Dangerous Desires
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: COMPLETE! Firehouse AU. New paramedic, Regina Mills, catches the eye of firefighter, Emma Swan, when she joins the ranks of Firehouse 7 in Boston. Dangerous situations, high risk jobs, forbidden relationships and pent up emotions swirl together for a slow burn SwanQueen (pun intended). Rated M for sexy times in chapters 14, 19, 21, 27, 33 and 40.
1. Welcome

A/N: I'm back with a new AU! This was inspired by the fact that I have been watching A LOT of Chicago Fire. None of the characters from that show will appear however but the basis of the firehouse and what firefighters and paramedics do will stem from scenes I've seen. Anyway, I've written a few chapters and am really excited to see where this goes. Please let me know if you're interested in me continuing to write this fic. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it.

I'm rating it T for now but it will go up to M in the future because, well, you know me!

* * *

Stepping out of her new car, Regina closed the door firmly before straightening her clothes. She had aways hated the paramedic state issue trousers. The material was overly-manufactured and creased too easily. She also thought they made her look dumpy and didn't carry the air of authority or knowledge which doctors scrubs did. Knowing there was nothing she could do about them, Regina sighed as she straightened her jacket before glancing down one final time at the emblem stitched onto her left breast pocket. Boston Fire Department.

Regina took a deep breath before walking up the street towards Firehouse 7.

As she walked onto the lot, she took in the red brick building. The front gates stood open, two fire engines gleaming in the early morning sunlight. In the bay next to them, an ambulance was parked neatly. She smiled slightly at the sight of her new rig before walking through the open doors and looking around.

"Can I help you?" asked a friendly voice from behind her.

Regina turned around and put on her most dazzling smile. She wanted to make a good impression but had been told she could come across a little cold at times. She needed to make this job work. She needed Boston to become her new home.

"Good morning," she smiled. "My name's Regina Mills, I'm the new paramedic on Ambulance 67."

"Oh right," the man grinned back at her, his baby blue eyes sparking as he did so. "My name's David Nolan, I'm the lieutenant on Engine 17. Welcome to Firehouse 7, Regina Mills."

"Thanks," she said as she shook his rough skinned hand.

"Come with me and I'll take you to the briefing room. Chief always likes new people to introduce themselves at the start of their first shift."

Regina nodded and followed the blonde man. He was tall and strong, the stereotypical embodiment of a firefighter. Regina had worked in firehouses before but never in a city as big as Boston. She hoped she was ready for it.

* * *

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed as she dropped her hairband from between her teeth. Holding her pony tail in one hand, she reached over the centre console to fumble around under the seat with the other. After discovering several candy wrappers and an incredibly scratched CD, Emma straightened up triumphant and finished securing her hair into a low bun.

Jumping out of her car, she slammed the door, flecks of yellow paint falling to the floor as she did so, and jogged onto the forecourt of Firehouse 7. Glancing at her watch, she sighed with relief as she read 7:59am. She wasn't late.

"Cutting it fine, Swan," came a drawling voice as she walked inside the building.

"You know me, Jones," Emma replied as the man stepped out from behind Ladder 7 where he had been securing some tools. "Busy, busy, busy."

"So how were your days off?" the scruffy man asked, falling into step beside Emma as the two of them headed towards the meeting room for their start of shift briefing.

"Nothing special," Emma shrugged. "Yours?" She didn't actually want to know what the lecherous man did on his days off but she also wanted to keep the peace. Their work required trust and clear communication. Arguments could put people's lives in danger.

"Oh you know," Jones said, "I spent my time doing what any dashing, single firefighter would do. Charming girls in bars, of course."

"Same here," Emma quipped as she pushed the door to the briefing room open and quickly walked away from Jones to sit beside her best friend. She and Ruby hadn't simply become friends because they were the only two female firefighters in the district. They were also both outgoing, fun, larger than life characters who loved their work and lived to serve the city of Boston. It was just a shame they didn't ride the same truck.

"Hey Red," Emma said as she slipped into the empty seat beside the tall brunette.

"Swanny!" Ruby grinned, breaking off her conversation with her lieutenant and turning towards Emma. Nolan looked a little disgruntled but said nothing. "What happened on Saturday night after you guys left?"

"A lady never kisses and tells," Emma said with a wink.

"No but that love bite on your neck sure does," Ruby exclaimed, as she pulled Emma's jacket away from her skin to inspect the bruise.

Damn it! The make up wasn't thick enough, Emma thought to herself.

"Tell me everything," Ruby said, eager for the gossip as always.

"Well, you saw the start of the night," Emma said. "I personally thought I was punching above my weight."

"Me too. I've never seen such a sexy-,"

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," came the dulcet tones of their Chief, effectively cutting off Ruby as everyone in the room turned their attention to Chief Gold. The older man limped his way up towards the front of the room, leaning heavily on his cane as usual. While the veteran firefighter was no longer able to run headlong into burning buildings, he lead his teams excellently from the ground and helped in any way he could. Everyone admired the man's determination to get back on the job after a rescue mission went wrong and he fell several stories onto the sidewalk. The doctors had never fully been able to repair his shattered ankle, leaving the man with a permanent limp.

"Welcome back to work. Let's make this shift a good one," he smiled, as he reached the front of the room and turned to survey his staff. "Just a quick announcement today. We have at last been assigned a new paramedic in charge to Ambulance 67 after weeks of dealing with floaters. I'd like you all to give a warm House 7 welcome to Regina Mills." He gestured to the brunette woman sat in the front row and she got to her feet.

Regina walked to stand beside Chief Gold and turned to face the room. She wiped her sweaty hands on her hideous trousers. Public speaking had never been her strong suit but she took a deep breath and began.

"Good morning. As Chief Gold said, my name is Regina Mills and I've just transferred to Ambulance 67. I used to work at a firehouse in Maine but after a few months up there I decided I needed a change. I'm new to Boston and looking forward to getting to know all of you."

She paused and glanced around the room at the sea of faces. They seemed welcoming and friendly enough. Her gaze landed briefly on a set of striking green eyes but after a few seconds, a smattering of applause was heard and Regina quickly took her seat again.

"Thank you Mills," Gold said. "The only other thing to say is that after the incident at Firehouse 11 last week, we have been told to expect a full kit inspection some time over the next few days. Engine 17 and Ladder 7, I want a full stock check carried out first thing this morning. We do not want to be called to a scene where we do not have the proper equipment to deal with the emergency. Same goes for Ambulance 67. Whale, can you show Mills the stock cupboard please?"

A blonde man nodded his head at this and glanced sideways at his new colleague. Regina smiled politely at him but the gesture was not returned.

"OK, well then let's get on with it and have a good, safe shift," Gold said before he limped back towards his office.

Chatter started up around the room as people recommenced their conversations from before the meeting. Regina got to her feet and looked about her. There were two other women at Firehouse 7, chatting together in the corner. As Regina watched, the brunette with a gaudy red streak in her hair, threw back her head in laughter at something the blonde had said. Regina saw a twinkle of mirth in those incredible green eyes before the man called Whale stepped in front of her line of vision. He looked surly, his blonde hair was slicked back using far too much gel which made him look like an overgrown teenager and his blue eyes were cold and calculating.

"So you're the new POC?" he asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Regina Mills, hi," Regina said, extending her hand.

"Victor Whale," the man said, grasping her hand firmly before returning to his previous, defensive stance.

"Nice to meet you," Regina smiled. "I look forward to working with you. I've heard great things."

"Really?" Whale asked. "Because we've heard nothing about you. You come in from another state and land the paramedic in charge gig. How does that happen when I've been working here for five years?"

Regina was a little taken aback. "Erm, well I applied and I got the job. I guess they thought I was the best person to lead Ambulance 67," she added, a little sassily.

Whale scowled at her. "Follow me," he said gruffly. "I'll show you where we keep the supplies for _your_ ambulance."

Regina frowned but followed the man out of the room.

* * *

"Everything's accounted for, Lieutenant," Emma said as she stood in the doorway to August Booth's office.

"Great, thanks Emma," Booth smiled. "How was your weekend?" he asked with a knowing wink.

Emma groaned. "You spoke to Red didn't you." Booth nodded. "You guys are the worst gossips I've ever known."

"Only when it's juicy," Booth said, laughing.

"Oh and juicy it was," Emma said, licking her lips before she waltzed off down the corridor.

August's mouth fell open as he watched his oldest friend disappear. He chuckled to himself and returned to his paperwork. He had barely finished one report when there was a second knock on the door.

"Hatter," August smiled as he looked up. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Lieu," replied Jeff Hatter as he moved inside the office and took a seat in the spare chair.

"Do you need something?" Booth asked as he surveyed the man before him.

"Advice," Jeff admitted, leaning forwards in his chair. "About my daughter."

"Not sure how I can help with that," Booth said, folding his arms. "I don't have kids, remember?"

"Yeah but you're great with them. And Grace adores you," Jeff prompted.

"She's a sweet girl," Booth smiled. "What do you need my advice about?"

"Last night she started asking questions about my job. What I did, why I did it. Until now she's been too young to really understand the gravity of the danger we face every time we go on shift. But now, now she's a little older and she's starting to realise. She told me last night she's worried she's going to lose me too, like she lost her mother."

August put down his pen and looked carefully at Hatter, wondering what to say. He understood entirely where the man was coming from. The danger of the job either drew people in or pushed them away. For the firefighters themselves, it was thrilling. For their families, it was terrifying. That was why Booth was partially glad he didn't have any family. There was no one waiting at home to worry about him.

"Jeff," Booth started. "You love this job right? And you're good at it. Do you trust your team?" Hatter nodded. "Have we ever let you down in the past?" Hatter shook his head. "You've been at Firehouse 7 for six years and we've saved each other more times than I can count. That's what we do. We get into dangerous situations but together, we always come out. It's completely natural for Grace to be scared, but you need to make her understand that your family here at 7 has your back. Maybe you could bring her by the firehouse sometime. I'm sure everyone would love to see her again and she can see that you're in safe hands."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks August," Jeff said with a smile.

"No problem," August smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else."

* * *

"No, I keep the gauze in this section here," Whale said, annoyed. He leaned over Regina and moved the supplies in the medical bag around.

"OK, sure thing, Whale," Regina said, not wanting to piss off her partner on her first day. Even if the man suffered from ridiculous case of obsessive compulsive disorder.

"And the neck braces fit better if you stack them like this, see?" he said, turning them all over and slotting them back into the cupboard.

"Oh yes," Regina humoured. "Excuse me for a moment," she said before hopping down from the back of the ambulance and heading towards the break room.

The station was yet to receive a call and most of the firefighters had finished their kit inspections and were hanging out, watching television, and catching up. Regina entered the room and glanced around for the source of the delicious coffee aroma that wafted through the air.

Spying a surprisingly sophisticated coffee maker in the kitchen, Regina crossed the room and set about making herself an espresso.

"Would you like some help with that?" asked a man Regina had seen in the meeting earlier. His light brown hair flopped over his forehead and his cheeks were covered in stubble. His eyes were kind but his face looked vaguely troubled, anguished. When he spoke, Regina thought he had a strange accent. It sounded like he was British.

"No, thank you," Regina said, smiling sweetly. "I can manage."

"My name's Robin, Robin Locksley," the man said, leaning against the counter beside Regina and watching her make the coffee. "I'm on Engine 17."

"Lovely to meet you," Regina said, transfixed by the dark brown liquid dripping tantalisingly from the metal spout and into the white porcelain below. She was not particularly interested in engaging in conversation until she'd had her caffeine hit.

"Likewise," Robin said. "So what brings you to our wonderful city?"

"I needed to get out of Maine," Regina said. "Family," she added when she saw the curious look on Robin's face.

"I hear you," he nodded. "I moved away from family too. Well, in-laws. It was too painful to be around them after my wife died. Too many memories. So I came across the pond to America and began a new life."

"I'm sorry," Regina said, softly. She hadn't expected the man to be quite so honest with her. She supposed it must be a British thing.

Robin waved his hand. "It was a long time ago. I'm happy here now. And I hope you will be too. Welcome to House 7 Regina."

With that, the man walked away, leaving Regina now clutching her steaming cup of espresso, wondering how long it would take her to be happy in Boston.

* * *

Emma was standing in front of the bathroom mirrors trying to cover up the hickey on her neck with some foundation she had borrowed from Ruby. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what had happened that weekend, far from it. The guys loved hearing her tales but she decided in the interest of professionalism that she ought to cover it up. Satisfied with the end result, Emma shrugged back on her jacket and headed out of the room.

As she turned into the corridor, she spotted the new paramedic leaning up against the wall looking out onto the forecourt.

Figuring she ought to introduce herself, Emma walked up behind the brunette.

"Hey," she said.

"Jesus!" Regina cried, jumping at the sudden voice and spilling hot coffee all over her hand.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Emma said, quickly pulling tissue from her pocket and handing it to Regina.

"Then maybe don't sneak up on people," Regina spat, dabbing her scalded skin with the tissue and inspecting it for damage.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry," Emma frowned. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"I need to run this under cold water," Regina said. "Excuse me." She walked off towards the break room.

"Erm, the bathroom is just down here," Emma called after her.

Regina paused before spinning on her heels and marching back towards the blonde.

"Want me to give you a tour of the house?" Emma offered as she followed the paramedic into the bathroom. "Seems like you might need one."

"It depends," Regina said, hissing slightly as she placed her hand under the cold water. "Are you going to creep along behind me the whole time."

"Fine, be like that," Emma said. "I was just coming to introduce myself. I'm sorry I made you spill your coffee, coffee made from the machine I bought for the firehouse incidentally. I'll leave you to it."

With that the blonde trounced out of the bathroom, leaving an angry Regina behind.

* * *

Thoughts? Any feedback is welcome my darling readers - good or bad.


	2. Pizza

A/N: thank you so much for the lovely reviews and I'm so glad lots of people followed this story. Over 50 in 24 hours! It gives me the motivation to write more. So here goes …

* * *

Emma stomped into the break room and headed for the coffee maker. But then she remembered why she was in a bad mood in the first place. Cursing under her breath, she turned away from the machine and dropped herself heavily in a chair beside Graham Humbert, another firefighter on Ladder 7.

"Who's pissed you off?" the man asked, folding the newspaper he had been reading and regarding his colleague.

"No one," Emma replied. She hated in-house gossip so there was no way she was going to start something about her and the new paramedic.

"If you say so," Graham shrugged, turning back to his paper. He always liked to keep up to date on what was happening in the city.

"God this shift is dragging," Emma sighed, glancing at the clock and noticing it was barely 11am.

"Don't curse us," Graham said from behind his paper. "You know as soon as someone says that we're so busy we don't have time to take a piss until the end of shift."

"Sorry," Emma said, knowing full well the man was right. Firehouses were notoriously superstitious. "Who's on cooking duty this week?" she asked.

"What, you thinking of lending them a hand?" Graham asked with a wry chuckle.

"I'm not that bad," Emma protested.

"We had to use fire extinguishers three times in the fortnight you were on kitchen duty," Graham reminded her. "There's a reason you're now exempt from that job."

"Maybe that was just a clever tactic to get out of cooking for you fussy lot," Emma shot back.

"Was it?"

"No," Emma laughed. "But perhaps it's time I learned. You can't exactly live on pasta and toast can you?"

"Not without developing scurvy you can't," he called after his friend's retreating back.

Emma scanned the various notices pinned to the board in the kitchen until her eyes settled on the monthly rota. Ambulance 67. Great, she thought, the new paramedic would be in charge of their meals since Whale was even worse at cooking than she was. None of them would forget that time he served raw lasagne. Glancing back at Graham, Emma decided to head to the gym to kill some time and work on her arms rather than face more questioning about her dour mood.

* * *

Regina dabbed the slightly puckered skin with a hand towel and held it under the light. She couldn't see any burns, just a slight redness now the cold water had done its job. She picked up the dregs of her coffee and headed out of the bathroom. She supposed she owed the blonde an apology. It wasn't really her fault she had spilt her coffee. Regina had just been in pain and annoyed at herself for being so jumpy. She was a city girl now, she had to start acting like one.

Deciding she needed some more caffeine before she apologised, Regina headed back to the break room to replenish her cup. As she waited for the machine to work its magic, Whale approached her.

"We're on kitchen duty for the next two weeks by the way, Mills," he said, reaching for his own mug and placing it beside Regina's.

"Ok," Regina said, glancing around the surprisingly well equipped kitchen.

"Except I don't cook," Whale said, grinning smugly.

"What do you mean?" Regina said, frowning. Kitchen duties were always shared between at least two people in every firehouse Regina had ever visited or worked.

"The guys here learned very quickly it was best for everyone if I stayed as far away from the food preparation as possible. So I'm afraid you're on your own."

"So I have," she glanced at the clock, "one hour to cook food for thirteen people?" Regina asked.

"Fourteen," Whale corrected. "Belle, Gold's receptionist, eats with us too."

Regina sighed. "Ok then," she said, picking up her coffee cup and moving into the kitchen. Opening the first cupboard she came to, Regina found stacks of plates and bowls. Moving further around the large, open plan kitchen she found the utensils, glassware and mugs, a myriad of pots and pans, and several recipe books. Behind one door had been half a bag of pasta, some salt and pepper, and two tins of beans. The fridge held a bottle of milk, some butter, and a few wilting spinach leaves.

"Erm, where's the food?" Regina asked, standing up from the fridge and turning to look at Whale who was watching her with a small smile on his lips.

"It's your job to buy the food too," he sneered. "The money is in that pot behind the sink. The budget is about $15 per meal."

With that, he smiled widely and walked away, leaving Regina to wonder how she was going to pull off the impossible. There was no way she had time to go to the shop and cook, not least because she would have to get Whale to come with her in the ambulance and she got the feeling he wasn't going to be helpful in any way. There was nothing for it. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and googled the nearest pizza joint. She supposed the first meal would be paid for out of her own pocket.

* * *

"Where's lunch?" Sidney Glass said as he strolled into the break room at midday. The man's life revolved around his stomach.

"No idea," Whale replied, a smug look still on his face as he watched television on the couch.

"Who's on cooking duty?" Glass asked, crossing to the rota.

"The new girl, Mills," Emma said from behind her book. She had finished her work out twenty minutes before and after a quick shower, had headed to the break room to replenish her energy. Reading always distracted her when she was hungry.

"Great first impression," Glass said, sitting down at the empty table and folding his arms. "Does she even know?"

"I told her," Whale piped up.

"And I assumed you didn't offer to help," Robin butted in, already protective of the new woman. He knew what it was like to try and fit in to a new workplace, especially one as tight knit as Firehouse 7.

"Well I seem to remember someone saying that they wouldn't eat food prepared by me again until hell froze over," Whale said, looking pointedly at Ruby.

"Hey, I only said what we were all thinking Whale. I was sick for days after eating that lasagne," Ruby argued. "I think it's best for all of us that you don't cook. But that doesn't mean you leave your new partner alone on her first day."

"Oh but I managed just fine without him," came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone in the room turned to look towards the new paramedic, the top of her head just visible over the pile of teetering pizza boxes she was carrying. Nolan and Locksley rushed forwards to help her and soon a dozen pizza boxes were spread open on the table.

"I didn't know what everyone liked so I got a selection," Regina explained, waving her hand towards the pepperoni, margarita, vegetable, and Hawaiian topped cheesy delights.

"Awesome," said Ruby, grabbing the first slice.

"Thanks Mills," Booth smiled at her, taking a piece for himself.

The rest of the firefighters followed suit, thanking Regina and starting to eat. Gold and Belle arrived shortly afterwards and tucked in too. Whale was looking sour faced in the corner but after a few minutes, he sidled up to the table and took a pepperoni slice.

"Good save, Mills," he said as he turned away.

Regina smiled. It was going to take more than an unhelpful colleague to ruin her first day. She only hoped Whale was more of a team player when they were on call.

"Impressive," Emma said, as she sat down beside Regina, a greasy piece of Hawaiian pizza on the plate in front of her.

"Thank you," Regina said, picking at her own vegetable slice. "And sorry, for earlier. I overreacted."

"S'okay," Emma shrugged. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine, just a little red," Regina said, showing the blonde.

"Glad to hear I haven't scarred you for life," Emma said with a grin.

"Why were you sneaking up behind me anyway?" Regina asked with a small smile.

"I was going to introduce myself," Emma admitted. Wiping her hand on her trousers (Regina grimaced), the woman held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan. I work on Ladder 7."

"Regina Mills," the brunette said, shaking the proffered hand. "Paramedic."

"So how are you liking Boston?" Emma said, returning to her pizza.

"It's … different," Regina admitted. "I'm not used to the city."

"Where were you from in Maine?" Emma asked.

"A small town, nowhere special," Regina replied.

Emma frowned at the vague answer but continued. "And how long have you been a paramedic?"

"Six months," Regina said. "But I was an ER doctor before that."

"You were a doctor?" Emma said, impressed. "Why the sudden change? I'm sure Boston hospitals are in need of good ER doctors. Those places are always short staffed."

"I have my reasons," Regina said, turning away from the blonde and beginning to pack away some of the empty boxes.

"I'm sorry," Emma said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Think nothing of it, Swan," Regina said, gathering the boxes in her arms. "It was nice to meet you properly."

"You too," Emma said as she watched the woman walk away from her.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Emma asked, turning to face Ruby who had just flopped into the seat beside her and reached for another piece of pizza.

"Don't go there," Ruby said, nodding after Regina's retreating back.

"Oh come on," Emma scoffed. "I was just saying hi."

"Uh-huh," Ruby said, smiling knowingly.

"What, so a lesbian can't be friendly with another woman without wanting to get into her pants? I'm friends with you aren't I?" Emma pointed out.

"Yes and look what happened when we had too much tequila that one time," Ruby reminded her best friend.

"That was a one off, drunken night. I thought we agreed to put it behind us and move on. And never drink tequila again," she added.

"It was, and we did. All I'm saying is that I've seen that look in your eyes before Swanny. It was the same look you were giving that gorgeous brunette on Saturday night."

"She's a colleague," Emma insisted. "Trust me, I know not to get involved with anyone at work again. I'm still in Gold's bad books for the whole mess with Cassidy and work was hell for months after we broke up."

"Well it can't be easy for a guy when his girlfriend leaves him because she realises she doesn't like cock," Ruby interjected.

"True but you have to admit he was a right shit about it. How was I supposed to know I like girls? I was only 22."

"And now you know you do like girls and you're heading down the exact same path. Please, Emma. You know relationships in-house are forbidden, and for good reason."

"I was just being friendly and thanking her for lunch. Honestly, I have no intention of pursuing anything with Mills."

"Whatever you say," Ruby said, licking some tomato sauce off her finger and winking.

Emma opened her mouth to argue but just as she did so, the familiar, piercing alarm sounded. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the emergency announcement.

"Ambulance 67, Engine 17, Ladder 7. House fire. Corner of Hancock and Dewolf."

Emma and Ruby stood immediately and headed out towards the fire engines. Everyone else in the break room did the same, leaving behind half eaten pizza slices all over the room. Everything was dropped as soon as a call came through, it was the nature of the job. As they stepped onto the forecourt, Chief Gold was getting into his Battalion car, the siren already whirring. Even though his injury prevented him from taking direct action, he liked to attend as many scenes as possible to guide and watch his firefighters.

"I guess I'll be driving," came a voice from behind Regina as she walked quickly towards the ambulance. "Since you don't know your way around Boston at all."

"That would be best," Regina said, putting on a fake smile for Whale as she rounded the back of the rig and climbed into the passenger seat. The rush of a call, especially the first one in a new district, always exhilarated Regina and she was not about to let her partner pull her focus from the job.

Emma and the rest of Ladder 7 discarded their shoes and slipped on their boots as they climbed up into the big, red vehicle just as Engine 17's crew did the same. Jones turned from the driver's seat to check Swan, Hatter and Humbert were safely sat in the back and with a quick nod to his lieutenant, started the engine and followed the speeding ambulance out of the lot.

* * *

Their first call will be in the next chapter. I don't want to make this fic much about the work these guys do but I wanted to give you readers an idea of their jobs early on and then we can focus more on what happens at the firehouse and between shifts! I'll keep gruesome descriptions to a minimum … for now.

Side note: several of the reviews mentioned a fic called 2500 degrees. I've never read this fic and I don't plan to do so now I know of it. This story comes from my imagination and incessant television watching and nothing else.


	3. First

A/N: not a very exciting emergency call but I didn't want to throw our leading ladies in at the deep end. Plus, I'm not a firefighter so I really know nothing about running into burning buildings in a manner that will ensure you come out again! But rest assured, they will be seeing more action in later chapters. This was more to set up where the storyline is going.

As always, thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites. They make me so happy!

* * *

Emma jumped down from the truck, followed by Hatter and Humbert just as Engine 17 screeched to a halt from the other end of the street. They all grabbed their oxygen equipment and safety hats before turning towards the fire. Standing behind Booth, the firefighters eagerly awaited instructions from their lieutenant who was surveying the building before them.

The house was two storey, brick built with a small fenced garden in front. As they watched however, flames licked the walls from the downstairs windows, blackening them and sending coils of smoke into the light blue sky. Clusters of neighbours lined the streets, watching with rapt horror as the house burned.

"Anyone inside?" Nolan asked as he came to stand beside Booth.

"No," answered Gold who was limping towards them. "The family are on holiday and their house-sitter is that elderly woman over there," he informed, pointing to a frail old lady who was crying on a young man's shoulder on the sidewalk. "She left the stove on while she went to the shop. As soon as she saw this on her return, she called it in. "

"Gas or electric?" Nolan asked.

"Electric," Gold said.

"And she's sure no-one else is inside?" Booth asked.

"Positive," Gold nodded.

"OK, then this should be a simple one as we're not going to need to do a sweep for potential victims," Booth said. "Hatter, Swan. I want you two venting the roof asap. Everyone else, standby for the signal and then let's put this fire out."

"Copy," Emma said, turning to climb up onto the back of Ladder 7 as Jones reached for the control panel. The strong arm swung into position and extended to rest on the eves of the pitched roof.

"Ready, Swan?" Hatter asked from behind her, clutching the saw in his hand.

"Yep, let's do this," Emma said as she started to climb, Hatter right on her heels.

Regina and Whale had walked over to check the elderly woman as soon as they arrived but since she had never been in the building, there was very little for them to do. The woman was distraught about her carelessness but unharmed. Instead, the two paramedics focused on moving the ever increasingly crowd back from the fire, with the help of Engine 17's crew who were unable to do much until the roof had been vented.

Once the area was secure, Regina turned to watch as Emma Swan and Jeff Hatter climbed up the ladder. Once they reached the top, Regina could see the two of them clipping themselves securely to the chimney before beginning their work. Swan held tight to the line as Hatter started up the machine. The piercing sound of the metal saw blade cutting through the tiles could barely be heard over the roar of flames below. Soon however, a plume of smoke burst from the roof, eclipsing the two firefighters momentarily.

"All good lieutenant," came Hatter's voice over the radio a few seconds later.

"Roof's vented," Booth announced. "Let's get some water on this fire now."

"Copy," said Nolan, directing his men to turn on the hoses. Locksley and Ruby held a hose between them, attached to the engine, with Glass and Cassidy using the street water hydrant to supply theirs.

"Jones, run a hose up to Swan and Hatter. They can douse from above," Booth said. The man nodded and turned to grasp a hose, hoisting it over his shoulder and beginning to climb. Humbert took the other end and secured it to a nearby fire hydrant.

Booth and Gold stood back, watching along with the neighbours as the firefighters worked perfectly with each other to extinguish the fire in record time. That was what he loved about this job, Booth mused, the team work.

Soon enough, Emma was climbing back down the ladder after Hatter, the hose slung over her shoulder. Her face was blackened by smoke and her hair stank but it was all part of a days work.

"Nice one, Swanny," Booth grinned at her as he helped her coil the hose back up.

"Thanks Lieu," Emma grinned. "Remind me never to hire that woman to house sit for us."

"Tell me about it," Booth laughed, thinking of their beautiful apartment they had spent years decorating together. The two firefighters had been roommates ever since Emma graduated the academy and joined Firehouse 7 six years previously.

"Want to do the walk-through?" Nolan asked, approaching Booth.

"Nah, you guys take it. We did that cooker fire last week, remember. We'll see you back at House."

Nolan nodded at Booth and returned to his men who were suiting up to enter the now smouldering and dripping building.

"Do any of your firefighters need medical attention?" came a familiar voice from behind Emma and August.

"I think we're all good, thanks Mills," Booth smiled.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, looking at Emma's soot covered face with concern.

"I'm fine, honestly," Emma assured. "It's just ash. It'll come right off when I get to a sink."

"If you say so," Regina said, turning back towards the ambulance where Whale was waiting to drive to the hospital to restock some of their supplies.

* * *

"What a thing to come back to after a holiday in the Bahamas," Ruby said as she strolled into the break room with the rest of Engine 17. "That house is irreparable in my view. Seriously, how stupid do you have to be to leave fries in the oven and then go out?"

"Pretty stupid," Locksley agreed. "At least no-one was hurt."

"Fries?" Emma asked from the sofa.

"Yup," Ruby nodded.

"Oh I could murder a plate of fries right now," the blonde said, rubbing her stomach.

"Is there any pizza left?" Ruby asked, glancing towards the now spotless kitchen.

"Nope, Jones and Humbert finished the last few slices off when we got back - sorry," she added. "But Mills and Whale aren't back yet which probably means she persuaded him to stop being such a dick and do a grocery run. Dinner can't be too much longer."

Just as Ruby sighed and moved towards the bathroom to shower off the dirt from the fire, the emergency alarm sounded again and everyone paused.

"Ambulance 67. Person in distress. Papa John's restaurant, Dorchester Avenue."

"Well I guess that means dinner is going to be delayed," Ruby said, heading out of the break room.

* * *

"Over here!" cried a flustered waitress as soon as Regina and Victor Whale walked through the doors to the restaurant. The path to the victim parted as curious diners moved aside to let the paramedics through.

A middle aged man lay on the floor, unmoving. Regina immediately crouched down beside him and checked his pulse.

"Weak but I can feel a beat," she informed Whale as she moved to listen to his breathing. "No breath."

"What happened?" Whale asked sharply.

"I … I don't know," sobbed a woman standing near the crowd. "One minute we were having lunch, the next he started choking and then collapsed."

"Are you his wife?" Regina asked, turning from checking his airways which held no obvious obstruction.

"Girlfriend," she corrected. "I'm Lucy. Please save Tony! He's all I have."

"We'll do our best, ma'am," Regina assured, turning back to her patient.

"Heimlich?" Whale asked.

Regina nodded and together she and Whale lifted the unconscious man into a sitting position.

"After you," Regina said, knowing Whale would be stronger than her and therefore more likely to succeed quickly.

He wrapped his arms around the man's chest, just below his diaphragm and began to squeeze, regular rhythmic thrusts. Regina watched with baited breath, her eyes trained on the man's chest for any sign of life.

Suddenly, something flew from the man's mouth followed by a heaving breath and coughing.

"Tony!" Lucy cried, rushing to her boyfriend's side as he bent over on all fours and tried to catch his breath.

"Nice one," Regina said, leaning over to retrieve the piece of half eaten meat which had landed a few feet away.

"Thanks," Whale said with a smile. At least they could work together, Regina mused.

Regina checked the man's vitals and asked whether he wanted to go to the hospital to get looked at. After being assured that Tony just wanted to finish his meal, the two paramedics gathered their supplies up and made to leave. Just before they reached the restaurant door, Regina paused.

"Is your manager in?" she asked one of the waitresses.

"Yes, would you like me to get him?"

"Please," Regina nodded, folding her arms. Whale frowned but said nothing.

A few minutes later, a portly old man appeared.

"Thank you for your work earlier. How may I help you?" the man said.

"Just a piece of advice," Regina said, sweetly. "I recommend that all of your staff are sent on a basic first aid course. Chokings like that one are very common when eating and it is far most cost efficient for restaurant staff to be able to deal with them rather than calling out the emergency services."

The man blushed and nodded mutely as Regina swept out of the restaurant, followed by Whale.

"Good point back there, Mills," Whale said as he swung the kit bag into the ambulance and moved around to the driver's side.

"Everyone should know first aid," she shrugged as she buckled her seat belt. "Do you mind if we make a quick stop at the store before we head back. I need to buy some food for dinner. Can't keep buying everyone pizza if I want to keep a roof over my head can I?"

"Of course. There's a great wholesalers around the corner and the owner always gives us a good deal for the firehouse," Whale said, starting the rig and driving off.

Regina smiled. Maybe working with Victor Whale wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"How was your first action call?"

"Good evening," Regina said, smiling up from the saucepan she was stirring and locking eyes with the blonde woman now hopping up beside the stove. "It was nothing special but we saved a life."

"All in a day's work, right?" Emma grinned, leaning sideways to peer into the bubbling pot.

"Indeed," Regina said, a slight frown on her face. "Forgive me, Swan, but as a firefighter, shouldn't you know better than to sit right beside an open flame and dangle your hair over a hob?"

"Perhaps," Emma chuckled, leaning back up and shimmying herself a few inches further away. "Better?"

"Much, thank you," Regina said, stirring the sauce again.

"That smells amazing," Emma said, sniffing the air in an over exaggerated manner, making Regina laugh. "What is it?"

"Well it was supposed to be _carne guisada puertorriqueña_ but the store didn't have the cut of beef I wanted so I made it with chicken instead. It's basically a Puerto Rican stew."

"You're Puerto-Rican?"

"Half," Regina nodded. "My mother was, is, Sicilian."

Emma frowned at the tense change but said nothing. "Great mix," she grinned. "And you like to cook food from both places?"

"I love it," Regina nodded, her eyes lighting up in a way Emma had never seen before. "Cooking is my escape. I'm more than happy to be cooking for everyone here these first two weeks. It makes me feel at home already. Plus I know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach so it can't hurt to get in everyone's good books, right?"

"And some women's hearts," Emma said, reaching for a discarded teaspoon and dipping it into the sauce.

"Hey!" Regina said, pretending to swat Emma's hand away.

"You need an official taste tester," Emma informed her. "Every great chef has one."

"I'm no chef," Regina said as she watched the silver spoon disappear into Emma's mouth. Her heart beat a little faster.

"Oh my God, Regina!" Emma said, the spoon now sparkling clean again. "That is the best thing I've ever tasted."

Regina blushed prettily and ducked her head to continue preparing the loaf of bread she had removed from the oven ten minutes prior.

"Seriously, you're talented," the blonde insisted.

"Thank you," Regina said, smiling softly at the compliment. "It's always nice when people enjoy the food I cook."

"Well I can tell you those guys over there," she nodded towards the rest of the firefighters now gathered in the break room, "are about to make you feel a million dollars. Is it ready?"

Regina nodded and carried the freshly sliced bread over to the dining table. Emma helped by getting out the plates and cutlery and laying the table.

"Grub's up guys!" Emma called. "We're in for a real treat tonight, I can tell you."

Everyone rushed over: it had been a long time since the pizzas were devoured.

"What is it?" Hatter asked, frowning into the heavy pot Regina had just lugged to the table.

"Puerto Rican chicken stew," Emma announced before Regina could open her mouth. "With freshly baked bread."

Everyone sat down as Regina began to dish out the food. Ruby slid into the chair beside Emma and couldn't help but notice the way her friend's eyes followed the new paramedic's every move.

Moans of pleasure and compliments filled the break room as they ate, the delicious, rich food a welcome change from plain pasta dishes and boring chicken breasts. Emma smiled as she watched Regina's cheeks grow redder and redder as her new colleagues praised her.

"What would it take for you to cook for us forever more?" Booth asked Regina, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his full stomach.

"I'd love to," Regina smiled. "But I think I'd need an assistant. I've heard all about Whale and the lasagne and whilst he's an excellent paramedic, I think his skills could be better utilised than treating food poisoning of his own creating."

Everyone laughed, including Whale.

"I'll help out," Emma piped up.

Thirteen pairs of eyes swivelled towards the blonde.

"What?" the blonde protested.

"Fire extinguishers," Humbert said, simply.

"I'm sure Mills will keep me in line," Emma defended. "In fact, I'd be happy to be merely a vegetable chopper and occasional pot stirrer to be honest. I've just been thinking it's time I learn to cook," she finished, with a glance at Regina. The brunette was looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Emma looked into the big brown eyes again and gave a small smile.

"In that case," Chief Gold said, interrupting the moment, "Swan, welcome to kitchen duty. Belle, are you able to retouch the rota?"

"Of course," Belle said softly. Regina was yet to be introduced to Chief Gold's secretary and assistant but she seemed well tempered and kind hearted. It was always good to have more women around the firehouse too, Regina mused, in an attempt to balance out the testosterone levels.

"Great!" Emma grinned. "Are you ready to teach me all your skills, Mills?" she asked with a wink.


	4. Bunks

A/N: So my schedule is a little crazy for the next month or so. Any Behind Bars followers will know I like to update daily but I'm afraid this won't be possible from November onwards. However, I will be posting new chapters as soon as I have time to write them and I hope this is ok for everyone. Obviously, clicking the little follow button is the best way to ensure you don't miss any of the action!

* * *

"Are shifts here always so quiet?" Regina asked Whale as the two of them filled in some ER paperwork from their third emergency call. It was 5:30 in the morning and they had just rescued a young woman who had drunkenly fallen into a ditch in Ronan Park and become tangled in some barbed wire. The cuts were superficial but the rusty metal meant infection risks were high and doctors were pumping her full of penicillin as they spoke.

"Sometimes," Whale shrugged. "We usually get more calls than the fire trucks but this has been pretty slow. Perhaps people aren't doing particularly stupid things today."

"True," Regina laughed. "No one calls 911 if they've done something clever."

Whale chuckled as he handed the forms over to a glum looking nurse and the two of them headed back to the ambulance.

"So, what do you have planned for the next two days?" Whale asked as they climbed inside.

That was one of the things Regina liked best about shift work. 24 hours on, 48 hours off. Far better than her strenuous, relentless ER rota she had endured ever since her residency. Firehouses schedules gave her a chance to unwind and relax between shifts.

"I'm redecorating," she said. "The apartment I've moved into is great but the previous owner had interesting taste to say the least. I've been there for a week and already I can't stand the sight of the 70s floral wall paper in my bedroom. If I don't tear it down and repaint, I may go stir crazy."

"I know the feeling," Whale grinned. "I lived with my father when I was training to be a paramedic to save money and he has rather … eccentric. We even had a mannequin in the lounge dressed in an eighteen century German army uniform at one point. He is obsessed with military history. I couldn't wait to get out and have a place of my own."

"A three hundred year old German army uniform?" Regina asked. "Where on earth did he get that?"

"I have literally no idea," Whale chuckled as he swung the ambulance neatly into the lot and reverse parked it beside the fire engines.

* * *

"How's our drunken and disorderly young population?" Ruby asked as Regina sat down beside her a few minutes later, a steaming cup of coffee clutched in her hands.

"Cut up, bruised and about to suffer one hell of a hangover but she'll live," Regina said stifling a yawn.

"Long shift?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just not used to it. I'll be fine once I have this coffee."

"How long since you worked in the firehouse up in Maine?" Ruby questioned.

"I took two weeks off to move down here," Regina shrugged. "I guess my body readjusted back to normal people's sleeping patterns."

"You know we have bunks, right?" Ruby said, pointing in the vague direction of the corridor as she spoke.

"I've heard rumours of such wonderful things," Regina nodded.

"Go lie down. This time of shift is always quiet. And you know the emergency alarm will rudely wake you as soon as you're needed."

"Thanks, Luccas," Regina said, standing up and stretching her arms.

"Call me Red, everyone does," Ruby grinned.

"Because of the hair?" Regina asked, gesturing to the thick red stripe dyed into Ruby's brown locks.

"Because it's the colour I see whenever people are cruel to animals," the younger girl said. "I"m an activist and the hair dye stems from the group I volunteer for here: the Red Star Animal Emergency Services."

"Impressive," Regina nodded. "So you put out fires for a living and in your spare time you save puppies and kittens."

"Pretty much," Red smiled.

"Well I look forward to hearing more about your heroics soon but I think I'm going to catch a few minutes of sleep now. See you later, Red."

* * *

Emma audibly gasped and turned the page. She loved books that could make her completely forget where she was and immerse her in a different world. Of course, at the firehouse, there was always something to bring her crashing back to reality but the mercifully quiet shift had allowed her to plough through several chapters of The Goldfinch.

Emma was lying on her front on her bed as she read, propped up on a deluxe pillow she had splurged on after complaining endlessly about the ones provided by BFD. Each bunk was surrounded by low walls to give people a modicum of privacy and the plot of the book was so gripping that she didn't even notice when Firehouse 7's newest member walked into the bunk room and glanced around for an unclaimed bed.

"Excuse me," Regina said softly when she had given up trying to identify where she could sleep and spotted Emma and the fact that she, unlike the men in the room, was awake.

"That's rather formal isn't it?" Emma smirked, rolling onto her side and looking up at the brunette.

"I was merely being polite," Regina said.

"You do know you now work in a firehouse right? Manners are few and far between in here." As she spoke, a loud fart echoed through the bunk room from Humbert who was passed out a few pods away. Emma raised her eyebrow as if to prove a point.

"All the more reason to keep them up then, am I right?"

"You are," Emma conceded. "And I get the feeling you're right rather often."

"It's an affliction," Regina grinned.

"I'll bet. Along with all the other awful traits God gave you," Emma said, her eyes roving unbidden over the slender woman before her. Regina's dark hair was cut into a short, stylish bob, which framed her beautiful face and trailed along her strong jawline. Her make-up, accentuating her chocolate brown eyes and her plump lips, was subtle but Emma could tell it had taken her time to perfect. Despite the horrendous paramedics uniform, Emma was also able to imagine the toned physique of the woman beneath the nylon and fleece.

Regina cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Emma said, blushing profusely at having been caught staring. "Did you need something?"

"I'm looking for a bed," Regina said, knowing her words choice would make the blonde blush further. She was right, again.

"Erm, ok, sure," Emma said, pushing herself off her own bunk and leading Regina over to the next pod. "Carter used to sleep here and the floating paramedics have used it whenever they were on shift. I guess it's yours now."

"Thank you, Swan," Regina smiled.

"You know, you can call me Emma," the blonde said.

"But Swan is such a pretty name," Regina replied, sitting down on her new bed. "Although I suppose Emma is too."

The blonde shivered at the way her name sounded rolling off Regina's tongue.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered for a moment before nodding once and turning back to her bunk.

"If you want me to call you Emma, I think it's only fair you call me Regina," the brunette called after the retreating woman.

Emma turned and smiled slightly. "Deal."

Regina watched the blonde walk back to her bunk with a slight smirk before she lay back down on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

What am I doing? Regina thought to herself. I can't get involved with anyone from work. I can't get involved with anyone right now. And I'm straight. What the hell am I doing flirting with a woman? Forcing her brain to quieten down, the brunette rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Oh Em, I've got a construction gig this afternoon, did I tell you that?" August said, as the firefighters all headed towards the locker room. It was 8.01am and their quiet shift was finally over.

"Yeah, you mentioned it yesterday. I do remember some things, you know. I've already asked Neal to come over."

"Awesome. Let me know how your night goes and I may meet up with you guys later, since we've got the evening free," August said, peeling off his uniform and folding it neatly into his locker.

"Sure. Are you heading home now?"

"Nope I've got to go to the lumberyard and get some supplies. Do you need a lift?"

"Nah, I'm good. Daffodil wouldn't start straight away yesterday morning but I'm sure she's fine now," Emma said, unlacing her boots and grabbing her trainers.

"When are you going to trade in that hunk of junk?" August laughed. "Seriously Emma. The number of road traffic collision scenes we've been to and you still drive that death trap."

"Don't be mean," Emma scowled, gathering up her clothes and boots and placing them carelessly into her locker. "She's seen me through some tough times."

"So have I," August argued.

"Exactly. Don't see me trading you in for a younger, fitter model do you?"

"As if you could do better than me," August said, flexing his biceps before shrugging his jacket on.

"Woah! Welcome to the gun show!" Neal Cassidy laughed as he walked into the locker room.

"See," August said, turning back to Emma after high fiving Neal. "I'm the best man you could ever hope for."

"Yes, too bad I'm gay really," Emma quipped after her flatmate's retreating back as he walked out of the room.

"So I'll see you tonight at 6?" Neal asked, turning his attention to Emma.

"Sure, but don't be late. I need to meet Red and I can't leave until you arrive 'cos August is busy too," Emma said, packing up her bag and closing her locker.

"Am I ever late?" Neal said, arms spread in innocence.

"Regularly," Emma replied, stony-faced.

"And you'd better not make us miss our reservation," Ruby joined in, leaning against her own locker as she waited for Emma to finish getting ready.

"Where are you two ladies off to?" Neal asked.

"Double date," Ruby grinned wolfishly.

"Poor Billy," Neal laughed.

"Hey! He loves it," Ruby protested. "Hanging out with lesbians and your girlfriend, what more could a guy want?"

"Not even going to go there," Neal laughed, swinging his bag over his shoulder and strolling out, whistling tunelessly.

"Are you sure I'm going to like her, Rubes?" Emma asked as the two women followed her ex. She wasn't keen on being set up but she hadn't heard from the woman she took home on Saturday night so she had agreed to the date Ruby had been trying to arrange for weeks.

"She's totally your type," Ruby assured her friend. "Gorgeous, funny, sassy, sexy, up for anything."

"And how do you know this woman?"

"She works with Billy," Ruby said. "I've met her at the garage a couple of times."

"She's a mechanic?" Emma asked.

"Yep."

"Do you think she'd fix Daffodil for me?" Emma asked hopefully, nodding towards her yellow VW Beetle parked on the street.

"I'm sure you guys could work out a payment plan," Ruby said with a wink.

"Awesome. Then I'll see you tonight. You're picking me up right?"

"Right. See you at 6. And don't forget to look gorgeous!"

"When do I not?" Emma laughed as she unlocked her car and slid into the seat.

Just as she was about to start the engine, she noticed Regina passing on the sidewalk and stopping at the next car up. Emma's jar dropped as she registered that the new paramedic was climbing into a Mercedes C class.

"Hey Regina!" she called out of the open window.

"Swan, sorry I mean, Emma," Regina said with a smile.

"Great first shift," the blonde smiled back at her. "Looking forward to the next one."

"Yes, it was lovely to meet you."

"Likewise," Emma grinned.

There was a slight pause, neither woman knowing exactly what to say next.

"Well, have a good couple of days and I'll see you on Thursday," Regina said before she opened her car door and ducked gracefully inside.

"You too," Emma called after the other woman before she watched her drive away.

* * *

P.S. I googled the animal group. They do exist but not in Boston as far as I can tell. But I wanted to give Ruby's character a bit more depth and for some reason animal cruelty was the way I went …

Also, I'm not from Boston nor have I ever been. So all street names/parks/buildings mentioned, are from google maps. If you're from Boston and it doesn't make sense geographically, sorry!

Oh and yes I am being deliberately cryptic about Neal and Emma but all will be revealed … soonish.


	5. Redecorating

A/N: let's have some action outside of Firehouse 7 shall we? Don't worry, we'll be back there soon enough.

And this fic has reached 100 followers already! Thank you to each and every one of you. You all inspire me to write more.

* * *

Regina sighed and sat down, surveying the space around. Her bed, wardrobe and dressing table had been pushed into the middle of the room and covered with a sheet, on top of which she now perched. Her new neighbour had been more than happy to help the young, pretty damsel next door when she had asked him to lift the furniture but she had quickly told him, politely, to leave after offering him a bottle of her famous apple cider to say thank you. She preferred to be alone for projects like these.

The wallpaper which had so offended her eyes had been satisfactorily ripped down and bundled into black bags and the walls were now sanded smooth and ready to be painted.

After another cup of coffee, Regina mused.

Walking from her bedroom, through the spacious living room and into the open plan kitchen, Regina opened the freezer and stopped dead. She had completely forgotten she had run out of coffee earlier that morning. Cursing quietly, she slammed the door shut and turned to grab her purse.

Stepping out onto the street, she breathed in the warm Boston spring air before setting off down the block. She passed a Starbucks and a Dunkin' Donuts before she turned a corner and entered a tiny, independent establishment she had discovered on her second night in the city. Regina hated buying anything from large corporations, especially those who avoided paying taxes.

The diner was busy, as it had been every time Regina had visited over the past week but there was a stool free at the counter.

"Good afternoon, dear," said the friendly proprietor. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"It is," Regina said, smiling at the older woman. "Can I get a double shot flat white to go, please." After glancing at her watch and realising it was after 1pm she added, "and a nicoise salad to take away."

"Of course," the grey haired woman said, turning to the coffee maker behind her and pressing several buttons before walking to place her order in the kitchen.

"I thought I recognised that sultry voice."

Regina whipped around and stared wide eyed at the woman behind her.

"Emma! You look terrible! What happened to you?"

The blonde gave a dark chuckle. "Thanks, you look good too."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just …," Regina tailed off. She didn't want to lie to the blonde and she really did look like death warmed up. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was devoid of all make up. She looked pale and exhausted. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun but tendrils had fallen down and were making her look slightly frazzled.

"It's ok, I know I look rough as hell. Blame Ruby and August."

"Uh oh," Regina said with a chuckle. "What happened?" The signs of a hangover were unmistakable.

"Ruby set me up on a date and she was just awful. Super boring and all butch and serious. She would not stop talking about cars and different engines. Not my type at all. I have no idea what Red was thinking to be honest. Anyway, I got suitably drunk in order to get through the meal and then met up with August afterwards. The two of us hit a few bars and now I feel like I want to die."

"You look close to death," Regina teased, skating over the fact that Emma had just told her she dated women.

"Thanks," Emma dead panned.

"What are you doing out of bed before 3pm after a night like that?"

"Oh I've been up since 6:30," Emma said, stifling a yawn as if to prove a point. "Two hours sleep is not enough. But I'm here to get the best coffee in Boston, something you've clearly discovered already. And to tell Red I hate her."

"You're meeting Ruby here?" Regina asked.

"Sort of, it's her granny's diner," Emma explained, pointing to the woman evidently called Granny. "She lives upstairs, although judging from the fact that she's already twenty minutes late to meet me, I'd say her hangover was almost worse than mine."

"Is that even possible?" Regina asked.

"I can't imagine her pain if it is," Emma chuckled.

"Your order is ready, Miss Mills," Granny said, placing a brown paper bag and a disposable coffee cup on the counter behind the brunette.

"Thank you, Eugenia," Regina smiled, sliding a $10 bill over to the woman before turning back to Emma.

"You want to join us?" Emma asked, gesturing to Regina's lunch and then back towards the booth she had just vacated where half a burger lay on a plate.

"Thank you but I really should be getting back. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh?" Emma said, curiously.

"Redecorating," Regina shrugged. "I spent the morning stripping the walls and now I need to get some painting done. If I don't do it before next shift, I know I'll just put it off."

"Do you want some help?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. Plus you have a lunch date, remember?"

"That I've clearly been stood up for," Emma pointed out. "Red is so going to pay when I get my hands on her."

"Not any time today you won't," Granny said as she walked through the diner and overheard Emma. "She left this morning with Billy. Something about a road trip to look at a new car he's thinking of buying. She told me not to expect her back before this evening."

"Seriously?" Emma said, scowling.

"Sorry, dear," Granny said, giving Emma a pat on the shoulder as she moved off to clear some tables.

Emma sat heavily on the bar stool beside Regina. "Great, I dragged my ass down here for nothing. I could have been curled up under a duvet all this time and instead I'm hanging out my ass in a diner. What a waste of a day off," she scowled, more to herself than anyone else.

The words tumbled from her lips before she even had a chance to process what she was saying. "I guess I could do with some help, since you're free now," Regina added.

"I don't need your pity," Emma snapped, harsher than she meant to.

Regina raised her eyebrows and picked up her lunch and coffee before sliding gracefully off the stool.

"Regina wait!" Emma called after her. The brunette paused in the doorway and waited for Emma to catch her up. "I'm sorry. I'm feeling really rough today. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Think nothing of it, Swan," Regina said with a small shrug.

"We're back to Swan now are we?" Emma asked.

Regina said nothing. Emma smirked. They were clearly both very stubborn. Emma supposed it was up to her to make the first move since she had been the one to cause the mini fall-out in the first place.

"So do you want my help with redecorating? I have some mean skills with a roller," she said with a wink and a dazzling grin.

Regina couldn't help but return the bright smile the blonde had somehow managed to produce, even with her hangover.

"Come on then, _Emma_ ," she said, emphasising the name. "Get your burger wrapped up and let's get started."

Emma grinned wider and nipped past Regina to pick up her plate and have Granny place it in a take out container. Seconds later, she was back beside the brunette.

"Lead the way," Emma said, pulling the door open and stepping back to allow Regina to pass.

* * *

"Wow!" Emma said as she entered Regina's apartment. "This place is insane, Regina!"

"It's rather nice, yes," Regina said with a small smile as she shut the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked, her eyes bugging as she scanned the room. "This is like my dream home. Why the hell are you redecorating?"

"Oh I'm not in here. I love the exposed brick too and I had enough artwork to decorate in here without buying many new things. It's the bathroom and the bedroom where the previous owner made some terrible decisions."

Emma laughed before walking over to examine a large portrait of a beautiful bay horse grazing in a lush green field.

"This is gorgeous," she said, leaning forward to read the artists signature. "Mills? Did you paint this?" she asked, turning back to the other woman.

"My father did," Regina said with a soft smile, walking to stand beside Emma, admiring the picture herself. "It's of my first horse, Rocinante. My father was an artist."

"Was?" Emma asked.

"He died," Regina said, the words catching in her throat. She turned away and walked towards the kitchen to unpack her lunch and place it on a plate.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, following the brunette further into the apartment. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine, Emma," Regina said, raising her face and forcing a smile. "It happened a long time ago."

Handing the blonde a plate, Regina walked to the small breakfast bar on the far side of the kitchen island and sat on a stool. Emma re-plated her burger and moved to sit beside her.

"Sorry, do you want a drink?" Regina asked after she had taken a sip of her coffee.

"Water's fine," Emma said. "I'll get it." She got off her barstool and picked up a glass from the draining board. "You want one too?" Emma asked as she turned on the tap.

"I'm good with coffee, thanks," Regina replied. "I think my bloodstream is 50% caffeine to be honest."

Emma laughed. Regina's heart beat a little faster. "Mine too," Emma said as she sat back down. "That's why I bought that coffee machine for the firehouse. I couldn't deal with battery acid we used to serve there any longer."

"Well I'm very grateful," Regina smiled. "I can't stand bad coffee either."

They finished their meals quickly after which Emma insisted on washing the plates, stating that she was a guest and it was her duty to be helpful.

"So, let's see your bedroom then," Emma said, turning around and wiping her hands on a tea towel.

Regina blushed again. She found herself doing that a lot when Emma was around.

"Follow me," she said, leading the blonde through the open plan living room and into the master suite.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Emma said, walking over to the large window and looking out. "And you can see the whole of Columbus Park. And Dorchester Bay! How the hell did you land the best apartment in Boston?"

Regina laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm. "I have an excellent realtor," Regina said as she plugged her iPhone in and selected her latest obsession: Oh Wonder.

"Evidently," Emma said. "And I thought August and I lived in a nice place."

"You live with your lieutenant?" Regina asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "We've been roommates for six years now. I've known August since I was four though. He's the closest thing to a brother I have."

Regina knew there was more to their friendship than met the eye but decided not to pry. Emma would tell her in good time, if she wanted to of course.

"So," Regina said, trying to get them back on course. "The paint I've chosen is over there. I have trays and rollers down there," she pointed to the floor, "and the walls are sanded and ready to go."

"Great," Emma said, turning away from the spectacular view of the city she loved and towards the bare walls. "Let's get this bedroom fit for a queen!"

* * *

"And I'm done!" Emma said triumphantly, finishing the corner of the window ledge with a tiny paintbrush.

"Me too," Regina said, standing up from the skirting board.

The two women looked around the freshly painted room. The new walls were a pale, egg shell blue and the trim was a light cream colour.

"This looks gorgeous, Regina! I love these two colours together."

"Thanks," Regina said, grinning as she looked around. "It does look rather good, doesn't it."

"You've got your father's artistic eye," Emma said, picking up the rollers and paintbrushes and moving through to wash them in the strangely decorated ensuite bathroom. The porcelain set was a forest green colour and the tiles were all different shades of red. Regina thought it looked like Christmas.

"Where are you going to sleep though?" Emma called back through the open door. "The fumes in here are going to be too strong tonight, even if you leave the window open."

"I have a second bedroom off the other end of the kitchen," Regina said, walking to hand Emma her own painting tools.

"Of course you do," Emma said. "I'd forgotten this apartment was perfect."

"It's getting there," Regina said, sitting down on the edge of the dark green tub as she spoke. "Although I'm going to have to do a second coat after our next shift. Pale colours like those need at least two."

"Want me to help again?" Emma asked.

"If you're free, that would be lovely. It's been nice to have some company actually."

"Great," Emma grinned, shaking the now clean paint rollers and propping them on the edge of the basin to dry.

"Many hands make light work and all that. I was expecting to be painting way into the evening but now I guess I'll have to find something to occupy myself," Regina said.

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed, digging into the pocket of her tight jeans and pulling out her cell phone. "It's almost 4 o'clock. I have to go, I'm sorry, Regina! I'll see you tomorrow for shift though."

Without another word, the blonde sprinted from the bathroom, through the newly painted bedroom and out into the main apartment. By the time Regina had pushed herself off the tub to follow her the apartment door was slamming shut, the bang echoing through the suddenly very empty apartment.

* * *

P.S. Check out Oh Wonder - their music is awesome!


	6. Warehouse

A/N: back to work for our leading ladies and a slightly more dramatic fire for our characters to deal with. And more clues about Emma and Neal - although I'm not pretending the big reveal is going to be a surprise to anyone but Regina!

* * *

No sooner had Regina's foot stepped onto the forecourt on Thursday morning than the emergency alarm sounded.

"Ambulance 67. Man down from unknown causes. Glendale Street and Payson Avenue."

"Ready to rock and roll Mills?" Whale said, jogging up to the ambulance from inside the station.

"As always," Regina said, stashing her handbag behind a pillar and climbing straight into the rig. The sirens screeched as Whale accelerated forwards and turned onto the road.

"A call already?" Emma said to August as the two of them walked up to the firehouse just as the ambulance rounded the corner.

"It's going to be one of those shifts isn't it," August sighed. He loved the call outs themselves but wasn't a fan of the paperwork they generated.

"Yep," Emma nodded. "Hey, is that Mills' handbag?" she asked, noticing it behind the pillar.

"How the hell should I know that, Swan?" August said, heading for the locker room.

"It is," Emma said, now talking to herself. She recognised it from the diner the previous day. "Guess she must have had to leave it and jump in the ambulance to make that call."

Without thinking, Emma picked up the handbag and walked to place it in her locker alongside her own before joining the rest of Ladder 7 who were running drills in the yard.

* * *

"Seriously, Mills. Thank you. That was some quick thinking with the ketamine. People on PCP are tricky customers," Whale said as he parked the rig and jumped out.

"Well I can't have my partner lying in a hospital on my second shift now can I?" Regina grinned. "You're welcome by the way. I figured you wouldn't want your head smashed in with a wrench."

"Indeed not," Whale said. "I'll go restock the kits."

"Thanks," the brunette said, heading towards the break room.

On her way there, she suddenly remembered her handbag and crossed back over to the ambulance. Regina frowned as she looked around her. She could have sworn she put her bag down directly beside the pillar to the right of the ambulance but now it was gone. Surely no one would steal anything from a firehouse.

"Hey Belle," Regina said, approaching Chief Gold's receptionist. "Has anyone handed in a purse?"

"No, sorry love," the woman replied. "Why?"

"I left mine in the yard when that first call came through but now it's gone."

"Perhaps one of the guys brought it in for you?" Belle suggested. "We've had no visitors today so it can't have gone very far."

"OK, thanks," Regina said. She quickly checked the locker room but there was no sign of it. She trailed towards the break room dejectedly. It wasn't that the purse was particularly valuable and she had had her cell phone in her pocket. But her wallet had held several photos of her and her father which were irreplaceable.

Regina asked around the break room but Humbert, Red, Nolan, Glass and Locksley hadn't seen her bag so she decided to go and find everyone else. Walking down the corridor, the sound of muffled voices reached Regina's ears. Moving closer, she realised it was an argument coming from the bathroom. She was surprised to recognise one of the voices as Emma's. The woman didn't strike her as someone to be so unprofessional at work. Unable to help herself, Regina stepped closer.

"I said I'm sorry!" came a man's voice.

"I don't believe you," Emma shouted back. "It would be different if this was the first time it had happened but it's not, Neal! We've had this argument so many times before and I'm sick and tired of it. I keep giving you chances and you keep screwing us over. It's not fair to either of us and I won't put up with it any more. Until you prove to me that I can trust you again, you're out of our lives. I'll work with you here but apart from that, leave me alone."

"Emma, please! Can't we talk about this?" Neal pleaded.

Before Regina had a chance to pretend she hadn't been eavesdropping, Emma stormed out of the bathroom and walked right into her.

"Shit, sorry Regina," Emma mumbled as she realised who she had barrelled into. "Excuse me."

Hurrying off down the corridor, Emma wiped the tears from her face, trying to convince herself they were tears of anger not sadness. Regina watched her go, opened mouthed.

Seconds later, Cassidy slunk out of the bathroom looking dejected. He nodded mutely at Regina and turned towards the bunk room. Before he could reach it however, the siren sounded once more.

"Ambulance 67. Engine 17. Ladder 7. Warehouse fire. Dewar Street."

Cassidy and Regina both started to jog down the corridor towards the vehicles. Regina's brain was reeling but she forced herself to focus as she reached the ambulance and climbed inside. Whale sped out of the lot first, with both fire engines close behind them.

* * *

"Oh it's a big one!" Whale said as they rounded the corner onto Dewar Street.

The warehouse was a large, detached building, from which spirals of smoke now rose. The flames seemed to be concentrated at the west end and as the ambulance stopped, several people ran from the building's main entrance, coughing and clutching their chests.

"This is Ambulance 67 requesting two more ambulances at the Dewar Street fire," Regina said into her radio after a quick head count.

"Copy 67. Additional units en route."

"Let's go," Regina said, opening the door and hopping down just as the firefighters from Ladder 7 and Engine 17 did the same.

"Help!" cried a man, running from the side of the road towards Nolan. "There are still people inside."

"You work here?" Nolan asked.

"I'm the manager, Kent," the man nodded. His face was blackened with ash but he appeared unharmed. "There are two employees unaccounted for. I got as many people out as I could but Rita and Teresa were in the back office down at the west end."

"Is there an emergency exit door back there?" Nolan asked.

"No, but the office has a window. It's high up though," Kent said.

"We'll find them," Nolan assured. "Anything flammable in the building we should know about sir?"

"No, we package fish and the machines are all electric."

"OK," Nolan said turning to relay the information to Booth.

"We're going in for a primary sweep. Two females are thought to be trapped in a back office on the west side," Nolan announced. "Glass and Cassidy, I want you two to cut the power to the entire building and then head around the back trying to find a way in. Luccas and Locksley, you'll be with me doing the floor sweep of the eastern wing."

"And I'm sending Swan and Jones in to sweep the west. Hopefully you guys will meet up with Glass and Cassidy at some point," Booth said. "Hatter and Humbert. I need you guys to vent the roof so we are ready to put this fire out as soon as the victims are located. I'll be co-ordinating from the ground outside since Chief Gold is on a training course today. Everyone mask up, helmets on, and let's get to work."

The team nodded and split off. Emma and Killian jogged into the building past Regina and Whale who were escorting smoke inhalation victims back to their rig. Seven employees and Kent had all escaped safely and Regina and Whale set about attaching as many oxygen masks as they could find whilst they waited for the additional ambulances to arrive.

"Fire department! Call out!" Emma chanted as she and Killian crept into the building. Their visibility was almost at zero and they had lost sight of Luccas, Locksley and Nolan as soon as they had turned towards the west wing of the building. Keeping low to the ground, they shone their torches through the smoke, edging towards the back corner. The smoke thickened as they moved further inside and soon the flickering glow of flames was visible.

"Fire is concentrated in the south west corner, Lieu," Emma spoke over her radio. "Hasn't spread yet but visibility is very poor and the flames are almost reaching the rafters."

'Copy," Booth's voice returned. "Go steady."

As he spoke, a window shattered from the intense heat, spraying the road outside with shards of glass.

"Get back!" Regina called to the spectators who had begun to scream. That was all they needed, she thought. Curious bystanders getting impaled on flying blades of glass.

Whale left Regina and the newly arrived paramedics so he could help Booth work to barricade the road, both wondering why the human race had such a perverse fascination with fire.

"Booth, we've found the back office," Emma's voice announced. "But the door is seized shut with the heat. We can't kick it down from this side and we don't have the right equipment to get through."

"Glass, Cassidy. What's your status?" Booth asked.

"Power's off and we've found a window that leads to the office but it's got bars on it. We're gonna need some tools and we're running out of time. The two women are both inside, unconscious on the floor. No sign of additional injuries but the smoke is pretty thick," Cassidy reported.

"On it," Booth said, grabbing what he needed from the truck and jogging around. "Swan and Jones, are you ok to stay put? We might need to take the civilians out through the front." Turning to Regina and Whale he gestured for them to grab two backboards and follow him.

"We're fine, Captain," Jones replied as he and Emma huddled closer to the door and lower to the ground, concentrating on breathing slowly.

"East wing is all clear, Booth," came Nolan's voice. "We're coming out now to get the hoses ready for when the roof is vented."

"Which it is," said Humbert, seconds later.

"Excellent. Good job teams. I'm at the back window and it's going to take a couple of minutes to saw through these bars."

Climbing up the ladder, Booth looped the rope around the bars, throwing the end back to Cassidy. Glass then passed up the saw and Booth fired it up. Cutting through the bars deafened their ears and the firefighters and paramedics on the ground shielded their eyes as sparks flew. Within seconds however, the rope slackened and the bars dangled in place. Booth climbed down and let Glass lower them to the floor. Once the window was accessible, Cassidy climbed up and used the butt of his axe to shatter the glass. A cloud of smoke burst into the fresh air just as the firefighter dropped down into the room.

Cassidy checked their pulses and was relieved to find them both women alive as Booth and Glass arrived, each with a backboard.

"We should get them out through the front," Booth said. "Glass, can you deal with the door?"

"Copy. Swan and Jones?" he called into his radio.

"Receiving," came Jones' voice.

"We're coming through the door. Back away."

Emma scrambled aside, keeping as low as possible in the increasingly dense smoke. Killian crouched beside her.

Rhythmic thumps could be heard and Emma could picture Glass kicking it with his foot from behind. Soon enough, the door burst open and Emma and Jones rushed into the room.

"Cassidy and Swan take the left stretcher and head back now," Booth called as he and beckoned Jones over to help him load up the second victim.

Emma and Neal wordlessly followed the command, picking up the end of a stretcher each and heading back out into the main body of the warehouse. As they entered the main room, Emma glanced towards the dancing flames. The fire had grown in size but was still contained in the corner. As she watched however, another ceiling joist fell in a flurry of sparks and flames.

"Let's keep to the north wall," Emma called behind her.

"Good idea," Neal replied. "After you."

The two firefighters made their way through the smoke as quickly and as safely as they could. Both knew Emma didn't have much time before her oxygen ran out and the woman between them had been unconscious for several minutes. At last, the smoke began to lessen and the bright midday sun hit them suddenly in the face as they emerged outside.

Regina and Whale had both run back around to the front and were waiting a little way off. They ran forwards and began checking the victim's vitals as soon as the firefighters cleared the building.

"Pulse weak and thready," Regina informed. "Breathing is ragged."

"Check her airways for burns. I've got the second vic," Whale said as he spotted Booth, Jones and Glass carrying the second woman.

"Shit," Regina murmured.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Her trachea is burned from the high temperature of the smoke. I'm going to have to intubate. Push this trolly over to the bus will you?" she asked Emma and Cassidy.

The two firefighters nodded mutely, knowing their work was done for the woman. As soon as Regina had loaded her and set to work, Emma and Cassidy turned to receive their next orders.

"Lieu?" Cassidy asked Nolan.

"Take that hose over there with Locksley. Swan, you can join Hatter up the ladder."

Since Booth wasn't around, Swan took the order from Cassidy's lieutenant and climbed up to help Jeff who was dousing the fire from above. As she did so, she spotted Regina getting into the back of the ambulance as Whale jumped into the drivers seat before they both sped off, sirens screaming.

It took little under an hour for the flames to die down and leave the smouldering remains of the warehouse. The western corner had collapsed in on itself from a combination of the fire and relentless water. Most of the staff had been taken to the hospital to be checked out for carbon dioxide poisoning but the manager, Kent, was still milling around looking devastated.

Emma packed up Ladder 7 with her crew and cleared the scene for the arson squad who had already been called. There was no obvious cause of the fire so Nolan had called for a quick investigation just in case. They arrived back at Firehouse 7 just before 11:30.

"Long morning." Emma breathed as she jumped back down and changed out of her boots.

"Ambo's not back yet. Does that mean we have to suffer Swan's cooking?" Jones teased.

"I can cook pasta," Emma argued.

"With butter and cheese to garnish I suppose," Ruby said, joining in as she walked around from where Engine 17 had parked.

"Exactly," Emma laughed, linking arms with Ruby as the two of them walked towards the showers.

* * *

"Hey! You're back," Emma said, walking into the break room half an hour later and grinning as she saw Regina in the kitchen.

"Just a few minutes ago, yes," Regina said, pulling some more vegetables from the fridge.

"Well your sous chef is here and ready to learn," Emma said, tying her damp hair up as she walked into the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?"

"Chop," Regina said, sliding a board, knife and several peppers towards Emma. "We're making ratatouille."

"Rata-whaty?" Emma asked, picking up a red pepper and slicing it in half.

"Basically a tomato based vegetable stew," Regina laughed, adding onions, eggplants and some zucchini to Emma's pile.

"Nice and healthy," Emma commented as she began her dicing.

"Oh, have you seen my handbag by any chance?" Regina asked, suddenly remembering of her search. "I left it by a pillar on the forecourt this morning when we got our first call but it was gone when we got back."

"Shit, I forgot to tell you!" Emma exclaimed. "I spotted it earlier and put it in my locker to keep it safe. Sorry."

"No need to apologise," Regina said, a wave of relief washing over her. "I assumed someone had done something sensible with it. Or are you holding it for ransom?"

"Oh that I am," Emma laughed.

'And what's your price?" Regina asked, playing along.

"For you to let me help you redecorate your bedroom," Emma smiled. She didn't know why but she had been thinking about those few hours they had spent together all day.

"Didn't I already agree to that?" Regina asked. "But fine, if you will give me my bag back, yes Emma, you may help me paint my bedroom."

"Awesome. Do you need your purse now?"

"After lunch," Regina said, nodding towards the clock which told them they had 45 minutes to serve up their meal.

"How was your victim?" Emma asked, resuming her chopping task.

"I don't know," Regina sighed, turning her attention to a mound of tomatoes. "She was alive when we got her to the ER but the smoke inhalation burns were pretty bad."

"Yeah it was damn hot in there," Emma nodded.

"You know you're crazy, right? Choosing a job which involves you running into burning buildings every day."

"Well, why do you do the job you do?" Emma asked.

"To help people," Regina replied.

"Me too," Emma said, simply. "Only mine requires a breathing mask and a flameproof jacket."

"True," Regina said with a chuckle.

"The saves make the job and the danger worthwhile. They give me such a rush."

"Ditto," Regina nodded. "Except as a paramedic, we rarely follow up after a call. I never know if my patients make it. But I guess it has to be that way: finish one job and onto the next."

"We follow up sometimes," Emma mused. "If there was something about the victim which captured our attention, or the fire itself was particularly difficult. But yes, we can't keep track of them all."

Just as Regina opened her mouth to respond, the emergency siren sounded once more.

"Ambulance 67, Ladder 7, Engine 17. House fire. Draper Street."

"And we're off," Emma said, placing her knife down and picking up the vegetables to put them back in the fridge.

"Guess we're going to be working hungry," Regina said, sliding her tomatoes in after Emma before they both walked out of the break room.

* * *

P.S. I hate asking readers to review but I am really curious to hear what you thought of the fire scene. Is this something you guys would like to see more of in upcoming chapters? I am happy to let the focus of this fic (aside from SwanQueen) be dictated by you so please let me know what you'd prefer.


	7. Date

A/N: Happy Halloween one and all. This chapter has absolutely no halloween content but I hope everyone had a good day celebrating scary stuff …

And the verdict on the fire scene was that some action is fine but you guys all want to see more Regina and Emma interactions. So there will be more calls in upcoming chapters but only ones that I will use to contribute to the relationship development in one way or another.

* * *

Emma rubbed her eyes and rolled over to switch off her alarm on her phone. It was 7:30am. She had finally collapsed onto her bunk at 3 o'clock in the morning after their fifth call out of the shift. She and Regina had managed to cobble together some food soon after 9pm and everyone had wolfed it down gratefully. Now Emma was looking forward to getting out of Firehouse 7 and heading home for a proper nap.

She stood, stretched and glanced around the bunk room. It was mostly empty now as people were getting ready to leave. She spotted Neal pulling his shirt back over his head but said nothing as she walked past him and out towards the break room.

The delicious smell of coffee hit her as she entered and she immediately grabbed her huge mug and set it down to capture the cappuccino her body craved.

"Morning," came Red's voice from behind her.

"Hey!" Emma grinned. "How was your sleep?"

"Non-existent," Red said, yawning. "Nolan wanted us to go over all our kit after that last car accident. We were missing a couple of the new spreaders apparently. Turns out Glass had forgotten to put them back after our last drill with them."

"How come you guys get to carry all the cool tools?" Emma asked.

"Dunno," Red shrugged, beginning to fill her own coffee cup. "Gold said something about there not being enough Truck units in this area. And since you guys get to play with the super long ladder, we get to cut people out of cars."

"Good work on that last one by the way," Emma said as the two of them walked towards the briefing room for their end of shift meeting.

"Thanks," Red said. "That was a nasty one."

"Drink driving is so stupid," Emma said. "Although that guy won't be doing it again in a hurry."

"He won't be walking again in a hurry," Red amended. "I spoke to Mills after they got back from the hospital. Apparently his left knee cap was shattered."

"Sounds painful!" Emma said, wincing. "At least no one else was hurt."

"True," Red nodded.

"Any plans for your days off?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Billy is finishing work at 3 today and we're driving out to Wachusett Reservoir near Worcester. His aunt has a cabin out there and we decided to try it out."

"Ooh a romantic mini-break," Emma teased. "Are things getting serious between you two?"

"I really like him," Red said, a dreamy look on her face as she thought of her boyfriend. "What about you? Any plans for your-,"

"Good morning team," came Gold's voice, cutting off Red's question. "A great shift for everyone at Firehouse 7. I just wanted to go over some details about the fundraiser we are having next weekend."

* * *

The first thing Emma spotted when she opened her locker was Regina's handbag.

"Shit," she mumbled, looking around her for the brunette. Not seeing her, Emma changed quickly and grabbed both her purse and Regina's and headed out onto the forecourt.

"Have you seen Regina?" she asked August.

"No, why?" her flatmate asked her, a twinkle of knowing curiosity in his eye.

"I have her purse," Emma said, holding it up as if to prove a point.

"Sorry I've not seen her since the meeting. Give me five minutes to change and then we can go."

"Sure. I'll meet you out front," Emma said. The two of them had carpooled for the shift, something they tried to do as often as possible to save both their money and the environment.

Emma walked through the firehouse checking the break room, bunks and bathroom for Regina but found no sign of her. The ambulance was empty too. Realising Regina couldn't have left as her car was parked outside and her keys were probably in the bag Emma was clutching, the blonde headed back to wait in the locker room.

"Are you kidnapping my handbag again, Swan?" came a teasing voice from behind her as Emma walked past Gold's office.

"Hey," Emma said, turning around and grinning at the woman stepping out of the Chief's office. "I was trying to find you."

"Oh really?" Regina asked.

"Well I thought you'd want this returned. After all, you agreed to the ransom demand."

"Yes, why did you ask me to let you help me paint my bedroom?" Regina asked, curious. "It's not exactly a riveting way of spending your day off."

"It's not every day I get to spend hours in the bedroom of a beautiful woman," Emma said before she could stop herself.

Regina arched an eyebrow and her cheeks coloured a little.

"In that case, I'll see you at 1 o'clock at the diner again. Lunch is on me as you're helping me out," Regina smiled.

"It's a date," Emma grinned. Where had her internal filter gone? She stood, staring wide-eyed at the brunette waiting for Regina to react to the verbal diarrhoea. But nothing happened. The older woman was simply looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Um, Emma?" Regina questioned after almost thirty seconds of silence.

"Sorry, what?" Emma said, startled out of her reverie.

"My purse," Regina said, gesturing to the bag still tucked under Emma's arm.

"Shit, sorry," Emma said, handing it over and stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Well I guess I'll see you later."

"See you later," Regina said with a slight smile before she walked past Emma towards the locker. "See you on Sunday ,Lieutenant," Regina said as she passed Booth walking back towards Emma.

"Bye Mills," Booth said as he approached Emma. "Stop staring," he said as he reached his friend and she fell into step beside him.

"I wasn't staring," Emma defended.

"If you had laser vision, there would be two burn marks on that woman's ass," August teased as they reached his truck and climbed in.

"Get lost," Emma grunted.

August just laughed. "Oh dear, it looks like someone's got a crush. OUCH!" he exclaimed as Emma gave him a dead arm.

"Drive us home, dickhead," Emma said.

August laughed harder as he turned the key and they pulled away from Firehouse 7.

* * *

"Cinnamon?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow at Emma's drink.

"It's amazing," Emma insisted, blowing lightly on her steaming hot chocolate Granny had just put down in front of her.

"If you say so," Regina said, sceptically, sipping her own flat white as she did so.

"Try some," Emma insisted, pushing the mug towards the brunette.

Regina raised an eyebrow but picked up the mug and tasted the hot liquid. Emma's throat constricted slightly at the sight of blood red lips against the white porcelain. Regina tried to keep her face straight and not show the blonde how delicious she found the drink to be as she lowered it to the table. She was unsuccessful.

"See," Emma said triumphantly, raising the mug to her own mouth and trying desperately to ignore the fact that the rim now had a faint lipstick imprint on it.

"I'll concede it is not unpleasant," Regina said.

"I'll take that as a win," Emma laughed just as Red walked into the diner from the back room.

"Hey guys," the tall brunette said, approaching the table. "What are you up to?"

"I'm helping Regina redecorate," Emma said. She hadn't had time to tell her best friend about her afternoon plans since leaving the firehouse. She had been rushing around doing all her chores and only just made it to the diner in time.

"You're redecorating Granny's?" Red asked.

"Regina's," Emma corrected. "Remember I told you I helped on Wednesday?"

"Oh yeah, the dream apartment over by Columbus Park," Red said. "It sounds amazing."

"Would you like to come over and see it too?" Regina asked.

Red glanced at Emma before answering. "Erm, I'm sorry, I have plans with my boyfriend. He's got the day off too so we're taking advantage of this gorgeous weather and heading out of the city for the night."

"That sounds lovely," Regina smiled.

"Yeah, tell Billy I say hi," Emma said, just before she took a huge bite out of the burger Granny had just delivered.

"Will do, bye guys," Red said before heading into the back again.

"Ok, you have to tell me," Regina said. "How do you stay so slim and eat burgers for every meal?"

"It's not every meal," Emma defended, picking up a few fries and stuffing them into her mouth too. "But I spend as much time as I can in the gym at work and I'm always running around when I'm off shift too. My life in general keeps me pretty active."

"I'm jealous," Regina said, spearing a piece of chicken and lettuce from her own caesar salad.

"Oh be quiet. You have an amazing body," Emma said before she could stop herself, again.

"Thank you," Regina said with a small smile. "But in order to maintain it, I eat like a rabbit."

"It doesn't matter if you cook as deliciously as home as you do in the firehouse. Loads of those dishes have been vegetable based and they taste a million times better than this burger."

"I heard that," Granny said as she passed their table.

"I suppose vegetables aren't always bad," Regina conceded.

"Not when they're cooked by someone as talented as you," Emma complimented. "I wish I could cook."

"You're learning," Regina said. "You helped me finish the ratatouille didn't you?"

"I chopped and stirred," Emma shrugged.

"And added the salt. That's an important ingredients and I think you put just the right amount in," Regina said.

"Thanks," Emma grinned. "That was some damn good grub."

"To be fair, none of us had eaten in hours. I could have served beans on toast and we would have thought it was haute cuisine."

"Agreed," Emma nodded. "But it was still amazing." As she spoke, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Excusing herself to Regina, she pulled it out and read the text message from Ruby.

 _You owe me girl. Enjoy your alone time with Mills while I'm sat at home waiting another two hours for Billy to finish work._

Emma shot a quick thank you text back before re-pocketing the cell and turning back to her burger.

They finished their meals over casual conversation and after a small argument over who would pay the bill, which Regina won, the two women soon found themselves stepping out of the elevator and unlocking the apartment door.

"Drink?" Regina asked.

"Water, thanks," Emma said. "Shall I go and get the paint stirred and poured?"

Regina nodded and made her way into the kitchen as Emma walked towards the bedroom. The sheets still covered the furniture and the paint pots were stacked neatly against the newly painted wall. Emma began setting up the equipment and collecting the rollers from where she had left them in the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom, Regina was setting two glasses of water down on a sheet covered side table.

"Ready to finish this?" she asked.

"You bet," Emma grinned, brandishing the roller as if it was a sword.

Regina chuckled. "You are such a child sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Emma said, dipping her roller into the blue paint and beginning her work.

* * *

Electro tones began to sound from Emma's cell over the low classical music ebbing from Regina's iPod.

"Is that Oh Wonder?" Regina asked, looking up from the skirting board as the blonde pulled her phone from her pocket and switched off the alarm.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I really liked them when you played their album last time I was here so I looked it up when I got home."

"They're great aren't they," Regina said, turning her attention back to the corner she was painting.

"I'm obsessed with this one Jerry Folk remix of Lose It," Emma gushed. "It's been on repeat non stop at home. I think August and Mary Margaret want to kill me."

Regina laughed. "And you like it so much you set it as your alarm tone?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I'm really sorry, Regina ,but I've gotta run. I didn't want to lose track of time like last time and I've got to head off now if I don't want to be late."

"Of course," Regina nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your help. I can finish up the last fiddly little bits," she smiled, standing up and moving to lead Emma out of her apartment.

"I really enjoyed today," Emma insisted. "I didn't realise painting could be so fun."

"It's all about the company," Regina said as she opened the door for her guest.

"I'd agree with that," Emma nodded.

"Can I ask," Regina said, hesitating for a second before Emma nodded her encouragement. "Where do you have to rush off to?"

"I have to pick up my son," Emma replied.

* * *

P.S. oh and the cliff hangers are back … and a teaser for the next chapter: it will NOT pick up where this one leaves off.


	8. Henry

A/N: yes I'm mean.

* * *

"I have to pick up my son."

"Pardon?" Regina said, her eyebrows rising high up her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I've really got to run but I'll speak to you on Sunday. Enjoy your weekend."

That was it. That was the rest of the conversation between Regina and Emma after the revelation on Friday afternoon. Regina had been wracking her brain ever since, trying to remember anything the blonde might have said in the past to hint towards her having a son. She had come up empty.

So on Sunday morning Regina found herself pulling up to Firehouse 7 twenty minutes before her shift was due to start, impatient for answers. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Emma hadn't told her she had a son. OK so in the short time Regina had been at her new job she had learned that Robin's son was called Roland and loved monkeys, that Jeff's daughter Grace was top in her class at maths, and that Victor Whale's brother was chronically disabled and lived with their father and his collection of medieval army uniforms. And yet Emma Swan, the only new colleague aside from Ruby (whose boyfriend was called Billy and was a mechanic) Regina had seen outside of work, had neglected to tell her such a significant piece of information.

Walking towards the briefing room, Regina realised it was occupied by the firefighters and paramedics coming off shift so she dropped her handbag in her locker and headed towards the break room to get her second coffee of the day. When 8am did roll around at last, Emma was nowhere to be seen.

Chief Gold addressed his staff as usual and didn't mention the absence of the blonde woman. Regina presumed he knew something she didn't. As soon as they were dismissed, the brunette headed straight for Red, convinced she would know where Emma was.

"Hey, how was your weekend away?" Regina asked, not wanting to sound rude and jump straight to questions about Emma.

"Awesome," Red grinned. "Billy's aunt's cabin is super cute. Rather rustic but it was nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city for a bit. How about you? How did the redecorating go?"

"All finished," Regina answered. "Erm, you don't happen to know where Swan is, do you? I noticed she wasn't in the meeting."

"She's on her way," Ruby said. "She's always a little late to weekend shifts."

"Why?" Regina asked, curious.

"Her child minder likes to have a lie-in," Red shrugged before she walked off towards the locker room to get ready for their shift.

Before Regina could follow the firefighter and question her further, Emma Swan herself strolled into the corridor.

"Hey," she smiled. "How was your Saturday."

"Um, fine," Regina said, a little flustered. "Yours?"

"Great," Emma grinned. "Henry and I went to the zoo."

"Henry?" Regina asked.

"My son," Emma clarified. "I'm really sorry about rushing off again on Friday but I had to get back home by 4 o'clock otherwise Mary Margaret was going to be late for work. She nearly got fired on Wednesday when I forgot."

"No need to apologise," Regina said. "I was just a little … shocked," she finished, lamely.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mention him sooner but I try not to think about Henry when I'm at work. It makes it easier for me to do my job."

"Understandable," Regina nodded.

There was another pause.

"So, I'm gonna…," she gestured towards the locker room.

"Right, see you later," Regina said, heading towards the kitchen to check whether she'd need to do a food run before lunch, her mind still filled with thoughts of the mysterious blonde.

The two women didn't speak about Henry for the rest of the shift. Regina had many more questions but she respected the fact that Emma wanted to keep herself focused on the job and not be thinking about her son when she was running into burning buildings (which she did twice during the next 24 hours). Instead, the two women spoke mostly about the food they were cooking, as that was when they spent time together. Emma was an eager student but she had a lot to learn. Her chopping skills were slow and laborious and she was always spilling sauces and dropping splashes of liquids all over the kitchen counters. Regina always kept a damp cloth handy.

Their meals were all well received however, with Regina insisting the firefighters compliment Emma as well as herself. The blonde lapped up the teasing along with the praise, joking with the guys and producing excellent comebacks to Ruby's taunts. The woman flourished at Firehouse 7, of that Regina was sure. She could understand why the woman wanted to do her job, even with a presumably young son at home.

On Sunday afternoon, Jeff's daughter Grace came to visit the firehouse. Schools regularly arranged visits to show the children about the work firefighters did and also to teach them about fire safety but family members regularly dropped by too. She was a quiet, reserved seven year old who held tightly to her father's hand as she was led around and hid behind her long brown hair. Everyone was very friendly and welcoming, letting her sit in the fire engines and wear their hats. Grace's smile steadily widened as her confidence grew. Emma helped the girl clamber onto her shoulders and gave her the full tour of Firehouse 7, showing her where her father slept when shifts were quiet and pointing out the pictures of her on his bedside table. She also showed her the kitchen where Regina was busy preparing dinner. The brunette smiled almost awkwardly at the little girl before extending her hand for Grace to shake. The young girl did so, slightly confused at the grown-up interaction, before Emma took off around the break room, arms outspread like she was being an airplane. Regina watched for a moment before turning back to her potatoes. She had never felt comfortable around children. Emma, however, was clearly a natural. The two were thick as thieves as they sat around the table eating their dinner, a dinner that was cut short by the emergency alarm.

"We're off to save someone who needs our help. But we'll all be back here really soon because we make sure everyone is safe," Emma promised Grace, giving her a hug before letting her father lead her off to Belle's office where she could wait for her babysitter to collect her.

Soon enough it was Monday morning and the firefighters and paramedics made their way to the locker room to change and head home once more.

"Robin, are you still bringing Roland over tonight?" Emma asked as she pulled off her uniform.

"I'm going to take him home to change after school but then we'll be over," Robin nodded. "We should be with you soon after 5 I think."

"Perfect," Emma grinned. "Does he still hate oranges?"

"With a passion," Robin laughed, leaning on his locker.

"Well Henry despises apples so I guess that means we'll be having bananas," Emma said. "And I'll be putting some of Regina's cooking tips to good use."

"Good luck," Ruby said to Robin as she passed.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed. "I'm sure I'll be able to make a tomato sauce for the pasta just fine, right Mills?"

"I have complete faith," Regina assured. "Just go much lighter on the chilli powder than we did, unless you want to blow Henry's head off."

"Noted. Well I'll see you tonight then Robin," Emma said as August finished getting ready and the two of them left the locker room together.

* * *

"Hey Henry, can you pass me that big bag of pasta please?" Emma asked.

The little boy nodded, his flop of brown hair falling into his eyes before he raced over to the table where his mother had pointed and pulled the bag of fusilli towards him. Seconds later that was a loud bang and a scattering sound.

Emma spun around to find her son standing in a sea of dried pasta, a guilty expression on his face.

"Sorry, Mummy," he said, bottom lip beginning to tremble as he looked around him.

"Hey, it's ok kid," Emma assured, walking over and crouching down beside him. "It's just pasta. I shouldn't have made you reach up so high to get it. It's my fault really. I keep forgetting you're only four because you're so grown up and mature most of the time."

Henry gave her a watery smile.

"So we can still have dinner?" he asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Emma assured. "You know Uncle August, he always buys ten bags of everything. I'm sure we have some more pasta in the cupboard."

She tickled Henry under his chin and stood up to walk to the larder. She returned almost immediately with more pasta and a dustpan and brush.

"Do you think you could help Mummy and clean up some of this mess while I check on the sauce?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded and reached his little hands out to take the brush.

Emma ruffled his hair and moved back towards the stove. She quickly emptied the new bag of pasta into the bubbling water before turning her attention back to the tomato sauce which was simmering nicely. She gave it a few stirs before picking up a clean teaspoon and tasting it. Not as delicious as the one Regina had assisted her in making but pretty good for a first attempt. Pleased with herself, Emma set the timer for the pasta and turned around to help her son.

"Henry! Don't eat that," she exclaimed, rushing over and pulling the dried pasta piece from his mouth.

"But it's pasta," he said, confused. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well firstly, it's not cooked," Emma said, starting to clean up the rest of the food. "Dried pasta isn't bad for you but it's very crunchy and not very nice. And it's been on the floor, hasn't it. We can't eat food that's been on the floor because it's dirty, remember."

"Yes, Mummy," Henry nodded.

"Why don't you let me clean up here and you can go and put away all those cars we were playing with earlier. You want to make sure they are all in your toy box so you and Roland can play with them don't you."

Henry nodded again and raced off into the living room as fast as his tiny legs would carry him. Emma chuckled and finished tidying the spoiled fusilli away. Just as she was opening the trash can, the doorbell rang. Emptying the dustpan, Emma pulled off her apron and headed into the hallway but Henry beat her to it.

"Henry," she said sternly. "What did I say about opening the front doo?."

"But it's Robin and Roly," Henry said, his pudgy hand clasped around the handle.

"We don't know that for sure," Emma said, gently pulling him backwards. "That's why adults always go first, OK?"

Henry nodded and stood back only to be proved right seconds later when Robin and Roland greeted them with identical smiles.

"Hey Swans!" Robin said. "How's it going?"

"I dropped pasta," Henry informed him before grabbing Roland's hand and tugging his friend into the living room. Roland Locksley was a year older than Henry and the two boys loved to play together whenever their parents were off shift.

"That doesn't sound good," Robin said, following his son inside.

"It was dried pasta," Emma shrugged. "We had more."

"Glad to hear it," Robin smiled. "I'm starving and something smells amazing."

"You mean you're not going to mock my cooking?" Emma asked, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Not yet," he teased, placing his bag on the table.

"What's in the man-bag?" Emma asked, crossing the room to stir both the sauce and the pasta.

"A DVD for later: Finding Nemo. And some popcorn."

"Perfect!" Emma grinned. "I love that movie. August is joining us. His hot date fell through."

"So he's joining the play-date instead?" Robin asked.

"Yep," Emma nodded.

"What about you?" Robin said, sitting down at the dining table and watching Emma move around the kitchen. "Any dates coming up in the future?"

"None," Emma said. "After that disaster of a set-up Ruby forced me into last week, I think I'm done dating for a while. I've had a fun few months but I think I want to chill and spend time with just me and Henry."

"Really?" Robin said, eyebrow raised. "You're telling me there's no one you have your eye on?"

"What's that supposed to me?" Emma asked, turning around and pointing a sauce covered spoon at her friend.

"Come on Emma," Robin laughed. "You're really going to pretend you're not interested?"

"Interested in who?" Emma asked.

"Mills, of course," Robin said. "We all see the way you look at her when you two are together. You spend half the time in the kitchen together just staring longingly into each other's eyes."

"Oh stop it," Emma said, turning to remove the sauce from the heat. "Firstly, I have learnt the hard way never to get involved with anyone from work. You weren't there after Neal and I broke up but trust me, it was bad. And secondly, Regina's straight."

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but then closed it. She realised she didn't know, she had just assumed.

"See," Robin grinned. "You might not see it yet but you two are crazy about each other."

Just as Emma was about to answer, Oh Wonder played from her phone. Images of Regina's bedroom where she had first heard the song flashed into her mind. "Pasta's ready," she said, turning away from the knowing look on Robin's face and trying desperately to stop thinking about those chocolate coloured eyes.


	9. Rescue

A/N: let's learn a bit more about Regina shall we?

* * *

"So what exactly is the plan for Sunday's fundraiser?" Regina asked as she tossed the freshly shelled prawns into the oil, garlic and chilli filled pan.

"It's our annual family day," Emma explained. "We have games, a few sporting events, and August always does an amazing barbecue. Everyone comes along. Husbands, wives, kids, and then neighbours and the local community."

"Sounds like fun," Regina smiled, shaking the pan to coat the prawns with the juices.

"Yeah it's great. I like spending time with everyone outside of work actually. Especially as it will be after our shift. It's nice to see everyone relax and unwind with their families."

"Are you bringing Henry?" Regina asked, unable to help herself. Her curiosity about Emma's son had been piqued and she wanted, no needed, more information. She just wasn't sure why.

"Of course," Emma said. "He's our baseball team mascot."

Regina laughed. "We have a Firehouse 7 baseball team mascot?"

"Yep," Emma grinned, pulling out her cell and scrolling through her photos. "See."

She handed the phone to Regina. The picture was of Ladder 7's crew plus Ruby, Robin, David, and Victor. Sat on August's shoulders was a small boy, grinning broadly and sporting an oversized firefighter's hat. In his fist was clutched a trophy, the weight of which Emma was supporting from below. The blonde in the photo was smiling more widely than Regina had ever seen. It sent a twinge through her entire body.

"He's adorable," Regina said, handing the phone back to Emma and turning her attention to the prawns which were sizzling away.

"Yeah he's pretty awesome," Emma said, looking fondly at the picture before sliding her cell back into her pocket and resuming her salad prep.

"I look forward to meeting him," Regina said. She was surprised to realise how true the statement was. She had never particularly enjoyed the company of children, finding them too honest, impulsive and unpredictable for her liking. She attributed her discomfort to being an only child and her mother's refusal to allow her to socialise much outside of school. Now however, Regina realised she was eager to meet the son of her new colleague.

"I look forward to introducing you to him," Emma said, leaning against the counter and watching as Regina tossed the prawns and added some spices.

"Oh?" Regina asked.

Emma flushed a little. "Yeah. I want Henry to know who I work with, who I spend time with. His approval matters to me."

Regina's heart beat a little faster. She suddenly, desperately, wished she was good with children. Henry's approval of her was important to Emma, which meant Regina needed to get it.

* * *

"What do four year old boys like?" Regina asked.

"Pardon?" replied Kathryn Nolan, Regina's best and only childhood friend.

"Four year old boys," Regina repeated into her cell. "What do they like?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kathryn asked, sipping her lunch time coffee and settling herself more comfortably on her office couch.

"Because Jim is a P.E. teacher at a primary school," Regina reminded her, making her way through her apartment on Friday afternoon after having prepared her salad.

"Yes but I'm a lawyer. It's not like I have many four year old clients."

"You're useless," Regina sighed, placing the plate on her coffee table and sitting down.

Kathryn laughed. "I miss you too, Regina. Why do you want to know what four year old boys like anyway?"

Regina chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "There's fundraiser at my new firehouse on Sunday. One of the firefighters has a son and I wanted to make a good first impression."

"Ooh," Kathryn said, sitting up straighter. "Tell me all about him."

"His name's Henry, he's four years old, and he likes baseball," Regina replied.

"Not the kid, you idiot. His father."

Regina blushed and was suddenly glad Kathryn was several hundred miles away. "It's his mother."

"Excuse me?" Kathryn said, confusion evident in her tone.

"I work with his mother," Regina clarified.

"OK," Kathryn said slowly. "And you …," she tailed off.

"We're friends, I think," Regina said, shuffling awkwardly on her own couch.

"And you want to make a good impression on her son," Kathryn prompted.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because Henry is important to her. His approval is important to her," Regina said.

"And you want his approval why?" Kathryn questioned.

Regina hesitated before answering. "I, I'm not sure."

"Gina," Kathryn said kindly. "Do you like this woman?"

"Of course I like her, she's a friend."

"No, I mean _like_ like her," Kathryn pushed, knowing her best friend needed to verbalise the fact before she would start to accept it.

There was a long pause.

"I don't know," Regina said, her voice softer than usual. "I've never felt like this before Kat. She's, I can't describe it. Different somehow. She makes me smile so easily and when she looks at me sometimes, I get this feeling in my stomach. Kind of like butterflies but more tingly."

"Tingly?" Kathryn said, a smile gracing her lips as she heard Regina talk. "I don't think I've ever heard Regina Mills say tingly in my entire life."

Regina couldn't help but laugh before the laugh turned into a groan and she flopped back against her couch. "What is this Kat?"

"I think you know exactly what this is Regina."

"But I'm straight," Regina said.

"I don't think anyone is straight. Or gay for that matter," Kathryn added. "Sexuality isn't that simple. We're attracted to a person, not their genitals, right?"

"I know," Regina nodded. "But I've never thought about a woman in this way before."

"What way?" Kathryn asked.

Regina flushed again. "All the time," she whispered into the phone. "She's in my head all the time Kat. Even when I'm not at work, even when I'm saving someone's life. I can't stop thinking about her. She's, I dunno, consuming me somehow."

"In a good way?"

"God, yes," Regina breathed out. "I, I need more," she admitted.

"Does she feel the same way?" Kathryn asked.

"She dates women," Regina answered. "But she's never said anything specific, I don't think. And even if she liked me too, we work together. Relationships are forbidden between firefighters."

"But you're a paramedic," Kathryn reminded her.

"Work relationships never end well," Regina stated simply.

"When they end, no," Kathryn agreed. "But when they succeed …"

"Oh God," Regina groaned.

"Don't write the two of you off before you've even started," Kathryn advised. "Take the risk Gina, the rewards will be worth it."

"But what if they're not?" Regina asked.

"Then you move back to Maine and I'll comfort you with wine and ice-cream. But for now, you need to start living again Regina. It's been seven years. Don't you think you owe it to yourself, to Daniel, to move on with your life. He'd want you to be happy, to find love again."

A tear had escaped unbidden from Regina's eye at the mention of Daniel's name. She wiped it away before answering.

"You're right. I know you're right Kat. But it's easier said than done. I don't know if I could survive the heartbreak again and Emma, her job is running into burning buildings. What if I lose her too?"

"You won't," Kathryn replied.

"How do you know?" Regina asked, a little sadly.

"Because you deserve a happy ending more than anyone I know."

* * *

Regina walked purposefully onto the forecourt of Firehouse 7 on Saturday morning. After her talk with Kathryn the previous day, she was determined to push away her fears. She was looking forward to seeing Emma again and more importantly, trying to work out if the blonde was interested in her too. She had never been very good at picking up signals in the past but she hoped Emma would make it obvious if Regina herself did too.

"Hi Swan," she said, as soon as she entered the locker room.

"Hey," the blonde grinned just as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Regina gulped as she stared at the taut abdominal muscles rippling and tensing as Emma reached for her Boston Fire Department uniform. "How was your time off?"

"Um, fine," Regina stuttered, struggling to concentrate until the grey material mercifully, or unfortunately, covered the pale stomach. "How was yours?"

"Nice and quiet," Emma smiled. "Henry was at kindergarten most of the time so I was able to get on with some work."

"Work?" Regina frowned.

"I run a little business on the side," Emma shrugged.

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"Finding people," Emma explained. "I've got kind of a talent for it. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"I spent a long time looking for some people but they didn't want to be found. It taught me the skills to help others though and I've had a fair few success stories."

"Sounds like interesting work," Regina said, curious to learn more but just as she was about to ask a question, the emergency alarm sounded.

"Ambulance 67. Ladder 7. Engine 17. House fire. Quincy Street and Barry Street."

* * *

"OK, Swan and Humbert, do the primary sweep of the second floor. Jones and Hatter, take the first," Booth instructed. "We have a family of three inside, locations unknown."

The four firefighters nodded as they shrugged their oxygen tanks onto their backs.

"Ready?" Emma asked Graham.

"Always," he nodded to her and they both jogged towards the house.

The heat of the fire hit them immediately, even through their protective clothes. Keeping low to the ground, they shone their torches into the thick smoke until they spotted the foot of the staircase. Emma took the lead and they climbed upwards, backs to the wall as the wooden railings burned. Each step creaked ominously under their weight.

"Upstairs safely, Lieu, but the stairs are burning. We don't have much time," Emma spoke into the radio.

"Copy. You've got two minutes."

Emma turned to Graham. "You take the left and I'll go right," she said, signalling as well as shouting over the roar of the fire.

He nodded his understanding and the two split up. Emma kept low as she moved slowly along the corridor. Reaching a doorway, she scanned the smoke filled room. "Fire department. Call out!"

Nothing could be heard except the crackling of the angry flames licking the walls and steadily consuming the furniture. She did a quick sweep of the room before moving on.

The second door was shut tight. Bracing herself against the frame, Emma delivered a powerful backwards kick and the door flew open. She was blasted forwards by the force of the fire as more oxygen rushed towards the flames. Picking herself up and pushing her helmet more firmly onto her head, Emma turned to look back towards the doorway now surrounded by flames. The room beyond was alight with an orange glow. There was no way anyone in there was alive so she moved on, knowing she was running out of time.

As she crawled along, Hatter's voice came over the radio. "Located mum and dad in the kitchen. Taking them out the back door now."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she continued her search. The third door she reached was ajar too. A wooden plaque, blackened with soot, suggested it was a child's room.

"Fire department. Call out!" Emma repeated.

"Help me!" came a small voice.

Emma moved quickly into the room, feeling her way through the dense smoke. She touched the edge of a bed and felt underneath it. Schools always taught children to hide under things. Soon, her hand hit something soft. An arm. She grasped it and pulled the body towards her. As the child emerged she could tell it was a boy, not much older than Henry.

"Hey kid," she said. "I'm Emma. What's your name?"

"Kevin," he replied, his voice terrified.

"Hey Kevin. Let's get you out of here ok?"

The boy nodded, shaking with fear and tear tracks visible on his blackened face.

Emma stood and quickly spoke into her radio, informing Booth she had the kid. She then opened her jacket and pulled the boy towards her, shielding him as much as possible as she moved back out into the burning hallway.

At the top of the stairs, she met Graham. "After you," he shouted, seeing the boy tucked beneath her arm.

Emma nodded and looked down the staircase. The flames had grown in size, flickering and curling around the bannisters.

"Ok kid," Emma said. "I need you to put your arms around my neck and wrap your legs around my waist. Can you do that?"

Kevin gave a nervous nod but did as instructed. Emma moved her jacket to envelop his body too as she began to descend. The stairs groaned and protested as she stepped on them.

"Nice and slow, Swan," Humbert advised.

Emma nodded and stepped down again. And again.

The splintering of wood was eclipsed by the roar of the flames but Emma felt the stair give way. She tightened her grip around Kevin's tiny frame as the floor collapsed beneath them.

"SWAN!" Humbert bellowed as he watched the sparks fly and the dark figure before him disappear into the flames below.

* * *

Oops, another cliffhanger! Depending on how nice/demanding you guys are, the continuation will be up either tomorrow or Saturday ...


	10. Mayday

A/N: sorry ... but your incessant pleading, mild threats and panicked reviews made me seek out wifi on holiday to upload this for you all. I hope you like it.

* * *

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

Everyone outside the house froze as the panicked shout came over the radio. Regina looked up from the mother she was fitting an oxygen mask to, her heart beating wildly as she looked around for a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Talk to me Humbert," Booth said.

"The stairs collapsed under Swan. She has the boy wrapped in her jacket. She's lying in the hallway not moving. I'm trapped on the second floor."

"LET'S GO!" Booth shouted to Jones and Hatter and the three men ran immediately into the house.

"Luccas and Glass, grab the ten foot ladder and follow them in to get Humbert," Nolan instructed.

The two members of Engine 17 nodded mutely and dropped their hose to pick up the ladder before following Jones, Hatter and Booth. Just as the three leading men crossed the threshold the ominous piercing sound of a firefighter's mobility alarm sounded. Emma hadn't moved for thirty seconds.

The smoke was thick but the intense flames meant the hallway was surprisingly well lit. It didn't take long for Jones to spot a dark figure on the floor and point Booth and Hatter over to it. As the three men approached they saw Emma's helmet lying a few feet away from her.

"Swan," Booth said, leaning over and checking her pulse. "She's unconscious but alive."

"Check the kid," Hatter advised.

Unzipping Emma's coat, Jones let out a sigh of relief as Kevin turned his petrified face to look up into his own.

"Alive and conscious. We're gonna get you out of here, buddy," Jones said with a reassuring grin before he zipped Emma's coat back up to keep the child protected from the brutal heat of the fire.

"Humbert, you ok?" Booth shouted up to the firefighter anxiously watching from above.

"Peachy," he replied.

"Here you go, Humbert," Luccas called, as she and Glass propped the ladder against the splintered floorboards above.

"Right, get them out of here," Booth said, pointing to Emma and the boy before turning to watch his other firefighter descend safely.

Jones nodded and wordlessly lifted Emma's limp body bridal style and made his way outside just as Humbert began to climb back down the ladder.

As soon as Jones appeared from the flames, Regina began to run. She left Whale who was checking the father's vitals and the mother who as sobbing hysterically, asking over and over again where her son was. A paramedic from another ambulance already had a stretcher and backboard set up to receive Emma but Regina didn't care. As soon as Jones had laid the unconscious woman down, Regina was by her side, pulling off the cumbersome oxygen mask, checking her pulse and looking desperately at the woman's eyelids, willing them to open and reveal sparkling green eyes.

"The kid's inside her jacket," Jones said as he pulled off his mask and wiped his sweaty face.

Regina quickly unzipped Emma's protective coat and the small boy immediately wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hey," Regina said softly. "It's ok. You're safe."

The boy was crying. Regina could feel his tears against her neck as she lifted him off Emma. She suddenly felt her own eyes begin to prickle.

We've got this," the other paramedic said. "You take the kid and keep the family together."

Regina couldn't argue with the logic but she hated the thought of leaving Emma, especially as she had just noticed a small pool of blood gathering beneath the blonde's head.

"She's got a head wound," Regina advised before using all the strength she possessed and turning away to carry the child back towards his family.

* * *

As soon as Whale handed the paperwork for the family over to the ER nurse the two paramedics headed quickly to the hospital visitors room where everyone else from Firehouse 7 was waiting.

"Any news?" Regina asked as soon as she spotted Gold.

"They're doing a CT scan now to check for brain swelling," the chief informed. "They're keeping her sedated until they can analyse the severity of the head injury."

Regina sank into a chair beside Ruby whose eyes were red rimmed as if she'd been crying. Without thinking, Regina reached out and slid her hand into Ruby's, squeezing reassuringly. The other brunette gripped tighter, not wanting Regina to let go.

The firefighters and paramedics sat like that for a long time. Waiting.

After an hour, a doctor arrived and everyone stood up, collectively holding their breath as they waited for him to speak.

"She's going to be fine," the doctor announced.

The sighs of relief filled the visitor's room and fresh tears leaked down Ruby's face. Booth's eyes too looked a little watery. Regina squeezed Ruby's hand tighter, forcing herself to keep her own tears at bay.

"She has a mild concussion but there was no brain swelling and the cut is far more superficial than we first though. Miss Swan is a very lucky woman. She's conscious if you want to see her."

"Thank you," Gold said, shaking the doctor's hand before turning back to his staff who were all grinning with relief. Neal was wiping his eyes on his sleeve and Booth's face still looked white as a sheet. "OK you can have ten minutes and then we'll have to get back to House. There's still 16 hours of this shift left."

The firefighters nodded before walking quickly down the corridor, led by Booth.

Emma could hear them approaching from her hospital bed. The heavy clomping of boots and the rattles and clattering of their equipment all set against the background of rustling uniforms made her smile even before August came into view. As soon as her oldest friend saw her, he rushed towards her and threw his arms around her body.

"Easy there, buddy! I'm fine," Emma assured.

"You scared me," August whispered before pulling away.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Head hurts a bit," the blonde said with a grin as she pointed to the large white bandage wrapped around her skull. "Thanks by the way guys," she said, looking past her lieutenant to the rest of Firehouse 7.

"Any time, Swan," Jones said.

"We've got your back," Hatter smiled.

"How's Kevin?" Emma asked, looking around for Regina but frowning when she didn't see the paramedic.

"He's fine. The whole family are being treated for carbon dioxide poisoning but apart from that the kid was unharmed," Whale informed her.

"Good," Emma said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're to take the rest of this shift off," Gold informed Emma. "And I don't want to see you back at Firehouse 7 before your doctor signs off on it. I've been informed you might be good to go as early as this weekend."

"Not soon enough, Chief," Emma said.

"Now get some rest. We've got to get back to work," Gold said, leading out his staff.

August hung back. "Do you want me to tell Henry and Mary Margaret?" he asked.

"Nah," Emma replied, shaking her head. "Doc said they'd release me in a couple of hours and there's no need to worry them. I'll tell them when I get home."

"OK," Booth said, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Emma's brow.

"Yeah, yeah. You're glad I'm not dead. Now get back to work," Emma teased.

"Love you, Swanny," Booth said as he walked out of the room.

"Mills?" Booth said, surprised, as she spotted the paramedic leaning against the wall outside Emma's room. "You didn't come in to see Swan?"

"She's ok, right?" the brunette said in an unusually small voice.

"See for yourself," Booth said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Emma's room.

"I've got to get back to the firehouse," Regina said, shaking her head.

"I'll tell Whale you had some last minute paperwork," Booth said kindly. He wasn't sure what was going on between the two women but he had seen the way Emma lit up around the new paramedic. There was something different about the two of them together August hadn't seen before. Something special.

Regina nodded mutely as Booth patted her gently on the shoulder and walked back down the corridor. Regina took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she stepped through the doorway.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey!" Emma grinned, looking up from her cell. "I was wondering where you had got to."

"Paperwork," Regina lied. "How are you?"

"I have a headache and I'm already bored of being on bed rest. Gold says I can't work until the doctor clears me."

"I know," Regina said.

"How? I thought you were doing paperwork?" Emma frowned.

"I, um, I heard the doctor talk to Gold," Regina lied again. She felt her gut twist uncomfortably.

"Oh," Emma shrugged.

"You'll be back on shift in no time," Regina said. "A few days, a week at most."

"I hope so," Emma sighed. "I hate sitting around and doing nothing,"

"Does this mean you're not playing baseball on Sunday?"

"Like hell I'm not," Emma replied.

"Good," Regina smiled.

"Why do you care if I play baseball?" Emma asked, frowning again. "You don't strike me as the sporty type."

"Just because I don't play, doesn't mean I don't enjoy watching," Regina said, her voice a little lower than usual as her eyes drifted down Emma's body, unfortunately encased in a patient gown and covered in a hospital blanket.

Emma swallowed thickly as she watched Regina's eyes darken almost imperceptibly.

"I've got to go," Regina said after a pause, forcing herself to look into green eyes once more.

"Of course," Emma nodded. "Thanks for popping by."

"Of course," Regina repeated. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. Bye, Regina."

"Bye, Emma," Regina said before she turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

The paramedics of Ambulance 67 found themselves back at the hospital five more times before the end of their shift but by 11pm, when Regina had a moment to check up on Emma, the blonde had already been released. She tried not to let her disappointment show as she climbed back into the ambulance and she and Whale drove to the firehouse.

As soon as shift change occurred, Regina found herself sitting in the locker room, her fingertips poised over her cell phone's keypad as she tried to compose a text message. She didn't exactly know what she wanted to say to the blonde but she needed to contact her. She needed to know Emma was ok. She closed her eyes and tried to force the image of Emma lying unconscious on the stretcher from her mind.

Regina wasn't squeamish. She had been an ER doctor for three years in Maine and during that time had seen all manner of gruesome and grizzly injuries. The gash on the back of Emma's head the day before had been nothing compared to the woman who had fallen from a roof and become impaled on a wrought iron fence nor the elderly gentleman who had suffered a heart attack whilst operating a chainsaw. No, Regina was not affected by the sight of blood. But she was affected by the sight of Emma's blood.

Before she had a chance to formulate the perfect caring but casual text message, her cell vibrated in her hand. Looking down, her eyebrow rose as she saw the name on her screen.

Emma Swan: _Hey. Hope you had a good rest of shift. I'm back home now and Henry has officially declared my head bandage "cool". Emma._

Regina read the message several times before she typed out a response.

 _Well if Henry says it's cool then I'm expecting head bandage catwalks very soon. I'm glad to hear you are home and recovering. As I said earlier, let me know if there is anything you need. Regina._

Sliding her cell into her purse, Regina stood from the bench she had been occupying and walked back to her car, a slight smile on her face.

By the time Regina had driven home and let herself into her apartment, she had two messages from the blonde firefighter.

The first was fairly short.

 _Evidently I'm raising a budding fashionista. And I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. Emma._

The second had Regina staring at her phone, unblinking for several minutes. The selfie photo showed Emma, her head still securely bandaged, grinning into the camera as a small child wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed his lips up against his mother's injury. The caption displayed beneath it read: _Healing kisses from Doctor Henry._

Regina studied the picture, committing to memory every inch of the blonde's face. Her smile was positively radiant, warmth seeping from her eyes as she held her son against her. Henry himself looked older than he had been in the photo of the baseball team. His hair was longer and his face had lost some of its puppy fat. His eyes were closed but his long lashes curled prettily and his lips were the exact same shade as Emma's.

Without thinking, Regina hit reply.

 _Let me know if you need any healing from Doctor Regina._

The accompanying selfie showed the brunette looking straight into the camera lens, her plump lips smirking slightly.


	11. Stew

A/N: I really like this chapter ... Is it just me? Reviews are love!

Also, over 200 followers? Thank you to each and every one of you! Kisses from the author!

* * *

Regina checked her cell for what felt like the millionth time. No new messages. She had heard nothing from the blonde since her impulsive text an hour ago. Why did she have to be so blatant? Regina cursed herself. She didn't have any evidence Emma even liked her and now she's offering to heal her head wound with her lips? God, I really am out of practice, Regina mused.

Groaning to herself, Regina threw her phone on her bed before walking into her ensuite to take a shower, hoping the water would wash away the embarrassment she felt at having sent the selfie as well as the grime and faint smell of smoke she was now accustomed to after each shift.

Clad only in her underwear as she stepped back into her newly painted bedroom twenty minutes, Regina wrapped her hair up into a towel turban as she looked around. She had loved her decoration decisions and was really pleased with how the room had turned out but now all she saw was Emma. After her stupid text earlier, Regina decided she had better start looking at some new colour samples.

Pulling on a simple, black cotton dress, Regina looked at herself in the mirror briefly before heading into her kitchen to start preparing some lunch. It was only 10am but cooking always soothed her and she decided today was the day she would use the premium beef fillets she had bought to make _carne guisada puertorriqueña_. She didn't hear her phone beep, announcing a new message, as she left her bedroom.

Ladling the last of the stew into a tupperware, Regina left the extra food on the side to cool before carrying her bowl and a slice of fresh bread into the living room and flicking on the television. As she sat down, she remembered her promise to call Kathryn during the lawyer's lunch break. Placing her lunch on the coffee table, she stood to retrieve her cell from her bedroom. As soon as she saw the screen however, her food was forgotten.

 _Four new messages._

 _Emma Swan (3)_

 _Kathryn Midas (1)_

Hand shaking, Regina slid her finger across the phone screen and quickly typed in the passcode. Kathryn's message opened first.

 _Swamped with work today so will have to postpone life update. But Jim says four year old boys like dinosaurs and trains. Go get your hot mamma. Kat xx_

Regina's heart beat faster as she returned to her inbox and opened her conversation with Emma Swan.

 _Don't tempt me. I can't imagine how good those lips would feel healing me. E_

 _P.S. Sorry about the delay, Henry demanded we go to the park for a swing session._

The third text had been sent only five minutes earlier but almost two hours after the first and second.

 _Regina? Are you ok? I'm sorry if I misinterpreted your last text. Emma._

Hurriedly typing out a response, Regina grinned as she watched the words appear on the screen.

 _You didn't misinterpret, I was cooking carne guisada puertorriqueña in an attempt to distract myself from what I thought was a stupid decision. Turns out, swings just got in the way. R_

Emma's response chimed as Regina sat back down in front of her rapidly cooling food.

 _Carne guisada puertorriqueña? Isn't that what you wanted to cook your first day at work as my official mentor? E_

 _Yes. I found some good beef and it's rather tasty, even if I do say so myself. R_

 _You're making me hungry. Henry and I just had grilled cheese but I didn't have enough cheese left so I had ... toast. E_

 _Emma, you have to take better care of yourself. You're recovering from a serious head injury. Do you want me to bring some carne guisada puertorriqueña over? R_

 _I can't ask you to do that, Regina. E_

 _You didn't, I offered. R_

 _Are you sure? E_

 _I made enough to feed a firehouse. I'll come over for dinner. What's your address? R_

* * *

It was just past 5:30pm when Regina smoothed down her black dress before raising her hand and ringing the doorbell. She fidgeted nervously as she waited. What was happening to her? Regina Mills didn't fidget. Before she had time to analyse her new behaviour, the door swung open and revealed Emma Swan, dressed in grey slacks and an old Metallica t-shirt, smiling widely despite the head bandage.

"Hi," she said. "Come in!"

The blonde stepped back to allow Regina to pass her and enter the hallway.

"Follow me," she said to the seemingly mute woman.

Regina walked behind Emma and soon found herself in a large kitchen diner. There were several toy cars scattered over the floor by the doorway and Emma bent to pick them up, causing Regina to walk into her. She moved backwards quickly, a blush on her cheeks

"Sorry," the blonde said, straightening up. "I told Henry to tidy these up. I wonder where he's got to. Henry?" she called.

There was silence.

"He's probably still hiding. We were playing hide and seek before you arrived. Henry? Mommy's friend Regina is here. Can you come out now and we can play more later."

A scuffling could be heard and seconds later a bundle of four year old raced out of the larder.

"Mommy, why did you stop looking?" Henry asked, a little indignant.

"Because Regina rang the doorbell. Did you not hear it?"

Henry shook his head. "I was hiding," he reminded her.

"I know. You're getting rather good at hide and seek. A little too good actually," Emma said, turning to Regina. "I lost him for half an hour last weekend. And where did Mommy find you in the end?"

"Laundry hamper," Henry said, evidently proud of his ingenious hiding place.

"I was close to calling the police," Emma said to Regina. "Anyway, Henry, I want you to meet Regina. Regina, this is my son, Henry."

"Hi," the little boy said, suddenly taking in the presence of another person and moving to wrap his arm around Emma's leg, from behind which he peeked up at Regina.

"Hello, Henry. It's very nice to meet you," Regina said, smiling softly.

"She's pretty," Henry murmured into Emma's leg.

"Yes, she is isn't she," Emma said, ruffling Henry's hair before winking at Regina.

"What's in the bag?" Henry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him and drawing him out from behind the safety of Emma's thigh.

"I made stew," Regina informed, opening the bag so Henry could look at the tupperwares of food.

"What's stew?" Henry asked.

"I do feed him well, honest!" Emma said, taking the bag from Regina and walking over to the counter. "Stew is a bit like soup, kid. But Regina's stews are the best things in the world."

"Better than pizza?" Henry asked, frowning as if he didn't believe such a thing was possible.

"Yep," Emma nodded, pulling the containers out as she did so, followed by a loaf of bread. "Regina, you didn't have to bring all this over."

"It was no problem," Regina insisted. "I made too much anyway and I thought you, August and Henry could make better use of it."

"And Mary Margaret," Emma added. "She's an old friend from high school who lives with us and helps me out with Henry. Although she's out at her work now."

"She can have it for a late dinner then," Regina smiled. "Or not, if she doesn't want it."

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to not cook. She works in a bar and is always knackered after work. Henry, can you go and put those cars away now and then we can have some stew and bread."

The boy nodded and set about his task, carrying one car at a time from the kitchen to his toy chest in the living room.

"Are you really ok?" Regina asked, her paramedic fingers itching to check Emma's head injury.

"Never better," Emma insisted. "Seriously, I'm fine," she said, turning to face a concerned looking Regina.

"I - I was so scared," Regina said, her voice tiny and her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Regina," Emma said, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around the brunette, pulling the older woman towards her. "I'm fine. I'm alive. I barely even have a headache any more."

Regina sagged against the strong woman before her, feeling the steady beat of Emma's heart against her own. Her arms encircled the slender figure and the two women just stood, holding each other until Emma felt a light tug on her pants leg.

"Mommy?" Henry asked, confused. "Are you sad?"

"No, Henry," Emma said, letting Regina go and crouching down to look Henry in the eye. "Why did you ask that?"

"Because you always hug me when I'm sad. Does your head hurt?" he asked, reaching out to pat the white bandage.

"No," Emma assured him. "My head is all better now, thanks to Doctor Henry's kisses."

"Is Regina a doctor too?" Henry asked, looking up at his mother's new friend.

"Yes I am," Regina answered.

"Did your kisses help Mommy get better too?" Henry asked, his childhood innocence making him completely ignorant as to the connotations of the question.

"I don't know yet, let's try," Emma said, standing up and turning back towards Regina. "What do you say Doctor Regina. Do you have magic lips?"

Regina looked intently into Emma's eyes before she took a step forwards. Placing her hands on Emma's cheeks, Regina gently turned the blonde's head to the side before leaning in and pressing her lips lightly against the bandage near the nape of Emma's neck. Just before she pulled back, she moved her head a little lower, lightly brushing her lips against the soft skin of Emma's neck. The blonde's breath hitched at the contact and her eyes darkened as she watched Regina move back. Brown orbs full of fear, anticipation and arousal met Emma's gaze.

"Better?" Henry asked, breaking the moment.

"Much," Emma nodded, turning back to her son. "Now, do you want to try some of Regina's stew?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically and raced towards the dining table where he pulled himself into what was evidently his seat.

"Shall we?" Emma asked, turning back to the kitchen where she removed the stew from the stove and Regina picked up the loaf of bread.

* * *

A/N: a little shorter than I wanted the chapter to be but it seemed right to finish it here. I hope you're not disappointed by the progress our ladies are making.


	12. Kiss

A/N: I hope I did the feelings described in this chapter justice...

* * *

"He's asleep," Emma said as she returned to the living room after putting Henry to bed and closed the door softly behind her.

"I'm not surprised," Regina said, sipping her wine. "That was the most enthusiastic game of 'go fish' I've ever seen."

Emma laughed as she sat down beside Regina on the sofa. "Yeah, his energy is kind of limitless. Even August couldn't tire him out fully with their Lego spaceship wars." The lieutenant had spent some time with the two women and Henry before leaving to meet a flight attendant he had wooed while in line for a checkout during his weekly grocery run.

"Henry's a great kid," Regina said, almost surprised at how genuine her comment was. Although she wasn't completely comfortable around Henry, she had found him easier to interact with than most children she met.

"Yeah he really is. Despite everything," Emma added.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, turning her body to face Emma's. The blonde did the same, tucking her bare feet underneath her as she settled more comfortaby on the couch.

"I'm a part time mum," Emma shrugged. "Henry doesn't see me for 24 hours at a time and then he's often at pre-school when I am off shift. Mary Margret is as much his mother as I am. She's great with him, and I'm so grateful for her help but I wish I could spend more time with him. I could, I suppose, if I gave up my job. But all I've ever wanted to be was a firefighter. It's the only thing I've ever been good at in my whole life."

"You're a great mum too, Emma," Regina insisted. "The way you are with Henry, it's a joy to watch."

"Thanks," Emma said with a small smile. "I just can't help thinking he deserves more than two parents who struggle to commit to him."

"You are committed," Regina said, firmly. "You're providing him with a great life and you have people you both love and trust to care for him too."

Emma nodded absentmindedly as she took a sip from her own wine glass.

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina said.

"Shoot," Emma nodded.

"Who's Henry's father?"

"Neal," Emma said, her voice slightly surprised.

"Cassidy?"

"Yeah, I figured you knew that."

"I thought relationships weren't allowed between firefighters," Regina frowned.

"They're not on the same engine and they're generally discouraged in-house but to be honest we weren't together very long. It wasn't exactly serious. Just long enough for me to get pregnant and realise I prefer women," Emma said.

"Is that what the argument I overheard was about? Sorry," Regina added. She had never mean to eavesdrop, not really.

"Neal was supposed to babysit Henry when I went on that disaster of a date. But he never showed. Luckily, Mary Margret had the night off but Henry cried for half an hour because 'Daddy didn't come to see me'. It breaks my heart every time Neal lets him down. And it's happened far too often recently. I told Neal he's out of our lives until he can prove I can trust him again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Regina said. "I know what it's like to have a parent who isn't there for you when you need them. But you, Emma, you'll always be there for Henry."

"I hope so," Emma sighed.

"Well I'm your doctor now and I will personally make sure you will be," Regina smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Regina," Emma grinned back. "You made my head feel much better earlier."

"Really?" Regina asked, her throat a little tight at the memory.

"You made me feel a lot of things," Emma admitted softly. "Things I know I shouldn't feel for you. Things I know I can't feel for you."

"I'm sorry," Regina said, looking away from those piercing green eyes and draining the last of her wine.

"Hey, no! Don't apologise," Emma insisted. "They're good things. My God they're good, Regina. But I've been down this road before. We work together and it would be a bad idea for both us and Firehouse 7."

"I know," Regina said, her voice little more than a whisper. "I know I shouldn't have these feelings for you. And I've never had them for another woman before either. It's scary."

"I was petrified," Emma replied. "I was 22. I was dating Neal and I didn't even know I was pregnant at the time when I met Lily. The way I felt when I was around her, it was ..."

"Electric," Regina supplied.

"Exactly," Emma nodded. "I tried to fight them, the urges. I wanted to touch her, feel her, be consumed by every fibre of her being. I wanted to do what society tells you is wrong or weird or dirty somehow. But then I realised if the feelings I had for her made me happy, how could it be wrong? How could something that felt so good be wrong?"

Regina nodded as she listened. She understood exactly what Emma was saying because it was what she felt too.

"But we can't," Emma continued. "We work together, Regina. We can't."

"I understand," Regina nodded.

There was a long silence, both women avoiding looking at each other as they knew exactly what would happen if their eyes locked.

"I should head back," Regina said at last. "It's getting late."

Emma glanced at the clock on the wall which told her it was just after 8 o'clock but said nothing. Instead she followed Regina out into the hall where the brunette was collecting her bag of now empty and clean tupperware.

"Well, thanks for dinner," Emma said, leaning against the wall.

"My pleasure," Regina said. "Let me know how August's date went."

"I'm sure it will be the talk of the firehouse on Wednesday," Emma chuckled.

Regina smiled slightly. "I hate gossip," she remarked. "Why are people's private lives anything to do with their work?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Regina asked.

"Don't rationalise it. It's taking every ounce of my self control not to kiss you right now, Regina. Please don't make it harder than it already is."

"I'm sorry," Regina said. "But it's like you said, how can something that feels so good be wrong?"

Regina gasped as her back collided heavily with the wooden door. Emma's mouth covered hers in a needy, urgent kiss. Her tongue pushed past already parted lips as her hands moved to grip Regina's hair pulling her impossibly closer. Realising what was happening, Regina placed her own hands on Emma's narrow waist, pressing her pelvis minutely forwards as she did so. It was strange not to feel a hard penis poking back at her. But a good strange. Refocusing on the kiss, Regina slid her tongue tentatively along Emma's. The woman tasted like red wine and cinnamon. Her lips were softer than any Regina had felt as she moulded their bodies even closer together.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken and Emma staggered backwards, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, looking at Regina who remained pinned against the door, hair wild and lips swollen.

"For what?" she husked.

"I shouldn't have done that. We, we can't do this. I'm sorry, Regina. You need to go. Please."

Emma reached past the shocked woman and pulled the door open, displacing Regina in the process. The brunette looked confused but picked up her bag which had fallen to the floor during the kiss and reluctantly stepped over the threshold.

"Emma can we-?"

The door shut before Regina could finish her sentence. She stared at it for a moment before slowly turning and walking back down the corridor. She didn't cry until she had closed the door of her car firmly behind her.

* * *

Regina was glad Emma hadn't been cleared by her doctor for active duty on Wednesday. She hated herself for it because it meant Emma wasn't better, wasn't one hundred per cent healthy. But she couldn't face the blonde. She hadn't spoken to Emma since Monday night, since that door shut with such finality in her face. Regina had driven home, crying quietly, but by the time she reached her own apartment, she was angry.

Emma had kissed her. Emma had been the one to make the first move. She had been the one to break her resolve and claim Regina's lips. Lips upon which the brunette could still taste the young firefighter.

Regina had called Kat, recalling the events of the previous days to her best friend as her anger bubbled inside her. The two of them had bad mouthed Emma for an hour before Regina had excused herself to go to bed, exhausted from her shift and the subsequent day.

As soon as her head had hit her pillow however, the tears returned. She wasn't angry with Emma. How could she be angry with the woman who had the guts, the courage, to do what Regina had been too afraid to do? The kiss was seared into her memory. The way Emma's lips moved, the way she felt against her body, the way her tongue teased Regina's own, the way her hands fisted so deliciously possessively in short brown hair. No, Regina wasn't angry with Emma for the kiss. She was hurt at the way the blonde had treated her afterwards.

The snap of the door echoed through Regina's mind as sleep washed over her. The finality of it. The rejection.

So when Regina looked around the briefing room at Firehouse 7 of Wednesday morning, she was glad there was no waterfall of messy blonde hair. She knew she couldn't hide forever but for now, Regina and her feelings were safe. Or at least they couldn't be hurt further.

Instead, she threw herself into work with even more passion than usual. Luckily the shift was particularly busy for Ambulance 67 and she and Whale spent relatively little time in Firehouse 7 where thoughts and memories of Emma plagued Regina everywhere she went.

The end of shift briefing reminded everyone that the annual fundraiser was scheduled for Sunday and everyone was expected to contribute in some way to the day, whether it be organising games for the children, supplying equipment, or bringing food.

Regina changed back into her normal clothes before heading to Gold's office. She had learned he liked to check in on his new staff members every few shifts to see how they were settling in and had caught her at the end of his briefing to ask for a word.

"Mills," he smiled, waving towards the vacant chair on the other side of his desk. "How have your most recent shifts here been?"

"Good thanks, Chief," Regina replied. "Today was busy but we got the job done on each call out. Whale is a great paramedic."

"He's a fine chap," Gold agreed. "And the events of Sunday. How are you reacting to the house fire which injured Swan?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, a little defensive.

"Just that of everyone in the house, aside from your partner, you and Swan have spent a lot of time together in the kitchen. It's always hard when a friend gets hurt."

"I was fine," Regina lied. "Worried of course, but I knew she was in good hands. It's part of the job, right?"

"Indeed," Gold nodded. "Well if there isn't anything you need from me, that'll be all until Saturday."

Regina stood up and nodded at her boss before leaving the office. As she stepped onto the forecourt, she slipped her cell out of her pocket and began to read a text from Kathryn detailing a funny moment in her court room that morning. She was so busy reading the message she didn't notice the woman leaning casually on the bonnet of her car until a soft clearing of a throat made her look up.

"Hey."

* * *

P.S. I'm up to date replying to reviews and each and every one I recieved made me smile. You guys are literally perfect! Thank you darling readers! The author appreciated every moment you spend reading her writing and writing reviews for her to read!


	13. Lyrics

A/N: I don't usually use song lyrics in fics but I think it works here. Plus Oh Wonder have kinda become these ladies' band haven't they. If you've not checked out their self titled album, do it!

* * *

"Emma."

The blonde pushed herself off the shiny metal against which she had been leaning. She smiled slightly before taking a step towards Regina but paused, as if thinking walking closer wouldn't be the best idea.

"How have you been?" she asked eventually, hands shoved in the pockets of her tight blue jeans.

"Not great," Regina admitted, watching the blonde curiously. "What are you doing here Emma?"

"I wanted to talk to you. To explain to you. I'm so sorry about Monday night. I was overwhelmed and scared and I reacted badly. I shouldn't have kicked you out like that and I regretted it the minute the door shut behind you."

"You mean, you regretted it the minute you shut the door on me?" Regina said, a little coldly.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Please?"

Regina glanced up and down the quiet street on which Firehouse 7 was sat. After a moment's hesitation the brunette nodded shortly and set off without a word, Emma hurrying to catch her up. Soon, the two women were entering a small coffee shop the next street over.

"I've never been here," Emma mused, looking in wonder at the different jars containing coffee beans from all over the world and taking in the heavenly smell.

"I make a point to scout out all the good cafes when I first move to a new city," Regina said, moving to the counter and ordering her own flat white. "What do you want?"

"I've got these," Emma insisted, nudging Regina gently aside with her hip and ordering herself a vanilla latte.

When their drinks were ready, Regina led them to a small table, tucked way in the corner of the cafe. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, Regina placed her mug down and raised her head to look at last into the green eyes before her.

"So?" she prompted.

"I panicked," Emma stated. "I kissed you and I panicked. I told myself I would never get involved with anyone else from work again. It's not worth it. Not for us, not for the firehouse, and not for the people who need our help. We have to be focused on the victims on every call, not worrying about each other."

Emma paused, took a sip of her drink and wiped her mouth before continuing. "I got scared because in that moment, when I tasted," Emma swallowed thickly, "you for the first time, I realised I was crazy about you. I care a lot about you Regina and in our line of work, that can be a problem. A problem that can endanger lives."

Regina nodded slowly. She understood what Emma was saying. She really did. She just wasn't sure she was able to turn her feelings off the way the blonde seemed capable of. And she didn't want to.

"So what, we simply forget Monday night ever happened?" Regina said at last. "I forget how you make my feel when you smile at me. I ignore the pounding of my heart when I look into your eyes? Because I'm not sure that's an option for me, Emma. It's been a very long time since I've felt like this and I don't know if I'm willing to give it up."

"You have to," Emma said, her voice little more than a whisper. "We can't do this, Regina. We really can't.

"You make it sound so easy," Regina said. "Like you flick a switch and forget everything I know you feel for me."

"It's not easy," Emma countered. "This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Stopping that kiss was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But we both know it was the right decision."

"Who says?"

"Logic. Reason. A sense of responsibility to my job and the badge I wear. A sense of responsibility to you and your work," Emma answered.

"What if I don't care?" Regina asked.

"You do though," Emma sighed. "You know why I'm doing this. I wish I didn't have to. I wish we could explore whatever this is but I think we both know it can only end badly."

"No, you don't know that," Regina argued.

"Are you willing to take the risk though?" Emma asked.

"Not if you don't believe in us too, no. But I thought you did. In fact, I think you still do. But I think you're scared. I think you've been hurt in the past, not by Neal, but by someone else and now you're protecting yourself, Emma. You're hiding behind the excuse of our jobs but deep down, you're fucking petrified of what we could be. Well you know what? I'm not frightened. I'm ready to jump all in but I'm not doing it alone. Come and find me before next shift or I'll know you were too afraid to take the risk."

With that, Regina stood and strode from the cafe, leaving her half drunk coffee in front of a stunned Emma.

* * *

But I can't help but drive away from all the mess you made

You sent this hurricane now it won't go away

And I promised I'd be there but you don't make it easy

Darling please believe me

Cause loving you, loving you is too hard

All I do, all I do's not enough

Loving you, loving you

I cannot be loving you, loving you

Loving you, loving you leaves me hurt

All I do, all I do is get burnt

Loving you, loving you

I cannot be loving you, loving you

Regina hit replay on her iPod and listened again to the Oh Wonder lyrics. Did she love Emma? It seemed far too soon for Regina but she had no other word to quite describe what she felt when she was around the blonde. Currently, infuriated, perhaps. Angry, sad, betrayed. But before Monday? Excited, happy, safe, aroused. Whatever it was, Regina was sure she had never felt anything so strongly. It was Friday evening and ten hours before their next shift was due to start.

Regina was a scientific, practical thinker and never one to take directions from song lyrics, but as the melody to Drive filled her newly painted bedroom, she knew what she had to do. Emma had blown into her life just like a hurricane. Unpredictable, wild, damaging. It was a mess. A mess Regina had believed the two of them could work through, together. But it wasn't something she could do alone. If Emma didn't have faith in them, Oh Wonder was right. It was too hard.

Getting up from her bed, she opened her wardrobe and pulled her large suitcase from the back. Laying it on the bed, Regina turned back to her clothes and began to pack.

* * *

I'm ready to go, I'm ready to go

Can't do it alone, can't do it alone

I'm ready to run through the heat of the sun

Can't do it alone, can't do it alone

I'm ready to fall, so tired of it all

Down deep in a hole, can't do it alone

I'm ready to climb this mountain inside

Impossible heights

At the exact same time, Emma lay on her front on her bed, humming along to Oh Wonder and trying desperately not to think of a certain brunette. It didn't help that Henry had repeatedly asked when 'Gina was coming around to play again ever since Monday.

Emma groaned and rolled onto her back. She didn't have a good track record with relationships, romantic or otherwise. Her life in the foster system had been so transient and unpredictable that Emma had always struggled to form bonds with others. Only August had been stubborn enough to stick with her throughout her whole life. And Henry. But the others, Neal, Lily, and the various girls Emma had dated since her first love broke her heart, had all ended badly. Unwilling to commit, Emma always, inevitably, pushed people away. After the heartbreak Lily had caused her, Emma didn't believe she was strong enough to go through that pain again. Realising Lily didn't feel as strongly about Emma as she did about Lily had crushed the blonde's faith in relationships and love. From then on, Emma's sole focus was Henry.

Suddenly Emma sat up. Hitting back on her iPod, she started White Blood again and listened carefully to the lyrics. Regina was right, she couldn't do this alone. A relationship needed to be equal. If it wasn't enough for Regina to believe in their relationship alone, could Emma walk away from their budding romance alone? Was she strong enough to turn her back on the way Regina made her feel? Or was she, finally, ready? Ready to open her heart up once again to the possibility of finding true love?

Grabbing her keys from the side table in the hall, Emma poked her head into August's room and asked him to keep an ear out for Henry, who had gone to bed three hours earlier, before she was closing the apartment door behind her and hurrying down the street to her car. Through the quiet Boston streets it took less than ten minutes to drive to Regina's apartment and the blonde was knocking on the door moments later.

The wait was agony. Finally, she heard the click of a lock and the door opened slightly.

"Emma?" Regina said, her voice a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde looked the other woman up and down. Regina was wearing slacks and an old, baggy, striped sweater. Her face bore no makeup and her hair was a little unkept. Emma thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"I was wrong," Emma blurted out. She had spent the drive over formulating a better explanation in her head but the words had got lost somewhere between her car and Regina's doorway.

The brunette arched an eyebrow and stepped back, allowing Emma to enter.

"I was wrong about what I said yesterday," Emma clarified. "And you were right, I am scared. I'm more scared than I've been since I found out I was pregnant. So I did what I've done my whole life. I ran. Running is easy. It keeps me safe. It makes sure I can never be hurt again. But tonight, I realised I'm done running. I don't want to run from this, from you, from us."

"What are you saying?" Regina all but whispered.

"Logic, reason. All those excuses I gave were crap. I'm ready, Regina. I'm ready to give us a try. I'm ready to take that risk with you. I don't know what will happen, neither of us do. But I want to find out, if you do."

Regina looked into the earnest green eyes above her for a moment before throwing herself into Emma's embrace.

The blonde let out a shuddering sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled the woman to her, enjoying the already familiar feel of the smaller woman pressed against her body. She placed a kiss to the top of Regina's head, breathing in the scent of the brunette's apple shampoo.

After a minute, Regina pulled back.

"I was packing," she admitted.

"What?" Emma asked, panicked.

"I didn't think I could stay here. Not if you weren't willing to give our relationship a try. I was going to go back to Maine, back to my old paramedic position."

"And now?" Emma breathed, stepping forward and placing her hands gently on Regina's waist.

"Now I think I have a reason to stay," Regina said, leaning forwards and planting a soft kiss to Emma's lips.

* * *

P.S. This is the last T rated chapter ...


	14. Sex

A/N: PLEASE NOTE THE RATING CHANGE! From here on it's an M rated fic. Any chapters with sex in them will be marked NSFW (Not Suitable For Work). I'll try not to include anything pivotal to the plot during these scenes in case some readers don't want to read smut. For those who do, enjoy ;)

* * *

Regina deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slowly against Emma's lips and letting her tongue trace the sensitive skin. Emma groaned into her mouth as she stepped forwards, her fingernails digging into Regina's waist through her slacks. The brunette trailed her own hands up the blonde's sides before slipping them under the open leather jacket and gripping the cotton tank top beneath it. She pulled Emma even closer, pressing their bodies together as their tongues continued to dance.

Emma fisted her hands in Regina's hair, remembering the last time they had been there and she was now determined not to let her fear overcome her heart. She angled Regina's head and took control of the kiss, her tongue flickering over every inch of Regina's mouth and her teeth nibbling teasingly on plump lips before her lips soothed the soft skin.

Soon, Emma needed more. Regina whimpered a little when Emma pulled away but that whimper became a moan as the blonde moved to lay soft kisses along her jawline up to her ear. Nuzzling just below Regina's hairline, Emma placed a kiss behind Regina's ear before sucking the lower lobe into her hot, wet mouth. Regina's hands pulled Emma impossibly closer as she felt the young woman's tongue dip just inside the shell of her ear. A pulse of heat shot straight to her core when Regina heard Emma's breath as the blonde pulled away and moved her mouth down Regina's exposed neck. Reaching her pulse point, Emma licked the skin, tasting the older woman again before she sucked softly.

"I need you," Emma husked as she pulled back and looked with hooded eyes at the red mark on Regina's neck up to the brown eyes, almost eclipsed by arousal.

The brunette nodded once and removed her hands from inside Emma's jacket. Instead, she took the firefighter's hand in her own and led the way into her bedroom.

Regina closed the door and took a deep breath before she turned around. When she did, her heart skipped a beat at the sight before her. Emma had placed her half packed suitcase on the floor and was sat on the edge of her bed, leaning back on her hands with her green eyes looking hungrily at Regina. The brunette had never felt more wanted, more attractive, more aroused in her life.

She crossed the room quickly and pushed Emma back onto the bed as she straddled the blonde's waist.

"Woah!" Emma said as she grinned up at the woman now above her. "I like-,"

Regina silenced whatever Emma was about to say with a needy kiss, her tongue instantly pushing its way in to play with Emma's. The blonde joined in readily, placing her hands on Regina's hips and pulling the paramedic closer to her. As she did so, Regina started to push at the fabric of her leather jacket, tugging it away in an almost desperate manner.

"Easy there," Emma laughed, sitting up and almost displacing Regina who threw her arms around Emma's neck to stay seated. As soon as the jacket was tossed aside, Regina grasped at the tank top's hem, pulling it up and over Emma's head. The blonde hair fell back down haphazardly as Regina stared at the bra covered breasts before her. She had seen other women's breasts countless times through her work, at the gym, and occasional spa days with Kathryn and their high school friends. But she had never wanted to touch them before. The problem was, she didn't know how to.

Emma frowned as she saw Regina's face change.

"Hey," she said softly, placing a finger under Regina's chin and lifting her head so their eyes met. "Are you ok?"

"I, I've never ... I have never been with a woman," Regina finished, her cheeks flushing.

Emma smiled reassuringly and tapped Regina's ass lightly, urging the brunette to get off her lap. Frowning slightly, Regina complied with the silent request and sat down beside the blonde instead who had turned to face her.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, OK?" Emma said, taking both of Regina's hands in her own. "I'm sorry if I pushed you earlier but we can take this at your pace, whatever you want."

"I want you," Regina assured. "God I want you so badly, Emma. But I don't know what I'm doing. You've been with so many women and I just want to be good for you."

Emma frowned a little. "So many women?" she asked.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean, I don't think... I'm sorry," she finished lamely.

"Look," Emma said. "Why don't we go back to the kissing and we'll see where we go from there. Whatever you want me to do, or don't do, just say. And whatever you want to do to me, I can already tell it's going to be amazing."

"You're just saying that," Regina said.

"I'm not," Emma replied, earnestly. "You make me feel something I've never felt before, Regina. When you touch me, whether it's with your lips or hands, my skin feels like it's on fire. You make me feel so good, baby. I promise."

"Baby?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not a fan of nicknames?" Emma laughed, reaching up to push a few stray hairs from Regina's face.

"Not that one," Regina remarked.

"Sorry," Emma said, leaning in to kiss Regina again. As she pulled back, the brunette's hands wrapped around her neck, bringing their mouths back together.

The kiss was slower than before, Regina more tentative in her movements and Emma happy to allow the brunette to steer the evening. Soon enough however, the women ended up lying side by side on the bed, bodies pressed against each other and Regina's thigh curled around Emma's waist. The blonde was using every ounce of her self control not to roll the paramedic over and ravish her when she felt the older woman's sex radiating heat against her thigh.

As Regina enjoyed Emma licking and teasing her ear lobe, something she had only discovered she liked that evening, she slowly ran her hands up and down Emma's exposed back. Her finger caught on the bra strap with each pass until Regina finally unclasped it. Emma stopped her ministrations and pulled back, looking into Regina's eyes. The brunette nodded almost imperceptibly before bringing her own hands up and hooking a finger under each bra strap, tugging them down Emma's toned arms. The bra fell to the bed between them and then Regina pushed Emma onto her back, straddling the surprised woman again.

"You're beautiful," Regina murmured as she gazed down at the pale body beneath her. Emma's breasts, now free from their support had settled wide on her chest, pale pink nipples topping each one. As Regina admired them, the nipples puckered and hardened against the cool air and the intense stare. Almost subconsciously, Regina reached a hand out and ran her finger over one of them. Emma watched with darkened eyes. Cupping the breast, Regina felt its weight in her hand before she gave it a light squeeze. Emma moaned.

A smile spread slowly over Regina's face as she looked back up at Emma and noticed the blonde woman was trying desperately not to move, not to arch into the tentative touch. Regina could do this. Emma wanted Regina to do this.

Emboldened, both hands covered Emma's breasts and squeezed in unison. Emma's back raised up slightly and a cry escaped her lips when Regina began to roll and pinch one nipple whilst softly massaging the other breast. The contrasting sensations were driving the blonde wild. She closed her eyes, concentrating on how Regina felt and gasped in surprise when a hot mouth enveloped her neglected nipple. Green eyes snapped open to see a curtain of brown hair falling onto her breast as Regina's tongue laved her nipple. Emma fisted her hands in the sheets to stop herself sliding her hands into Regina's hair.

When the brunette had given both breasts equal attention, she sat back up and looked expectantly at Emma, as if waiting for feedback.

"Fuck," Emma growled as she took in the sight of the woman sat astride her, lips still moist from their time caressing her nipples.

"Will you?" Regina asked.

"What?" Emma questioned, confused.

"Fuck me," Regina said in a husky voice.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. She didn't want the brunette to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Regina replied, climbing off Emma and beginning to take off her top.

"No!" Emma said, firmly. Regina paused, a frown on her face. "Let me," the blonde continued, sitting up and sliding to the edge of the bed. Regina smiled and obediently dropped her arms to her sides as Emma stood up in front of her.

Slowly, Emma gathered the hem of Regina's sweater in her hands and pulled it up over the brunette's head. She gasped as she looked back down and discovered the paramedic hadn't been wearing anything underneath her top. Her generous breasts rested pert on her chest, brown nipples contrasting perfectly with her olive toned skin.

"I wasn't expecting company," Regina said with a small laugh.

Emma didn't say anything. Instead, she ran her hands up Regina's waist until she reached her rib cage. Then she swept smoothly over the skin until she cupped each heavy breast. Regina shuddered with the pleasure of having the other woman's hands on her. Temporarily distracted from her task, Emma continued to admire the breasts now resting, warm and soft, in her hands until Regina quietly cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Emma said, snapping her eyes back to Regina's face. "You're just ... stunning."

"Thank you," Regina said, ducking her head shyly.

"You really are, Regina," Emma insisted. "I've never been so turned on by someone's body before."

"Me neither," Regina admitted, glancing over Emma's still exposed chest. "Which is probably because I'd been sleeping with men up until now."

Emma laughed lightly before her eyes darkened as she glanced down towards the string tie of Regina's slacks.

"May I?" she asked.

"Please," Regina nodded.

Emma took hold of each end of the string and pulled. The knot undid but the grey slacks stayed in place. The blonde hooked a finger into the waistband at each hipbone and tugged the material down. They pooled around Regina's ankles until she gracefully stepped out of them and nudged the material away. Raising her eyes to meet Emma's, she smiled softly as she saw the look of unadulterated lust in the emerald orbs.

Emma placed her hands gently on Regina's hips, her fingers covering the lacy sides of her black panties, and guided the older woman backwards until her legs hit the bed and she sat down. The blonde then quickly wriggled out of her own skinny jeans, leaving herself standing in only her white thong, before she gestured for Regina to move back up the bed. When her her brown hair was fanned out against the pillow, Emma climbed up after her and swung one leg over Regina's waist.

"Are you ok?" she asked, gazing down into the beautiful face below her and checking for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm more than ok," Regina replied. "I'm ready, Emma."

The blonde smiled and leaned down to place a kiss to Regina's lips. As she did so, her breasts swung down, nipples grazing the erect peaks of the brunette's who gasped at the contact. Emma rocked herself slowly, rubbing their breasts together as their tongues glided between their mouths and Regina's hands fisted in long blonde locks. Balancing herself on one arm, not wanting to put too much of her weight on Regina, Emma began to trail her fingertips up and down the flat abdomen below her, lengthening the strokes each time until her fingers ran from the bottom of Regina's breast to the top of her underwear, goosebumps erupting in their wake.

Sliding her hand a little further down, Emma gently cupped Regina's sex, groaning softly when she felt the hot wetness emanating from it. Regina almost whimpered at the tentative contact and without thinking, reached her own hand down and pulled Emma's closer to her. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the bold move.

"I won't break," Regina assured her. "Please Emma, I need you."

Emma nodded once sat upright, leaving her hand where it was and applying a little more pressure. Then she quickly removed the lace panties and dropped them on the floor before looking back down to a now completely naked Regina.

"Wow," she breathed as she took in the sight before her. Regina blushed slightly but allowed the admiration.

Emma moved herself off Regina to lie beside her, the front of her body pressed against Regina's side. Their mouths found each other again, moving faster and harder as the heat and anticipation built between them. Emma's hand moved back to cover the now exposed sex. Both women gasped when Emma's fingers first came into contact with the hot, sticky flesh. Slowly, Emma moved two of her fingers up and down, outside Regina's labia. As she felt the wetness build, she brought her fingers up to circle over the hooded bundle of nerves hidden at the apex of Regina's thighs. It was already hard and protruding, strained with arousal. Regina moaned as Emma's fingers brushed over her sensitive nub before sweeping back down through her folds until they reached her narrow entrance. Using one finger, Emma drew small circles around the rim, gathering the wetness pooling there.

Regina arched her back into the ministrations. Never before had someone made her feel so alive, so aroused, so completely, wonderfully at their mercy. She could sense Emma in every cell of her body. The touch of her skin against Regina's where their warm bodies were pressed together. The sound of her soft breathing and their lips as them moved against one another. The scent of her shampoo mixed with the unmistakable smell of sex emanating from both women. And when she opened her eyes, just for a moment, all she saw were long, pale eyelashes fluttering against porcelain skin before she became dizzy and had to close them again and continue the kiss.

Emma's fingertip pressed lightly at Regina's entrance before swiping back up through her folds, bringing more wet arousal with her, and finding the brunette's clit once more. Regina's hips bucked involuntarily as Emma's fingers flicked over the sensitive nub before pressing firmly. Emma repeated the movement, pressing harder and flicking faster as she continued to kiss the woman moaning in pleasure beside her. Gently, Emma slid a finger either side of the nerve bundle and pinched them together. Regina cried out in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm racing towards her. Emma dipped her fingers back to Regina's entrance to wet them further before bringing the sopping digits up to rub tight, hard, relentless circles over the older woman's clit.

She came with a silent scream, her hand gripped around Emma's wrist to keep the blonde where she needed her, her mouth open as waves of pleasure crashed over her body. Emma watched in awe, her heart thumping in her chest as she observed the way Regina's every fibre reacted to her touch. Finally, Regina released her hand and slumped back onto the bed her eyes closed. Emma smiled softly at the spent woman and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Regina's forehead before she threw an arm over her waist and pulled the brunette towards her, hugging her closely.

The two women dozed for less than half an hour. When Emma woke, her eyes widened in surprise as she realised Regina's tongue was grazing over a nipple, her fingers tweaking the other one. Placing a hand softly on the back of the brunette's head to let her know she was awake, Emma settled back into the soft pillows and revelled in the feeling of the older woman pleasuring her. Already, she could tell Regina was an attentive lover. She seemed to take note of every sound which fell from Emma's lips and the movement which caused it. Emma could feel her sex, wet from the excitement of touching Regina earlier, twitch with anticipation. She wanted nothing more than Regina's hands, finger, lips, mouth, tongue against her core but she wanted the brunette to take this at her own pace.

"I want to touch you."

"What?" Emma asked, not sure she had heard the words mumbled against the flesh of her breast.

"I want to touch you," Regina repeated, a little more confidently as she raised her head to meet Emma's lustful gaze.

"OK," Emma said, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't know how," Regina said, quietly.

"Just do to me what you like," Emma advised. "Don't worry, every time you look at me I practically come so I don't think it's going to take much. You'll know what to do when you start, I promise."

Regina nodded and sat up. She took hold of the edges of Emma's thong and pulled the scrap of material down long, toned legs. Her breath hitched as she looked back up to Emma's smooth mound. Emma smiled and patted the bed next to her, encouraging the brunette to lie back down. When she did, Emma tucked her arm behind the brunette and pulled her closer, shuffled her thighs a little further apart as she did so.

With her head rested on Emma's shoulder and her body pressed tightly against the slender woman, Regina slowly slid the flat of her hand down Emma's body. When she reached her pubis bone, she slowed down, her fingertips inching lower. Both women held their breath.

Emma bucked off the bed.

"Sorry," she whimpered as Regina looked up at her in alarm.

"Did I do-,"

"I'm just really turned on," Emma assured. "You bumped my clit and I couldn't help it."

Regina nodded and placed her head back on Emma's shoulder. She focused once more on her fingers, now able to feel the heat from the blonde's sex. Moving her hand back up, she felt a hardened bundle graze against her finger again. Emma groaned. Emboldened, Regina moved her fingers down between the firefighter's folds, gasping at the copious wetness she found there. Emma was wet. Emma was wet for her.

Her fingers glided easily through the warm, slick liquid. Regina could feel the soft but textured skin of Emma's folds as she stroked steadily. Dipping further down, she felt more wetness seeping from Emma's entrance. Eager to see what it would feel like to be truly inside the blonde, Regina used one finger to gently press against the opening. It slid inside easily, lubricated by the arousal flowing from the blonde. Emma cried out, her fingernails digging into the skin of Regina's back where her hand rested as she felt the brunette push further inside.

Regina felt her own wetness grow as her finger was enveloped and squeezed between Emma's silky walls. She could feel the tight passage clenching and releasing as she slowly pumped in and out. Remembering something she knew she liked herself, Regina twisted her wrist and curled her finger, pressing the tip of it against the front wall of Emma's channel.

"Oh! Regina!" Emma cried, her hips bucking into the new movement. Regina smiled and turned her head to place a kiss to the pale lips as she repeated her movement. Soon, she had set a steady rhythm and the blonde woman below her was writhing with pleasure. But it wasn't enough. Propping herself up on her elbow, Regina twisted her wrist further and pressed the heel of her palm against Emma's sensitive clit.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed as her body shuddered and jolted with one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced. Regina watched in awe as the woman below her came undone around her finger, juices soaking her hand which stayed buried between quaking thighs.

Finally, the blonde lay still, tiny tremors all that remained of her orgasmic bliss. Regina slowly pulled her finger free and wiped the arousal on already damp bedsheets. Emma's eyes were closed and Regina settled back beside her lover, the blonde wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she did so.

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

* * *

P.S. I got a private message asking how many chapters I thought there were left of Dangerous Desires. The answer I gave was wonderfully vague but I'm thinking the storylines I have in my head will bring it to about the same length as Behind Bars ... Ish. So about 40 chapters. Probably. Maybe. Can you tell I have no idea?

P.P.S. As always, your reviews mean the world to me and you guys really are all truly incredible. I write shameless smut only for you ;)

P.P.P.S - follow me on Twitter! SwanQueenUKFF


	15. Normal

A/N: post coital cuddles are my favourite...

* * *

Her chin rested gently against the silky brown hair, each breath making strands flutter softly. Their bodies were warm, huddled together under the duvet beneath which they had crawled an hour earlier. Emma's eyes were closed as she focused on the feel of the other woman in her arms. The way her arm was draped across her stomach. The way her breath ticked her neck. The way her thigh was thrown over her waist, pulling their bodies even closer together. The way her heart beat, slow and steady, against her side.

"What's the time?" Emma whispered into the dimly lit bedroom, her fingers slowly stroking the smooth skin of Regina's bare back.

The brunette rolled over to reach her phone on the bedside table, clicked the home button, and returned to Emma's embrace.

"Just gone 2am," she said, stifling a yawn.

There was a heavy sigh.

"I have to get back," Emma said. "I wish I could stay but I always make sure I'm there to get Henry ready for school before I leave for work."

"Of course," Regina nodded, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"I want to stay," Emma repeated.

"I know," Regina assured, turning around and smiling softly at the naked woman still lying on her bed. "Henry's your son though and you should be with him."

Emma nodded and pushed herself up and off the bed. She glanced around the room for the clothes discarded hours earlier, before her eyes landed on a few pieces of card taped to the wall.

"What are they?" Emma asked, turning back to Regina.

"Colour samples," the brunette admitted.

"For the bedroom we finished painting last week?" Emma frowned.

Regina blushed at having to explain her reasoning and was glad the bedroom was still dark. "I didn't think I could live in a room that reminded me of you if I couldn't have you. In fact, this evening I apparently decided I couldn't live in the same state."

"Well now you have me," Emma said, leaning down and placing a kiss to Regina's lips. "So these," she said, reaching up to pull the colour charts from the wall, "can go in the trash. And when I leave, you can unpack. Ok?"

Regina laughed and nodded. "Ok."

Emma got dressed quickly, putting an extra wiggle in her hips as she pulled up her jeans just because she knew Regina was watching. When the tank top fell back over the toned abdomen, Regina stood from the bed and walked, naked, into her bathroom and returned seconds later with a silken black gown tied around her waist.

"God, you're sexy," Emma remarked, tugging her jacket back on.

"So are you," Regina grinned as she watched the blonde try and finger comb her sex tangled hair.

Emma crossed the room and kissed Regina soundly, their tongues meeting instantly as their arms encircled one another.

"We have to keep this quiet," Emma said as she pulled away. "At work. People can't know we're seeing each other. Gold won't like it at all and the rest of the guys will be a nightmare, trust me. I know it's going to be hard but we have to pretend like everything is normal."

"I get it," Regina replied. "I don't want to, but I know we have to keep this, us, a secret."

"I don't want to either but it's for the best," Emma said. "At least for now."

"Are you coming back to work tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"I have a meeting with the doc first thing. If he approves me for duty, I'll be at the firehouse by 9 o'clock."

"I don't know whether that is a good thing or not," Regina mused. "I'm glad you're better, and I'm glad you can work again. But not being able to touch you or kiss you? God that's going to be a nightmare."

"Ditto," Emma nodded. "But we have to -,"

"I know, I know," Regina nodded.

"On Sunday, after the barbecue and fundraiser, do you want to come over to mine?" Emma asked.

"What about August and Mary Margret?" Regina frowned.

"August is going to stay with his foster father who's driving in from Wisconsin for the event. They always stay in some posh hotel when he's in town. And Mary Margaret will be busy," Emma said.

"Busy?" Regina asked, confused by the vague word.

"Just trust me," Emma grinned. "She'll be out all night."

Frowning for a moment, Regina shrugged and smiled. "Sure, Sunday sounds great."

"Awesome. Henry will be very excited. He's been asking about you all week," Emma grinned.

"Really? Why?"

"Because he likes you," Emma said simply. "As do I."

Regina smiled and rocked onto her toes to kiss Emma once more. Their lips moved slowly, as if trying to savour the moment, treasuring the intimate contact forever.

Eventually, Regina broke the kiss and stepped past Emma to lead the blonde to her front door.

"Well, goodnight Emma," she said, her hand rested on the handle.

"Goodnight," Emma said, leaning in to drop a sweet kiss on Regina's lips.

"Hopefully see you tomorrow. Text me when you know what the doctor says."

"I will," Emma promised. "Night."

And with one final kiss, Emma walked out of the apartment and down the corridor. Regina didn't shut her door until the blonde had stepped into the elevator with a little wave and when the lock did click closed, she slumped against the hard wood and slid to the floor, the happiest smile on her face she thought she had ever worn.

* * *

Emma sat restlessly on the examination table as Doctor Hopper peered into each eye, then her ears and finally asked her to open her mouth. She wasn't entirely sure what her mouth had to do with her concussion or ability to do her job but she complied.

"Well?" she asked impatiently when Hopper put down his torch and moved to sit in his chair.

"Everything looks fine, Swan," he smiled. "I just have a few questions for you and I need you to answer them truthfully, OK?" Emma nodded to show she understood. "Have you experienced any dizziness since the accident?"

"Nothing since Monday evening."

"Any loss of balance?"

"No."

"Any nausea?"

"Nope."

"Any loss of vision?"

"No."

"Any noticeable memory loss?"

"No."

"Any problems with your hearing?"

"No."

Hopper scratched a few notes on his papers and looked up.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" he asked, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Of course," Emma nodded. "I wouldn't want to be at work if I thought I wasn't able to do my job to the best of my abilities."

"Any symptoms arise, you're to tell Chief Gold or Lieutenant Booth straight away. But as far as I'm concerned, you appear in full health. Congratulation."

Hopper smiled and handed over the form confirming Emma Swan fit for active duty. Before the blonde was even out of the office, her cell was in her hand and she was texting Regina.

 _I'm good to go! See you in twenty minutes. Don't forget to act like we're not together. E x_

* * *

Ruby spotted her first and jumped up from where she had been recoiling a hose on the forecourt.

"Swanny!" she exclaimed, running over to the firefighter swaggering up to Firehouse 7 and giving her a bone crushing hug. The rest of Engine 17 were outside too and stood to greet Emma, clapping her on the back or giving her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Did you miss me?" she joked.

"Oh yes," Nolan deadpanned. "Now you're here perhaps we can finally get back to putting out fires."

"Glad to know I'm pivotal to Firehouse 7," Emma laughed, moving past the group and heading towards Chief Gold's office to hand in her paperwork.

"Hey Booth," she called, waving to her flatmate and lieutenant as she passed his office.

"Hopper cleared you?" he asked, abandoning his paperwork and jogging out into the corridor to walk beside his friend.

"I'm good as new," Emma smiled, waving the form in his face. "I just have to show these to Gold and then I guess I give them to you, Lieutenant."

"Glad to have you back," Booth smiled as he knocked on Chief Gold's office door and opened it for the blonde.

"Ah Swan," Gold said, smiling widely at her as she walked inside. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm great thanks, Chief. I've enjoyed my few days off but I am more than ready to get back to work," Emma said, handing over her papers and taking a seat.

There was a pause while Gold read through the doctor's notes but then he signed his name at the bottom of them and looked back up at his firefighter.

"You sure you're ready to come back?" he asked. Not only was it Gold's job to make sure the firehouse ran smoothly but also that his staff were happy, healthy, and capable of doing their highly skilled, dangerous, and vital job.

"I was born ready," Emma nodded, her face serious.

"Very well. Belle, could you come here a moment please?" Gold asked, calling through the still open door to the waiting area outside his office. Seconds later, his receptionist appeared.

"How can I be of assistance?" Belle asked, her Australian accent lilting and rhythmic.

"Could you please make a copy of these forms and return one to me and deliver one to Lieutenant Booth?" Gold asked, holding out Emma's medical records.

"Of course," the young brunette said, smiling politely as she reached for the forms. As her fingers brushed Chief Gold's, her blue-green eyes snapped up to meet his intense gaze. Emma looked away, feeling strangely like she was interrupting an intimate moment.

"So," Gold said once Belle had left his office, "if there's nothing else, I suggest you head out to change and get your orders from Lieutenant Booth."

"Yes sir," Emma nodded, getting to her feet. "Thank you."

"Any time, Swan. Welcome back to 7."

As soon as Emma had changed into her uniform, she returned to Booth's office to discover Ladder 7 had no drills scheduled until that afternoon. Grinning at the realisation she had some free time, Emma headed towards the kitchen. As soon as she entered the break room, Humbert, Hatter and Jones gathered around her.

"How's the skull?"

"Did you enjoy your days off, slacker?"

"Has that bump to the head finally made you see how devilishly handsome I am?"

Emma laughed and joked with her colleagues for a few minutes, all the while trying to glance past them towards the kitchen where she could see Regina chopping something in preparation for their lunch. As soon as was politely possible, Emma excused herself from the men and walked over to the brunette.

"Hey," she said as she came to stand right beside Regina, their backs to the rest of the break room.

"Can you chop those carrots for me please, Swan?" Regina said, rather loudly. Humbert even glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, frowning at the overzealous instruction.

"Um, sure," Emma said, pulling the chopping board towards her and picking up a knife. "So, Hopper has fully signed-,"

Before Emma could finish her sentence, Regina had picked up her chopped onions and walked away from her without a word, towards the pan which had been heating oil on the stove on the other side of the kitchen. Tipping them in, the brunette stirred the vegetables furiously, her back still to the blonde who was looking very confused. Hurrying to finish her assigned task, Emma carried the chopped carrots over to where Regina still stood and placed them down.

"Yeah, so Hopper gave me the all clear and Gold-,"

"I have to run to the store to get some more chicken," Regina said, her voice still louder than usual. "Can you keep an eye on these onions and turn them off when they're caramelised."

"Regina, what-,"

"Thanks, Swan," the brunette said, untying her apron and dumping it unceremoniously on the counter before she walked out of the break room, signalling for Whale to follow her as she did.

Stunned and confused, Emma stared after the brunette until a droplet of hot oil landed on her hand and reminded her of the onions she was supposed to be cooking.

* * *

Between two call outs and the lunch preparation, by the time Emma and Regina were wiping down the kitchen surfaces at 2 o'clock, they had barely said ten words to each other. Well, Emma had tried but each attempt at conversation had been shut down by Regina in the most peculiar manner. Checking the dishwasher was on and that the rest of the firefighters still milling around the break room were occupied, Emma tapped Regina on the shoulder and gestured for her to follow her down the corridor and into a small supply closet used for storing cleaning equipment. Emma was almost surprised to realise the brunette had complied to the silent request but was pleased to hear her boots following lightly down the corridor and into the tiny space. Once out of earshot of the rest of the house, Emma switched on the light and illuminated the small cupboard.

"Regina, are you-,"

The rest of the question was swallowed by Regina's lips pressed passionately against Emma's as the brunette launched herself over a mop bucket to reach the other woman. Momentarily confused, Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her back, moaning as her tongue touched Regina's for the first time that day.

"Wow," she gasped when they broke apart.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment you arrived this morning," Regina breathed, her forehead resting on Emma's.

"Really?" the blonde asked, pulling away. "Because it seemed like you were mad at me for some reason."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, frowning.

"You've barely spoken to me all day. You just gave me basic instructions for boring cooking tasks. You wouldn't let me watch you poach the chicken breasts. And I haven't even told you what Hopper said yet because every time I try, you interrupt me with some banal comment."

"But you said we have to act like we're not seeing each other," Regina replied, confused.

"I told you to act normal. You've been acting like you hate me," Emma said.

"But you said-."

"Regina, you should have just acted as you did last week, before last night happened. We were friends weren't we? We talked, we joked, we had conversations. If anything, the way you've been behaving towards me today is far more suspicious than if I had been trying to cop a feel under the table at lunch time."

"So, you're ok with me talking with you?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed. "As long as you don't discuss what we do outside of work together, yes Regina, you may talk to me."

"I didn't want to give it away to people and for you to be mad. I know how much you don't want people to know about us."

"Hey," Emma said, concerned at the disheartened tone in Regina's voice. "I do want them to know. I'd be proud to say I was dating you Regina. But with our jobs, with our positions here in Firehouse 7, it's just not a good idea. You do understand that right?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise," Emma assured her. "Just, maybe act more like you did last time we worked together. Only pretend you don't know what I look like under these sexy firefighter shirts."

Regina laughed before wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pulling their mouths back together.


	16. Worry

A/N: action time! And then let's get onto this family fundraising day I've been chatting on about.

* * *

"Humbert, take the ten foot ladder with Jones," Booth called, pointing his firefighters towards the upstairs window where the man was waving frantically, screaming for help into the cool dawn air.

The flames curled out of the downstairs windows, burning the frames and sending coils of grey smoke into the dark sky. Engine 17 and Ladder 7 were parked at either end of the plot with Ambulance 67 drawn up behind the latter. Regina and Whale had already set up a stretcher near the base of the ladder up which Jones was beginning to climb.

"Hurry!" the man cried, looking back into the smoke filled room behind him and coughing heavily. "My daughter, she's not moving!"

Booth turned to Emma. "You up for this, Swan?"

"Sure, Lieutenant," she nodded, moving towards Humbert who was holding the ladder steady.

"Ok, mate," Jones said as he reached the man. "I'm going to need you to climb out onto this ladder and we'll get you down."

"I can't leave Felicity," the man screamed, turning back towards his daughter.

"My colleague is coming right up behind me," Jones assured. "We'll get her out. But first, we need to get you down ok?"

The man turned back to the firefighter, panic and fear evident even through the coating of ash on his face. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded and moved back towards the window. Jones helped him climb carefully onto the window ledge and then turn around to place a foot firmly on the metal ladder. Soon, the two men were descending safely.

"Please," the man said to Emma, who quickly began to climb as soon as the father was on the ground. "Bring her out to me."

Emma didn't reply, the sound of the flames eclipsing the plea as she ascended towards the heat of the fire. As she reached the top, she peered into what was evidently a young child's bedroom and spotted the small girl lying on the floor beside the bed. The smoke wasn't too thick but Emma slid her mask on anyway. Regina's eyes watched from the ground as Whale tried to calm the man down enough to check him over. The brunette's breath hitched as Emma swung herself in through the smoking window frame and dropped out of sight.

Keeping low to the floor, Emma crawled towards Felicity. The girl looked no older than three, her blonde hair discoloured by the smoke and her eyes closed. Emma felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive," she radioed to Booth before scooping the child into her arms and returning to the window.

Hatter was waiting at the top of the ladder when Emma reached the fresh air. He held his arms out to receive the unconscious child and they carefully exchanged her weight.

"Got her?" Emma asked. Jeff nodded and began to climb slowly downwards, keeping one hand on the rail and the other holding Felicity closely to his body.

Regina wheeled a second stretcher towards the ladder and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Emma climb back out of the window and begin her own descent.

"Lay her down," she instructed Hatter, focused on her job immediately as the small child reached the safely of the ground. As soon as the child was on the stretcher and a neck brace in place, they quickly wheeled the victim away from the burning house so Engine 17 could begin their work.

As Regina fitted an oxygen mask and checked the girl's body for burns, Emma appeared beside her.

"Is she ok?" she asked, wiping her sweaty brow.

"Smoke inhalation but she's breathing by herself. The oxygen will be replenished soon and she should wake up naturally."

"Good," Emma sighed, moving off towards Booth to see what he wanted her to do.

Regina watched her go, wanting to ask the blonde how she was but knowing she couldn't. Instead, she turned to Whale who had come to get an update for the agitated father who was hovering around the corner of the ambulance. Regina smiled and waved him over, stepping back as she watched the man wrap his arms around his still unconscious daughter.

"Let's get you guys to a hospital," Regina said kindly after a few moments.

The man stepped back and nodded, wiping his tears and climbed into the ambulance after his daughter.

* * *

"What is the point in having a smoke alarm if you don't check it works?" Glass said angrily, pouring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing a banana from the well stocked fruit bowl. Regina wasn't back from the hospital so breakfast had become a serve yourself affair.

"I know," Emma nodded. "What with all the ad campaigns and publicity about the importance of doing annual checks, it's hard to believe things like this still happen. No one can predict a fuse blowing like that kettle."

"The father was damn lucky he woke up when he did," Jones remarked. "Much longer and that little girl would have had real problems."

"What did wake him up?" Emma asked.

"Dunno," Hatter shrugged. "Ask Whale or Regina."

"Ask us what?" Regina asked, entering the break room ahead of her partner and heading straight for the coffee machine. Emma smiled and got up from the couch to stand beside the brunette as she made her morning caffeine hit.

"What made the father at that last house fire wake up?" Jones asked. "The fire alarm battery was dead. And why didn't his daughter wake? The fire started under her room."

"One of his neighbours phoned him," Whale informed. "Apparently he's an insomniac and had looked out the window, seen the flames coming from the kitchen and phoned the father before he dialled 911."

"Saved their lives," Regina remarked.

"How are they?" Booth asked.

"Doing ok," Regina nodded. "Felicity regained consciousness en route to the hospital and the carbon dioxide poisoning was minor. She'll be in for a couple of days but apart from that, she should make a full recovery."

The firefighters breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was always great to hear the victims they rescued were recovering well. The group discussion ended and smaller conversations started up as colleagues began to talk about the fundraiser happening later that day.

"How are you?" Regina asked Emma quietly.

"Me?" Emma asked, surprised. "Fine, why?"

"Because you climbed into a burning building earlier this morning."

"It's my job," Emma shrugged. "I'm used to it. Anyway, I saved a little girl doing it, so I'd say the danger was worth it."

"You did save her, well done," Regina said, nudging Emma lightly with her shoulder.

"Thanks," Emma grinned. "And I'll top off today by winning the baseball game too."

"Is Henry excited?" Regina asked.

"He hasn't stopped talking about it all week," Emma grinned. "He loves coming to the firehouse too. Anything to do with firefighting really and he's all over it. What about you? Are you all ready for the bake sale you've organised?"

"I think so," Regina nodded. "Belle said she'd spend all of last night baking and I have most of mine done. Just time to make a couple more batches of cupcakes when I get home and I'll be sorted."

"I can't wait to taste them," Emma said, winking at Regina who looked around the break room, alarmed. "Relax," Emma laughed. "No one's watching us."

"You're making acting normal very difficult, Swan," Regina said sternly.

"Well I think you did very well on that last call out, I could tell you were worried."

"I was."

"You don't have to be," Emma assured.

"I want to be," Regina countered.

Emma laughed at the stubborn look on the brunette's face.

"We'll talk about it tonight," Emma promised. "But now Gold is waiting for our end of shift briefing. Wanna walk with me?"

* * *

The sun shone over the bright green grass, making Emma truly feel summer was on the way. Much as she liked the freshness of a cool winter morning, there was something about the heat of the summer months she couldn't quite get enough of. She couldn't help but smile widely as she and Mary Margaret strolled onto the field, Henry racing ahead as he spotted August stood by the barbecue. The lieutenant had left their house early to set up, leaving the two women to carry the salads and other cold accompaniments to the meat which was already cooking.

"How's it going?" Emma asked as she reached her flatmate and deposited the food on the pop up table. "Hi Marco," she added, waving to a bearded man lounging in a deck chair nearby. August's foster father toasted her with his beer in greeting.

"Perfectly on schedule," August replied, turning a few of the sausages as he spoke.

"It should be," Mary Margaret laughed. "You've been doing this for ten years. You should have it down to a fine art by now."

"Evidently I do," August smiled, spreading his arms to indicate the meat cooking before him.

Emma chuckled again and began to unpack the food she'd brought, noticing as she did so that Henry had already located Roland and the two of them had started a game of catch with a baseball.

"I'm gonna go say hi to David," Mary Margaret said, spotting the lieutenant talking to some firefighters from House 12 who were co-hosting the day and providing the opposing baseball team.

"Enjoy," Emma called after her before shaking head slightly and returning to her task.

"Hey," Regina said, sidling up beside the blonde a few minutes later.

"Hi," Emma said brightly, turning to face the older woman with a radiant smile. Regina's heart rate increased at its intensity. "Wow you look great," she said, glancing up and down the blue and white summer dress the woman was wearing, a floppy straw hat shading her face from the sun.

"Thanks, so do you," Regina smiled, taking in the tight black jeans and light green top which complimented Emma's eyes perfectly. "You made all this?" Regina asked, turning her attention back to the food and surveying the table.

"If you mean, did I chop up the salad stuff, cook some potatoes and cover them in mayo and cut some bread rolls in half, then yes," Emma nodded.

"Impressive," Regina smiled. "I must be teaching you something."

"Oh I'm learning so much," Emma said, leaning slightly towards the brunette, her eyes drifting towards the plump lips. Regina leaned in too, almost subconsciously.

Remembering where they were, Emma suddenly pulled back and finished unpacking her bag. Regina took several deep breaths and snagged a piece of red pepper to munch on and distract her from thinking of kissing Emma.

"So, where are these cakes?" Emma asked, folding the bags up and tucking them under the table.

"Over there," Regina said, pointing to a table at little way from the barbecue area where Belle was stood talking to Mr Gold.

"Lead the way," Emma smiled.

The two women walked over to the cake stand, greeting their colleagues, their families and Firehouse 12 members as they did so. Red looked curiously at the two women before turning back to Billy and laughing at something he had said to mechanic friends who had joined them for the day. Emma was pleased to see her disaster of a date was not present.

"Hey Chief," Emma said as she reached her boss.

"Bobby will do fine today, Emma," the man smiled at her. "Are you here to admire the work these two ladies have put into our fundraiser?"

"Indeed," Emma smiled, turning her attention to the array of cakes and sweet treats before her. "Wow! Did you two really make all these?"

"Most of them," Regina nodded. "That cake over there is a donation from Eugenia though. And I think Graham's wife made that one," she said pointing first to a Victoria sponge and then to an elaborate red velvet cake.

"Ana's here?" she asked, looking around for the young woman. Emma didn't think she had seen her since the last firefighter event. The young wife wasn't particularly social with the other members of her husband's crew.

"Yes," Belle said. "She and Graham just went to get some soda I think."

"Do we need anything else?" Emma asked, eager to be helpful as her only contribution so far had been salad.

"No, I believe we're all set," Belle smiled. She tended to be the organiser of Firehouse 7 events, a role she had slipped into seamlessly during her years as Gold's, Bobby's, assistant.

"Cool. Wanna come say hi to Henry?" Emma asked, turning to Regina.

"Have you met Emma's son yet?" Belle asked.

"Once," Regina nodded, not wanting to elaborate on the circumstances and encourage questions.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Belle cooed, looking over the field to where he and Roland were now racing around the baseball field.

"He is rather," Regina said, glancing at Emma as she spoke.

"Let's go check on him then," Emma said, turning away from her boss and walking towards her son. "Henry!" she called as she neared the boys. "Look who it is!"

"Gina!" Henry exclaimed, veering sharply right and running straight towards the two women, leaving Roland looking rather confused at why he had been abandoned.

"Oh! Hi Henry," Regina said as the small boy barrelled into her legs, hugging her knees. She patted his head gently.

"Did you come to play with me and Roly?" he asked, his big brown eyes looking up into Regina's slightly uncomfortable face.

"Well, Regina hasn't met Roland yet, kid. Do you want to get him to come and say hello?" Emma suggested.

"Roly!" Henry bellowed from where he stood in front of the two women, beckoning his friend over frantically. The older boy complied and jogged over to the small group.

"Roland, this is Regina. She works with me and your dad," Emma said, crouching down to the boys' level.

"Hi," Roland said politely, holding out his hand for Regina to shake.

"He's English," Emma said by way of explanation to the grown up behaviour.

Regina nodded mutely and shook the boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling slightly.

"Making friends Roland?" asked Robin as he walked up behind the little group. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Hey Rob," Emma smiled. "I was just thinking we should get the kids to play some games before lunch. Tire them out a bit."

"Good idea," the man nodded. "Roland and Henry: do you want to do a very important job for me?" The boys nodded enthusiastically. "Go and find Mr Hatter's daughter, Grace, Mr and Mrs Humbert's two children, and Mr and Mrs Glass's son, Gus, please and bring them over here. We're going to start some races, OK?"

The two boys nodded again and ran off together.

"Glass has a son and a wife?" Regina asked.

"Yep," Emma nodded, pointing to a little dark-haired boy playing with a terrier puppy near his father and the Spanish looking woman sat nearby.

"And Humbert has two children?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "They hardly ever come by the station though. And like I said, we tend not to talk about our kids at work."

Regina was surprised to be learning what she considered important facts about her colleagues. But then again, she mused, she hadn't found out about Henry for a week and she and Emma had spent far more time together by that point than she had with Graham or Sidney collectively.

As the children ran back towards the adults, Emma turned to Regina. "Want to come to my car and help me get the prizes? I bought some candy for the race winners."

"Sure," the brunette nodded.

"Leaving me to organise the rabble again I see Emma," Robin laughed.

"But you're so good at it Rob!" she countered, smiling widely before she and Regina walked back towards the car park.

"Why yellow?" Regina asked as they reached Emma's bug.

"Why not?"

"It's ... gaudy."

Emma laughed. "It's fun," she shrugged as she opened the trunk.

"I bet Henry loves it," Regina commented.

"He prefers Uncle August's truck," Emma said, pointing to the large four by four parked nearby. "It goes faster apparently."

"I'll have to take you two for a spin in mine one day," Regina said, nodding towards her Mercedes.

"Can I drive?" Emma asked, her face lighting up immediately.

"I don't know, can you?" Regina countered.

"Never had an accident," Emma said proudly.

"Hmmm ... We'll see," Regina decided, taking the bag of candy Emma handed her.

"I bet I could persuade you," Emma said, glancing around the car park and hooking her finger into the decorative belt around Regina's waist.

The brunette gasped as she was pulled towards the blonde but the noise was swallowed by Emma's soft lips covering hers moments later. The kiss was short, neither woman wanting to be caught but both smiled at each other as they broke apart.

"We'd better get back," Emma said, shutting the trunk and locking it. "But I plan of continuing my persuasion later this evening."

* * *

P.S. Yes I used Robert Carlyle's first name for Gold. And I married Graham to Jamie's on screen lover in Fifty Shades of Grey. This is not me condoning the film but I thought it might make it easier to visualise than me introducing a whole new character. And I also borrowed their kids ... (Spoiler for those who were lucky enough not to read all three books). And Glass's kid is the actor's name in Breaking Bad. I feel I should do a disclaimer ... I don't own these characters or names: don't sue!


	17. Childhood

A/N: you're all awesome!

* * *

Emma sat cross legged on the grass, leaning back on her hands, as Henry sat in her lap, snivelling softly. He hadn't won any of the races, probably because he was the youngest child competing, and despite Roland sharing the chocolate bar he had won for the egg and spoon race, Henry was sulking. After trying to console her son and explain it wasn't about the winning, Emma had given up and allowed him to get over his disappointment on his own. They were now sat in a circle with Red, Billy and his friends, and Jeff and Grace. Regina had returned to the cake stand to take over from Belle who had been manning it while the races were happening.

"Where's Daddy?" Henry asked after a while, interrupting a conversation, or argument, Emma and Billy were having about the pros and cons of the VW Beetle.

"Um, I'm not sure, kid," Emma said, glancing around the field. She couldn't see Neal so she pulled out her phone to text him. Upon doing so, she saw she already had a message from Henry's father.

 _Had to take Peter to the vet. Will be there in about an hour. Neal_

"He's taking the dog to the vet, Henry," Emma informed the boy who was waiting patiently for her answer.

"What's wrong with Peter Pan?" Henry asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's fine," Emma assured. "He should be here soon. Do you want to go and have some lunch now?"

Henry grinned, clearly over his racing disappointment, and the two stood to walk over to where August and a firefighter from House 12 were still cooking.

"Hey little man," August grinned. "What can I get you?"

"A burger and a sausage."

"Henry," Emma laughed. "You can have one or the other. And don't forget to say please."

The boy scowled at his mother before considering his options. "Burger, please."

"Coming right up," August chuckled. "Emma?"

"A sausage and a burger, please."

"That's not fair?" Henry exclaimed.

"I'm bigger than you," Emma stated, tapping a disgruntled Henry on his nose.

"Yes, and if she keeps eating like this she's going to get a lot bigger."

Emma turned around and smiled at Regina. "I'll take my chances. August's barbecues are the best."

"Are they really?" Regina asked, eyeing the slightly cremated meat on the grill.

"Come on Mills, can I really not persuade you?" August asked, holding up one of the least burnt sausages.

"It's Regina today, remember? And go on then, if I must."

The three received their meat and moved to the salad table to load up their plates. Regina took a generous helping of Emma's potato salad which made the blonde beam with pride. Henry had some too, along with some lettuce Emma insisted he had to eat if he wanted a cake for dessert.

"Hey guys," Red greeted as they returned to the group. "Hi Regina."

"Hi Red," she smiled, sitting on the picnic blanket beside Henry who was sat beside Emma.

The lanky brunette regarded the group, thinking they looked remarkably like a family but decided against commenting.

"How's the barbecue?" she asked instead.

"Delicious," Emma said through a mouthful of burger.

"What car do you drive, Regina?" Billy asked. That boy talked about nothing else.

"Mercedes C Class," she replied, pointing over to the car park where the new vehicle gleamed in the sunlight.

Billy whistled his approval and the two were soon deep in discussion about the engine's performance and the car's ability to handle sharp corners.

"Hey Henry," came a familiar voice just as the plates were being scraped clean.

"Daddy!" Henry cried, jumping up from the ground and running towards Neal who swung the small boy up into his arms. "How's Peter Pan?"

"He's fine. He got into my biscuit tin last night and I was worried he might get sick from the chocolate," Neal explained, walking over to join Emma and the group.

"Like I got sick when I ate too much chocolate at Christmas?" Henry asked.

"Exactly," Emma said, grimacing at the memory. She never did get to enjoy that giant bean bag chair Red had bought for her.

"Can I have some chocolate now?" Henry asked.

"You can have a cake," Emma suggested. "Why don't you and Daddy go with Regina and choose one."

Henry nodded enthusiastically and wriggled to get down. As soon as his feet touched the grass, he scampered off towards the cake stand. Regina stood and joined Neal in following the excited boy over.

"Henry seems to like Regina," Red commented. "Had they met before today?"

"Once," Emma nodded. "Regina brought some food over when I had my concussion."

"You never told me that," Red said, sensing there was a reason her best friend had omitted to mention the out-of-work meeting.

"She just brought over some stew," Emma shrugged, wanting to get off the subject quickly. Red knew her well and would pick up sooner or later that something was going on between the two women. "Are you ready for the game?"

"Am I ever," Red grinned. "Have you seen who's playing for 12? They don't stand a chance."

* * *

They didn't, as it turned out. Firehouse 7 comfortably won the game and shook hands with the losing team as they walked over to their cheering friends and family. Henry raced over to Emma and leapt at her legs.

"Hey buddy," Emma grinned, hoisting her son onto her hip. "Did Mommy do good?"

"You winned!"

"Won," Emma corrected. "And yes we did!"

"Gina said you would," Henry informed her. Emma's eyes snapped up to where the brunette was sat beside Belle. She had volunteered to look after Henry whilst Emma played, which had made Emma's heart warm.

"Oh really? What did she say?" Emma asked.

"She said you were 'very fit and talented'," Henry recited. "What's talented?"

"It means you're good at something," Emma explained as she walked over to her little fan group.

"What am I talented at?" Henry asked.

"Well, you play hide and seek rather well. And you're learning your letters very quickly now. And you're the best mascot Firehouse 7 has ever had," she said, tickling his stomach through his Boston Fire Department t-shirt.

"Too right," August said, jogging up to Emma and swopping a giggling Henry from her arms and up to sit on his broad shoulders. The two set off on a victory lap, some of the team mates joining in the celebrations.

"Congratulations," Regina smiled as Emma reached her and Belle.

"It's all in the arms," Emma replied, flexing her biceps as she did so. Regina swallowed thickly.

"You did great," Belle congratulated. "I'm just going to check on the time for the raffle. I assume you guys have bought some tickets?"

The two women nodded and Emma took Belle's newly vacate seat.

Glancing around, Regina checked there was no one in earshot before muttering to Emma: "please don't flex your muscles in public. It makes it hard to concentrate on anything else."

Emma laughed. "Sorry," she chuckled. "I'll try to remember that as a distraction tactic though."

"What's next on the agenda?" Regina asked.

"The raffle and then we go home," Emma said, glancing over the busy playing field. The turnout had been great with lots of friends of firefighters from both houses joining their families. August had taken Henry over to Marco who was sat with Hatter's parents and his in-laws. The grandparents looked after Grace when Jeff was at work, a final link to their deceased daughter. Some of the children and started their own mini baseball game with the equipment abandoned by the adults and small groups of wives clustered throughout the scene.

"What's going on between those two?" Regina asked, pointing to where David was sat on a picnic blanket, talking to Mary Margaret.

"Urgh, don't ask," Emma said. "They've been dancing around whatever their relationship is for years. Every time there's an event at the firehouse or whenever David joins us for a night out, they hook up but somehow it never goes any further. It's completely infuriating."

"Yes, it is rather annoying when people don't admit their feelings for one another isn't it," Regina said, turning to Emma and raising her eyebrows pointedly.

"Come on," Emma scoffed. "It took me less than a week. And those two don't even work together. There's no excuse."

"So that's where Mary Margaret will be tonight I assume."

"Yep," Emma nodded. "And Marco is booked into the Crown Plaza."

"Can ... Can I ask about you and August?" Regina said tentatively.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" Emma said, turning to smile at the slightly nervous woman beside her.

"You said you'd known him most of your life. But Marco isn't your foster father."

"No," Emma shook her head. "We met in a group home when I was four. August was eleven, a lot older than me but he took me under his wing. He really looked out for me and taught me the ropes of being in the system. We lived together for about two years and then he got sent to a group home for older boys and Marco was the foster father. We stayed in touch though and I used to go and visit."

"You never found a permanent foster family?"

"I was adopted when I as a baby," Emma explained. "My parents abandoned me as a newborn and I got placed easy enough. Everyone likes babies right? But then the family who adopted me had their own child and suddenly they didn't need me any more. They sent me back when I was four. I still remember them driving away from that place. I was so confused. I didn't understand why they didn't want me. But then that night I met August and he was really sweet to me. I had a couple of foster families after that. When I was thirteen I got placed with a super cool woman called Ingrid and I stayed there until I aged out. We're still in touch but she moved to Alaska so I don't see her much."

"Sounds like a difficult upbringing," Regina murmured. "Thank you for telling me."

"It is what it is," Emma shrugged. "I got out. I got myself into the academy and I made something of my life. And I met August. I can't regret that for a second."

"What made you want to be a firefighter?" Regina asked.

"There was a demonstration at one of my schools. I can't remember which one as I moved around a fair bit. But I was pretty young, maybe seven or eight. I just thought it sounded like the best job in the world. Exiting, adventurous, unpredictable. And all about saving people."

"And is it as good as you imagined?" Regina asked.

"Better," Emma grinned. "What about you? Can you tell me a bit about your family and what made you become a doctor?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer but just as she did so Red ran up from behind them and flung her arms around Emma's neck.

"Coming to see if we've won that crate of beer?" she asked, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the raffle table.

"Sure," Emma grinned. "Rain check," she added to Regina.

* * *

Henry was asleep within two minutes of the car journey home. Despite the extraordinary amount of sugar he had managed to consume, the excitement of the day and the activities organised had wiped him out. Emma checked in her rear view mirror as she indicated right and saw Regina do the same. The two woman had decided to drive back to Emma's in convoy so no one at the park saw them get into the same car as that would invite questions. Emma parked in her usual space and Regina pulled in behind her.

Lifting the increasingly heavy boy into her arms, Emma led the way up to her apartment building.

"Can you get my key out?" she asked Regina.

"Sure," the brunette said, reaching for Emma's handbag.

"No, they're in my pants," Emma said.

Regina raised an eyebrow but slid her hand into the back pocket of Emma's tight jeans anyway.

"Tease," Regina grumbled as she reluctantly pulled her hand from the toned ass, the keys dangling between her fingers.

"You love it," Emma replied, slipping past Regina who was now holding the door open for her and Henry.

Once inside the apartment, Emma put Henry in his bed fully clothed and shut the door.

"I'll need to wake him in about half an hour otherwise he'll never sleep tonight," she said as she walked over to where Regina was washing up the salad dishes. "Leave those, Regina."

Regina ignored her, continuing her scrubbing.

"Regina," Emma repeated. "Come sit here and tell me a bit more about yourself. Tit for tat and all."

Regina sighed and placed the sponge on the side, wiping her hands on the tea towel before turning around.

"I don't talk about my family," she said simply. "I moved away from them for a reason."

Emma stood immediately and crossed to Regina, draping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Regina said. "I want to tell you. I just find it hard. And I feel stupid saying that to you who actually had a difficult childhood. At least I have a family."

"Come here," Emma said, hugging the woman before her and squeezing tightly. "Families are complicated. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to ok. I'm not going to judge you. I just want to get to know you better."

"Ok," Regina nodded. "Let's sit down."


	18. Loss

A/N: more Regina background for you all. Any opinions would be appreciated ...

* * *

Regina and Emma settled themselves on the couch, a glass of water in front of each of them. The blonde waited patiently, not wanting to push Regina to talk until she was ready. Instead, she sat back and watched as the older woman took a sip of her drink and tucked several stray hairs behind her ears.

"My parents had a loveless marriage," Regina began. "I was their only common interest but they treated me rather differently. My father loved me very much and we shared his passion for art. He taught me to paint and we spent hours working in his studio together. My mother was never interested in his artwork, although they had met at one of his gallery openings. His wealth and prominent name drew my mother to him. She had come from a poor family and wanted to better herself. But she never loved my father, nor appreciated his talent. Less than a year into their marriage, my mother had an affair and fell pregnant. I only found this out when I turned eighteen. She had given the child up for adoption because my father, despite not leaving his adulterous wife, had refused to give the girl his surname. My mother wanted her daughter to be a Mills. So Zelena ended up being adopted by a couple who moved to England soon after I was born. And as the Mills heir my mother craved, my path was set. I was to become a doctor. A brain surgeon in fact. I guess everything went according to my mother's wishes until seven years ago."

Regina paused, drank some more water, and continued.

"I was a resident in a hospital in Maine when my boyfriend was involved in a hunting accident. He was wheeled into my ER and I..." Regina choked back a sob and Emma reached over to grasp her hands. "I couldn't save him. As soon as my superior recognised him, I was ordered away as they worked to stop the internal bleeding the bullet had caused. But they couldn't, and he ..."

There was no need for Regina to finish her sentence. Emma wrapped her arms around the shaking woman, stroking her hair and holding her close as Regina continued to cry, her body trembling with grief.

Emma had no idea. She had no clue that Regina had suffered such trauma in her life. That she had lost someone, just like Emma had. Except Regina's loss was far more brutal, final, and had utterly devastated the woman. At least Lily was still alive, even if she had walked away from Emma and Henry.

It took a long time for Regina to stop crying. When at last she raised her head from Emma's shoulder, she wiped her tear-stained red face and mumbled an apology.

"No need to say sorry, sweetheart," Emma assured, placing a soft kiss to Regina's temple. "I'm sorry. Sorry you had to go through that."

"It ruined me," Regina replied. "I had a breakdown, left the hospital and shut myself in my old room at my parents house. My mother was angry that I'd abandoned her plans. My father was there for me and very supportive. He had loved Daniel too. But he died of a heart attack about six months later. I barely left the house for three months after that day. When I did, it was only because Zelena flew from England to coax me from my hovel. We'd been in touch since I found out about her and she was incredible. She got me back on track. I couldn't return to my residency so she gave me a job in a small cake shop she had started. We worked together to build the business and I had something at last to focus on again. I had a life, I suppose. My mother stopped speaking to me though. I had failed her as far as she was concerned."

"You're not a failure," Emma interrupted. "You're amazing."

"Thank you," Regina said, smiling slightly. "But I did decide I wanted to get back to medicine. I had enjoyed my job and I knew I was good at it so I retrained as a paramedic. I worked at a firehouse for a while but every time I went back to that hospital I thought of Daniel. I knew I had to move away from Maine and all the memories it held. So I came to Boston. I wanted a fresh start and a happy life but I swore I'd never do it again," Regina said bitterly. "I told myself I would never let myself love another person again to save myself from the heartbreak."

"I said the same thing when Lily left," Emma admitted.

"It makes for a lonely life," Regina remarked.

"It does," Emma nodded. "Even though I have Henry, I still feel alone at times."

"Speaking of Henry," Regina said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, I should go and wake him. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you'll have me," Regina nodded.

"You're welcome here any time," Emma said, kissing Regina lightly on the lips before she stood up and left to wake her son.

* * *

"No Gina, you can't put him there. That's where my dinosaur is going."

"Sorry," Regina said, quickly rectifying her mistake and putting her toy stegosaurus beside the plastic tree just as Henry swooped his favourite Tyrannosaurus Rex down to land where it had just been.

"Rar rar rar!" Henry cried, knocking his T-Rex into the line of triceratops Regina had spent the last five minutes neatly arranging.

Emma chuckled as she watched the scene from the doorway. Regina was clearly becoming more comfortable around her son and had even offered to watch Henry whilst Emma went to get dinner sorted. The blonde had refused the paramedic's suggestion that she cook for them, claiming Regina had been baking for the last two days so it was the least she could do.

"Henry," Emma said after a few moments. "Can you go and wash your hands for dinner please?"

The boy nodded and dropped the imaginatively named Mr Rex before running out of the room. Regina began to tidy up the mess.

"You don't have to do that," Emma said, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder to still the movement. "Henry can clean up after dinner. He needs to learn fairies don't follow him around tidying the debris he leaves in his wake."

"I don't mind."

"But I do," Emma said, reaching down to take Regina's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Why?" the brunette asked, confused.

"Because if you're tidying I can't do this," she said, leaning forward and kissing Regina soundly. The brunette moaned into the surprise move, her arms snaking around Emma's waist as she pulled her closer. Their tongues met, curling and twisting around each other as the kiss intensified.

"Mommy?"

The two women sprang apart, Regina's face flushing beet red and Emma hastily wiping her mouth.

"Hey kid. Are your hands clean?"

Ignoring the question, the young boy looked curiously between his mother and her new friend.

"Was Gina healing you again?" he asked after a weighted pause.

"Um, yes," Emma nodded, deciding to go with the out Henry had offered her.

"Why does your mouth hurt?" Henry asked.

"Remember when I dived to make that catch in baseball?" Henry nodded. "I hit my face on the ground a little bit. Regina was just making it feel better."

"Can I help too?" Henry said.

"Of course," Emma smiled, crouching down and allowing her son to place a kiss on her lips.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you, Doctor Henry. Are you ready for dinner now?"

The boy nodded and turned to walk towards the kitchen, leaving Emma to turn to a still blushing Regina.

"Sorry," Emma offered. "I shouldn't have done that with him just next door."

"It's fine," Regina said, still a little shaken at having been caught making out with his mother by the four year old.

"Let's have dinner," Emma suggested. "We'll all have forgotten about this wonderfully awkward moment by the time we finish."

* * *

And they did. As Henry was scraping the very last dribble of ice cream from his bowl, the three of them had completely forgotten the interrupted kiss. After refusing to allow Henry another serving of dessert, pointing out he had already had a cupcake from Regina's stall and his father had bought him some candy too, Emma suggested they get the young boy ready for bed.

"I don't want to have a bath," Henry said, hands on hips as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"But Mr Rex is already having so much fun in the water," Emma said, holding up the toy dinosaur who was covered in bubbles. "And you did get rather dirty today, what with all that running around. You wouldn't want to go to bed like that would you?"

Henry considered his mother's points, eyes fixated on Mr Rex as he did so.

"Ok," he agreed. "But I want Gina to wash my hair."

Emma raised her eyes to the brunette who was perched on the laundry basket after the firefighter insisted she join them.

"Um, yeah, ok," she stuttered.

"Ok," Henry repeated, stripping his clothes off on the spot and walking over to Emma who lifted him into the tub.

"What do I do?" Regina whispered as Henry handed her the shampoo and promptly dunked his whole head under the water.

"Just avoid getting suds in his eyes," Emma advised.

Regina nodded nervously and squeezed a small amount of shampoo from the dinosaur shaped bottle into her hand. Henry scooted over to sit with his back to Regina as the brunette began to slowly rub his hair. Being very careful to avoid Henry's eyes, Regina worked up a good lather before turning to the boy's mother. Emma grinned at her, already holding the shower head in her hand and running the water until it was a good temperature. She handed over the spray and Regina asked Henry to tip his head back. As his hair rinsed, Regina felt a strange sense of pride rising inside her. She knew it was silly. She knew she was just washing a boy's hair but there was something about the fact that both Henry and Emma trusted her enough to allow her to do it that made her heart flutter.

Once Emma and Regina declared his hair clean, Henry began an enthusiastic game of water dinosaur wars, evidently forgetting his reluctance to enter the bath just a few minutes before. By the time his fingers had pruned and the water had cooled, both women were soaked with splashes but wearing identical grins.

Henry picked out some colourful train patterned pyjamas (Jim was certainly correct in his advice about what four year old boys liked) and jumped into his bed. As Emma tucked him in and read him a short story about a tank engine named Thomas, Regina looked around the small bedroom from the doorway, not wanting to intrude. The room was decorated with bold colours and although it was not large, Emma had equipped it with an overflowing bookshelf, a child's bed, and a toy chest covered in dinosaurs. On the walls hung photos of Henry with people: Emma, August, Mary Margaret, a few of the firefighters from House 7, and an older blonde woman Regina didn't recognise.

"Night, buddy," Emma whispered, drawing Regina's attention from a fairly recent photo of Emma and Henry playing on the swings in a park.

Henry had fallen asleep during the story, the events of the day catching up with him once again. Emma pulled the covers further around him and brushed some damp hair from his forehead, placing a feather light kiss to the exposed skin. The two women crept out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Wine?" Emma asked, turning to Regina.

"Please," the brunette nodded.


	19. Persuasion

A/N: NSFW!

* * *

Emma switched off the television as the credits began to roll and looked down at the woman whose head was resting in her lap. Regina had fallen asleep part way through the movie with Emma's fingers running through her hair. The blonde smiled as she watched the paramedic dozing, her face relaxed and content. Leaning down, Emma brushed her lips against Regina's cheek.

"Sorry," Emma murmured as the woman stirred beneath her light touch. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"When did I fall asleep?" Regina asked groggily.

"Just after the rum bonfire which Jack was so distraught by," Emma replied.

"Ah I love Johnny Depp," Regina mused, rolling over so she was lying on her back, her head still resting on Emma's thighs.

"I love Keira Knightley," the blonde said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was a lesbian now," Regina grinned, reaching up to wrap her arms around Emma's neck and pull the younger woman's lips down to hers.

"You don't have to label yourself, you know," Emma said as they broke apart. "Just because you're attracted to me, doesn't mean you can't still be attracted to men."

"I know," Regina nodded. "It's going to take a bit of getting used to. I've always identified as straight. Until I met you, that is."

"I'm pretty irresistible," Emma laughed. "Whatever your sexuality."

"You are," Regina agreed, pulling their mouths back together.

As they kissed, their bodies slowly moved so they ended up lying side by side on the couch, their legs intertwined and their arms wrapped around each other. The kisses alternated from slow and delicate, to passionate and needy, to sensual and intimate. Neither woman could get enough of their new lover.

Eventually, Emma broke a particularly heated kiss and laid her forehead against Regina's.

"God you're a good kisser," Emma gasped, her heart pounding and her core throbbing.

"You too," Regina replied, her voice raspy with arousal. "Your lips are so soft and the way you nibble my lip alone could make me come."

"Really?" Emma asked, rocking her leg upwards to press further between Regina's thighs.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Yes."

"What if I want to use my mouth in another way to make you come?" Emma whispered hotly into the shell of Regina's ear, licking it lightly as she did so.

Nothing but a moan answered the question.

"You want to stay here tonight?" Emma asked.

"What about Henry?" Regina frowned.

"We'll shut the door and make sure we're not too loud. I mean, if it was illegal to have sex with a child in the house, no family would have more than one kid, right?"

"Good point," Regina chuckled. "In that case, yes please Emma. I would love to stay here tonight."

* * *

Emma crept out of Henry's room after checking he was still asleep and closed his door. Turning in the corridor, she smiled as she saw Regina stood awkwardly outside her own bedroom.

"You can go in, you know," Emma said, walking back towards the brunette and opening the door.

"I didn't want to intrude," Regina replied, stepping into the bedroom as Emma turned on the lights.

"I want you to intrude," Emma countered. "You're welcome anywhere in this apartment, Regina. Except August's room. He's already made a comment about how amazing your ass is."

Regina laughed and felt herself relax again as she looked around Emma's bedroom. It was larger than Henry's, painted an off white which contrasted perfectly with the dark wooden furniture. Photo frames covered the vanity and on each wall hung a striking panoramic canvas depicting different photographs of scenery. There was a city at night, an endless watery landscape, a rural village with lush green hills rising behind, and a stunning sunset over a tropical beach.

"Wow!" Regina said as she admired the photographs. "Where did you get these?"

"I took them," Emma answered, walking up and wrapping her arms around Regina from behind, laying gentle kisses along the line of her shoulder.

"They're stunning, Emma," the brunette exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"The city is Ho Chi Minh, or Saigon, whatever you want to call it. That," she pointed at the water shot, "was taken at the bottom of Laos in a place called Si Phan Don or Four Thousand Islands. The village scene is from somewhere in Cambodia. I can't remember the name of it but that little boy in the foreground was so cute. His whole family lived in that tiny wooden hut, just to the right of the motorbike there. And the sunset was in Thailand on an island called Koh Chang."

"You're an amazing photographer," Regina said as Emma went back to laying a trail of kisses up the exposed skin of her neck.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled her mouth still pressed against Regina's sweet, smooth skin.

"When did you go to South East Asia?"

"After I graduated the academy and before I started as a candidate at Firehouse 7. I took a two month break and decided to travel for the first time in my life," Emma said, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder and looking at the shot of the Laotian lakes upon which the paramedic still gazed. "They were the best two months of my life," she mused. "Until I had Henry at least."

"I'd love to travel like that," Regina mused.

"I'd love to take you to some of these places," Emma countered, walking around to stand in front of the shorter woman. "But right now, I want to do this."

She leaned down and kiss Regina soundly, their mouths moving perfectly against one another as Emma pulled her lover into her embrace. The brunette quickly forgot the beautiful pictures around her and instead focused on Emma. The young woman was holding her closely, pressing her body hard against Regina's as if she wanted to eclipse any space remaining between them. Their kiss heated up as Emma's hands began to glide up and down her back, tongues battling for dominance as needy fingers gripped Regina's tight ass.

It was Regina who steered the couple towards the bed, pulling Emma down with her as she laid herself on the crisp linen. Their kiss never broke, mouths fused together as they rolled around on the bed until Emma finally landed on top, pinning Regina's wrists above her head.

"Is this ok?" Emma asked, suddenly breaking the kiss. She didn't want to push Regina into any power play she wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes," Regina replied, her voice dripping with sex and her eyes hooded with arousal.

Emma smirked at the woman she was now straddling and rocked her hips gently forward, pressing her pelvis against Regina's. The brunette gasped, her hands wriggling slightly when she felt an abrupt need to touch Emma again.

"No moving," Emma said teasingly, squeezing her hands which were wrapped around Regina's wrists.

Regina nodded her understanding and gasped as Emma moved her mouth to suck at her pulse point, laving the skin with her tongue before nipping it lightly. Knowing she couldn't leave a mark which would be visible at work, Emma reluctantly gave up the ministrations which were making Regina squirm with delight and moved down the brunette's body, her kisses following the scoop neckline of the summer dress. As she did so, she took one of her hands from Regina's wrist, the other still holding them in place, and began to work the narrow belt around the brunette's waist free. When it was undone, she pulled it away and threw it on the floor.

The dress was a little trickier. Emma had to relinquish control back to Regina who slid to the end of the bed and stood up so the zip at the back could be undone and the dress dropped to the floor. As soon as the brunette was standing in between Emma's legs in her bra and panties, the seated woman pulled Regina towards her and laid soft kisses over the flat planes of her stomach. As she did so, her fingers nimbly undid the bra clasp and as soon as the breasts were free, her hot mouth covered a nipple, her fingers tweaking the second. Regina's head fell back in pleasure as her hands fisted in Emma's hair.

"Lie down," Emma husked, looking up at Regina from between her breasts after she had teased both nipples to hardened, sensitive peaks.

Regina followed the instructions, lying back in her position and raising her hands so her wrists lay one over the other, waiting for Emma's grip. Stripping herself down to her own underwear quickly, blonde grinned at the submissive behaviour as she swung her leg over Regina again and held her wrists in place.

Raising herself on her knees, Emma slid her hand down Regina's body and dipped it under the elastic of the pale blue, silk thong. Her fingers brushed over the fine triangle of hair there before they reached the hot sex below. As her fingertips touched Regina's arousal, Emma leaned down to kiss her lover, swallowing the moan as she did so. Rubbing the length of Regina's sex steadily, Emma began to alternate flicks to her clit with gentle, shallow penetrations. Regina was soon writhing underneath her, fists clenching and unclenching with the urge to feel Emma's skin.

As Emma felt Regina rushing towards her orgasm, she pulled back and sat up, releasing Regina in the process. The brunette looked confused, her breathing heavy and her chest flushed.

"What?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. "Why did you stop? I was so close."

"Remember when I said I was going to persuade you to let me drive your Mercedes?" Emma asked. Regina groaned and flopped her head down onto the pillow.

"You know you could ask me anything right now and I'd say yes," Regina said, her core still throbbing with pent up arousal.

"I know," Emma said, brushing her fingers of Regina's clit through her panties.

Regina gasped. "And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to do some more persuading," Emma said, cocking her head to one side and winking as she grasped each side of Regina's thong and pulled.

The material ripped from the olive skin and Emma promptly threw it away. Regina's eyes darkened impossibly further with arousal. The blonde began to move backwards, pushing Regina's legs apart so she could settle between them. Realising what the firefighter was going to do, Regina pushed herself further up the bed, propping her back up against the pillows so she was able to watch as Emma brought her face to within an inch of her sex.

"Can I drive you car please?" she asked, the warmth of her breath making Regina's sex clench.

"No."

A low moan filled the bedroom as Emma's mouth covered the brunette's core. Her hips bucked off the bed as she felt Emma's tongue swipe downwards through her folds, collecting the juices there and sucking them into her mouth before she moved back up and twirled the tip of her tongue over her clit. Regina's hands fisted in blonde hair as she arched her back off the bed, Emma's tongue ghosting over her entrance before it pushed its way inside.

Emma couldn't help but moan herself as she tasted the strong, erotic, slightly tangy flavour seeping from Regina. Her tongue pushed further in, stroking the inner walls as her nose pressed against the brunette's clit making Regina clap her hand over her mouth to stifle the noises falling from her lips. Emma had always enjoyed giving her lovers oral sex but the way Regina felt beneath her tongue and lips was far more sensual and arousing than anything she had experienced before. Unable to hold out, Emma moved to straddle one of Regina's thighs, grinding her core against the toned leg. The brunette understood what Emma was doing and placed her foot flat on the bed, strengthening the muscle against which the younger woman now rocked.

Emma redoubled her effort, pressing her tongue further and further into Regina, determined to taste every inch of the enticing woman. All the while, the brunette could feel Emma's damp heat pressed tightly against her leg.

As Emma's orgasm approached, she moved to suck Regina's clit into her mouth. The intense heat, pressure and intimacy pushed the brunette over the edge. Her body trembled with the force of her orgasm as Emma continued to stimulate her through, her own release following soon afterwards. She moaned into Regina's sex as she felt her core clench with pleasure, her panties ruined.

Emma reluctantly moved away from Regina when the brunette, too sensitive for any more, pushed lightly on her head. She flopped next to Regina instead and the paramedic rolled to face her.

"God that was amazing," she gasped, light perspiration on her forehead.

"Just Emma will do," the blonde joked, leaning forwards to kiss Regina.

The brunette moaned at the taste of herself on the other woman's lips. She had never been turned on by her own flavour before but when mixed with Emma's mouth, Regina couldn't get enough of it.

"So can I drive your car?" Emma asked when they eventually broke apart.

"Hmm ... I think I might need a little more persuading," Regina answered.

Emma laughed, a glint in her eye.

"Well, in that case..."


	20. Crash

A/N: warning! This chapter contains a rather graphic description of a car crash and injuries which staff at Firehouse 7 attend. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Henry was delighted to learn that Regina and his mother had had a sleepover when he woke up and his smile grew wider still when the paramedic placed a plate of fruit covered pancakes down in front of him. Emma poured on a small amount of maple syrup and the young boy greedily dug in, devouring his breakfast in less than five minutes.

At Emma's request, Regina waited in the apartment whilst the blonde took Henry to school and the two of them passed the morning in bed, talking and laughing together in between orgasms. Their time together was cut short when Emma received a text from Mary Margaret informing her she was leaving David's and would be home shortly.

Giving Regina one last lingering kiss, Emma watched from the entrance to her building as Regina climbed gracefully into her Mercedes and drove away. Less than a minute after Emma had returned to her apartment, Mary Margaret's key sounded in the lock.

"Hey," Emma said with a knowing smile as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Don't start," Mary Margaret sighed, dropping her purse on the side table and collapsing into a dining chair.

"I said nothing," Emma said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"You didn't have to," Mary Margaret said. "I know what you're thinking."

"It's been three years MM," Emma sighed. "When are you two going to admit you're crazy about each other and actually give things a shot between you?"

"I can't," the pixie haired brunette answered. "I can't love someone else who spends their life running into burning buildings. It's hard enough with you and August. I don't think I could stand to worry about David too."

Emma crossed the kitchen and sat down next to her friend, taking both her hands in her own. "Firstly, you don't need to worry about any of us. We have each other's backs and so do the rest of Firehouse 7. Secondly, you already do worry about David. Not being in a relationship with him doesn't mean you love him any less. And yes, you do love him. Anyone can see that so don't try and deny it. If anything, being in a relationship gives you permission to worry, even if it is unnecessary."

"How do they do it?" Mary Margaret asked. "Ana, Billy and Juanita? How can they stand to be in relationships like that?"

"Firstly, firefighters aren't undateable just because of our jobs. That's only a part of who we are."

"A dangerous part," Mary Margaret interrupted.

"Perhaps. And perhaps not everyone can handle that. But you can. You're friends with August and me so you're far more aware of what our jobs entail than most people. As for those three? Ana stays as far as way from the firehouse as possible. Billy thinks it's sexy as hell that Ruby is brave and strong and saves people's lives. Plus he likes the flashing lights on the big red truck. And Juanita knows Sidney is a good firefighter and trusts him not to do anything that would put himself in unnecessary danger," Emma said. "And you should trust David to do the same."

"What if he does though? What if something happens?"

"Cliche as it is, I believe the phrase 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved' is appropriate here. Come on, MM, you two are meant to be together. Why don't you give it a chance and let yourself be happy."

Mary Margaret said nothing but got up and moved to make herself a coffee from the machine in the kitchen.

"Did you make pancakes?" she asked, spotting the pan in the sink.

"Umm, yeah," Emma lied. She wanted so badly to tell her friend about Regina but knew the brunette would disapprove of the office romance. She had been the one who had to cope with the fallout when Neal and Emma split and was unwilling to do so again.

"Since when do you cook?"

"The new paramedic, Mills, is teaching me, remember?" Emma shrugged, walking over and starting the washing up.

"The woman who sat with you for lunch at the fundraiser today?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah."

"Henry seems to like her."

"She had a cake stall," Emma replied with a chuckle.

"True," Mary Margaret grinned. "Well, I'm going to go and wallow in my misery in front of some terrible day time television. Wanna join?"

* * *

Emma and August strolled onto the forecourt on Tuesday morning, smiling as they saw the warm spring sunlight glint off the shiny bumper of Ladder 7. Their shift started, as always, with a briefing where Chief Gold announced the fundraiser on Sunday had raised over four thousand dollars. There were cheers and claps from the staff and praises bestowed on Belle for organising so much of the day who stood blushing at the back of the room. The team was still in high spirits as they changed into their uniforms in the locker room, reminiscing about the day and laughing at various anecdotes. Regina smiled sideways at Emma when Humbert mentioned the blonde's faceplant during the baseball, both women remembering the excuse that blunder had afforded them. No sooner had Engine 17 started their drills a few minutes later however, the emergency alarm sounded.

"Engine 17. Ambulance 67. Two vehicle accident on the intersection of Homes Avenue and Draper Street."

Emma gave Regina a small wave as she saw the paramedic jog over to her rig and hop inside. August decided to take advantage of the quiet firehouse and follow David's example, setting his firefighters to start some hose drills.

* * *

Regina quickly surveyed the scene as she jumped down from the ambulance, Whale beside her in seconds holding their kit bag. The two cars were blocking the road, pedestrians and fellow road users lining the sidewalks with mixtures and curiosity and revulsion on their faces. As soon as Nolan nodded that the engines weren't going to explode and were safe to approach, Regina jogged up to the smaller vehicle.

It looked to her like the hatchback had run the red light, smashing into the side of the people carrier, in which the nose was now embedded. Its driver had been thrown from his seat through the windscreen and was lying on the bonnet, glass shards all around him. He had clearly not been wearing his seatbelt. Regina placed two fingers against his bloody neck, feeling for a pulse. Turning towards Whale, she shook her head.

"DOA," she called to Nolan who's firefighters were circling the wreckage, trying to work out how to prise the two cars apart.

"Over here," he beckoned. "The driver is unconscious but I felt a pulse. There's a little girl in the back too but we can't get to her. The other car has bent the frame out of shape. We're going to need to cut in."

Regina and Whale hurried over and looked quickly at their victim. The driver was slumped against her safety belt, inches from the deployed airbag, but the only obvious injury was a small trickle of blood from her hairline. With help from Nolan, Regina opened the door, secured a neck brace and gently eased the woman back into her seat. She looked to be about thirty. Glancing past her, Regina peered into the rear seat. The blonde haired child was unconscious too but Regina was more worried about the metal door which had bent to press against her leg, pinning her inside the vehicle.

"We need to get her out of there now," she called to Nolan. "That door is twisted over her leg and needs to be removed first though."

"On it," the lieutenant replied, turning to Cassidy and ordering him to turn the truck around and then telling Locksley and Glass to secure ropes to the hatchback.

"Let's get the mother out of here," Regina said, reaching for the stretcher Whale had erected.

Between them, they hoisted the slender woman onto the board and secured her. Whale hissed slightly as he lifted her but shook his head when Regina looked enquiringly at him.

"Take her to the other rig that just arrived and get some oxygen on her. Check that head wound too and her breathing for any sign of internal injuries," Regina instructed. "Send one of their paramedics down to help me when you can."

Whale nodded wordlessly and began to push the woman away from the scene of the accident. Turning her attention back to the girl, Regina climbed into the wrecked vehicle and leaned over into the back seat. As she did so, she noticed a teddy bear had fallen to the floor. Its face was stained with blood.

"We need to hurry. She's bleeding," she called to Nolan who nodded and signalled for Cassidy to get ready to drive.

Regina felt for a pulse in the girl's wrist and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt one, weak and thready but there.

"Good to go, Nolan," Glass called as he straightened from clipping the rope to the underside of the truck.

"Cassidy!" Nolan instructed, pointing away from the crash.

The fire truck eased forwards until the ropes tightened. Cassidy pressed harder on the accelerator and Regina heard a creaking and grinding of metal as the hatchback moved away, the driver corpse still lying grotesquely on the bonnet.

As soon as the door was accessible, Red and Locksley ran forward carrying the new saws recently issued to their truck.

"Cover her with this," Nolan said from behind Regina, handing her his firefighter jacket.

Regina tucked the protective material around the girl and then obeyed Nolan's instruction for her to leave the car. She scrambled backwards and watched as the two firefighters began to work, shattering the remaining glass before cutting through the door as quickly as they could. Glass grasped the window frame and held it in place, waiting for the paramedic to advise him how to move it without injuring the girl further.

Running around to the now open window, Regina threw off the jacket and surveyed the child. Her right thigh had a large gash on it, a metal splinter of the door panel embedded in the flesh. It didn't look too close to the femoral artery.

"You're going to need to pull back very slowly," she informed Glass. "Move gently down and to the right."

The firefighter nodded and followed her instructions perfectly. Regina held her breath as she watched through the window as the metal slid cleanly from the wound, following the trajectory at which it had penetrated.

"She's free!" she called, moving through the gaping hole in the car to place a neck brace on the unconscious girl as soon as she could. Turning her attention to the wound, Regina saw a reassuringly slow bleed and heaved a sigh of relief as a paramedic from another ambulance came up with another stretcher. Together, they lifted the unconscious girl onto it, wheeling her to Ambulance 67 where she was loaded up. Seconds later, the sirens flared into life, screeching their presence as they raced towards the hospital.

* * *

Whale reversed neatly into Firehouse 7 and killed the engine. Regina sighed and reached for her clipboard on the dash, ready to fill out her paperwork for the car crash call.

"Right, inventory time," she said, unbuckling her safety belt and sliding from the car.

"I'll do it," Whale called after her, climbing down from the rig too and walking around to meet Regina who was opening the doors to the back of the truck.

"You sure?" she asked. "You did the last three."

"I like doing them," Whale shrugged. "It's the OCD in me I guess. Plus you have that paperwork to do."

"Ok, thanks," Regina smiled. "Just let me know what we need and I'll put the order in."

The blonde man nodded and smiled before climbing into the back of the truck and opening the first drawer. Regina hesitated for a moment before turning around and heading towards the small office where she usually filled in her reports. Before she could reach it however, Emma appeared beside her and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Regina asked as the blonde began to pull her back down the corridor.

"Follow me," Emma said, flashing a smile over her shoulder as she led the woman towards the break room.

As soon as they were in sight of the other members of Firehouse 7, Emma reluctantly dropped Regina's hand but the older woman continued to follow her, intrigued as to what the firefighter wanted her to see. Peering past the taller woman, Regina gasped when she saw the kitchen.

"Emma!" she exclaimed. "What have you done?"

"Yeah, sorry about the mess," the blonde said sheepishly. "I'm not the tidiest person."

"Understatement of the century," Regina muttered as she looked around at the surfaces strewn with flour, something sticky that looked like egg, and seemingly half the content of the pots and pans cupboard.

"Look," Emma said proudly, pulling a plate towards them.

Regina's annoyance evaporated as she looked down at the teetering tower of pancakes the blonde was now holding. Topped with raspberries and strawberries and dusted with icing sugar, Regina couldn't help but smile at the breakfast and looked up into proud green eyes.

"Thank you," Regina said, taking the offered plate and grinning widely. "These look amazing."

"They're not as delicious as yours but they're not too bad," Emma shrugged. "I just wanted to say thank you for making me and Henry breakfast yesterday."

Regina glanced around to make sure no one was listening. They weren't.

"I thought you already did thank me. Twice," Regina smirked.

Emma grinned. "Then this is your third thank you," she said. "And a well done for saving that girl. Red said you were great on that call. How's the kid doing?"

"Twenty three stitches to close the gash but she was lucky, the metal missed anything important and she should be fine, her mother too."

"Good," Emma grinned, handing Regina a knife and fork and gesturing for her to take a seat at the table. "Nolan said they found a cell phone a few feet from the DOA driver's car. Apparently he'd been using it and blown straight through the light."

Regina's face darkened at the news. "How can anyone be so selfish?" she asked. "Had that woman or her daughter died instead of him, how could that driver live with the guilt?"

"No idea," Emma replied.

"What do I have to do to get you to make me breakfast Swanny?" Red said loudly as she sat down beside her best friend.

"Save little girls lives," Emma replied.

"I did!" the brunette replied, a little indignant. "I cut through that door real good, right Mills?"

"It's true," Regina said after swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"Fine," Emma said with false exasperation. "Who's up for pancakes guys?" she called to the room at large before groaning when a sea of hands greeted her.

Regina laughed. "Hang on, I'll give you a hand when I've finished this delicious breakfast."

* * *

P.S. Not to sound big headed or anything but the previous chapter had a comparatively tiny amount of reviews. Did the email notification not go out or do people have more in their lives than fan fiction? Just curious. Plus, if you didn't read chapter 19, you missed some SwanQueen sex!


	21. Taste

A/N: more sex, yay! NSFW

* * *

"Do you want to head over to mine after shift?" Regina asked.

It was Wednesday morning and the crew of Firehouse 7 were sitting in the briefing room, waiting for Gold to address them before they went home. Their shift had been busy, with two more car accidents, a house fire and a school kitchen fire after one of the dinner ladies had forgotten about a tray of baked potatoes and set off the smoke alarm. On top of which, Regina and Whale had attended several medical call outs, leaving Emma in charge of serving up dinner on her own.

"Sounds great," Emma grinned. "I have to pick Henry up from nursery at 3pm but before that, I'm all yours."

The two women fell silent as Chief Gold entered and listened to his brief announcements. Just as the firefighters and paramedics were standing up to leave, his Scottish voice rose above the chatter.

"Mills, a word please."

"I'll wait outside," Emma said as Regina turned back towards her boss.

"Yes, Chief?"

"Follow me into my office," Gold said. "I just wanted to ask you something quickly."

As soon as the glass door was shut behind Regina, the man gestured for her to take a seat and then took his own, pulling some papers towards him. Regina recognised them as the inventory and restock she had submitted earlier and the call out reports.

"Something wrong?" she asked. She had never been the paramedic in charge on an ambulance before but she thought she was filling out all the paperwork correctly.

"Just some discrepancies between your call out statements and what your ambulance stock shows," Gold said.

"Oh?" Regina frowned.

"Yes," Gold said, flipping through a few pieces of paper. "The hospital brought to my attention that you'd ordered more morphine for your ambulance than your reports suggest you need. Here I can see you've requested 24 replacement vials since you started, yet your call out reports show you've only administered 17."

"Really?" Regina asked, holding out her hand for her reports so she could inspect them herself. Flicking through the papers she could see her morphine numbers highlighted in an aggressive green pen. Frowning, Regina realised Gold was indeed right. They hadn't used as many vials as they had requested.

She handed the papers back.

"I can't explain that, Chief," she began. "I simply ordered what the inventory reports say I need. Whale has done the last few for me while I've done the call out paperwork. But I'll go to the rig now and check he's counted correctly if you want."

"For now, let's put it down as misplaced stock," Gold said. "It's only seven vials and we have had incidents of thefts when the paramedics aren't looking."

"Now you say that," Regina said slowly, "we left the back of the ambulance open last shift because we were in such a hurry to get to that man who fell near the railway line."

"That may explain it," Gold replied. "But maybe do the inventory yourself for the next few shifts as the buck stops with you at the end of the day. And keep a closer eye on your medical supplies."

"Of course. Will do. Thank you, Chief."

"Not at all. See you on Saturday, Mills."

Regina stood and left the office, moving quickly to the locker room and changing as fast as possible. She knew Emma was waiting for her and she didn't want to lose any time with her before the blonde had to go to pick up Henry.

The firefighter grinned as she saw the brunette walking briskly across the forecourt towards her. She pushed herself off the Mercedes as Regina approached.

"Where's that yellow contraption you call a car?"

"August and I car pooled," Emma shrugged. "Saving polar bears and all that jazz. I told him I had some things to do in town and would make my own way home."

"In that case, can I offer you a ride, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, clicking the remote key fob before she walked around to the driver's side of the car.

Emma smiled and opened the door, sliding in just as Regina did the same.

"You want to grab a proper breakfast before we go back to mine?" Regina asked. "I don't think that banana was enough for me and I'm pretty sure I'm out of milk."

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "I know a great little place which does coffee you'll just love. Take a right at the end of this street."

* * *

Regina moaned as she sipped her coffee, delighting in the rich, strong liquid as it slid over her tongue and down her throat twenty minutes later. Emma's eyes darkened at the sound and she rapidly tried to distract herself by drinking her own cappuccino.

"You were right," Regina said, placing her cup delicately back in its saucer. "This coffee is delectable."

"Just wait til you taste that pastry," Emma said, gesturing to the warmed pain au chocolat on the plate before the brunette.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Emma," Regina said. "I've not been up to the common yet."

"What?" Emma said. "You been in the city for weeks. How have you not been to Boston Common? Where else do you hang out?"

"In my apartment," Regina shrugged, cutting a small corner of her pastry off and popping it into her mouth. Her eyes closed as the buttery, chocolatey flavours exploded over her taste buds.

"Really? Don't you get bored?"

"I read," Regina shrugged. "And redecorate. Plus after the intensity of the shifts we have, it's nice to relax and unwind in peace and quiet."

"No chance of that with Henry around," Emma laughed. "Not that I'd change him for the world but he doesn't seem to understand 'Mommy and August had a long day at work' yet."

Regina laughed too. She could just imagine the young boy insisting his mother and uncle play with him even when both were collapsed on the couch, struggling to keep their eyes open. The image warmed her heart.

"I spoke to Mary Margaret yesterday," Emma said, sipping her coffee. "I'm trying to get her to take a chance in her and David."

"What's holding her back?" Regina asked.

"Fear," Emma said. "Not of the relationship or the commitment but how she will deal with his job. She told me she didn't have it in her to worry about another firefighter. It made me realise we never spoke about that call out on Saturday."

Regina said nothing but finished the last morsel of her pastry, washing it down with a gulp of coffee.

"Regina," Emma said softly. "Do you want to talk about this?"

"You mean do I want to talk about how you run into burning buildings and climb up ridiculously tall things for a living? Not really but I know I need to."

Emma smiled slightly, reaching her hand across the table and laced her fingers through Regina's.

"I'm a good firefighter," Emma began. "And I have an fantastic team. All the guys look out for me, but I know August in particular would never let anything happen to me. The danger, it's just part of the job but we take every safety precaution we can to make sure we come out alive. There might be times when it gets a little hairy but we're trained to handle those situations. I'm not worried when I turn up for a call out and I don't want you to be either. Plus, it's not like your job is without its risks. What about that psycho on PCP last week?"

"I know," Regina nodded. "I understand what you're saying and I know you're a good firefighter, I know you're part of a great team. But I've already suffered loss in my life. And I guess the possibility of losing you is higher than a normal person with a normal job. I'm just not sure I could go through that again. It sounds selfish but I'm almost as worried for myself as I am for you. I'm worried how I would handle losing you. I know we've only been dating a few days but there's something about you Emma. I already feel like my life would be destroyed if I lost you. And I'm sorry if this is too full on and intense but I don't think I'm strong enough to go through that again."

"You won't have to," Emma assured, squeezing Regina's fingers tighter.

"You can't promise that," Regina whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I can," Emma promised. "I won't leave you, Regina. I know this is fast and believe me I am not one to jump into relationships but it just feels so right with you. That said, I don't want to push you into anything. If you think you can't do this, if you think you can't be with someone who does what I do, we need to stop this now, before I fall any harder for you. Because you're incredible, Regina. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I want to be with you. I want to explore what we have. But I would never do that if I thought our relationship would somehow hurt you."

"Relationship?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed. "Well, yeah."

"Are we in a relationship?" Regina said, a small smile other lips.

"I want that more than anything in the world," Emma answered earnestly.

"I want that too," Regina smiled, leaning over the table and placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. "I want to be with you, Emma. I know your job is dangerous and I know I will worry, regardless of how many times you tell me it is unnecessary. But it's worth it. That worry, the way my heart beats a thousand times a minute when you're inside a burning building. It's all worth it, for you."

Emma smiled wider, leaning towards her lover and kissing her again. Her hands moved to thread through brown hair, her mouth trapping Regina's upper lip between her own and sucking softly. Much as she wanted to deepen their contact, the blonde could feel people around them starting to stare so she pulled back, a dopey grin still on her face.

"So what did Chief want?" Emma asked, curious to know why her boss had called Regina back after the meeting and wanting to distract herself from the heat building between her thighs.

"Nothing really," Regina shrugged. "Apparently the ambulance stock requests don't quite line up with our call out reports but Gold suggested it might be thieves. Sometimes desperate people target ambulances when paramedics are busy elsewhere."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "We've had a few incidents of that since I've been at Firehouse 7."

"It happened in Maine too," Regina confirmed. "It's just a shame our welfare state isn't able to support those people and they must stoop to that level to get what they need."

"Sometimes," Emma agreed. "But sometimes it's just young people being stupid. The PIC before you got in deep shit when someone stole her ambulance."

"What?" Regina asked, aghast.

"She left the key in the ignition, wasn't looking when they attended to the victim. Some kid jumped in and drove off. Of course, he didn't get very far because the ambulances are all fitted with tracking devices. But we gave those two so much stick for months afterwards."

"Justifiably," Regina remarked. "I'd request a new partner if Whale did something so idiotic."

"That's why he's the driver now," Emma said. "Took over from Smith after her little incident. He's a great paramedic too, apparently."

"He is," Regina nodded. "But can we not talk about work please? I've spent the last 24 hours of my life there, I'd like to spend the next 48 hours away from it."

"Sure," Emma nodded. "So what books do you like to read?"

* * *

Emma gasped as her back slammed into the door, Regina's mouth pressed insistently against her own. The two women had barely stepped into the brunette's apartment before the paramedic had launched herself at her new girlfriend, hands grasping at her jacket and already pushing it from her shoulders.

"Easy there," Emma gasped as Regina tore her mouth away and began to place kisses down the blonde's neck.

"No," Regina replied throatily, "I need you."

Emma nodded her understanding and helped the brunette remove her jacket, t-shirt, belt and shoes before she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and picked her up. Instantly, the older woman wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, never once breaking their kiss as the blonde walked them slowly to the newly painted bedroom. Dropping Regina to the bed, Emma stood back and wiggled her jeans down her legs, stepping out of them before she crawled onto the bed in her mismatched underwear.

"God you're stunning," Regina murmured, as Emma knelt above her on her hands and knees, blonde hair falling in a curtain around their faces.

"Not as stunning as my girlfriend," Emma replied, kissing Regina again as she laid her body down on top of the other woman.

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to be removed and both women breathed heavily as they looked at each other, naked, once again.

"I want to taste you," Regina said, her eyes dark as her gaze roved over Emma's body.

Although the blonde had gone down on the paramedic, Regina was yet to return the favour, nervous of the intimate and unknown act.

"Ok," Emma replied, her core tightening at the knowledge that her girlfriend's tongue would soon be touching her there. "Just take you time, OK? There's no need to rush."

Regina nodded her understanding and pointing at the pillows, indicating that Emma should lie there. Positioning herself on the soft, downy cushions, Emma slowly opened her legs, allowing her thighs to roll outwards as the cool air hit her sopping centre. Regina's eyes darkened further as she saw the firefighter's sex, exposed and wet, for the first time. Moving onto her stomach, Regina lay down between Emma's legs, wrapping one arm around each thigh so her face was hovering inches from where the heady scent of the blonde emanated.

Glancing up at the blonde, Regina smiled shyly before lowering her mouth very gently to the shaved mound. Her first kiss was to the top of Emma's sex, just above the line of her slit. A groan from above told Regina that Emma was just as turned on as she was. Emboldened, she moved her mouth lower, her lips grazing Emma's swollen, pink labia as she trailed soft kisses down the length of the blonde's sex. When her nose nudged Emma's clit, the blonde couldn't stop her hips bucking off the bed. Regina smiled before her tongue peaked out and gently probed the firefighter's entrance. She moaned. Emma tasted delectable. Far better than any man she had been with. It was sweeter, less salty, fruitier, and far more erotic. She licked again. Stronger, longer. Emma's head fell back against the pillow with a loud groan.

Reaching her hand around, Regina used two fingers to rub lightly over Emma's clit, something she had learned drove the blonde wild. As she did so, she began to probe her entrance, the hardened tip of her tongue pushing inside the velvety, wet walls. The pulsing of Emma's channel turned Regina on more than she thought possible as she pushed further inside, her fingers pressing harder on Emma's clit.

The blonde came with a scream, Regina's name echoing off the walls of the bedroom as her fingernails dug into the paramedic's scalp. Regina stayed where she was until Emma's grip on her hair loosened. Even then, she was reluctant to leave the crook of strong, muscular thighs. As she lay down beside the blonde, she dropped a kiss to Emma's shoulder, the skin damp with sweat. There was a mumble of unclear words as the blonde reached out and pulled Regina into her arms, hugging her close.

"Was that OK?" Regina asked, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear the blonde's post-orgasmic rasp confirm it.

"Perfect," Emma husked, placing a kiss to Regina's temple as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

* * *

P.S. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and words of encouragement. I will reply to them all when I get a free minute (quite possibly tomorrow night). But for now, know that I love each and every one of you!


	22. Family

A/N: ACTION!

* * *

"Clear!" Regina called before she shocked the man.

"Nothing," Whale said, looking up from the monitor to Regina and then down to their cardiac arrest victim.

"Charging to 400. Clear!" Regina said.

The shock delivered but the heartbeat line remained flat.

"He's a big guy," Whale pointed out. "Try 600."

Regina nodded and recharged the AED. "Clear!" she called.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"We've got a pulse," Whale said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Great, let's get him on the stretcher and to the hospital asap," Regina said, pulling the board towards her and moving to get ready to pull their victim onto it. "One, two, three."

Whale grunted slightly at the effort as he moved the man onto the stretcher.

"Are you ok? That's the second time you've made a noise lifting something this shift," Regina said as she erected the stretcher and the two of them jogged back towards the ambulance through the dark Boston street.

"I'm fine," Whale said. "He's just heavy."

"Yeah but that five year old who broke his leg yesterday evening wasn't," Regina pointed out.

"Just drop it, Mills," Whale snapped as he reached to open the rear door of the ambulance.

Regina raised her eyebrow at the sudden change of tone in her partner but said nothing. Instead, she helped him slide the stretcher and the patient into the back of the ambulance and climbed in after him. Whale slammed the door a little harder than usual before he walked around to the driver's side. Within seconds, they were on their way to the hospital as Regina set about treating the victim.

* * *

"And then Billy said he couldn't be with someone who didn't appreciate fine motor vehicles and walked out," Ruby exclaimed. "I mean, how was I supposed to recognise that hunk of rusty metal as an original Corvette?"

"You saw an original Chevrolet Corvette?" Emma asked. "Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere along Route 90."

"I wish I could have seen that," Emma said, a glazed over look on her face.

"It was yellow too," Ruby added, unhelpfully.

"Seriously?" Emma groaned. "Oh my god you're so lucky."

"Maybe you should date Billy then. Seeing as he doesn't want to be with me because I'm not a petrol head," Ruby sulked, flopping back into the cushions on the couch.

"Sadly that is the only reason Billy and I would be a good match," Emma laughed. "Plus I'm not really available," she added just as Regina walked into the break room.

"What?" Red asked, sitting up straighter and forgetting her boyfriend troubles.

"You're as easily distracted as Henry," Emma remarked.

"You're seeing someone and you didn't tell me?" Red said loudly. Regina looked up from where she was pouring herself the first coffee of the morning after returning from her cardiac arrest call out.

"It's early days," Emma replied.

"Since when does that stop you from spilling every delicious, sordid detail of your love affairs?" Red asked. "Come on Swanny, you know how much I love lesbian sex stories."

"You sure you're not gay?" Emma asked, laughing.

"Positive," Red said. "I don't know about cars for one. Plus I like dick."

Emma pulled a face and stood up, moving to get herself a coffee.

"Hey!" Red called after her. "No details at all?"

"It's the best sex I've ever had," Emma replied, her eyes locked on Regina's as she walked up to the machine and pressed the button for a cappuccino.

* * *

Regina settled herself on the couch and pulled out her cell. Saturday's shift had been a mercifully quiet one and she and Emma had spent much of their time in the kitchen cooking together. The two women had agreed to meet up later that afternoon and take Henry to the cinema. For now however, Regina decided to phone her half sister. She hadn't spoken to Zelena properly since moving to Boston, aside from a few texts, and was eager to fill her in on her new life.

"She lives!" Zelena exclaimed as soon as she answered the call.

"I wasn't that bad," Regina argued.

"Pretty bad," the redhead countered. "It's been over a month since you moved and I've had three texts and a picture message of your new ambulance."

"You like it?" Regina asked, rather proudly.

"It's glorious my dear but I'd rather hear about you. What's the job like? How's your new apartment? Any men on the horizon?"

Regina laughed at the questions as she settled herself back against the cushions and took a bite of a homemade muffin. "The job is awesome. The people are great and my new partner is very good at his job. He was a bit cold at first because he seemed to think he should get the PIC position but we're good now. I think, anyway," Regina added, remembering how Whale had snapped at her on their last call out. "And my apartment is gorgeous. I've redecorated the bedroom and I want to redo my ensuite but the rest is perfect. When are you coming to visit? I have a spare bedroom for you."

"Well, I have some news about that actually. I -, what are you eating?"

"Muffin," Regina said, her mouth full of said food.

"Blueberry or chocolate?"

"Raspberry and almond," Regina replied.

"Oh god you're making me hungry."

Regina laughed. "Sorry. What was your news?"

"We're expanding!" her sister said excitedly. "I've decided to turn Wicked Treats into a chain. And where better to set up our second store than in Boston!"

"You're moving here?" Regina asked, excitement bubbling inside her. She hadn't realised how much she missed her sister until that moment. The though of having her close again made the brunette beam from ear to ear.

"Looking at properties right now," Zelena said. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Regina said. "But who's going to be in charge of the store in Maine?"

"I'm leaving Walsh in the manager's position," Zelena replied. "He's really stepped up recently and I have no doubt he can handle the responsibility."

"That's amazing, Zee. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Gina," the older woman said. "So, have you met any men? You avoided my earlier question and now you're going to need to scout out someone for me too."

"There are plenty of men in the firehouse," Regina laughed. "Occupation hazard."

"Any guy caught your eye?" Zelena pushed.

"Not exactly," Regina replied.

"What does that mean?" her sister asked, ears pricking at the sound of gossip.

"I met someone," Regina admitted. "Someone incredible actually. I've not felt this way since, well, since Daniel."

"Oh Gina, I'm so happy for you. Tell me all about him."

"Well, firstly, it's not a he, it's a she."

There was a long silence.

"Zee?" Regina said, a little cautiously.

"Sorry, I was just a little shocked. She? Wow. I didn't know you were into women."

"Nor did I," Regina replied. "But there's something about Emma. She's just amazing. I don't care that she's a woman and I don't care what people think about us being together." The last bit was said a little defensively.

"Hey, I'm happy for you," Zelena assured. "I don't care who makes you happy as long as you are. Are you?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time," Regina murmured, a soft smile on her lips as Emma's face formed in her mind.

"Then I can't wait to meet her," Zelena replied. "What shifts are you working next weekend?"

"Next weekend?" Regina asked. "So soon?"

"Well, I have to come and check a couple of properties out anyway and I've missed you, Gina."

"I've missed you too," Regina replied. "Erm I'm working," she quickly calculated, "Friday and Monday. I'll be off at 8am on Saturday morning."

"Perfect," Zelena replied. "I'll drive down after work on Friday. Can I pick up the keys to your place from your work?"

"On two conditions," Regina said. "One, you don't embarrass me in front of my colleagues by telling any stories about me. And two, you don't mention that Emma and I are together."

"Why not? Zelena asked.

"She's a firefighter at the same house I work out of. Inter-office relationships are severely discouraged and the last one she was in ended badly. Neither of us want our co-workers to know. At least, not yet."

"Deal," Zelena said. "So, tell me absolutely everything about Emma."

* * *

"Gina!" Henry cried as soon as the brunette stepped onto the street and squinted into the afternoon sun.

"Hi Henry," Regina smiled. "How are you doing today?"

"Mommy said I can have popcorn and candy because I tidied all of my toys away," the little boy announced from the car window out of which he was leaning.

"Did she now?" Regina asked. "Then I hope Mommy is looking forward to a difficult bedtime later," she said, looking into the car and catching Emma's eye.

"Get in," the blonde laughed. "Henry, buckle up again please. We have to drive a little bit further to get to the movie theatre."

The boy obediently slid into his seat as Regina stepped into the car.

"Hi," she said, turning to smile at Emma.

"Don't call me Mommy," the blonde said in a low voice. "It makes me feel things I can't with my son sat less than a metre from us."

"Sorry," Regina said, biting her lip and giggling at the firefighter's evident discomfort.

"You're evil," Emma groaned, her eyes now fixed to the pearly white teeth digging slightly into the plump red flesh.

"Drive," Regina said before turning around to engage Henry in conversation.

Every time she met the four year old, Regina was feeling more and more relaxed and at ease so the ten minute drive flew by for both of them with conversations about dinosaurs, directed by Henry of course, and trains, also Henry's choice of topic. By the time they pulled into a space in the parking lot, Emma was laughing as Regina tried to convince Henry it was a triceratops not a tricatops.

"Losing battle," she advised as she turned off the engine and grabbed her purse from the back seat.

The three of them entered the building and Henry immediately ran towards the popcorn counter.

"Kid, we need tickets first," Emma called after him.

"What are we watching again?" Regina asked.

"Inside Out," Emma replied. "It's a cartoon movie but it's meant to be very good. Not terribly romantic though."

"I don't mind," Regina said, reaching for Emma's hand and squeezing. "I want to spend time with you but I don't want to take you away from Henry. I get that you're a package deal."

"Thanks," Emma smiled as she stepped up to pay for their tickets.

As Emma bought the tickets, Regina insisted on purchasing the popcorn and candy: a small carton for Henry with a tube of gummy sweets and a sharing sized for the two women, with bottles of water for each of them.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Emma murmured as they took their seats, Henry in between them. "I'm the one dragging you to a kids movie. Not exactly a typical date."

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Regina whispered, leaning over Henry's head. "I like kids movies."

"Me too," Emma grinned. "And having Henry gives me a valid excuse to watch them."

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to curl up on the couch of my own accord and watch Finding Nemo?" Regina asked, teasingly.

"I'm sure that shouldn't be a turn on but it is," Emma growled, extremely glad Henry was both too young to understand what she was saying and too fixated on the bright screen to pay his mother any attention.

Regina giggled. It was quickly becoming Emma's favourite sound. She reached over and brushed the brunette's cheek softly with her fingertips.

"Mommy, I need to go bathroom," Henry announced loudly.

Emma sighed as the moment was broken and withdrew her hand from Regina's face. "Ok little man. Let's go now and then we should be back before the start of the movie. Hand your popcorn to Regina and she'll look after it when you're gone."

"You won't eat any of it?" Henry asked, looking warily at the paramedic through the gloom of the cinema.

"I promise not to touch a kernel," Regina said solemnly.

"What's a kernel?" Henry asked as he handed over the box and slid out of his feet, reaching for Emma's hand as they walked back down the row of seats. Regina smiled as she heard Emma's hushed explanation, her eyes following the pair as they left the room. She settled back in her seat and focused her attention on the trailers, trying to decide which movie she was going to take Emma and Henry to see next time.


	23. Mask

A/N: I'm up to date on all my reviews. I know, it's a miracle. As always, thank you so much for your support. Any questions, comments etc, leave a review or tweet me at SwanQueenUKFF. Love you all!

* * *

"I spoke to my sister yesterday," Regina murmured.

"Zelena?" Emma asked, tightening her arm around Regina's waist and pulling her naked girlfriend closer to her.

It was Monday afternoon and the two women had fallen into bed after a lunch date, both eager to touch the other after their previous evening. Having Henry with them at the cinema had been great but the urges to kiss and express their affection and attraction to one another had been difficult to contain. As soon as they were over the threshold to Regina's apartment however, clothes had been shed and the two women had ended up in bed in a tangle of limbs and post orgasmic bliss.

"Yes," Regina nodded, placing a delicate kiss to Emma's shoulder as she did so. "I told her about us. I hope that's OK."

"Of course," Emma said, reaching down and tilting Regina's face up so their eyes met. "You know I want to tell people about us, babe. And I hope in time we will be able to. But all of my friends are linked to the firehouse and I know word getting out there would be a bad idea. But that doesn't mean you can't tell people. What did she say?"

"She was a little surprised to hear I was dating a woman but seemed very accepting," Regina smiled. "Actually, she's coming to Boston on Friday to look at some possible properties for her new cake shop."

"Hang on, my girlfriend's sister is moving to Boston and opening a cake shop?" Regina nodded. "Oh God I'm going to have to double my time in the gym," Emma groaned.

Regina laughed and rolled to straddle Emma, pushing the duvet off both of them and allowing her fingertips to trail over the blonde's rock hard stomach.

"I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about, dear," Regina said, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Emma's abs.

The firefighter groaned and rocked her hips upwards slightly. Regina looked up from where her chin was now resting and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're insatiable," Regina smirked before she slowly licked a line down Emma's stomach to her core.

"Only when my girlfriend is as sexy as you," Emma said before gasping as Regina's mouth closed around her clit.

* * *

Regina frowned as she counted the empty and full vials again and rechecked the medical bag. She reached her hand into every corner before glancing back at the report. Recalling their most recent job, the paramedic couldn't work out why her stock didn't contain what it should.

"Whale?" she called.

"Yeah," he said, appearing seconds later with a hose in his hand. Regina had asked him to clean the ambulance which had been splattered with mud, after their last call out took them off road and into Ronan Park.

"How many shots of morphine did you give that skateboarder?" she asked, looking up from the stock list.

"Erm, three," Whale said after a moment.

"Then why can I only find two empty vials in the kit bag?"

"Shit, must have dropped one. Sorry," Whale said, a sheepish look on his face.

"Did he even need three?" Regina asked. "His ankle wasn't broken."

"I gave him the two you told me to but then he was still in pain so I gave him one more," Whale said, a little defensively.

"OK," Regina said slowly. "Just next time, make sure you don't leave any litter behind. Ambulance 67 is under scrutiny for its supplies and we need to be able to prove what we have used."

"Got it," Whale nodded before moving back to washing down the truck.

Regina turned back to the report and crossed out the number two, writing three instead and scanning the rest of the paperwork to check it tallied with what her ambulance contained. Satisfied, she hopped out of the rig and closed the rood, walking to file her paperwork with Gold.

* * *

Emma gritted her teeth and did five more reps before dropping the weights back into their cradle. She sat up from the bench press and wiped her brow. She loved working out, delighting in the way she could make her muscles scream in agony, pushing herself to the limit. Taking a swig of water, she moved over to the tread mill to give her arms a break. Selecting Avicii on her iPod, Emma set a steady rhythm and began to run.

"Hey," August said, appearing in front of Emma's tread mill ten minutes later.

"Hi," Emma panted, tugging out her headphones. "What's up?"

"You're dating someone and didn't tell me?" the man said indignantly.

Silently cursing Red and her big mouth, Emma slowed her machine to a walking pace before she answered. "It's new," she shrugged. "I didn't want to jinx it by telling people about her and then it not working out."

"But I'm not people," August argued.

"I know, I'm sorry," Emma said. She wanted to tell August. She wanted to tell Mary Margaret and Red too. But she didn't dare risk Chief Gold finding out and forbidding the relationship.

"Come on Swanny," August said, following his friend out into the changing room as she finished her work out. "Just a few little details. What's her name?"

"Nope," Emma shook her head, pulling off her sweat stained t-shirt and dropping it onto the bench.

"Seriously?" August all but whined. "You've known me for over twenty years and I get nothing? You told Red about your guys' amazing sex."

"Not true," Emma said. "I said it was the best sex I'd ever had. No details. And I'm sorry but we've agreed to keep things quiet, at least at this stage." She unlaced her trainers and pulled off her workout pants and socks.

"Why?" Booth asked, completely unfazed by his best friend's near naked state. "That's not very Swan-like of you."

"I'm sure Firehouse 7 can make do without my lesbian sexcapades for a while. After all, they have you to provide ample entertainment."

"True," August grinned. "Hey, did I tell you that flight attendant from last weekend is back in town? She said she'd drop by the firehouse later today."

"There you go," Emma said, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her now naked body. "Entertain everyone with Cindy or whatever her name was and leave me out of the gossip mill please."

"Carly," August called after Emma's retreating back as she headed to the showers. "And this isn't over Swan. I will find out who's put that dopey grin on your face."

"Good luck with -,"

The piercing emergency alarm interrupted Emma's reply and she stopped in her tracks, listening to the announcement.

"Engine 17. Ladder 7. Ambulance 67. Structure fire on Longfellow Street."

Emma jogged back to throw on her uniform, ignoring the way her sweaty body stuck to the fabric as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and headed out to the truck after Booth.

* * *

The wall of heat hit Emma as it always did, even through her protective clothing. She followed Jones, keeping low to the ground as they entered the office building. The smoke was thick, making it impossible to see anything further than a foot away from her. Recalling the office manager's information, she tapped Jones and beckoned for him to follow her. The panicked woman hadn't known if anyone was still inside but she had given Ladder 7 a detailed floor plan. Within seconds they had reached the stairs, the two of them assigned to clear floors two and three whilst Humbert and Hatter did the ground and first floor.

They ascended quickly, not meeting anyone in the stairwell, and soon found themselves on the top level. Splitting up, each firefighter took a room, sweeping it thoroughly before giving the all clear. As they rejoined in the corridor, Emma radioed Booth.

"Fourth floor is all clear, Lieu," she said.

"OK you have two minutes and then I'm pulling you out. The smoke is darkening," came August's reply.

"Copy," Emma said, following Jones down the stairs.

"Same again?" he asked.

Emma nodded and took the left hand room. She crawled inside, keeping below the worst of the smoke and squinted through the blaze.

"Fire department, call out!" she said, moving further inside the room.

Even through the thick smoke, it didn't take her long to clear the room and return to the corridor. When she saw Jones wasn't there, Emma moved into his room to help him.

"Jones?" she called, somewhat pointlessly over the roar of the fire.

Spotting a darkened figure, she moved towards her colleague. As she got nearer, she could tell something was wrong. Jones was coughing and covering his face, his oxygen mask discarded on the floor. Emma rushed to his side and pulled off her own mask, handing it to the spluttering man. Taking several deep breaths, Jones patted her on the back in thanks.

"Mask malfunctioned," he called over the noise.

"Then let's get out of here. This room clear?" Emma asked, picking up the broken equipment.

When Jones nodded, the two of them headed towards the door, passing the oxygen mask between them as they did. Progress was slower than on their way up and only halfway down the staircase, their radios crackled to life.

"Swan. Jones. Update."

"My mask malfunctioned, Lieu," Jones informed. "We're making our way out using Emma's."

"Make it quick," August instructed.

The two firefighters worked together, supporting each other through the intense heat and smoke until at last they were on the ground floor. They moved as fast as they could towards the bright light and emerged at last into the fresh air of the street. As soon as they did so, Whale and Regina rushed forward, both holding oxygen masks. Regina slipped one over Emma's smoke stained face as she led her away from the building.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"Fine," Emma said a little hoarsely.

"I'm checking your lungs," the brunette informed, calling for Whale to do the same to Jones.

Emma accepted the instruction even though she knew she was fine, and laid back on the stretcher allowing Regina to unzip her jacket and place her stethoscope beneath Emma's t-shirt. The blonde couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow at the action.

"Oh stop it," Regina said, slapping Emma's wrist lightly.

"Owww, I thought I was supposed to be your patient," Emma said, rubbing her arm jokingly.

"No, you're not actually," Regina said, wrapping the stethoscope back around her neck. "Your lungs are fine and apart from the grime all over your face, you appear unscathed."

"Too bad, I was looking forward to a little doctor-patient role play," Emma said, sitting up and hopping off the stretcher.

"Shhhh," Regina scolded as August approached them.

"Ok Swanny?" he asked, clapping her friend on the back.

"Never better," she said. "Want me to help Engine?"

Nolan's men had got to work as soon as Emma and Killian had left the building, dousing the flames with water from every angle. Already the raging inferno was diminishing.

"Nah, they've got it in hand," August said.

"And were there any casualties?" Emma asked.

"Well, none of you found anyone inside but there are two staff members unaccounted for. The manager thinks they might not have come back after lunch but she can't reach them. I guess we won't know until we can get inside."

"So what now?" Emma asked.

"Back to the house," Booth answered. "Well, via the supply depot to drop off Jones' mask and pick up a replacement. You two worked really well together. Well done."

"We've always got each others backs," Emma said. "Am I good to go Doctor Mills?" Emma asked, turning to her girlfriend and winking.

"Yes, Miss Swan, you're in excellent health," Regina said, narrowing her eyes slightly at the blonde's teasing.

August frowned at the two of them but then set off after Emma who was already walking back to Ladder 7. Regina watched her girlfriend bounce away from her, completely unfazed by the fact that she'd been in a burning building with limited oxygen minutes before. Regina shook her head in quiet disbelief before packing up her supplies and returning to the ambulance.


	24. Sister

A/N: time to meet Zelena! I like to read stories when Regina has a positive relationship with her sister, not least because I love Lana and Bex together as friends!

* * *

"Shit, what happened mate?" Jones asked as Whale entered the locker room on Friday morning just before their shift started.

Regina looked up from where she had been tying her shoes and gasped when she saw her partner. Standing from the bench, she made her way straight to the blonde man, reaching up to touch his face before her hand was pushed aside.

"It's nothing," Whale mumbled, opening his locker and pulling out his uniform.

"That's not nothing," Regina said, hands on her hips. "What happened to you?"

Whale slammed the locker door shut and spun around to face Jones and Regina who were stood side by side, both equally concerned. The right side of Whale's face was covered in bruises, his upper lip split open and his eye swollen and half closed. He looked tired and strained, like he hadn't slept properly in days.

"It doesn't concern either of you," Whale said. "Just leave it."

"No," Regina said, defiantly. "As the PIC on Ambulance 67, I am responsible for making sure my staff are fit for work. You," she said, pointing to the bruises and injuries, "don't look like a paramedic I want sat beside me today."

"I'm fine," Whale huffed, pulling on his uniform as he spoke. "It was just a bar fight. No big deal."

"A bar fight?" Jones frowned. "But you don't drink."

"There's more to bars than alcohol, Jones," Whale spat.

"Yeah but I've never gotten into a fight in one of them without a few too many drinks," Jones countered.

"Well I'm not an aggressive alcoholic like you," Whale said, pushing past the two of them and heading to the break room.

"What was that about?" Jones asked, turning to Regina.

"No idea," the brunette said, looking after her partner curiously. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Regina never got a chance to speak to her colleague alone however. The shift turned out to be the busiest one since she had started at Firehouse 7. With seven ambulance call outs, in addition to four fires and two car accidents, Friday disappeared into Saturday morning in the blink of an eye. Even when Zelena turned up to collect Regina's key, the brunette barely had a chance to introduce her sister to everyone before the alarm sounded again and her guest was left standing alone on the forecourt seconds later. In fact, Zelena was lucky anyone was on site at all when she arrived. Regina had promised to allow her to come to work with her on Monday morning and meet everyone properly. The redhead hadn't even spoken to Emma, just waved at the young firefighter Regina pointed out to her who was cleaning some strange looking metal tools with the rest of Ladder 7.

During their end of shift briefing, Chief Gold announced that the two employees unaccounted for at the office fire on Tuesday had been located. The two young women had been out on a smoking break and somehow set the trash can on fire. They had panicked and instead of calling for help, had run around the corner and dialed 911. By the time the alarm sounded however, the fire had spread to the main structure. Both were facing severe disciplinary action. As soon as Gold finished speaking, Whale left the room and by the time Regina got to the lockers, he had gone. Frowning in frustration, Regina changed her clothes and pulled out her cell. Moments later, Emma's phone chimed and the blonde read the new message.

 _Wanna come meet my sister later? R x_

Emma looked up from her cell and grinned at her girlfriend, holding up her thumb to show her agreement, but mouthing " _with Henry_ " as well. Regina nodded her consent and smiled back before she turned and left the firehouse, trying to put worries about Whale out of her mind so she could enjoy her time with her sister.

The smell that greeted her when she walked into her own apartment certainly distracted her. Taking a deep breath, Regina smiled as she recognised the aroma of her sister's signature scones. Whilst British people didn't have the best reputation when it came to food, there were some things Zelena had brought back from across the pond Regina now couldn't live without. Devonshire cream teas were one such item.

"Hey," Zelena grinned as she turned around from where she had been washing up her baking equipment. "I hope you don't mind but I raided your cupboards."

"Not at all," Regina smiled, dumping her bag on the side table and walking over to the rack of freshly baked scones. "Please tell me you have clotted cream."

"Of course," the redhead grinned. "And some homemade strawberry jam too."

"The perfect breakfast," Regina grinned. "Well, it will be once I make us a coffee."

"Let me," Zelena said, turning towards the percolator and unscrewing the base.

"In that case, I'm going to jump in the shower and wash the smell of smoke and medical supplies off me," Regina said, leaning to give her sister a kiss on the cheek in thanks before heading to her bedroom ensuite.

"So," Zelena said fifteen minutes later, "when am I going to properly meet Emma?"

"I invited her over later," Regina said, leaning forward to take another scone and cutting it in half. "But it's a Saturday so I'm not sure what her plans are with Henry."

"Her son, right?" Zelena asked. Regina had told her a little about Emma's situation during their phone call. "How's that for you? I know you're not exactly a kid person."

"That's an understatement," the brunette said, smothering clotted cream on half of her scone before reaching for the jam. "But Henry is kind of cool. I don't feel uncomfortable around him any more and Emma says he likes me. He calls me Gina."

"Oh my, that's adorable," her sister said. "Well, I can't wait to meet both of them."

"Just, play it cool ok?" Regina said. "We've not been together long and I really don't want to mess this up."

"I'll be on my best behaviour," Zelena promised. "Now, do you want to help me bake a cake for them to eat when they get here?"

* * *

"But I ate all my green beans!" Henry cried, his red face screwed up in anger. "I want ice cream!"

Emma smiled at her son and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Henry, I told you, you're going to get something even better than ice cream but we have to drive somewhere first."

She reached to help him down from his chair but as soon as his feet hit the floor, Henry was off, running quickly out of the room and towards his bedroom, cries reverberating off the walls. Emma sighed and cleaned their lunch plates away. She had wanted their trip to see Regina to be a surprise. Henry had asked about the brunette all week and when her girlfriend had informed her by text there was a red velvet cake waiting for her and Henry, she thought it would be the perfect treat for him. Sadly, Henry had required coercing to eat his vegetables and was now demanding immediate gratification. Emma set off down the corridor in search of him.

Pushing the door to his bedroom open, Emma couldn't help but smile as she spotted him sitting on his bean bag, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Henry," Emma said softly. "I promise you this surprise will be worth it. It's food and a person, both of which I know you like. Do you want to find out what the surprise is?"

"Who is the person?" Henry asked.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

Henry shook his head.

"So, do you trust Mommy when I say it's a very good surprise?"

Henry hesitated before nodding again.

"Ok, so can you put on your shoes please and we'll go and get in the car."

Five minutes later, mother and son were safely buckled in and heading away for their house. As soon as they pulled up outside Regina's apartment building, Henry squealed with excitement.

"Gina!"

"That's right kid," Emma said, unclipping her belt and getting out to free Henry too. "Is this a good surprise?"

"Yes!" Henry said, taking his mother's hand and jumping from the car. Emma laughed as the small boy dragged her into the building before stopping and realising he didn't know where he was going.

"This way," Emma said, leading him to the elevators and pointing to the up arrow which Henry eagerly pressed.

Once they were inside, Emma picked him up so he could push the button for floor ten. He bounced on his heels impatiently as he and the blonde counted the illuminated numbers as they climbed higher.

"Ten!" Henry exclaimed, moving to stand in front of the door. As soon as they opened, he rushed out and collided with a pair of legs.

"Sorry," Emma said, smiling an apology to the elderly man who had stepped aside to let the excitable four year old through. "This way Henry," Emma called after the boy had set off down the wrong corridor.

"What number is Gina's apartment?" Henry asked, craning his neck to look at the doors he was passing.

"Eight," Emma said, following Henry and grinning when he stopped outside the correct one.

Looking up at his mother questioningly, Emma nodded her encouragement and Henry knocked his little fist on the door. Although the knock was a little faint, the sound of heels clicking over the hardwood floor could be heard seconds later. Emma rolled her eyes at the thought of the brunette wearing high heels in her own house before the door swung open to reveal Regina.

"Gina!" Henry cried, wrapping his arms around Regina's legs. "Do you have ice cream?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, looking quizzically at Emma.

"I promised Henry ice cream if he ate all his green beans," Emma explained.

"Ah," Regina said before crouching down so she was on Henry's level. Emma's throat constricted at how the dark blue dress tightened over her thighs. "No Henry, I don't have ice cream but I do have a very special cake which was made for you by a very special person."

"Who?" Henry asked.

"My sister, Zelena," Regina said. "Would you like to meet her?"

Henry nodded and Regina stood up, reaching out her hand which Henry took. The two of them walked into the apartment, leaving Emma to close the door and follow them into the kitchen area.

"Henry, this is my big sister, Zelena," Regina said, pointing to the redhead who was pouring some more coffees into cups.

"Hello Henry, how are you?" Zelena said, stopping her task and walking towards the boy. Henry moved myself slightly behind Regina's leg and Emma beamed at what the gesture meant. Henry felt safe around Regina. Henry trusted Regina. Emma knew the feeling.

"Why does she talk funny?" Henry whispered.

Regina laughed. "She's from a different country called England."

"But why didn't you live in the same country?" Henry asked, his young brain confused.

"Sometimes families can't live together, remember Henry," Emma said, moving to crouch next to her son.

"Like you when you were young. Or Uncle August?" Henry asked.

"Exactly," Emma nodded. "All families are different."

Henry looked up at the tall woman who was still smiling at him, studying her carefully before he made up him mind about her.

"Can I have some of your cake, please?" he asked, stepping out from the protection of Regina's slender legs and walking towards the table.

"You most definitely may, young master," Zelena smiled. "Would you like some milk too?"

"Yes please," Henry said as Emma helped him climb into a chair at the small dining table.

"And coffee for you, Emma?" Zelena asked, carrying the cups to the table.

"Please," Emma nodded.

Regina moved up beside Emma who was stood behind Henry and placed a soft kiss just below the blonde's ear, wrapping her arm around her waist as she did so.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Emma returned, turning her head and capturing Regina's lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Zelena smiled as she spotted the two women before turning her attention to the cake and cutting Henry a huge slice.


	25. Learning

A/N: more family time! I love writing scenes like this but don't worry, we'll get back to firehouse action soon enough! Also, if you don't know what Devonshire cream tea is, google it and then go and eat one asap. Trust me!

* * *

"So, Emma, have you every been to England?" Zelena asked as she settled herself on the couch beside the blonde who was eating a scone topped with clotted cream and jam. Regina and Henry were sat on the rug in the middle of the brunette's living room, playing a game of go fish.

"Does a fourteen hour layover between flights count?" Emma asked, looking away from her son and girlfriend and towards the redhead.

"Depends, did you leave the airport?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "We took the subway, no sorry, the tube into London and looked around for a few hours."

"What did you think?" Zelena asked.

"It rained the whole time," Emma replied.

Zelena laughed. "Yes, it does tend to do that. But St James Park on a sunny day is just delightful."

"Did you live in London?" Emma asked.

"I grew up in the countryside about an hour away London, near Oxford, but I studied in the city. I've always loved London, ever since I was a child, so as soon as I was able to get away from the endless trees and fields and animals, I did."

Emma grinned. "Not an outdoors person then?"

"Most definitely not," Zelena shook her head. "Unlike my dear sister over there, I get no pleasure in sitting astride gigantic animals and charging through woodland."

"You ride?" Emma asked, turning to Regina.

"Used to," the brunette said, without turning away from her cards.

"You never told me," Emma said.

"You never asked," Regina pointed out.

"True but 'do you horse ride?' is quite a specific question this early on in a relationship."

Regina flashed a smile at Emma before turning to Henry and asking if he had any queens.

"So you learned to cook in London?" Emma asked Zelena, making a mental note to ask her girlfriend more about her childhood on horseback later.

"Yes," Zelena nodded. "I went to culinary school but soon discovered my talent and my heart lay in baking. I worked in a high end cake shop in London and then when I moved to Maine a few years ago, I decided to set up my own. Which is now expanding to Boston."

"Yeah, Regina told me. Congratulations," Emma said.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to being near my sister again actually. Plus Boston is a cool city."

"That it is," Emma nodded. "Where are the properties -,"

"No! You cheated!" Henry shouted, standing up from the floor and throwing his cards on the floor.

"Henry?" Emma asked, sliding off the couch and kneeling beside her son. "What's wrong?"

"Gina cheated," Henry declared, glowering at the brunette.

"Was I meant to let him win?" the paramedic whispered, worry etched on her face as she watched the tantrum bubble before her. Emma silently shook her head and turned back to the small boy.

"Henry," Emma said gently, sitting down and pulling her son into her lap. "Games are not about winning, remember. They're fun to play if we win or lose. Last weekend you beat Uncle August and today Regina beat you. But they were both fair games. You need to learn that you won't always win in games or in life."

Henry sniffed, his eyes a little watery but the tears yet to fall.

"But I wanted to win," he said in a small voice.

"Well of course you wanted to win," Emma said. "That's a good thing. It means you play as well as you can and you try your best. But sometimes, other people are a little bit better. Maybe next time you play, you will win."

"Can we play again now?" Henry asked.

"What do you think Regina?" Emma said, raising her eyes to look at the brunette who was watching the exchange with a warm smile. "Rematch?"

"Sure," Regina said, gathering the cards and shuffling them thoroughly before dealing. Henry climbed out of Emma's lap and picked up his cards, already forgetting his disappointment and focusing on the new game.

"You're a great mother," Zelena commented as Emma took her seat and reached for the second half of her scone. The blonde had never had a cream tea before but had to admit that Regina was right. They were quite delicious.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "I have lots of help but Henry is a fantastic little kid. And he seems to really like Regina."

"She really likes him too, both of you actually," Zelena said.

"She told you that?" Emma asked, her face lighting up.

"Oh come on, Emma. As if you don't know my sister is crazy about you. Just do me a favour will you. Don't break her heart."

"I can hear you two by the way," Regina called out from the floor.

Emma laughed. "I know, and I won't," she added, turning to look at Zelena with a solemn expression.

"Good. Because if you did, I'd have to kill you and that just wouldn't be fair to Henry."

Emma laughed again. She liked the redhead. She was spunky, funny and clearly loved Regina. Emma thought she had a few things in common with Zelena.

"Mommy," Henry said, looking up at the couch from his seat on the floor a little while later. "I won!"

"Well done, Henry. See, I told you didn't I. You win some games and you lose some games."

"I like winning," Henry declared, smiling widely.

"Everyone does," Emma replied. "But to be a good winner, you need to say well done to the loser."

Henry nodded his understanding and turned to Regina. "Sorry you lost. But I was better."

Regina laughed. "That's ok Henry. You did play better than me. And I'm sure your mother will find some way to make up for me losing."

"Like more cake?" Henry asked.

"Something like that," Emma said. "Are you hungry again little man?"

Henry nodded. "Can we have cake for dinner?"

All three women laughed and Henry frowned, unsure of what he had said that was so funny.

"No, kid. But we can go out for dinner. Would Regina and Zelena like to join us or would they like some sister time alone?" Emma asked, looking between the two women.

Regina glanced up at Zelena. She knew what she wanted to do but didn't want to force her sister to spend time more with Emma and Henry if she didn't want to. Zelena however, nodded her encouragement and Regina mouthed a "thank you" to her.

"We'd love to join you. There's a fantastic Italian place down the street if you're up for that?"

"What's Italian food?" Henry asked.

"Pasta and pizza mostly," Emma informed him. "It's food from Italy and I'm sure there are things you'll like on the menu."

"Pizza isn't from Italy. It's American," Henry declared.

Regina laughed. "Well Italians might agree with you if they ate some of the slices served in this country but actually, this restaurant is run by an Italian family and the food is very similar to what you get in Italy."

"Have you been to Italy?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Regina said. "My father took me when I graduated high school. It was amazing. I loved the food in particular."

"Italy looks like a boot."

Zelena and Regina stared in astonishment at the four year old's knowledge of geography but Emma just looked proudly at her son and ruffled his hair.

"I like maps," she explained. "There's been one the wall of Henry's bedroom since he was born. I think it's important for people to understand the world and their place in it. Things don't start and end in the USA."

"Agreed," Regina said. "Well Henry, maybe one day you'll be able to visit the boot shaped country and have some real Italian pizza but for now, do you think you can make do with a restaurant near here?"

Henry nodded and grinned. "Can you come to Italy with us?" he asked innocently.

Regina's wide eyed gaze shot to Emma who flushed a little at her son's question.

"Erm, maybe. We'll see, OK?"

"OK," Henry said. "Can we go for food now, please. I'm hungry."

* * *

Dinner was full of laughter, chatter, dinosaurs, and delicious melted cheese. Regina was right, the pizza really was good. Henry wolfed his child sized pepperoni down and then proceeded to pick at his mother's Hawaiian before moving to snag a corner or Regina's feta and olive pizza. They laughed loudly as Henry made a face at the taste and Emma lunged forward to catch the reemerging, chewed food in a napkin, still giggling. After declaring olives were horrible and he didn't ever want to eat them again, Henry went back to stealing pieces of Emma's food. Once they were all comfortably full, Zelena insisted on paying the bill and four of them left the restaurant. On the walk back to Regina's, Henry tugged on his mother's hand and asked to be carried. She hoisted her son onto her hip and walked with him held close to her chest the rest of the way to their car.

"I'd better get this one into bed," Emma said.

"I'm not sleepy," Henry said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"I'll see you again soon, Henry. At least, I hope I will," Regina added, looking at Emma.

"You sure will. Regina will come over to our house next time Henry, and you can play with her and your dinosaurs again."

"OK," Henry smiled, laying his head on his mother's shoulder as his eyes drooped closed.

"Goodnight Henry," Regina said, stepping forwards to place a kiss to the boy's forehead. "And goodnight Emma," she added, moving to brush her lips lightly against her girlfriend's.

"Thanks for today guys," Emma said, addressing both sisters. "It was so nice to meet you Zelena and if your cake shop treats taste anything like what I've eaten today, I'm sure it's going to be a roaring success."

"Thanks," Zelena smiled. "It was great to meet the person who's made my sister so happy. Or people, I should say," she added, gesturing to the now sleeping boy on Emma's hip.

"She makes us both happy too," Emma said, smiling dopily at the brunette.

"So I'll see you on Monday," Regina said.

"Can't wait," Emma smiled, reaching to open her car and place Henry in his seat as Regina and Zelena turned towards the brunette's building.

When he was safely buckled in, she closed the door and turned to find Regina watching her. Zelena was nowhere to be seen.

"You OK?"

"I couldn't let you leave without doing this," Regina said, stepping forward and backing Emma against her car, pressing her lips firmly against the blonde's. Emma moaned at the sudden kiss but wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she opened her mouth and welcomed Regina's tongue. They kissed slowly, enjoying the taste of the other woman as they held each other tightly. Too soon, they broke apart.

"I had a wonderful time today," Regina said, leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"Me too," Emma said. "And so did Henry."

"He's amazing. You're both amazing."

"So are you," Emma said, placing another peck to the plump, red lips. "But I have to get my amazing son home and into bed. I'll text you later."

"I can't wait," Regina said, stealing another kiss before she unwound her arms from Emma's waist and stepped back, allowing the blonde to push herself off her car and open the driver's door.

"Night Regina."

"Night."

Regina watched the car pull away, not stepping into the building until the yellow bug had driven around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Regina's cell phone lit up and buzzed against the wooden side table. She reached over and read the new text message.

 _Do I have the sister stamp of approval? E xo_

Grinning, Regina quickly replied.

 _Of course. You were both completely adorable today. Zelena loved you guys. R xx_

 _Good. I liked her too. Please tell her thanks again for dinner. E xo_

 _I will. Did Henry go to bed alright? R xo_

 _Didn't even wake up when I carried him in from the car. Your card games clearly wore him out. E xo_

 _He wore me out too. I'm already tucked up in bed. R xo_

Seconds later Regina's phone lit up. She chuckled before accepting the call.

"What are you wearing?" Emma said, her voice low.

"My black silk pyjamas, you?"

"I could lie and any something sexy but in reality I'm wearing sweat pants and an old grey hoodie," Emma replied.

Regina laughed. "Anything you wear is sexy, Emma. You're sexy."

"You're sexier," the blonde countered.

Regina giggled again. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah and you love it."

There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry-,"

"I do-,"

Another pause.

"I wish I could have stayed with you tonight," Emma said at last.

"Me too," Regina replied. "One day maybe both you and Henry could stay over. He can have the spare room."

"How are we going to explain our absence to August and MM?" Emma asked.

"Firstly, you're a grown adult who doesn't have to give your friends excuses for your absence. Secondly, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later, Emma. Do you think they could keep it quiet if we asked them to?"

"Perhaps August. But Mary Margaret is a notoriously bad secret keeper. She told Neal about my collection of dildos."

There was spluttering sound on the other end of the phone.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"Sorry, I was drinking some water and didn't expect you to say, well, that."

"Oh come on, every girl has dildos," Emma laughed.

"I don't," Regina replied, her voice raspy and a little breathless.

"God I wish you were here with me right now," Emma said, squeezing her thighs together.

"Me too. I'm going to hang up now before I jump in my car and drive over to yours."

"Why don't you?" Emma asked, knowing the answer.

"Because I haven't seen Zelena in over a month and we have a whole day of sisterly fun planned tomorrow."

"I know," Emma replied. "I just miss you."

"It's been three hours, Emma," Regina reminded her.

"I know. I still miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

It's fun to write fluff ...


	26. Discovered

A/N: as always, thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites, follows etc. I'm hoping to get this finished before Christmas and that would make the chapter updates almost daily ...

* * *

Regina smiled as her colleagues greeted her sister and helped themselves to the muffins she had baked for their firehouse. Despite it barely being 8am, the cakes were soon eaten and praise bestowed on their baker.

"So when's the shop opening?" Glass asked. "My son would love me forever more if I knew a cake shop owner."

Zelena laughed as she clipped the Tupperware lid back on and slid the empty box into her handbag.

"Well, Regina and I looked at some properties yesterday but I need to look over the figures and decide which one works for me. But I'm hoping to be open for Christmas."

"Six months?" Booth frowned. "What are we going to do before then?"

"Are you saying you're not satisfied with my cooking, Lieutenant?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Oh course not. It's just, well, when was the last time we had cakes here?"

"Tuesday," Emma piped up from the sofa. "Your air hostess brought us all bear claws, remember?"

"They're technically pastries not cakes," August argued but the women just laughed at him.

"Don't worry," Regina said. "I'm sure Zee will be down several times between then and now and she'll need volunteers to test out her new recipes on. Any takers?"

Everyone in the break room raised their hands.

"Well, I'd better get going as I've got to drive back up to Maine in time to decorate a birthday cake for tomorrow morning," Zelena said. "It was lovely to meet everyone properly this time. Say hi to Henry for me, Emma."

"Will do," the blonde nodded, waving at Zelena as she left the room behind Regina.

"Henry?" August asked. "When did she meet Henry?"

"Um, well Henry had been bugging me all week to see Regina again. He really took a shine to her at the fundraiser. So I suggested we went out for pizza on Saturday after work," Emma said. She didn't want to lie to August any more than she already was so she kept as close to the truth as possible.

"I didn't know you guys hung out outside of work."

"We don't really," Emma shrugged.

"Was that the first time you had met up?"

"Geez, what's with the third degree?" Emma asked, standing up from the couch.

"Woah, I'm sorry, I'm just curious. You don't need to bite my head off," August said, holding his hand up in mock surrender.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Emma said, sitting back down on the couch. "I'm just tired. Didn't sleep too well last night. Henry had a nightmare about killer dinosaurs."

"I thought I heard something in the corridor," August said. "Did he go back to sleep?"

"In my bed," Emma nodded. "And you know what a little wriggler he is."

August laughed. "That I do," he smiled. "Anyway, fancy going out to the forecourt and running some drills? We need to work off that muffin somehow, right?"

* * *

Regina waved as her sister drove away and then turned to walk back into Firehouse 7. She smiled at Emma who was crouching beside a ladder, running a drill with the rest of her truck, before moving into the main building to find Whale. She had seen the other paramedic at Gold's briefing but he had disappeared before Zelena had offered around her sweet treats. The break room held a few members of Engine 17 and only Ruby was in the bathroom, trying to braid her red streak perfectly into her hair. Pushing the door to the gym open, Regina at last spotted her partner pummelling the boxing bag.

"Hey," she said as she approached.

Whale gave two more sharp right hooks to the bag before catching it and holding it steady, wiping his brow and giving Regina a small smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you that," Regina said, pointing towards the fast fading bruises. Most of them were barely noticeable but his eye wasn't quite back to normal and the dark cut on his lip was healing steadily.

"I told you last week, it was nothing. Just a stupid bar fight."

"And you're training for the next one?" Regina asked, looking at the punching bag.

"Something like that," Whale muttered.

"May I ask what the fight was about?"

"You can ask but I'm not telling you," Whale said. "Seriously, Mills, it's nothing to worry about. Nothing I can't handle I promise."

"If you say so," Regina replied. "But I want you to know that if you do need my help, I'm here for you, whatever the problem is. We're partners and that's what partners do."

"Thanks," Whale said. "Anything else?"

"No," Regina said. "I'll see you in a bit."

Before the paramedic had made it to the door of the gym however the alarm sounded.

"Ambulance 67. Person in distress. Freeport Way."

By the time Regina had turned around, Whale was already unfastening his gloves and pulling his hands free as he walked towards the door.

* * *

Emma tried not to worry. She really did. She knew she had told Regina that worrying was unnecessary from the moment they began their relationship. But that didn't mean Emma was able to fully relax when she knew the paramedic was out on a call without her. At least if Emma was on the scene too, she knew what was happening. Sitting in the firehouse however, there was no way of knowing what Regina was facing. And 'person in distress' was a particularly vague term. It could be anything from a heart attack victim to a someone in a drug induced rage, to someone who'd had a DIY accident.

"Emma!"

"What?" the blonde said, pulled from her reverie by Red calling her name.

"You ok?" Ruby asked, sitting beside the blonde on the couch and crossing her legs. "I called your name like three times before you answered."

"Sorry, just distracted."

"By your new woman?" Red asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Perhaps," Emma said, a slight flush on her cheeks. Was she really that obvious? At least Red didn't know who it was.

"It's Mills isn't it."

Or no.

"Excuse me?" Emma squeaked.

"Regina. She's who you're seeing," Red repeated.

"What? No! Of course not," Emma protested her face reddening as she did so.

"Wow you're a terrible liar," Red laughed. "It's ok, your secret is safe with me. I know you don't want people finding out in case they tell Gold. We both know how he feels about in-house relationships."

"How did you know?" Emma whispered, leaning towards her friend to make sure no one else in the break room could hear them.

"Billy said something about the way you two acted at the picnic. And it was obvious Henry had met her before too. And then when you lied to August about having pizza with Regina and Zelena on Saturday, I knew for sure."

"I didn't lie," Emma protested. "We really did have pizza."

"Yeah among other things," Red teased with a wink.

"Oh shut up," Emma laughed. "Henry and Zelena acted as joint cock blockers if you must know."

"So no more of the best sex you've ever had?"

"Not yet," Emma said, her eyes slightly glazed over as she thought back to her and Regina's last time together.

"Gross, stop it," Red said.

"Sorry," Emma said, giving herself a little shake. "You won't tell anyone will you, Red? As you said, Gold wouldn't allow us to be together but we can't help it. We really did try and ignore our feelings."

"I won't say a word," Red promised. "But you know relationships aren't encouraged for a reason, right? We have a job to do and feelings for other members of your team can compromise us. They can lead to mistakes. Fatal mistakes."

"We've talked about it," Emma nodded. "It's hard but we're dealing so far. At least, no one else has picked up on anything which suggests our work isn't affected."

"Keep it that way," Red advised. "But I'm happy for you Swanny, I've not seen that dopey smile on your face since _she_ left."

"Lily."

"Have you spoken to Regina about her?" Red asked. She knew Emma's ex girlfriend was a sensitive subject, even three years later.

"Only in passing," Emma said.

"You should tell her what happened," Red said softly. "It might help her understand you and the way you act in relationships."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said defensively.

"Oh come on. You know you find it difficult to trust people. You hate committing to others and you pull away at the first sign of trouble. I get it Em. I do. But I think Regina should know why you do those things."

"But I haven't," Emma replied. "Not with her. I know I'm a commitment phobe but with Regina, I don't know, it feels different. I want to be with her. I want us to be committed and together. And I do trust her. I trust her with my life, and Henry's," she added.

"Jesus, you sound like you're in love," Red remarked.

"Don't be stupid," Emma scoffed. "We've barely known each other a month."

"Love doesn't care about time," Red replied. "It's an entity unto itself. It might be inconvenient or unorthodox at times but there's no point fighting it." The brunette sounded a little sad.

"Have you spoken to Billy?" Emma asked, knowing exactly who her friend was thinking about.

"He's coming over to mine after shift," Ruby nodded. "He wants us to talk."

"Good luck," Emma said, leaning over and squeezing her friend's hand.

* * *

Regina's call out had turned out to be an elderly woman who had suffered a stroke whilst out shopping. Before the ambulance had driven back to the firehouse they had received a second call and met both Engine 17 and Ladder 7 at a house fire. Now however, Regina and Emma were sat at the dining table, after having served dinner to everyone, pouring over property details for Zelena's future cake shop.

"And then the last property is up nearer to Boston Common again. It doesn't need much work done to it but the lease is more expensive," Regina said, handing over the final property detail to Emma.

"These all look pretty good," Emma said. "Not that I know the first thing about opening a business."

"Zelena wanted your opinion on their locations," Regina explained as she spread the sheets of paper out in front of them.

"Well I would obviously go for this one," Emma said, pointing to the far right.

"Because it's two blocks from your apartment?"

"Exactly," Emma nodded and Regina laughed. "But from a business point of view, you can't go wrong with Boston Common. There's a steady footfall all year round and it's popular with both locals and tourists. If I were setting up something, that's where I'd base myself."

"Even though it's more expensive?"

"It's worth it," Emma shrugged. "I may be going in every day if Zelena opened up around the corner from my house but my wallet can't compete with daily hoards of hungry tourists and Bostonians."

"Ok, thanks," Regina said, picking up the property details and reading them through once more. "I'll phone Zelena and let her know what you've said."

Regina stood from the table and walked out of the room to make her call. Before Emma had a chance to stand, Red sat down beside her.

"You guys are going to get found out in no time if you keep huddling up like that," she warned.

"I was just giving some local advice," Emma defended.

"There were about two inches separating your chairs and even less between your lips at one point," Red remarked.

"Shit really?" Red nodded. "I can't help it," Emma groaned, letting her head fall onto her forearms crossed on the table.

"Hey, I get it," Red assured. "The start of a relationship is exciting. That rush of newness, the need to be with each other every second of every day. But you're at work. You need to act like colleagues not lovers."

"You're right," Emma said, raising her head and smiling grimly at her best friend. "I just wish she wasn't so damn sexy."

* * *

P.S. I may or may or not be working on the long awaited epilogue for Behind Bars, my first AU fic. If all goes well, it should be up later this week! Oh and if you've not read Behind Bars, maybe give it a try?


	27. Filled

A/N: I had a lot of requests for this scene … NSFW. But please don't be shy when it comes to reviewing - we're all adults here (at least, I hope there are no minors reading this!)

Also, I used the c word whichI don't actually like myself but it seemed to work in the context. No offence intended my dear readers!

* * *

"Red knows about us."

"What?" Regina said, choking slightly on her coffee.

"Sorry," Emma said, handing her girlfriend a napkin. "Yeah, she called me out on it yesterday afternoon. Guess we weren't quite as good at hiding it as we thought."

"Are you ok with her knowing?" Regina asked.

"As long as she's not going to tell Chief, which she isn't. Ruby's my best friend so I want her to know who is making me happy," Emma shrugged, sipping her own coffee.

The two women were sitting in a cafe overlooking the river. Their last shift had been a long one and they were both relieved to be off duty for the next two days. Emma had suggested they get a coffee before they headed back to the brunette's apartment for lunch.

"What about August?" Regina asked. She knew the three firefighters were close, in addition to Mary Margaret.

"I wish I could tell him," Emma said. "But he's my lieutenant. He'd be obligated to tell Gold and I know Chief would tell us to end this. I know we're going against regulations and both our jobs could be on the line if we were found out but I don't want to end this, end us. August knowing would mean we couldn't see each other."

"Don't you think he's going to figure it out? If Red realised something was going on and you've known August almost all your life, surely he'll twig soon enough."

"Have you met August?" Emma grinned. "He's like a brother to me and I love him but his ability to read women is appalling. He's just lucky he's so good looking."

"We can't hide this forever you know, Emma," Regina sighed.

"But right now we can. And we are also doing our jobs. When this does come out, we can prove that our relationship hasn't affected our work. It should help our case when it comes to trying to persuade Gold to permit us to continue dating," Emma said.

"What if I worked in a different Firehouse?" Regina asked.

"I don't want you to change your job so we can be together," Emma frowned. "Neither of us should have to do that. I love working with you and you're a great paramedic. Everyone at 7 thinks you're pretty awesome too. You're already part of the team."

"But it would massively simplify things if we weren't in the same house."

"Perhaps," Emma shrugged. "But we're not there yet and I don't want to think about it to be honest. Are you ready to go? I've got to pick Henry up in four hours and I want to spend that time with you naked, so we probably need to leave this cafe if we don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure."

Regina laughed and drained the rest of her coffee. "Finished," she said with a wink as she slid off her stood and walked to the door, a little extra sway in her hips just for Emma.

The blonde groaned as she watched her girlfriend walk away before hurrying to catch up with her and slipping her hand into Regina's as they reached the street.

"What if we see someone we know," Regina said, glancing down at their clasped hands.

"Women can hold hands and be friends," Emma argued but when Regina raised her eyebrow she nodded reluctantly and withdrew her hand. "I hate this."

"Me too," Regina said, unlocking her car as she reached it. "So let's go back to mine where we can be naked together without having to hide it."

Emma grinned widely at that and slid into the passenger seat. Regina followed suit, chuckling at the eager look on the firefighter's face.

* * *

"You brought that to the firehouse?" Regina asked, her mouth agape as she looked at what her girlfriend was holding.

"Well I left it in my bag but yeah. It's not like you could have come over to use it at mine, was it," Emma said, sitting down on the bed beside Regina.

"And you want to use it on me?" the paramedic asked, eyeing the object slightly warily.

"Only if you want me to," Emma said, dropping the dildo onto the bed and taking Regina's hands in her own. "I just thought it could be something different, something fun, to do together. But if you're not comfortable with it, that's fine too."

"I've never used one before," Regina said, her eyes drifting to the black phallus. "I guess I've never needed one," she added.

"Can I ask you about when you were with men?" Emma said. Regina nodded and raised her eyes to meet the blonde's. "Were you able to come from penetration alone? Or have you always needed your clit stimulated?"

Regina blushed slightly at the direct, intimate question before she thought back to her times with Daniel. Their sex life had been healthy enough but the passion had waned a little towards the end, simply because they had been together so long. Regina was surprised to note she wasn't feeling the usual pang of sadness and loss when she thought about her dead lover.

"Yes," she answered. "I could come from penetration. It took longer but it happened."

"Do you miss it?" Emma asked. "The feeling of being filled during sex?"

Regina coloured further.

"Sorry," Emma said. "I know I can be a little blunt when it comes to talking about this stuff."

"No, it's fine. I mean, we're in a physical relationship, we should be able to talk about our preferences right?"

"Exactly," Emma nodded. "I just want to know what you like so I can please you."

"You already do please me," Regina said, leaning forward to give Emma a chaste kiss.

"So does that mean you don't want to use this?" Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip as she looked back down at the dildo, the harness lying next to it on the bed. Emma waited patiently for her answer.

"Can we take it slow?" she said at last. "I'm not sure I want you to use the harness though. It would make me feel like I wanted you to be a man or something."

"Of course," Emma said with a soft smile. "Although, women enjoy strap-ons for the sensations they can create, not because they wish they were having sex with men."

"I just think it's something we can work up to, if you don't mind. Being with a woman is still so new to me and I don't want to complicate it further," Regina said.

"Sure," Emma smiled. "We can do whatever you want, or don't want, to do. I only care about your pleasure."

"And I care about yours. What do you like? Do you like using these things?"

"I prefer to use them on others rather than have them used on me," Emma said, picking up the dildo and running her fingers up and down the smooth sides of the silicon. "I can't come from just penetration and I was never too keen about the idea of having someone, or something, invading my body in such a way."

"But you like to do it to other people?"

"It sounds strange, I know," Emma shrugged. "I only enjoy doing it when I know my partner wants me to and likes the act though. I get off on pleasing them. When I'm alone, I tend to use vibrators."

"I think I need to examine this collection of yours. It sounds rather extensive," Regina mused.

"I have a few toys," Emma grinned. "You're welcome to come around any time and explore them with me."

"And just how are we going to explain that to August and Mary Margaret?" Regina asked.

"No idea," Emma said, standing up as she spoke and turning to stand in front of Regina. "But right now, I'd like to stop talking about my flatmates and start getting you naked."

Regina grinned and reached up to pull Emma's neck down, bringing their mouths together in a hot, needy kiss. All this talk of sex had got both women rather worked up and Emma was soon crawling back onto the bed above Regina as the brunette lay back down on the sheets.

It didn't take long before their clothes had been discarded and they lay naked in each other's arms, legs tangled together and their lips caressing every inch of skin they could reach. As Emma suckled lightly on Regina's neck, the brunette moaned in pleasure before they switched and pearly white teeth nibbled on the firefighter's earlobe, causing Emma's hips to rock forwards against Regina's thigh.

"Lie on your back," Regina husked, pushing Emma's shoulder lightly as she spoke before swinging her leg to straddle her girlfriend.

Emma grinned up at the brunette as she flicked her mussed hair over her shoulder before lowering her kiss-swollen lips to a dusky nipple. Emma moaned as Regina's hot mouth enveloped her peak, fisting her hands in her girlfriend's brown locks as the tip of a tongue ran over the stiffened, sensitive flesh. Switching, Regina gave the other nipple equal attention, bringing her hand up to massage the neglected one as she did so. Emma cried out as Regina nipped her breast lightly before she sat up, looking at her with hooded chocolate eyes.

"You're so sexy," Regina said, running her fingertips up and down Emma's toned stomach.

The blonde's breath hitched at the lustful declaration, her heart beating faster as she watched her girlfriend look reverently at her body. She had never felt more wanted, more sexy, and so completely and utterly devoted to the woman sitting astride her hips. Regina's eyes finally slid up to meet her own emerald orbs. Plump lips smiled softly before she moved backwards and dragged her fingertips up Emma's thighs, encouraging them to part which they did willingly.

Although Regina had only performed oral sex on Emma once, she already knew it was something she wanted to do a lot more of. The intoxicating taste of the younger woman, the heady smell of her sex, the intimate, intense sensation of having her mouth arouse her girlfriend turned Regina on more than anything she had ever done with Daniel. Shaking thoughts of her past from her mind, Regina used her fingers to spread Emma's labia, opening up her glistening pink core and moving her mouth closer.

Emma writhed on the bed. She could feel Regina's breath hitting her sex, knew her girlfriend's delectable mouth was millimetres away from where she needed her most and yet the brunette was holding back, waiting, teasing.

"Gina," she moaned after a few seconds.

"Yes?" came the reply. Emma could just picture the smirk on her face.

"I need your mouth on my cunt right now," the blonde said through gritted teeth, the heat in her core reaching boiling point.

Regina decided not to scold her girlfriend's language choice at that point and instead covered the waiting sex with her mouth. Emma cried out, her back arching off the bed as Regina's tongue swiped upwards through her folds, circling her throbbing clit before lapping at the clenching hole. She fisted her hands in the sheets, not trusting herself not to pull out some of Emma's hair if she held it.

Remembering their earlier conversation, Regina decided to focus her attention on Emma's clit, now knowing that was what her girlfriend liked most. She drew tight circles around it before laving it slowly with the flat of her tongue. Pulling back slightly, she blew onto the erect nerve bundle.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed, the pressure in her clit reaching breaking point as the cold air hit it.

Seconds later, hot wetness covered her sex again, a tongue flickering over her clit as Regina's hands reached up her body to grasp her breasts, massaging them roughly as her tongue wriggled and slithered around her core.

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Emma cried out Regina's name over and over again as her clit felt like it was on fire and juices gushed from her channel. The brunette looked up in surprise as she felt the wetness flow over her chin before she moved her mouth down to lap up the come, savouring the taste of her girlfriend who was trembling slightly above her.

"You're so good at that," Emma husked when Regina had collapsed beside her after cleaning her girlfriend up. "It takes a lot to make me squirt."

"Well I love doing it," Regina said, licking her lips as if to prove the point. "The feel of your come hitting my face was such a turn on and you taste divine."

"Really?" Emma said, reaching over and wiping a smear of her own essence from Regina's chin with her fingertip and sucking it into her own mouth. Brown eyes darkened at the move. "Hmm, not bad but not as good as you," Emma grinned.

"You're so sexy," Regina repeated.

"So are you," Emma said, rolling onto her girlfriend and reaching behind her on the bed.

They kissed for a time, both enjoying the taste of Emma on their tongues until Regina gasped at the feel of something cool against her inner thigh.

"You ok?" Emma asked, pausing her hand which was holding the dildo.

"Yeah, it just surprised me. Keep going," Regina replied.

Emma grinned and kissed Regina once more before moving back down the bed and nestling herself between toned thighs, the dildo in her hand but not touching the brunette any more.

"Just tell me at any time if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop," Emma said, waiting for Regina to nod her understanding before she lowered her mouth and kissed the top of her girlfriend's mound.

Regina's sex was already drenched, the act of having her mouth on Emma and drawing such a powerful orgasm from her meant she was more than ready for the blonde's touch. She groaned softly as Emma's tongue began to trace the outside of her folds before sucking them into her mouth and worrying them between her teeth. As Emma's mouth returned to her clit, Regina felt a slender finger begin to tease her hole, coating itself in her juices before gently pushing inside.

She had to admit to herself, and to Emma; she did love the sensation of being filled. She rocked her hips upwards, letting her girlfriend know she was eager for more. Emma understood and quickly inserted a second finger, pushing further inside as her tongue stroked over Regina's clit. Setting a steady pumping action with her fingers, Emma began to push deeper, scissoring her fingers as she moved her mouth against her girlfriend. Regina moaned at the sensations, her core tightening already.

Suddenly Emma's fingers disappeared. Regina raised her head from the pillow in confusion but a moment later she flopped back down with a moan as the feel of cool silicon pressed against her core.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked softly, sliding the tip through the ample juices as she looked up the slender body above her.

"Yes, don't stop," Regina murmured, concentrating on the familiar yet unfamiliar sensation of the head of the phallus pressed against her hole.

Emma nodded and moved herself a little further back so she could see what she was doing. When the dildo's end was covered in Regina's essence, Emma began to slowly push it inside, pulling out every time she moved an extra centimetre so she didn't go too fast. Regina shuddered as she felt the dildo slide inside her, knowing Emma was working her carefully and not pushing her. Her heart swelled at the sensitive, caring act.

Soon, Emma's fingers grasping the base of the dildo brushed against Regina's sex as she buried the toy to the hilt. She paused, looking up Regina and smiled softly when she saw impossibly dark eyes staring back at her. Nodding almost imperceptibly, Regina gasped when Emma began to move the dildo in and out, her tight channel clamping around it as the toy filled her. Turning her attention back to her task, Emma watched, awestruck as the black length disappeared and reappeared from her girlfriend's core. She sped up her thrusts, pushing a little harder, a little deeper every time.

"Fuck!"

Regina's head hit the pillow once more as Emma's mouth covered her clit, her hand still pumping the dildo quickly in and out of her. The sound of her juices leaking from her hole and surrounding the phallus filled the room as Emma's tongue laved her steadily, building Regina up to her peak in seconds.

Regina swore again when she came, a jumble of words and incoherent sounds as her body shuddered and convulsed, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over her as Emma continued to work her mouth and the dildo. Eventually Regina had to push her girlfriend away, too sensitive for any more. Emma slowly withdrew the toy and dropped it onto the bed before moving to lie beside her spent girlfriend, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder as she waited for Regina to speak.

"Ok, that was amazing," Regina said at last, rolling her head to smile lazily at Emma. "I most definitely like being filled."

"Good," Emma grinned. "Because that dildo is one of the thinner ones in my collection."

Regina couldn't stop the groan escaping her lips before she pulled her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her soundly.

* * *

A/N: two things. Firstly, we will have more plot/drama soon, I promise. Secondly, this is the first sex scene I've written with a dildo but if you like it, you will want to keep your eyes peeled for the Behind Bars epilogue which shall be posted some time tomorrow - massive spoiler there for you. And if you've not read my first AU fic, it's only 120,000 words so if you start now, you'll be done by the time the chapter is posted …

Love to you all as always! Now go have that cold shower ;)


	28. Missing

A/N: small time jump has happened here. I decided I wanted to speed things along a little so we're now coming towards the end of August (we were previously in June). Emma and Regina have therefore been together for about three months now - awww. Hope this makes sense to you all.

* * *

"Mills, a moment in my office please," Chief Gold called above the chatter and general noise as everyone in Firehouse 7 stood up to begin their shift.

Regina frowned slightly at the request but followed her boss out of the briefing room and into his office. Belle watched as they passed her, a curious look on her face. As soon as Regina had shut the door behind her, Gold gestured for the paramedic to take a seat.

"You've been working here for almost four months now, Mills," Gold started, "and I think you're fitting in very well at Firehouse 7. Would you agree?"

"Yes Chief," Regina nodded. "Everyone has been incredibly welcoming and I'm enjoying the job very much."

"And is there anyone in particular that you've come to know well?" her chief asked.

Regina's eyes bugged slightly. Did Gold know? She and Emma had been so careful at work and no one else aside from Ruby had picked up on their continued relationship. Surely there was no way the elderly Scotsman had figured it out before August or Mary Margaret. Regina decided to play dumb.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you're referring to Chief," Regina said, her heart quickening as she waited for his answer.

"Let me put this another way," Gold said, shifting slightly in his seat. "How well do you know your partner, Whale?"

"Whale?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Yes. You've worked rather successfully alongside him on Ambulance 67 for a while now. Would you say you two were friends?"

"We're colleagues," Regina said slowly, not sure where the conversation was heading. "We chat in the ambulance but I've never spent much time outside of the firehouse with him if that's what you're asking."

"Ok," Gold said, nodding thoughtfully and tapping his pen slowly against his desk.

"May I ask why you're asking me these questions, Chief?" Regina said, thoroughly confused by this point in the conversation.

"Your stock requests," Gold replied. "I spoke to you before about they and they are now tallying with the call out reports. The problem now is that your ambulance is using more morphine than an average rig and the hospital staff have raised some concerns about how you're treating your patients."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, a little defensive. She had always prided herself on being highly professional and following medical recommendations to the letter whilst she worked. She was always up to date on the latest techniques reported in medical journals and she was aware her ambulance had a very high success rate in terms of getting victims to the hospital alive. So the idea that her abilities were being questioned both irritated and concerned the brunette.

"They believe you may be over-administering morphine injections," Gold explained to her. "As a general rule, you're using more than the recommended amount on many victims."

Regina opened her mouth and then closed it again. She didn't want to get Whale in trouble but she also knew exactly what Gold was referring to. There had been several instances during her time in Boston when she had questioned Whale about his decision to give their patient additional morphine shots. He had always argued the patient requested it for the pain but Regina had been concerned about the way in which the man handed it out so easily.

"Can I leave this with you to deal with?" Gold asked, interrupting Regina's thoughts.

"Yes, Chief. But may I ask why you're not questioning my involvement in these instances of mis-administering? Just out of curiosity," Regina replied.

"You came with a glowing recommendation from Maine Fire Department and your background as a doctor means you're more than aware of the consequences of over-medicating than your partner," Gold shrugged. "And this problem appears to have started before you arrived at Firehouse 7. I have looked back over Ambulance 67's stock request forms and the pattern has followed through from before you were PIC."

Regina nodded. "I'll speak to Whale, Chief."

Standing, she left the office, worrying her lip between her teeth as she did so.

* * *

"MILLS! Get away from there now! The fuel tank has cracked!" Booth shouted, crouching down on the road and looking under the car where gasoline was dripping steadily onto the tarmac.

Regina scrambled out and away from the wreckage where she had been trying to secure a neck brace on the unconscious driver through the shattered window. The bonnet of the estate car was wrapped around a lamppost, steam billowing from the engine.

"Swan, Jones, get a hose on that engine now and stop the internal fire spreading further," August instructed.

"On it," Jones replied to his lieutenant as he and the blonde ran to get the hoses from Ladder 7.

Regina and Whale watched in frustration as the firefighters worked. They could see a steady trickle of blood flowing down the driver's face, the head wound evidently hidden beneath his hair. The man hadn't moved since they had arrived on scene minutes before. Both paramedics knew they had to get him out of there as soon as possible.

"OK we're good here," Emma called back to August.

"Can we approach, Lieut?" Regina asked Booth, not wanting to put herself or Whale in harm's way.

"Yes," Booth nodded. "Swan and Jones, keep those hoses trained on the engine whilst they work."

Regina and Whale hurried forward. Humbert appeared beside them and passed them his jacket to cover the victim with as he smashed the remaining window with the butt of his axe. As soon as the glass had shattered away completely, Whale ducked inside and secured the neck brace.

"Weak pulse," he called back to Regina. "Shallow breathing. This head wound looks pretty bad. I think there's some glass from the windshield embedded in it."

"Let's get him out now," Regina said, erecting the stretched and taking hold of the backboard.

Whale went to open the car door. He tugged on the handle but it wouldn't move. He tried again. Nothing.

"The door frame is bent out of shape," he called. "We're going to have to cut it off."

"Glass, Luccas, get onto freeing that door now," Nolan called, who'd been standing nearby and watching.

Regina covered the victim with the jacket once more and stepped back. The two firefighters worked quickly, cutting through the metal frame at each corner with their saws. Metal screeched and sparks flew as they progressed.

"FIRE!" Hatter bellowed from where he was stood controlling the crowds on the north side of the street. Regina spun around. Flames billowed from under the car. One of the sparks from the saws must have ignited the spilt gasoline and the fuel had created a raging inferno in seconds. The paramedic could feel the intense heat on her face as she scrambled backwards out of the way. Suddenly, Regina cried out as she felt her heel catch on something. The rubber of the firehose tripped her up and she fell backwards, landing hard on the road.

"Regina!" Emma called as she turned at the shout. It was her hose pipe the brunette had fallen over, the hose pipe she was now directing at the escalating fire. Jones was stood on the far side of the car, dousing the flames as quickly as possible. Emma stood frozen, unable to move from her position.

Whale moved back towards the fire and grasped Regina's coat, pulling her quickly out of harm's way. Emma wrenched her gaze back to the fire and redoubled her efforts to put it out before it reached the driver still unconscious in the front seat. Within minutes, the fire was out again. As soon as it was safe to do so, Emma turned to look for Regina. She couldn't see her but Whale was moving back towards the door which Glass and Ruby had resumed cutting. Emma huffed in frustration but couldn't do anything except continue to pour water on the fuel, keeping the rest of her colleagues safe.

Soon enough, Whale and Glass were lifting the man onto the backboard and wheeling him to the ambulance. Emma watched them go but couldn't see Regina. Moments later, the ambulance sirens screamed into life as Whale set off towards the hospital. Regina was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Red," Emma called as she spotted her friend walking away from Engine 17 after they had returned to the firehouse.

"Hey, are you still coming over to mine tomorrow evening? Billy's going to cook his famous enchiladas," the lanky brunette grinned. The couple had got back together after Ruby gave the mechanic an impassioned speech about how she thought it was a good thing the two of them had different interests because it made their relationship more interesting, and promised to pay more attention to vintage cars in the future.

"Did you see what happened to Regina?" Emma asked, ignoring the question.

"When she fell over? Yeah that looked painful," Red said, grimacing slightly.

"Did you see her afterwards?"

"No but I was busy sawing through a car door and then making sure the almost dead guy didn't become an actual dead guy," Red reminded her friend.

"Right, sorry," Emma said, glancing around the firehouse just in case Ambulance 67 was hidden somewhere. It wasn't.

"She'll be fine," Red assured her. "But you do realise this is why relationships aren't encouraged in-house right?"

"I know," Emma said through gritted teeth.

"So. Tomorrow night. You in?"

"Yeah," Emma said, still distracted. "Baby sitter is in place and Regina's coming too. Zelena was supposed to be travelling down from Maine to sign that contract for her new apartment but it got postponed to next weekend so she's free too."

"Perfect," Red grinned. "And I'm sure Regina will turn up soon. They probably got held up at the hospital doing paperwork."

"Yeah," Emma said, looking back towards the road once more before following her friend into the break room.

* * *

"I'm fine, really," Regina assured, pushing away the ice pack her partner was holding out to her.

"You hit your head," Whale said, presenting the ice pack again. "You could have a concussion."

"Except I don't and I'm fine. Really, Whale, I'm good," Regina said, taking the ice pack and unceremoniously throwing it into the back of the ambulance where it landed on the now empty bed.

"You're a terrible patient," Whale chuckled.

"I'm not a patient. I'm a paramedic and there is nothing wrong with me," Regina insisted.

"You don't know that," Whale said. "You refused a CT scan and you wouldn't let me examine you."

"Because I didn't want you to give me an unnecessary shot of morphine," Regina snapped, turning to glare at her partner who looked at her, stunned.

There was silence in the ambulance, each paramedic trying to size the other up. After several, long seconds, Whale reached for the ignition, turned the key, and drove away from the hospital and towards Firehouse 7 without another word.


	29. Confrontation

A/N: time to find out what's going on with Whale ...

Also, 400 followers. Thank you so much each and every one of you. You make up for the occasional negative review (of which there was an influx yesterday for some unknown reason). Anyways ... Enough of my waffling. Let's get reading!

* * *

"Hey! Are you ok?" Emma asked as soon as she looked up and saw her girlfriend entering the break room.

Regina glanced around at the other firefighters hanging out in the room before answering. She noticed that Whale, who had stormed away from the ambulance as soon as he had parked it, wasn't there.

"I'm fine, thank you. What's the plan for dinner?"

Emma understood the brunette didn't want to talk in front of an audience and instead stepped around to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The two of them had become quite the team, both in the kitchen and in life, and soon they were standing side by side, chopping vegetables for the firehouse's evening meal.

"So, are you ok?" Emma asked again, keeping her voice low in case any of their colleagues could hear them.

"I'm fine. It was just a bump to the head. I've taken a painkiller and I'm feeling ok now. It was no big deal," Regina assured, looking warmly at her girlfriend and trying to alleviate some of the concern etched on the blonde's face.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Why?" Regina asked, confused.

"You fell over my firehose. I feel like it was my fault."

"Oh no, Emma. I was the idiot walking backwards. It was entirely my mistake. And I'm fine so even if you do continue to feel guilty, there's no need. My head feels great."

"Really?" Emma asked, craning around to peer at the back of her girlfriend's head. "Did you get a doctor to check you out?"

"They're far too busy for that at A and E. We'd just wheeled an almost dead man in there. They hardly had time to check out my bump," Regina said, finishing her chopping and moving over to the stove.

"What about Whale. Did he take a look?"

"No."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the cold tone her girlfriend replied in.

"Is everything ok with you two?" Emma asked, completing her own vegetables and crossing the kitchen to join Regina.

"Not really," Regina sighed. "But I'll tell you about it another time. We both know in-house gossip is a bad thing. Speaking of which, next time I fall over at work, please don't scream my first name. The others will get suspicious," she scolded lightly.

"Well I'm sorry if my immediate reaction was too passionate for our low-key relationship status but when I saw your legs waggling in the air, that was the first word which came to mind," Emma said, nudging Regina's shoulder lightly with her own.

"They were not waggling," Regina replied defensively.

"Oh I think they were, _Mills_ ," Emma teased. "Beautiful, toned, waggly legs."

Regina chuckled at her girlfriend's comment before she sobered at the memory of her partner's concern for her fall too. She needed to find Whale and talk to him before the end of their shift. She knew she shouldn't have said what she did in the ambulance but she also knew she needed to confront the man about the morphine.

Just as she was about to give Emma some instructions for the food preparation and go in search of Whale, the emergency alarm sounded and everyone in the room froze to listen to the announcement.

"Ambulance 67. Engine 17. Man trapped. Glen Street."

"Stir fry those vegetables, add some sweet chilli sauce and then leave them in the pan with a plate on the top. If we're not back by six, heat them up and chuck in those packets of egg noodles we have," Regina said quickly to Emma as she was jogging from the room.

"Gotcha. Stay safe," the blonde called after the retreating firefighters and her girlfriend before she turned back to the room and sighed.

"You're so whipped," Jones drawled from the couch as Emma walked back into the kitchen.

"At least I have someone whipping me," Emma teased. "I hear you fell rather flat last weekend, Casanova."

"What did Booth tell you?" Jones asked, getting up from the couch and swaggering his way into the kitchen.

"Just that the girls the two of you were hitting on didn't seem very impressed when you ended up sprawled at their feet," Emma chuckled.

Jones scowled as he leaned against the counter, watching Emma as she stirred the vegetables sizzling in the pan.

"It wasn't my fault," the man growled. "How was I supposed to see that stupid little dog. I mean, are they even dogs? It looked more like a bundle of fluff to me."

"Pretty sure a shitzu is a dog," Emma laughed again.

"The stupidest named dog in the world," Jones pointed out.

"Probably," Emma nodded. "But that doesn't mean they deserve to be kicked around by you."

"I didn't kick it. That was the point," Jones said. "Had I continued walking where I was, I wouldn't have fallen over. It was because I was avoiding the damn thing that I tripped."

"Over your own feet," Emma pointed out. "Women like partners who can remain upright on their own, just so you know."

"Why do you like Mills then?" Jones asked, watching Emma 's reaction carefully as he did so.

"What do you mean?" Emma said, continuing her task and not turning to face her colleague.

"Well Mills ended up on her back today and I didn't see that dampen your enthusiasm for her."

"I was a concerned friend," Emma replied.

"I'm sorry, what's that. A girlfriend," Jones teased.

"What?" Emma asked, spinning around and pointing her spatula at the man now sitting on the kitchen island.

"Woah! It was a joke. I didn't hear you over the sound of the pan," Jones said, holding his hands up and away from the threatening spatula.

"Oh, ok," Emma said, her face reddening as she turned back towards the food.

"Wait. Are you two -," Jones said slowly. "Are you and Mills together?"

"No! Why would you ask that?" Emma replied, keeping her back firmly to the other firefighter.

"Because I've never seen anyone be so defensive over what was supposed to be a joke," Jones said slowly. "Seriously Swanny? After everything that happened with Cassidy. You'd think you'd know better by now than to have another in-house relationship."

Emma sighed and put down her spatula, turned off the stove and faced Jones at last.

"Don't tell anyone," she said quietly. "We know we're not supposed to be together but so far our work hasn't been affected and we think we can keep it that way."

"So far? How long have you guys been together?" Jones asked.

"Three months," Emma admitted.

"Shit!" Jones breathed out. "OK, I have to give you guys credit for that. I found out about you and Cassidy in less than a week."

"Because you walked in on us in the shower," Emma reminded him.

"Oh I know," the man said, a slightly glazed over look in his eyes as he remembered the moment from several years previously.

"Stop it," Emma said, throwing a discarded tea towel at him.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat a man whom you now owe a big favour to?" Jones asked, opening his arms.

"What do you want?" Emma said, folding her arms and looking stonily at the man.

"You both have to be my wing women next weekend. Everyone knows it's easier to pull beautiful girls if you're surrounded by them too."

"We can't. Zelena is down next weekend," Emma said.

"Excellent. Bring her too," Jones grinned. "Then I'll have a blonde, brunette and redhead. Perfect."

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine. But in return you can't say anything about this to anyone. Particularly people at House 7. Deal?"

"Deal," Jones grinned, holding out his hand for Emma to shake.

* * *

Regina had to commend Whale in some ways. He might not be speaking to her on a personal level but when they arrived at the scene he worked professionally alongside her and they were able to help Engine 17 release the man who had become trapped in a revolving door quickly and safely. Regina decided it was best not to ask how the man had got trapped in the first place and instead the two of them left the hospital as soon as he was admitted, conscious and talking normally. The drive back to the firehouse was as silent as the one to the call out however.

"Whale, can you come to my office for a moment please," Regina said as they were parking the ambulance.

"Now?"

"Now," Regina nodded. "It won't take long because I have to help Swan in the kitchen but I think we need to clear the air, don't you?"

Whale nodded and climbed out of the now stationary vehicle. He waited for Regina to walk around and then they made their way together to her small office down the corridor by the break room. As soon as the door was closed, Whale sat down in the spare chair and Regina moved towards her desk.

"Firstly, I'm sorry for what I said in the ambulance this morning," Regina began. "I was wrong to throw that in your face and I apologise."

"Thanks," Whale said, avoiding eye contact.

"But," Regina continued, "we do need to talk about it. Chief has raised some concerns to me and frankly I've had them too. I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself though, as a friend and a colleague."

Whale remained silent, still looking at the floor. Regina waited for him to speak but when nothing happened, she sighed.

"Look, it's come to the hospital's attention that our ambulance is using more morphine than we should be. Now I've spoken to you about this in the past and I'm doing so again now. We need to stick to the advised amount. Even if the victim says they're in pain, we cannot be administering a dangerous level of the drug. As the professionals, we have to be the ones making the decisions, not the patients. I can't work with someone who is over-administering a drug as powerful as morphine."

Whale reacted at last. He laughed. Regina raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"You think this is funny?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "You're putting people's lives at risk here, Whale. And both of our jobs on top of that. If you're not conforming to medical regulations, I will have no choice but to suggest you are removed from Ambulance 67."

"You have no idea what you're talking about do you," Whale spat at her, sitting up in his chair and glaring at her. "You're sitting there acting like you've got me sussed out when in reality you haven't got a fucking clue."

Regina balked at the crass language but moved on. "Then enlighten me," she offered him. "Tell me what's been going on. Tell me why our ambulance is under investigation. What is it that I don't know, Whale?"

"I can't tell you," the man said, suddenly deflating. The anger and the defensive stance from moments before vanishing as he slumped back in his seat. "All you need to know is that I'm not endangering patients. I'm doing my job and I'm not putting anyone at risk."

"Then why is our morphine use so high?" Regina implored, leaning forwards and trying to catch the man's eyes which were darting around the small office nervously. "Please, Whale. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

"You can't," Whale said, shakily. "I can't tell you."

Regina sighed and stood up. "Empty your pockets," she demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me. Empty them all. Now."

Whale got to his feet very slowly. He knew there was no hiding now. Sliding his right hand into his trouser pockets, he withdrew a small vial and handed it to Regina.

"Why?" Regina asked, looking down at the morphine and then up at her partner. "Why are you stealing morphine from the ambulance. Are you in pain? Do you have some injury you need to deal with? You can go to the doctor, Whale. Our jobs come with good insurance. You don't have …,"

"Can I go?" Whale asked, cutting Regina off.

"Go?"

"Back to work. The rig needs cleaning," Whale replied, looking his partner straight in the eye.

Regina hesitated, looking from the vial in her hand to the man before her.

"Can you promise me this will never happen again? I mean it, Whale. No more chances."

"Understood," the man said as he rose from the chair and left the office, leaving a confused and worried Regina behind him.

* * *

A/N: ... ok, almost find out. I promise it's coming up very soon.


	30. Honesty

A/N: so many great theories about Whale. I'm giving nothing away but I will say, no one has guessed the upcoming plot yet.

* * *

"Emma, do you -,"

"Jones knows."

Regina blinked in surprise, her worries about Whale temporarily forgotten. "Excuse me?"

"I may have given us away," Emma admitted, leaning against the sink unit in the bathroom where Regina had found her. "He made a joke about you and me and I thought that meant he knew. If he didn't before, he definitely does now."

The brunette nodded slowly and moved to lean next to her girlfriend. "Do you think it's maybe time we start telling people?" Regina asked after a moment's thought. "It's been three months. We've been working just as professionally as before and when it comes to Chief finding out, it may be better if he hears it directly from us."

"I've been thinking that too," Emma replied. "I mean, we're good right? Working together has been fine and we know we're capable of keeping our relationship on the down low for the sake of everyone else. Perhaps it is time, especially since I don't trust Jones not to run his mouth even if he did promise to keep his lips sealed. Oh me, you and Zelena are his wing women next Saturday."

"Excuse me?" Regina repeated.

"Sorry," Emma said, grinning sheepishly. "It was the price of his silence."

Regina sighed. "Well, I'm sure Zelena won't mind. She loves a good night out and has been begging me to join her in Boston for ages. We'll just have to make sure Jones doesn't make a move on her. Can you imagine having him as a brother-in-law?"

Emma laughed. "No. Anyway, I'm sorry for interrupting you when you first came in here. What did you want to ask me?"

Regina looked around the bathroom. She had obviously checked no one else was there before she began to speak to Emma but she had suddenly realised it was probably not the best place to have their conversation. They were already lucky no one else had walked in so far.

"I'll tell you after shift. Billy and Red are still expecting us for dinner, right?"

"Right," Emma nodded. "Mary Margaret is working but I got another babysitter in place for Henry."

"I'm rather looking forward to this dinner. It will be nice not to have to hide our relationship in front of people for the evening," she smiled.

"Speaking of food, are you coming to help me finish the stir fry? We'll still have to hide our relationship but I'm starving," Emma said.

"I'm pretty sure you could manage that without me by now," Regina remarked.

"But I don't want to," Emma replied. "I like cooking with you."

"And I, you," Regina grinned, stepping forward and kissing Emma quickly. "Ready?"

Emma smiled broadly before following her girlfriend from the bathroom.

* * *

Regina never got the chance to speak to Emma about Whale after their shift. Just as their briefing ended, Emma's phone rang and Mary Margaret informed her Henry had woken up that morning very upset from a nightmare and wanted his mother. The blonde had changed as quickly as possible before squeezing Regina's hand as she rushed out and jumped into her bug. Crossing the threshold to the apartment, Henry barrelled into her arms, burying his tear stained face in her neck.

"Hey, little man," she cooed, rubbing his back soothingly as she stood up with the boy in her arms and walked the two of them further into their home. "What's up with you?"

"I had a bad dream," Henry mumbled against her skin.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Emma asked, looking at Mary Margaret who shrugged.

"He wouldn't tell me," the pixie haired brunette told his mother. "I asked but he just said he wanted you."

"Ok, thanks MM," Emma said as she sat down on the couch and moved Henry to sit more comfortably in her lap. "What happened, kid? What was scary in your dream?"

"Gina," he sniffed, raising his face to look at his mother.

"Regina?" Emma said, surprised. "Was Regina scary in your dream?"

Henry shook his head. "She got hurt."

"Oh dear," Emma said. She knew exactly how her son felt after Regina's fall at the car accident the day before. She wondered briefly if her son was psychic before turning her attention back to comforting the young child. "But you know, Regina is fine. I just saw her at work and she's healthy and happy. Your dream doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen to her. It wasn't real."

"I don't want Gina to get hurt," Henry said simply.

"Me neither," Emma replied. "And she won't. I promise."

"You sure?" Henry asked, a little sceptical of his mother's insistence.

"I'm sure," Emma nodded.

"Can we see Gina today?" Henry asked, his face brightening a little at the prospect.

"Well she's having a rest after her work right now. She was very busy saving people last night but I got to stay at the firehouse and sleep because they didn't need my big ladder to help. How about we have breakfast and then I'll call to see if she wants to meet up for lunch. Is that ok?"

Henry nodded and wriggled from his mother's lap onto the floor, walking towards the kitchen. Emma smiled at her son's retreating back before a soft cough interrupted her thoughts.

"He seems rather attached to Regina," Mary Margaret said from the doorway where she had been quietly observing the scene. "In fact you both do."

"You know, don't you," Emma sighed, turning to face her friend.

"Yeah," the brunette replied. "I just wanted to wait until you told me of your own accord. I can understand why you didn't though Em, just, are you sure this is a good idea? After what happened with Neal and everything."

"Believe me, I've had this conversation a lot," Emma said, standing up and beckoning for Mary Margaret to follow her into the kitchen where she found Henry sat at the table, waiting patiently for his breakfast. "We tried to stop it at the start but I've never felt like this before, not even with Lily. We are going to start telling people soon though, we've decided it's time."

"Does August know?"

"No but Ruby does. And Jones found out yesterday," Emma said, as she pulled out a bowl, spoon and cereal for her son. "We can't keep it quiet much longer and we're hoping the fact that we've been working professionally alongside one another for three months already will placate Gold when we tell him."

"Is there actually an official rule at the Boston Fire Department saying you can't date?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not exactly," Emma replied, placing Henry's breakfast in front of him and ruffling his hair. "We can't work on the same truck, but as Regina is a paramedic that isn't a problem. But our relationship means any controversial decisions or mistakes we make can be questioned as being influenced by our relationship and then our abilities to perform our jobs can be challenged. The worse case scenario would be that one of us had to work in another firehouse."

"And neither of you want to move?"

Emma shook her head. "And we shouldn't have to. We've both performed our jobs perfectly ever since we've been together. Even yesterday when Regina," Emma glanced at Henry to make sure he was engrossed in his cereal," fell and hit her head, I continued to do my task even though I desperately wanted to check she was ok. I knew my responsibility lay with my job and I trusted her partner to make sure she was alright. Which he did," she added.

"Well Gold is hardly one to lecture against in-house relationships," Mary Margaret said as she began to make herself and Emma coffee.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, her eyes snapping away from Henry who was now playing with a train on the table top.

"You don't know about him and Belle?" Mary Margaret said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Belle? As in Belle French? His receptionist?"

"Yeah, David and I saw them at that fancy new Greek restaurant a few weeks ago. Gold asked David to keep it quiet but said they'd been together for a couple of months now."

"Bloody hell," Emma breathed. "I thought they seemed rather chummy at the fundraiser but I never thought she'd go for him."

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked, handing Emma her latte and leading them over to the table where Henry was now lining up a collection of trains.

"She just seems so ... I don't know. He doesn't seem like her type, right?"

"Power is attractive," Mary Margaret shrugged. "Maybe him being in command of a firehouse does something for her."

"Is that what you like about David?" Emma asked with a wink. "The fact that he's in charge of a fire truck?"

"Partly," Mary Margaret said, blushing slightly. The two of them had become an item soon after Emma's conversation with her flatmate and she couldn't be happier for them, even if it made her slightly uncomfortable when she saw them cuddled up on the couch at times. I mean, he was her superior after all.

"Where's August?" Mary Margaret asked her, after a moment.

"Got called to the academy. Something about that class he's supposed to be taking next term for the new recruits. He should be back soon but he's off out this evening with Neal and Graham."

"You need to tell him about you and Regina too you know. Before Gold, actually."

"Yeah I know. I've wanted to tell him for ages but I know he'd be compelled by his rank to inform Chief and I couldn't bear the thought of Regina and I being forced to break up. At least at this point, we have three months of good work to support our argument. Hopefully August will stand up for us too."

"I'm sure he would have regardless. He's going to be hurt you kept this from him, Ems," Mary Margaret warned.

"He knows I'm seeing someone," Emma defended. "Just not who. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Perhaps. But if you've decided to tell people, I'd say do it sooner rather than later. Especially now Jones knows."

"I'll do it today."

* * *

But Emma didn't do it today. August phoned her from the academy saying he was staying there all afternoon to help with some of the basic training. Henry and Emma met Regina for lunch on Boston Common before walking through the park and playing at the playground. Henry spent more time rolling around in the crisp, orange leaves than anything else. He loved the sound of the crackling debris as he ran through them, kicking up clouds of autumnal colours as he went. The weather had turned early and although it was still a few days until September, the trees were covered in golden foliage. Emma held Regina's hand as they walked, both smiling as Henry ran backwards and forwards ahead of them, bringing them particularly beautiful leaves every now and then as presents. It was such a wonderful way to spend their Thursday afternoon that Regina couldn't bear to bring up Whale and her worry about the paramedic.

By the time them got home it was after three and Henry was exhausted. Regina left to get ready for their evening at Ruby and Billy's and Emma set about making a dinner for Henry which the baby sitter could give him when he woke from his nap. Mary Margaret was already at work, Thursdays at her bar being curry night and therefore particularly busy. At four thirty, Emma stuck her head around the door of Henry's room and saw her son sitting up in bed reading a book. Or at least looking at the pictures.

"Hey kiddo," Emma said, entering the room. "Do you want me to read that book to you before I go out for dinner with Regina?"

"Why can't I come for dinner?" Henry asked, handing his mother the book as she sat down on his bed.

"Because we're not going to eat our food until much later but you're going to be hungry soon aren't you. And sometimes adults need to spend time together without little boys running around," Emma said, tapping him on the nose as she spoke.

"What if I sit and be quiet?" Henry proposed.

"Do you think you could wait three hours until you have some dinner?" Emma asked.

Henry's stomach chose that exact moment to rumble loudly.

"Yes," he said.

Emma laughed. "Come on, let's see what adventure Thomas gets up to this time and then I have to go and get ready. Do you want to pick out my clothes again like you did last time?"

* * *

When Regina rang the doorbell an hour later, she couldn't help but chuckle when Emma opened the door.

"Henry insisted it suited me," Emma explained, stepping back to let Regina inside.

"Oh no, it's very … um. Yeah," Regina said, struggling to find the right words to describe what her girlfriend was wearing.

"And I thought you said he had a future in fashion," Emma grumbled, pulling at the bright yellow shirt her son had chosen for her. The shirt itself wasn't the problem really. It was the multi-coloured leggings Henry had found in the back of her closet. She supposed she had only herself to blame for not throwing them out earlier.

"May I ask why you have … them?" Regina said, pointing to her girlfriend's legs.

"They were for a fancy dress a few years ago," Emma said. "I forgot they were in there until Henry crawled out of my closet with them."

"You let Henry loose in your closet?" Regina asked, wide eyed.

"Don't worry," Emma assured. "I moved _that_ box up to the top cupboard before I opened the door to my four year old son."

Regina opened her mouth to reply but before she could, Henry raced down the corridor and collided with her legs. "Gina!" he cried, hugging her knees.

"Hello Henry. I like your mummy's outfit, did you help her get dressed?" Regina asked, patting his back gently.

"Yes. She looks pretty doesn't she," Henry grinned up at her.

"She looks beautiful," Regina agreed, pulling the blonde towards her and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, Henry nestled between their legs.

Just as they broke apart, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the babysitter. And you look beautiful too," Emma added, stepping past Henry and Regina to open the door. "Hi Tina," she greeted the young blonde. Tina Bell lived in the apartment below Emma and always babysat when Mary Margaret was working to earn a little extra money. As a high school student, she also appreciated the time away from her many brothers, all of whom still lived at home and refused to grow up and move out.

"Hey Emma. Hi Henry," the girl said.

"Hi," Henry grinned, waving one hand. He'd always liked Tina. Not as much as Regina though, around who's legs his arm was still wrapped.

"And this is Regina. We're heading out tonight," Emma introduced.

The two women exchanged greetings and then Emma showed Tina the dinner she had prepared for Henry and gave her instructions on his bath and bed routine. Tina waved them off, assuring Emma she knew exactly what to do and would call if anything happened.

Just as they reached Regina's car, the brunette turned around. Emma almost walked into her and grabbed the paramedic's waist to stop herself falling over.

"Sorry," Regina said, steadying her girlfriend with hands on her biceps.

"What's up?" Emma asked, keeping her hands where they were, enjoying the warmth of Regina's body beneath her fingertips.

"You do have a change of clothes, don't you?"

Emma laughed and held up her larger than usual handbag. "Are black skinny jeans alright with you?"

"Perfect. I've always loved the way your ass looks in them," Regina said, moving out the way and opening the car door, allowing Emma to slid into her seat only when she had placed a chaste kiss to plump red lips once more.

* * *

A/N: two things. Firstly, I have no idea what the official Boston Fire Department rules are about inter-house dating. I've made this up: fan _fiction_. Secondly, do you want to see the dinner with Billy and Ruby or should I move straight on to their next shift at the firehouse and more Whale drama? Reviews will be read and opinions considered before I start writing but that will be in about twelve hours time …


	31. Confession

A/N: sorry this took longer than anticipated and is my shortest chapter to date! Simply because I wanted a cliffhanger ending. Because I'm evil. But the next chapter should be up within 24 hours …

So most people voted to move on with more Whale drama. But I thought I'd add just a little fluff in before things get crazy! No sex though because it didn't fit in. Sorry!

* * *

"Emma, have you seen my phone?" Regina called, lifting up the duvet and both pillows before remaking the bed she had just destroyed.

"No, sorry. When did you last see it?" Emma asked, walking back into the room as she tied her still-damp hair into a low pony tail.

"Last night, around the time you took it out of my hand, told me Zelena could wait and kissed me senseless," the brunette replied, quirking her eyebrow at her girlfriend who was now grinning at the memory.

"I'm not apologising for what followed," Emma smiled, crossing the room and kissing Regina again.

Temporarily forgetting her lost phone, Regina curled her fingers around Emma's neck, stroking the fine wisps of hair there as the blonde's tongue pushed insistently into her mouth. Pressing her body more firmly against the paramedic, Emma moaned as she felt Regina's belt against her pubic bone, grinding lightly against it.

"We have to go to work," Regina said breathlessly, her mouth still millimetres from the blonde's.

It was Saturday morning and Regina had stayed over at Emma's for the first time since the fundraised in May. August had texted his friend early the previous evening, informing her he was going to spend the night with his latest woman and would meet her at the firehouse. Now Mary Margaret knew, both women decided it was time. Henry had of course been delighted. The four of them had played board games all evening and he insisted Regina read him a bedtime story before Emma tucked him in and they both kissed his forehead and wished him sweet dreams.

Emma sighed at the memory. It had been a perfect date. But Regina was right, they did have to leave to go to work and she also had to drop Henry off at nursery before she arrived.

"Let's find your phone then," Emma said, kissing Regina once more and stepping away. "Shall I just ring it? Then we can follow the sound." the blonde suggested.

"That'll work," Regina nodded, standing in the middle of the room and listening as Emma pulled out her cell and unlocked it.

The sweet melody of Oh Wonder soon filled the room.

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my, given all my love to you, You

Regina turned around and walked towards the far corner of the bedroom.

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my, given all my love to you, You

Dropping to her knees, Regina stuck her arm under the bed, fumbling blindly around beneath it.

In the night when I'm dreaming

Oh I know your body's next to mine

In the dark I can feel it

Don't you tell me I'm dreaming

Finally, her hand closed over cool, smooth metal. Curling her fingers around her cell, she pulled it towards her and dusted the surface quickly.

Won't you stay with me

Won't you stay with me

Won't you stay with me

Won't you stay with me

"Found it," she grinned triumphantly, holding up the iPhone and waving at Emma. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned by the look on the blonde's face. The firefighter looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Emma shook her head and Regina crossed back over immediately, tossing the still ringing phone on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"That ring tone," Emma started. "Do you … Am I … I mean, is it for me?"

Regina blushed slightly before looking back to the small object lying on the bed still filling the room with soulful lyrics.

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my love to you

I've given all my, given all my love to you

"Yes Emma, I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said, crashing her lips to Regina's moments later.

She had thought she would struggle to say those words again. After Lily, she thought it would take her years to trust someone enough. But after just three months, Regina had captured her heart, her soul, her life.

They broke apart, both smiling dopily.

"We need to tell people, Emma. Today," Regina said.

"I agree," Emma nodded. "Let's go and speak to Chief after the briefing. We can tell him together."

"What about August?"

"His office will be my next stop," Emma nodded. "But we'd better get going or we're going to be late and that's not a good start."

"Our tardiness is hardly my fault," Regina pointed out. "If you hadn't insisted on me joining you in the shower, getting ready this morning would have been much quicker."

"Are you saying you regret that mind-blowing orgasm I gave you?" Emma asked, reaching for Regina's hand and pulling her out of her bedroom and into the corridor.

"Mind-blowing huh? You think rather a lot of yourself," Regina teased, squeezing Emma's fingers as she spoke.

"Well I was quite literally holding you up by the end," Emma reminded her.

"That was because my knees were wobbly," Regina defended. "If anything, it was knee-blowing."

"And what body part sends messages to your nerves and muscles and things? The brain. Also known as your mind. Hence your mind was blown. See, I may not be a doctor but I know some biology," Emma said, proudly.

"Touché," Regina conceded. She didn't really want to argue with her girlfriend. It had been one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

"Henry! Come put your shoes on please!" Emma called.

Five minutes later the three of them had bundled outside and were on the way to Henry's playgroup in Emma's gaudy yellow beetle, Regina's Mercedes left outside the apartment in anticipation of the day's reveal. No more hiding their love.

* * *

"Victor!" Regina gasped as she saw her partner. Leaving Emma's side, she crossed the briefing room and sat down beside the blonde man who refused to look at her. "Whale, come on, talk to me," Regina said. "What's happened now? And don't tell me it was another bar fight because I won't believe you."

"Leave it, please," Whale growled, pulling his cap lower over his face. It did no good, everyone at Firehouse 7 had already seen the huge black eye and the cut on his cheek.

"You tell me what happened right now or we will go and see Chief Gold as soon as this briefing is finished," Regina challenged. She was aware of the rest of the firehouse listening in to their whispered conversation but she didn't care. As PIC she was responsible for Ambulance 67 and her concern for her partner's wellbeing had been mounting for weeks now.

"Later," Whale muttered, slinking down in his seat as Gold limped up to the front of the room.

Upon reaching the front, Chief Gold placed some papers on the table and turned around, surveying the room briefly. His gaze rested on the two paramedics, huddled together near the back and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Mills, Whale. A word after the briefing," their Chief said before he'd even addressed his staff.

The meeting dragged by for the brunette, seconds feeling like minutes and minutes stretching into hours. She kept glancing at the wound on Whale's cheek, held neatly together with a butterfly bandage. It was a clean cut, the edges straight and precise. The paramedic in her wondered what implement had made the wound. Regina couldn't see his injured eye from her chair but as soon as she had walked in, the purpled skin had caught her attention, spreading down his nose and across his cheekbone. She felt a little bad for leaving Emma, especially with their plan to come clean to the firehouse that day.

As soon as Chief Gold finished however, Regina pushed all thoughts of her girlfriend aside. She stood and waited for Whale to do the same. After a few seconds, during which the man seemed to be steeling himself for what was to come, he rose and followed his partner and Chief Gold from the briefing room. Everyone watched them go.

"Take a seat," Gold offered as he stood back to let the two paramedics into his office.

Once the boss himself was settled behind his desk, he looked up at his two staff members and placed his elbows on the table, fingers resting together.

"So, who's going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Regina said nothing. Instead, she turned to Whale, waiting for him to answer.

"It's nothing, Chief. I've got everything under control," the man said after a while.

"Take that cap off," Gold instructed.

Whale did so, bundling it up in his hands and keeping his eyes resolutely downwards.

Regina glanced at Gold who nodded his permission.

"Whale, look at me," Regina implored, leaning forwards and placing what she hoped was a comforting hand on her partner's knee.

Slowly, he raised his head, turning to look at her with dull, emotionless eyes.

"Talk to us," Regina pleaded. "We can help. Please, Whale. You have to trust us."

Gold said nothing as he watched the exchange, knowing it was probably best Regina took the lead.

"I can't tell you," Whale said after a pause. "I promised not to."

"Promised who?" Regina pushed. "If you're being threatened we can get you help, protection, whatever you need to be safe. You don't have to deal with whatever this is on your own but you need to trust us first."

Whale glanced at Gold who smiled encouragingly. Regina squeezed his knee, waiting.

"It's not his fault," Whale said at last, his voice smaller than Regina had ever heard it.

"It's not who's fault?" Gold questioned when Whale said nothing more.

"My father's."


	32. Reveal

A/N: reviews on this storyline will be much appreciated.

* * *

"Your father?" Regina frowned. "Why?"

Whale took a deep breath.

"I let him down," he shrugged. "I wasn't the man he wanted me to be and I disappointed him."

"So he beats you up?" Regina asked. "Whale, that's not right. You don't have to put up with this. Have you told the police?"

Whale shook his head. "It's not his fault," he defended. "I deserve everything I get."

"Whale," Gold said, leaning across his desk, "you do not deserve any of this. What your father is doing to you is abuse and we can get you help, protection, whatever you need."

"You don't understand," Whale spat, standing up and walking over to the window which looked out onto the forecourt of Firehouse 7. "I can't go to the police, not now."

"Why not?" Regina implored. "Everyone here has your back, Whale, and you don't have to go through this alone."

"I can't go to the police because I'd be implicating myself in a crime too," Whale said, without turning around.

There was a long pause.

"The morphine," Regina said quietly.

Gold raised his eyebrows at his PIC but Regina silently shook her head as she stood and made her way to stand beside her partner.

"You stole the morphine for your father?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on Whale's shoulder.

"My brother," Whale corrected her.

Regina wracked her brains, trying to remember what her partner had told her about his younger brother when they first started working together.

"He's disabled, isn't he," she said softly.

Whale nodded, his eyes shining with tears. "William served in the army. Enlisted as soon as he turned eighteen. My father was so proud of him, being a military man himself. I had refused to join up, wanting to pursue a career in medicine instead. My father accepted that choice until I failed to get into medical school as a graduate. He considered becoming a doctor a respected career path for a Whale but a paramedic, now that was unacceptable," he said with a bitter chuckle.

Whale turned away from the window at that point and walked back across the office, sitting in the chair he had vacated minutes before. Regina followed and took her seat too, both she and Gold waiting patiently for the man to continue.

"William became a captain by the time he was 25. He was a rising star in the army and my father told everyone what an amazing soldier his son was. He never boasted about me, not even after I'd qualified as a paramedic. As far as he was concerned, I'd failed him and our family name. I could deal with it at first and William didn't care. He loved me and we had such a great time together when he was on leave. But then he'd get shipped overseas again and it was just me and my father, alone in our house. I could see the disappointment on his face every time I left for work and eventually I saved up enough money to move out. It was the best decision I ever made. I had a life of my own at last."

Whale paused, glancing at the two people in the room before he continued, a pained look on his face.

"I was working when I got the call. Four years ago last month in fact. William's regiment had been stationed in Iraq, near Baghdad. They were just out on a routine patrol when a roadside bomb went off. Their truck was blasted into the air and most of his unit were killed instantly. William and two of his troops managed to survive. To be honest, most days I think it was a curse rather than a blessing."

Regina felt a tight knot in her stomach. She had opposed the war when it was announced in 2003 and now she remembered why. Innocent men marching to their deaths for no real gain, just a show of political power. She blinked back her own tears as she saw one slide down Whale's cheek.

"Will's legs were too damaged to be saved and they were amputated in the field. I think he could have lived with that, but he lost his sight too, and his hearing in his right ear. The nerves in his right arm were damaged too. He can't move it at all and the pain is relentless."

Whale reached into his pocket for a tissue, wiping his eyes almost angrily as he spoke.

"The army supported us to begin with. He went through therapy, rehab, everything. The house has been altered and my father didn't leave his bedside for months after he came back to live with him. But soon the insurance began to protest things, argue various treatments weren't covered. My father spent every last penny he had getting William all the help he could. I give whatever I can every month but it's never enough. But the one thing I could give him was pain relief. I knew it was wrong. I know I've breached so many ethical codes but I couldn't stand by and watch any longer as my brother writhed in agony. That morphine I took, it dulled the pain. It allowed Will to sleep almost peacefully at night. It means he doesn't wake screaming out because his arm feels like it's on fire. Now the screams are just from his nightmares, memories no amount of morphine can take away from him."

Whale coughed, clearing his throat and wiped his eyes once more.

"My father was so grateful when I first began doing it. Both their faces would light up when I walked through the door, ready to administer the painkiller. But then Will became dependent on the morphine. They both did, to be honest. William needed it to get through each day and my father needed to know his son was comfortable to assuage his guilt. He was the one who encouraged him to return for his seventh and final tour instead of remaining at a training base here. So when I couldn't get any morphine, father took it out on me. He saw it as just another failure to add onto the list of things his first born had failed to achieve whilst his heroic youngest lay immobile in a bed in agonising pain. I don't blame him for what he does to me. I can't blame him. He's a father grieving for the loss of his son's future. William's life is effectively over. He may be alive but it's existing, not living."

Whale fell silent at last.

Regina looked at Chief Gold who's face was ashen. Neither of them knew how to react to Whale's story but as the seconds dragged on, tension seeped into the room.

"Whale, we have to go to the police," Gold said at last.

Whale whipped his head up, his eyes still bloodshot. "You can't! I can't lose my father. My brother can't lose my father. He's his sole caregiver. Without my father, William will have to go into some kind of care facility and we can't afford that."

"But your father is assaulting you," Gold said. "Regardless of the circumstances or his reasoning, I have a duty of care to you. Twice in the past three months you've turned up at work with visible wounds and I'm guessing there have been other, less obvious assaults too."

"I'm not pressing criminal charges," Whale said, standing up and clenching his fists angrily. "I won't testify against my father. Please, Chief, don't make me do this. Don't make me destroy my family."

"Family doesn't do this to each other," Regina said quietly.

"They're my family and I'll deal with it how I see fit. You know about the morphine theft and if you want to discipline me for that, I understand. But I can promise it won't happen again. I love my job here and my salary is the only other way I can support my brother. Please don't take that away from me," Whale said, looking directly into Gold's dark eyes.

Regina looked at her boss too, watching as he went through a clear internal struggle.

"OK," Chief Gold said after a long pause. "If that's really what you want, we won't go to the police. For now. But you will be facing disciplinary action over the morphine theft and Mills, you're to do a full stock check after every call out to make sure every vial is accounted for. If anything goes missing, I will have no choice but to hand this case over to Boston Fire Department."

"Yes, Chief. Thank you, Chief," Whale said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"And if you come back to this house with so much as a scratch on your face, I will personally call the police. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes. Thank you again. Both of you," he added, glancing at Regina.

"We're here for you," Regina said, nodding her head encouragingly.

"I know. Can I go back to work now?" Whale asked.

Yes. The ambulance needs cleaning, inside and out," Regina said, getting to her feet too.

Whale nodded once and turned to leave the office. Regina watched him go, concern etched on her face.

"Are we doing the right thing?" she asked, turning back to Chief Gold.

"It's his family, as he said," the Scotsman shrugged. "We have to trust he knows what he's doing but we both need to keep an extra close eye on him, understood."

"Yes Chief," Regina said. "May I go too?"

Gold nodded his consent and the brunette left his office. Something told her that morning was not the time to tell her boss about her and Emma's relationship. She supposed she'd better go and find her girlfriend to break the news. No sooner had she stepped towards the break room however, the emergency alarm sounded.

"Ambulance 67, Ladder 7, Engine 17. Warehouse fire. Point Road."

* * *

The rest of the shift was busy too. Saturdays always seemed to attract trouble with children out of school and parents off work. Between three car accidents, two house fires and seven separate ambulance call outs, Regina and Emma barely got a chance to speak until Sunday morning finally, mercifully, arrived. The paramedic supposed she ought to have been grateful for the distraction. With so many patients to treat, she was mostly distracted from her partner's revelation. She just wished she had time to speak to Emma about it all. At least all the morphine vials were accounted for by the time they returned from their final call out.

"We have to tell August about us," Emma said, standing beside Regina in the bathroom just before the end of their shift.

"Why?" Regina asked as she applied some more mascara. "I mean, I'm on board if you want to but you did say that telling August means telling Gold and I really don't think today is the day to ask our boss to turn a blind eye to our relationship."

"What happened with Whale?" Emma asked, curiosity mounting. Her girlfriend had told her very little except that it involved a family tragedy and that Whale was refusing to go to the police.

"I'll tell you when we leave," Regina assured. "Breakfast at yours?"

"Yes. But that's exactly why we need to tell August. Your car is outside our apartment and even someone as dense as him will cotton on once he sees that."

"Good point," Regina nodded. "So when do you want to tell him?"

"Let's give him a five minute head start and then we can tell him when we get back to the house. Together," Emma added, placing a kiss to Regina's cheek before she waltzed out of the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: thoughts? Did anyone see this coming? The disability and the father's military past were both mentioned early on but only briefly. Oh and there is more Whale drama to come but since I had so many requests to see SwanQueen as a couple in the open, I thought I'd give you one more fluff chapter before the storyline climaxes (pun most definitely intended!). Love to you all!


	33. August

A/N: some people have commented on how this story has become focused too on Whale and not enough on SwanQueen. Firstly, this chapter is full of SQ so I hope you enjoy that. Secondly, there is a reason I have included the Whale storyline and it is crucial to how this story comes to a head. So stick with me and by Chapter 35, you'll understand - trust me! And if you've read Frankenstein, you might even see it coming …

Oh and this chapter is NSFW.

* * *

"Oh wow! Poor Whale," Emma sighed as Regina finished explaining what had happened in Chief Gold's office the previous morning.

"I know," Regina nodded. "If it was up to me, I'd give him the morphine for his brother. It just doesn't seem fair that an army veteran is suffering like this."

"What did Chief say?" Emma asked as she pulled into a parking space behind Regina's Mercedes.

"That we wouldn't go to the police and the theft would be disciplined in-house as long as Whale doesn't continue to do it. But if his father attacks him again, we will step in."

"Do you think not getting the police involved was the right move?" Emma asked, stepping out of the bug and closing the door.

"I think it's Whale's family and we have to respect the way he is deciding to handle things," Regina said, following Emma into her apartment building as she spoke.

"Well from one problem to the next, I guess," Emma said as she searched in her handbag for her keys. "Ready to tell my oldest friend I've been keeping our relationship secret from him?"

"Let's do it," Regina nodded, reaching out and squeezing Emma's hand.

The apartment was silent when they stepped inside. Presumably Henry was watching television in the living room and therefore Mary Margaret would be napping on the couch. She wasn't a morning person. Then a clink of china from the kitchen alerted the two women to where their colleague was. As they entered the room, they saw August fiddling with the coffee machine.

"Hey Ems, why is Mills' car outside our apartment?" August said without turning around.

"Yeah, about that," Emma said, keeping a firm grip on Regina's hand. "We have something we need to tell you."

"We?" August asked, turning around and noting Regina's presence for the first time. "What do you -,"

His eyes drifted down to their clasped hands and then back up to their faces, both wearing apprehensive expressions.

"You're together?" August breathed out, placing his mug on the counter and folding his arms.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"How long?" August asked, his voice hardening.

"About three months," Emma admitted.

"Three months?" August exclaimed. "And you never said a word to me? I'm meant to be your best friend, Emma. How the hell could you keep this from me?"

"I'm so sorry," Emma said, dropping Regina's hand and walking forwards. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know it was Regina who was making me so happy but I knew you'd have to tell Gold and after everything that happened with Neal, I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"So you lied to me for three months because you thought I'd allow our boss to break you up?" August frowned.

"You know Gold wouldn't have allowed us to be together. He thinks relationships at work get in the way of our jobs-,"

"And he's right," August snapped. "Your judgement is compromised. You make reckless choices. I remember what you were like when you dated Neal."

"Fine, then answer me this. Did you notice a change in the way I did my job over the past three months? Have I been underperforming or messing up on calls?"

"No," August admitted.

"And yet Regina and I have been together that whole time. We waited to tell people until we felt we could prove that our work is not affected by our relationship," Emma argued.

"You still lied to me," August shot back. "You hid what is clearly an important relationship from me because you couldn't trust me to have your back."

"She wanted to tell you," Regina said, stepping forwards and taking hold of Emma's hand again. "We both did, August. But Emma didn't want to put you in a position where you'd be choosing whether to lie to your boss or betray your friend."

"I don't care why you didn't tell me," August shouted. "The point is that you didn't. You lied to me and you know I hate that. How am I supposed to trust you again?"

"August, please," Emma said, tears prickling her eyes. "I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted to lie to you but I had to. It was the only way we could be together. I didn't want to fall in love with someone at work but it just happened."

"Love?" August said, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I love Regina and she loves me. For the first time since Lily left us, I'm finally in a place where I can share my life with someone else. Henry loves her too, August. Please, can't you just be happy for us?"

"You know I have to tell Gold," August said.

"I know," Emma nodded. "And I understand. But we'd really appreciate some support when Gold starts laying into us."

August looked at the two women, standing together in the middle of the kitchen. Their hands were clasped tightly together and Regina kept flicking her worried gaze between her girlfriend and August. Emma looked upset but defiant.

"I need to think. I'm heading out," August said after a long pause. "I'll see you later."

"August, please don't do this. We can talk this out together. Don't shut me out," Emma pleaded, grabbing onto his arm as his passed her. He shrugged her off, shot her a warning look and disappeared from the kitchen. Emma's shoulders drooped as she watched her friend walk out. Her whole frame jumped when the apartment door slammed moments later.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked after a moment.

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "I betrayed my oldest friend and now he's never going to forgive me."

"You don't know that," Regina said, enveloping Emma in her arms and the blonde's body sagged against her own.

They stayed standing like that for a long time and were only interrupted when a small hand tugged on each of their pants' legs.

"Mummy? Gina? Are you sad?"

"Only a little bit, Henry," Emma said, breaking the hug and crouching down in front of her son. "But we'll be ok soon. What do you want to do today?"

"Is Gina staying?" Henry asked looking up at the brunette. His mother followed his example, quirking her eyebrow in question.

"I am," Regina nodded. "And I think the first thing we should do is make pancakes. What do you say?"

"Can I help?" Henry asked, grinning up at the paramedic.

"Of course you can," Regina nodded. "Why don't you go and look for a big plastic bowl in that cupboard and I'll get the ingredients."

Henry nodded and ran past his mother towards the cupboard. Emma straightened back up and leaned in to kiss Regina softly.

"I love you," Regina said as the blonde pulled back.

"I love you too," Emma smiled. "And that's how I know we're going to get through this. Together."

* * *

Emma and Regina were snuggled up together on the couch when they heard the key turn in the lock. The blonde glanced down at her girlfriend who had turned her face up to look and see how the firefighter wanted to play this. Mary Margaret had left before dinner to go to work and Henry was already asleep. Both women knew exactly who was about to enter the living room.

"Hey," Emma greeted as August walked in, twelve hours after he had left that morning.

"Evening," he sighed flopping down into an armchair and smiling slightly at his friend.

"Did you have a good day?" Regina asked.

"It was interesting," August shrugged.

"Did you go to the-, you know," Emma said.

"Yeah," August nodded.

Regina was confused but said nothing. Clearly this place, whatever it was, held some significance to Emma and August. But at that moment, she didn't need to know where, or why.

"And?" Emma pushed. "What did you decide?"

August looked at the couple. Regina was curled into Emma's side, her head hovering just above the blonde's breast and her hand resting lightly on her thigh. Emma's fingers were wrapped around Regina's waist, stroking rhythmically over the wool of the brunette's cardigan.

"You know Gold isn't going to accept this lying down, right?" August said. "He's going to argue against you guys dating."

"We know," Regina replied.

"But it's worth it," Emma added, placing a kiss on the top of Regina's head as she spoke.

August nodded slowly. "In that case, I'll stand by you."

"Really?" Emma said, a tentative smile on her face.

"Really," August confirmed. "You're my best friend Emma and I want you to be happy. And as you said, your performance over the past three months has been impeccable as always and if you promise me to keep it that way, I'll back you both when you tell Gold."

"Thank you!" Emma said, getting up off the couch and launching herself at August. The man grunted at the impact when a bundle of blonde hair and happiness landed in his lap but quickly wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her back.

"I love you, Emma. I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Emma said, looking back over to Regina who was watching the exchange fondly.

"There's one condition," August added as Emma climbed out of the armchair.

"Name it," the blonde said.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of your bedroom tonight. Understood?"

"Well I can make that promise but I'm not so sure about Regina," Emma teased, glancing back at her girlfriend who stood up and wrapped her arms around Emma from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

August narrowed his eyes at the pair before his expression softened. If one thing was clear, it was how completely, hopelessly in love with each other the two women were. Instead of a witty comeback, August stood and headed out of the room, leaving the two lovers still gazing endlessly into each other's eyes.

* * *

Regina gasped as Emma's tongue teased her inner thighs, deliberately avoiding the place where she most wanted her girlfriend's hot mouth. The blonde pushed her thighs further apart, opening Regina up to her as she continued to trail her tongue over sweet, smooth skin. Nipping lightly at the top of Regina's thigh, Emma smirked at the squeak she had drawn from her girlfriend before she covered her sex with her mouth.

Digging her heels into the sheets, Regina shuddered with pleasure as a hot mouth enveloped her waiting sex, covering her clit and sucking gently before Emma's tongue twirled around it. Her hands flew to blonde locks, pulling the magical mouth even closer as her orgasm began to build. Emma's hands snaked up her body, grasping her breasts and squeezing roughly. Regina bucked into the contact, loving the animalistic feel of Emma's nails scraping her flesh as her teeth grazed her clit.

It didn't take long before Regina's body started to tremble, her channel clenching around two of Emma's fingers which pumped furiously inside her, stroking her walls as she climaxed, her mouth still sealed around Regina's clit.

When Emma collapsed next to the brunette moments later, Regina wiped her own juices from the firefighter's chin and lips with her finger, sucking it into her mouth and winking at her girlfriend.

"I love that you love how you taste," Emma husked, her own tongue poking out to gather any juices left behind on her lips.

"I love that you love how I taste," Regina countered.

"Damn straight," Emma said, pulling the brunette's naked body into her embrace. "You're absolutely divine. Eating you out is one of my favourite things to do in the world, ever."

Regina chuckled and leaned in to kiss Emma, sharing her own essence on both their lips and tongues.

"So did I win the bet?" Regina asked as she pulled back.

"I guess we'll have to ask August in the morning. I can't believe you were trying to make me scream, Gina. I mean, we really have to keep August on our side and you made it your mission for me to be as loud as possible."

"Firstly, I always want to make you scream. And secondly," Regina said, leaning forwards to whisper in Emma's ear "it turns me on when you're loud."

"You're going to be the death of me," Emma groaned as she pulled her girlfriend to lie on top of her.

"But what a way to go," Regina said, kissing Emma again before she shuffled herself down the toned body beneath her.


	34. Wait

A/N: fair warning: I've had a completely shit day and that might come out in this chapter and the next in the sense that it's going to get darker. I decided to write to distract myself from reality but I can still promise you a happy ending for our two ladies ... Also, it's a little shorter than I wanted it to be but the ending seemed fitting for what I have planned next.

* * *

"And I want a new train set. And the new Thomas the Tank Engine book. Oh and the movie about dinosaurs on DVD. And some candy," Henry reeled off.

"Woah, kid," Emma chucked as she lifted her son into the car seat. "How about you tell me all of these birthday wishes when I have a pen and paper because you know I have a terrible memory. And you're not going to get everything you ask for, remember."

"But it's exactly one month 'til I'm five now and you said I could talk about my birthday as soon as it was one month away," Henry argued.

Regina laughed at the boy's logic as she slid into the passenger seat of the yellow bug. She had spent every second since the end of their last shift with Emma and Henry. Now August and Mary Margaret both knew about their relationship, the apartment was one of the places the couple could act normally at last. She had only nipped home for a change of clothes the evening before and had rushed straight back, her arms laden with pizzas for everyone.

"I did say you could talk about your birthday the month before," Emma agreed. "But right now it's half past seven in the morning and you know Mommy doesn't do her best thinking when it's this early. So how about you tell me tomorrow when I get back from work."

Henry pouted at her and crossed his arms, making it harder for Emma to buckle up his safely belt.

"Hey kid," Emma sighed, squatting down outside the car and looking straight into his stubborn blue eyes. "If you let me buckle you in and get you to play group on time now, I promise that we can talk about all the presents you want for as long as you want tomorrow afternoon when I get home from work. We can even go to the big toy store in town and you can take a look at some of the new toys. Deal?"

"Promise?" Henry questioned, still frowning at his mother.

"I promise," Emma nodded.

"Can Gina come too?" Henry asked, his face lighting up slightly at the possibility.

Emma looked up and caught her girlfriend's eye, giving a subtle nod to let her know she was welcome to join them.

"Of course I can, Henry," Regina said, twisting further around in her seat to smile at the small boy. "I'll even take you in my car if you want."

"Yay!" Henry grinned, clapping his hands and swinging his legs in excitement.

"I'm going to ignore the blatant insult to Daffodil and take the win," Emma laughed. "And right now I need to get you to play group, OK little man. Mary Margaret will pick you up after lunch when she gets back from her weekend away with her family."

Henry nodded and sat perfectly still as his mother clipped his belt into place before ducking back out of the car and into her own seat. Within seconds, the little family were on their way.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked into the firehouse together that morning. As they were telling Chief Gold that day, it seemed pointless staggering their arrivals since they'd driven in together. August was already there, buffing the front of his truck and he smiled at the two women and nodded his head slightly. The three of them had agreed to speak to Chief Gold as soon as the start of shift briefing was over. August didn't feel comfortable keeping the secret from his boss any longer than necessary and neither Emma nor Regina wanted the anticipation and worry hanging over them all shift.

Sitting next to Red in the briefing room, Emma leaned over and whispered their plan to her friend.

"Today?" Red asked, eyes wide as she turned to the couple.

"Now August knows we can't wait any longer," Emma shrugged. "And we're just lucky Jones hasn't said anything."

"I think he already has," Red said.

"What?" Emma frowned.

"I saw him and Humbert chatting together in the locker room this morning and caught both your names before they noticed me."

"That little shit," Emma huffed. "Well I guess that gives us a good excuse not to be his wing women on Saturday night."

Red laughed at that. "You and Regina were going to be Jones' wing women?" She'd been out with the firefighter on many nights out and had seen his lecherous approach to wooing women. He was rarely successful.

"It was the price of his silence," Regina explained. "And I had absolutely nothing to do with agreeing to that deal," she said, looking pointedly at Emma.

"Well there's no harm done now, is there," the blonde defended. "If he's been running his mouth we don't have to hold up our end either."

"Zelena will be disappointed," Regina said. "She was so looking forward to a night out with us."

"Zelena's coming back down?" Red asked. "Is she bringing some more of that amazing flapjack?"

Regina laughed. "I can ask her to do so. She's actually down to sign the deed for her new house. It just so happened that Jones' had coerced Emma into this night out and Zelena was invited too."

"We can all still go out and party on Saturday, just without Jones," Red pointed out. "I've not had a good night out in ages."

"You were out on Friday. It's Tuesday," Emma reminded her.

"Exactly," Red grinned. "Ages."

Both women laughed, agreeing they'd consider a night out just as Gold entered the room.

The briefing seemed shorter than ever and before Emma knew it everyone around her was standing up and moving towards the break room and the coffee machine.

"Chief Gold," she heard August call from the other side of the room. "Can we have a word?" he asked, indicating Emma and Regina, who had just stood up.

"Of course," Gold nodded. "Follow me."

Emma got to her feet too and placed her hand in the small of Regina's back, guiding her out of the row of chairs and after her lieutenant and boss.

"We're going to be fine," she murmured in the brunette's ear as they walked the short distance to Gold's office.

"I know," Regina whispered back. "And whatever happens, I love you."

The three of them had briefly discussed their tactic of how they wanted to tell Gold but the one thing Emma was adamant about was that their boss did not have the power to break them up. Regardless of the outcome that day, Emma and Regina were together and would remain so. Since there was no official policy within the Boston Fire Department against inter-firehouse dating, the only thing their Chief could do was disapprove of their relationship and make their work life much harder. Decisions, mistakes, behaviours could be questioned more harshly and he could even request to transfer them out of Firehouse 7. Both women hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Just before they stepped inside Gold's office however, the shrill emergency alarm sounded and all four of them froze in their tracks, listening to the announcement.

"Ambulance 67. Person in distress. 32 Fernald Terrace."

Regina turned to Emma with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't worry," Emma assured her. "We'll speak to Gold another time."

Regina nodded and turned to jog back towards the forecourt.

"Did you still want to speak to me?" Gold asked as he watched the paramedic heading away from them.

"I think it would be better to discuss our issue when we're all present," Emma said, glancing quickly at August and hoping she had his support.

There was a brief pause before the lieutenant nodded his head. "Yes, it's nothing urgent, Chief. We can wait until Mills gets back from her call."

"Very well," Gold said, turning to walk back into his office.

"Shit," Emma mumbled as the two of them headed back to the break room. "I'm so sorry, August. I know you wanted to tell him straight away."

"Can't stop the emergency alarm just for our personal lives can we," the man shrugged with a meaningful look at his friend. "I can hold on a little longer so let's hope this call Mills has taken won't be a long one."

On the forecourt Regina opened the passenger door and hopped up into the ambulance.

"Hurry up!" Whale snapped at her, tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel.

Regina raised her eyebrows at the greeting as she buckled her safety belt.

"I got here as fast as I could, Whale," she stated. "It's barely been thirty seconds since we got the call. Are you ok?" she asked, looking curiously at her colleague.

Whale shook his head, his teeth gritted as he pulled quickly away from the firehouse, the tyres squealing with the abrupt acceleration.

"Woah, what's up?" Regina asked, holding onto the door handle as the ambulance sped around the corner and pulled onto the road, siren wailing.

"This call," Whale said, not taking his eyes from the road. "It came from my father's house."


	35. Pain

A/N: another shortish chapter I'm afraid. The next one will be longer and hopefully up tomorrow but that will depend on whether I get it written in time and if the Internet is playing ball. Apologies if there is a delay ...

* * *

They drove in silence. Whale concentrating on the road and Regina wondering what could possibly be wrong for the ambulance to be called. Person in distress was such a vague term, leaving so much room for interpretation. She presumed it was something to do with Whale's brother, William.

As soon as they pulled up outside the house, Whale and Regina jumped out and opened the back of the ambulance for the back board and their first aid bag.

"When did you last see your family?" Regina asked Whale as he knocked sharply on the front door.

"Last night," he said tersely.

"And were they ok?" she asked.

"I thought so," Whale answered, waiting impatiently for the door to open.

"They know you can't get any morphine from work any more, right?" Regina asked.

"There are other ways to get morphine," Whale said darkly.

Just as Regina opened her mouth to question her partner, the lock clicked and the door swung inwards to reveal a very tall, heavily built man who could only be Whale's father. They had the same piercing blue eyes, blonde hair and identical grim expressions on their faces.

"Is it William?" Whale asked as he stepped into the house.

"This is all your fault," Whale's father growled as he led the way further into his house, ignoring Regina who quickly closed the door and followed her partner.

"I'm sorry, father," she heard Whale say as she hurried down the dark corridor after the two men.

"Hey Will," Whale said as he entered a room to his left.

Regina stepped in behind him and looked for the first time at Whale's younger brother. William was sat in a large bed, propped up against a bank of pillows. Above the bed was a display cabinet filled with war medals and a captain's uniform was displayed in a glass case in the corner, soft candlelight flickering against it from what Regina could only describe as a shrine in front of it. Blankets covered William's lower half but even without her prior knowledge, Regina could tell his legs were missing. His face was disfigured from the blast, puckered skin over the right side of his scalp, leaving only a wiry mass of hair on the other side. His eyes were gone, the sockets covered with the same damaged skin. To Regina's trained eyes, she could tell the injuries had come from a fire. Her heart went out to the young man as she watched him turn his head blindly towards his brother's voice.

"Victor?" he croaked, his cracked lips curling into a disfigured smile before his grimaced in pain.

"It's me," Whale nodded, moving towards the bed and placing his hand on his brother's forearm. "What can we do?"

"The pain," William groaned. "It's worsened."

"I gave you morphine last night. Did it not help?" Whale asked, feeling for his brother's pulse and finding it elevated.

"Help him?" Whale's father barked from the corner. "You can't help him. No one can. Look at him," he scoffed.

"Mr Whale," Regina said. "My name is Regina Mills and I'm in charge of Ambulance 67-,"

"Bossed around by a woman?" Mr Whale laughed. "What kind of a man are you?" he sneered at his eldest son.

"An excellent paramedic," Regina replied stonily before Whale could respond to the snide remark. "So how about you and I go into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for everyone. We can leave Victor to tend to William."

Mr Whale looked like he was about to argue but realising Regina wasn't going to allow him to stay in the room, he nodded curtly and led the way back out into the corridor.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about your son's injuries," Regina said as she sat down at the small wooden table and glanced around the kitchen. It was a small room, the counters piled with dirty dishes and unopened post, a thin film of dust coating every surface.

"He's a hero," Mr Whale said as he filled the kettle. "He was willing to die for his country and now they've abandoned him."

"I'm sure that's not true," Regina replied. "Have you spoken to his army base? Perhaps they'd be able to arrange better treatment for him if they knew the insurance company was being so problematic."

"How come you know so much about our private situation?" Mr Whale asked, turning around and frowning at the brunette sat in his kitchen.

"As Victor's PIC, it's my job to know what's going on with him, especially when he turns up for work with black eyes," Regina said, levelling the man with a steely gaze.

"It's none of your business what happens outside of the firehouse," Mr Whale snapped. "My sons are my business."

"Perhaps," Regina said. "But Victor informed us of your son's accident recently and the problems you have been having."

"And you think you can solve all our problems, do you? Some rich bitch from out-of-state coming in to save the poor family in Boston? Well I don't need your help lady, so just butt out of our business," Mr Whale glowered, turning back to the now whistling kettle.

Regina raised her eyebrow at the outburst but said nothing. This man was clearly in emotional turmoil and she decided against arguing with him. Instead, she would just wait until Whale returned and told her what was going on with his brother.

* * *

"It's got worse," William gasped as a shooting pain in his arm struck again. "Even with the morphine, I can't sleep."

"Can I look?" Whale asked.

"At what?" William said bitterly. "My mangled stump?"

He pulled the blanket back from his right arm and rolled up his sleeve, exposing the withered remains of his arm. The blast had destroyed his nervous system and his skin was puckered with burns and shrapnel indentations. Whale tenderly ran his fingers over his brother's arm. Nothing had changed since the last time he examined it but as he worked, William lay groaning and wincing. Whatever was causing him pain, it was certainly an internal problem.

"Do you want more morphine?" Whale asked as he returned the blankets to cover his brother's injury.

"What's the point?" William grunted. "It won't help."

"You don't know that," Victor said.

"I do," William said. "This is it for me now, isn't it. This pain, this bed, this room, our father tending to my every need."

"We can get through this, Will," Victor assured, clasping his brother's left hand, the one remaining working limb. As fingers tightened around his own hand, tears prickled his eyes.

"But what's the point?" William asked. "This isn't living, it's existing. A boring, painful existence."

"Let me go and talk to father and I'll come back. Can I get you anything to eat?"

William shook his head and loosened his grip on his brother's hand, allowing Whale to leave the room.

* * *

"How is he?" Regina asked as Whale walked in.

"Not good," he sighed, taking a seat opposite his partner. "The morphine isn't making a dent. I don't know what we can do to make him comfortable."

Mr Whale shot a look of distain at his son but said nothing, walking out of the kitchen and leaving the two paramedics alone.

"I'm so sorry Whale," Regina offered, knowing the words would do nothing to alleviate her partner's anguish.

"I feel helpless," the man admitted, raising his glassy eyes to meet Regina's. "I'm a trained paramedic and I can do nothing to help my own brother who is in constant pain."

"Do you want to take him to a hospital?" Regina asked.

"It won't help," Whale shook his head. "He gets disoriented when he's moved and it's not like they can do anything more for him."

There was a long silence, both paramedics wondering what their options were.

"Is this it for him?" Whale said at last. "Sitting in that bed with my father waiting on him, taking him to the bathroom, cooking his meals. How is that a life?"

"It's not," Regina answered. "I can't imagine what you're going through Victor. You and your father."

"Do you understand him better now you've seen Will?"

"Do I understand why he beat the shit out of you?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrow. "No. But I can understand how difficult his life is, even if he's not handling it in the best way."

"We should get back to Will," Whale said, standing up. "At least we can give him a couple of doses of morphine while we're here."

"Of course," Regina nodded, standing and following her partner back into the darkened hall.

The door to William's room was now closed and Regina felt her way blindly down the walls of the corridor until she bumped into Whale who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sorry," Regina said, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself.

"Can you smell that?" he asked, turning back to his partner.

Regina sniffed the air.

"Smoke."

* * *

The emergency siren wailed and everyone at Firehouse 7 stopped what they were doing to listen to the latest announcement.

"Ambulance 54. Engine 17. Ladder 7. House fire. 32 Fernald Terrace."

Emma sighed as she stood up. She had never liked the paramedics which worked out of Firehouse 8 but she supposed Regina was still on her first call which was why their ambulance had been summoned.

"Swan, hurry up!" Booth called as Emma emerged onto the forecourt.

"What's up?" she asked, jogging towards the truck.

"That address. It's the same one Whale and Mills were called to this morning."


	36. Search

A/N: hold on tight ...

* * *

Regina covered her mouth with her hand as the smoke stung her eyes. She and Whale moved blindly into the bedroom, squinting desperately through the dark grey smoke which filled the air.

"WILLIAM!" Whale called out, fumbling forwards as he staggered towards the bed. "FATHER!"

"Whale!" Regina called. "We have t-," she coughed, the heat from the smoke searing her lungs. "Whale we have to leave." She coughed again, her chest restricting painfully as she took another gulp of air.

"No!" Whale called back. "WILL! Where are you?"

Regina followed Whale, knowing she couldn't abandon him to the flames. The bright orange glow from left corner told the paramedic exactly where the fire had started. She had noticed earlier that the shrine-like case which stood there, containing William Whale's captain's uniform, had been surrounded by candles. The only thing Regina didn't know now was whether the fire was accidental or deliberate.

"Whale?" Regina asked, turning away from the flickering firelight and frowning when she couldn't see her partner. "WHALE!"

Groping towards the bed, Regina felt the soft heap of blankets under which William had been lying and began to climb onto the material, desperate to find her colleague and get out of the burning house. As she crawled forward, the sound of shattering glass arose above the roar of the fire. The display case had exploded with the intense heat.

Regina moved further forwards but felt nothing. And then she reached the far side of the bed. Nothing.

"Whale?" she called again, searching desperately over the whole bed to make sure she hadn't missed the army veteran.

"MILLS!"

The shout came from her right and Regina whipped her head around and grasped the hand which emerged from the smoke in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately coughed, her chest constricting with pain.

"Whale! Thank God! We have to leave. Now!" Regina said breathlessly as the face of her partner came into view. It was blackened with smoke and his hair was coated in soot but he appeared unhurt. "Where's William?"

"I got him out and into the corridor. Come with me and we can leave from the back door in the kitchen," Whale said.

Regina nodded and followed as Whale pulled her by the hand out of the room and closed the door against the intense heat. Turning to her right, Regina gasped as she saw flames burning through the wall separating William's bedroom and the corridor which led back to the front door. The fire was gaining momentum and quickly. Whale bent down and picked up a pile of blankets, hoisting his brother into his arms.

"Follow me," Whale said, leading Regina back to the kitchen and away from the fire.

Regina closed the kitchen door behind them and turned around to see Whale standing stock still in front of her. Peering past her partner, Regina raised her eyebrow at what she saw.

"You couldn't just leave him, could you Victor," Mr Whale sneered, standing before them with his arms folded and surveying the two paramedics. "You had to be the hero for once in your life. What's so heroic about saving someone who's life is over? Isn't it kinder to help him end it?"

"You started the fire?" Whale growled. "You tried to KILL your own son? What sort of a monster are you?"

"He wants to die!" Mr Whale roared, stepping aggressively forwards and lifting a threatening hand.

"Hey!" Regina said, darting forwards. "Now is not the time. We need to get out of this house before the fire spreads and kills all of us."

"This doesn't concern you, lady," Mr Whale spat. "Keep your snobby nose out of our family business."

Regina didn't even see his fist coming before it connected with the side of her head. The last thing she remembered was Whale's shout of protest as she fell to the floor and then her vision went black.

* * *

Emma jumped down from the truck as soon as Jones brought the vehicle to a stop. Rushing around to the other side, she glanced towards Regina's ambulance and then back at the house. Smoke was billowing from the bottom left window but she couldn't tell how severe the fire was. As she watched however, streams of smoke began to unfurl from the other ground floor window, curling high into the sky. It was spreading. She turned and ran towards the ambulance, checking the front seats and the back area before confirming Regina and Whale were nowhere to be seen.

"How come we've been called if Ambulance 67 are here?" asked a grumpy voice from behind Emma.

She spun around to glare at the paramedic from Ambulance 54 which had just arrived.

"Because they're inside the fucking building," she snarled at Arenberg and his partner Blue who had just appeared beside the short man.

Emma pushed past the pair before they could respond and ran back towards August.

"Regina's inside," Emma said to him. "And Whale."

"We'll get them out," Booth assured her with a gentle hand on her arm before turning to his firefighters and addressing them. "Alright, listen up guys. Mills and Whale are inside this place. They'd been requested here for a person in distress call. We have no more details than that. I want Jones, Hatter and Swan to go in through the front and sweep through the ground floor. I'm going to go around the back and try to find another way in with Humbert. Chief Gold is just over there coordinating with Nolan and Engine 17. Keep on your radios at all times. Let's go get our people out safely."

Emma raced to grab her oxygen mask and axe and was waiting impatiently by the front door when Jones and Hatter arrived seconds later. She turned around and braced herself against the doorframe before kicking hard against the wood. It splintered in seconds and a burst of smoke and heat engulfed the firefighters as the lock gave way and fresh oxygen from outside rushed in to fuel the fire. Just before Emma led her fellow firefighters into the house, she spotted Ruby and Cassidy climbing up their ladder to vent the roof. Ruby's worried eyes found hers before Emma ducked her head and crawled into the dense smoke.

Flames licked the walls of the corridors as the firefighters moved further into the house, searching each room as they did so. There was no trace of Regina or Whale, or anyone else for that matter. Opening her fourth door, Emma glanced around before moving into the inferno. This room was a solid wall of fire, hotter and more ferocious than those she had already seen so the blonde presumed this was where the blaze had started. Performing a quick sweep, she was about to leave before she spotted something against the foot of the bed. Pulling the blackened fabric towards her, Emma gasped into her oxygen mask as she recognised the medical bag from Ambulance 67.

"Guys! They were in here!" Emma said as soon as she reached the corridor and found Hatter and Jones waiting for her. She held up the smouldering bag as proof.

"Did you sweep the room?" Jones asked.

"Of course," Emma said. "They're not there."

"Let's press on. They might have tried to get out the back," Hatter said, leading the way further down the corridor and opening the next door.

* * *

The wood cracked as the gate flew open, banging against the garden fence and swinging back before Booth stopped it with a strong arm. He and Humbert moved forwards into the garden behind 32 Fernald Terrace. Glancing around, both men raised their eyebrows at the state of the area. It was filled with trash, piled high amongst old furniture and bags of rotting food. The smell was overwhelming and they wrinkled their noses as they stepped over an old roll of soggy carpet and made their way to the dilapidated steps which led to a back door. The brown paint was peeling from it and the door handle hung limply. Booth tried it anyway but the door didn't open, the mechanism unable to engage. He craned his neck to look in through a grime coated window.

"Anything?" Humbert asked.

"It's filled with smoke so I can't tell," Booth replied. "I'll kick this down and we should be able to meet up with the others."

"Roof's vented guys," came Ruby's voice over the radio just as Booth's boot collided with the wood and sent the door crashing to the floor.

Humbert copied his lieutenant's example and slid his mask on before following the man into the smoky room.

"There's someone here," Booth called almost immediately. "Ambulance 54. Back garden entrance. I need one, no make that two back boards."

The confirmation that the paramedics were on their way came over the radio seconds later.

* * *

"They've found them," Emma said, breathing out a sigh of relief as she heard August's command from her position in the corridor.

"We still have to finish our sweep," Jones shouted to her over the increasing noise of the fire.

Emma nodded her understanding and followed Hatter into the last room on the ground floor. Peering through the smoke, a dark figure slowly came into focus as she crawled along the floor.

"Booth!" Emma cried as she recognised her lieutenant in front of her. He was crouching on the floor of what appeared to be a kitchen. "Is that ...,"

She was by her side in seconds, brushing dark hair away from Regina's face and crying out as she saw the trickle of blood dribbling from her girlfriend's mouth.

"She'll be ok," Booth said, placing a hand reassuringly on Emma's shoulder.

"But she's not breathing," Emma panicked as she leaned forwards and checked the brunette's airways.

"No, but she has a pulse," August assured her. "She was breathing when I arrived, so it's only been a few seconds."

"We have to get her out of here now," Emma said, moving as if to lift Regina into her arms.

"No!" Booth said firmly. "We have to wait for the back board. She could have a spinal injury."

"But-," Emma stopped herself when she saw the look in August's eyes. "OK, you're right. You asked for two backboards, who else is here?"

As she spoke, Emma moved to Regina's side, pulled off her own oxygen mask and prepared to give the woman mouth to mouth. They had trained for this procedure but she rarely used her first aid skills because paramedics were always on hand. She gently pinched the slender nose between her fingers, tilted the delicate chin upwards and covered Regina's mouth with her own, delivering two steady blows into her girlfriend's lungs, trying desperately to bring her back to life. Tears fell from her eyes as she tasted the familiar yet lifeless mouth beneath her own. No, Regina was not going to die, Emma told herself. This was not how their love was going to end. Sitting back to assess her, Emma cried harder as she saw that Regina's chest remained flat, her lungs not inflating on their own. She leaned back down and blew harder, choking back her sobs as she did so.

"Whale," August said, answering the forgotten question as Emma moved to begin another round of breaths. The blonde hadn't even noticed the man who was lying a few feet away, Jones, Hatter and Humbert crouched around him.

"Is he ok?" Emma asked as she leaned back on her heels, breathing hard as she wiped her eyes. Perhaps others would believe the dense smoke was making her eyes water but August knew better and his sympathetic expression made Emma's gut twist.

"Unconscious, head injury," August said just as he turned towards the door through which the paramedics were coming.

Blue moved quickly through the kitchen and placed the board down beside Regina. Emma and August helped the tiny paramedic move the unconscious brunette onto the temporary stretcher and clip her securely in place. Emma clasped a soot covered hand in her own, silently promising herself she wouldn't let go of her girlfriend until she knew Regina was going to be ok. The four of them followed Arenberg's group out, the firemen pulling their masks off as soon as they were clear of the fire. Emma's lay abandoned on the floor of the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Emma forced herself to look carefully at Regina, trying to assess her for external injuries. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly ajar and a grotesque streak of blood trailing from her plump lips down to her ear, dripping slowly onto the back board.

"You're gonna be ok, baby," Emma murmured as she walked quickly alongside Regina and back towards the ambulance.

"What happened?" Nolan asked, running forward as soon as the group emerged from the alleyway.

"We found Whale and Mills unconscious in the kitchen," Booth said.

Nolan looked confused. "Did you find anyone else?"

"No," Emma replied still walking beside Regina.

"But Gold just got word from head office that this is Whale's father's house. He lives here with Whale's severely disabled brother," Nolan frowned.

"What?" Booth said, stopping in his tracks and turning back to Nolan.

"Yeah," the blonde man nodded. "They were the ones who called for the ambulance in the first place but the 911 call was unclear as to why. You sure there was no one else inside?"

"Not downstairs. We checked every room," Hatter said as he passed by with Whale on the backboard he was carrying with Arenberg.

"You didn't sweep upstairs?" Nolan asked.

Jones stopped and joined the conversation. "Well, we had just found two of our colleagues unconscious on the kitchen floor. We were a little busy saving them to check for people we didn't know existed," he defended

"Let's get back in there now," Booth said, turning back to the house and judging how far the fire had spread. His years of experience told him they had very little time before the roof collapsed: flames were flying out of every window and the slate tiles was already showing signs of heat.

"You've got five minutes," Gold said who had limped up to the little group whilst they were talking. "Five minutes and I'm pulling you all out of there."

Booth nodded his head and spoke into his radio. "Swan, Hatter, Humbert. Back in for a sweep of the second floor now," he instructed.

* * *

Emma looked up from Regina's unconscious form.

"Go," Blue insisted, her brown hair soot stained and tangled as she nodded reassuringly at the firefighter. The paramedic had been working hard to get Regina breathing on her own and had just finished intubating her so began to steadily squeeze the bag attach to the tube now inserted into Regina's lungs.

Emma nodded wordlessly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Regina's forehead, whispering one last I love you before jumping out of the ambulance and jogging back towards the burning house.

* * *

A/N: sorry not sorry. Tweet me your anguish at SwanQueenUKFF


	37. Aftermath

A/N: I hate bad internet connections. That is all.

* * *

The voices sounded distant, muffled, as if from very far away.

"But you've already read this one to me. I want you to read a new book."

"Well we didn't bring any more books with us so you can either have Thomas the Tank Engine, The Tiger Who Came to Tea, or Harry the Dirty Dog."

There was a deliberating pause.

"Harry, please."

"Ok then. Come and sit on my lap and then you can look at the pictures too." A shuffling of paper reached disoriented ears. "Do you want to hold the book?"

"Yes."

"Once upon a time …"

* * *

"Any movement at all? Eyes opening? Fingers twitching?" A deep, male voice asked.

"No." The answer sounded despondent.

"Well nothing has changed on the machines. Her breathing sounds stronger and her heart rate is still steady. The swelling of the brain has reduced considerably. I'm afraid all you can do now is wait and hope."

"OK. Thanks Doc."

Footsteps retreated and a long sigh could be heard as the woman took her seat beside the bed once more.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Five more minutes and then we'll go to the park."

"Can I watch TV until then?"

"Yes but keep the volume low."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to wake the patient do we?"

"No." The little boy sounded serious. "Can I sit on the bed again?"

"Yes, but be careful not to touch any of the tubes or wires like you did last time."

The bed dipped softly as a lightweight person was placed upon the blankets. The clicking of a remote and the low hum of the television filled the room.

Regina tried to open her eyes so she could watch too. But her lids were too heavy.

* * *

"Emma, you need sleep."

"I'm fine, August, really."

"You're not fine," the man replied. "Come on. Go home now, take a shower and I'll sit with Regina while you're gone."

"What if she wakes up?"

"Then I'll be here to tell her you'll be back in just a few minutes. You need to look after yourself too, Ems. It's been over a week and you've barely left her side."

"Is Henry at home?"

"It's Thursday, he's at play group," her friend reminded him.

"Right." Emma sounded confused. "Then I'll go home, shower, get changed, pick him up and we can both come back."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for him to spend so much time here?"

"He loves her too. He wants to be here when she wakes up."

"And what if she doesn't?"

Emma didn't answer the question but a sob echoed around the room, stifled quickly by a shaking hand.

* * *

Her throat felt like sandpaper. She swallowed thickly, wincing at the pain. Her nose felt strange, like there was something inside her nostrils. She wrinkled it and recognised the sensation of a breathing tube through which she could smell the unmistakable scent of disinfectant and cleaning products. Her head throbbed, like she'd been hit in the temple with a baseball bat, and there was something tight over her ears, pinning them to her scalp. Her arms and legs felt heavy, lying limply on a soft, unfamiliar mattress. With great effort, Regina opened her eyes.

The room was dark, a narrow strip of light from the door opposite casting a faint glow over everything before her. She blinked, trying to focus, as the methodical beep of hospital apparatus registered in her foggy brain. Turning her head to one side, she squinted to make out the numbers on the heart monitor machine. Her neck felt stiff with the effort but she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the steady pulse line.

Something tensed slightly against Regina's stomach and she gasped with shock, looking down her body and frowning at the bandaged forearm which was resting just below her breasts, fingers digging slightly into her skin. Turning her head the other way, she raised her eyebrows as her gaze fell on the sleeping face beside her. Emma was curled into her side, holding herself close against her previously unconscious girlfriend. Her hair fanned out over their shared pillow, the blonde strands positively radiant in the dim light of the room. Regina smiled before she brought her own hand up to lace between Emma's now relaxed fingers, allowing her eyes to slip closed once more as she did so.

* * *

Emma lay still as consciousness slowly returned to her. She had become used to sleeping on the narrow bed beside Regina but it wasn't exactly comfortable and she never slept for more than a few hours at a time. She yawned and groggily opened her eyes.

Regina's face wasn't in focus at first, so close was it to her own. Suddenly, Emma's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she stared open mouthed at the serene face of her girlfriend turned unmistakably towards her. She went to reach out and touch the soft cheek but stilled her movement as soon as she realised Regina's fingers were threaded between her own. Had she done that herself during the night? Or had Regina finally woken up?

"Regina?" Emma whispered, her breath hitting the brunette's face lightly.

"Mmmmm," came the reply, a slight frown on her forehead as the older woman also began to wake up.

"Regina!" Emma cried out, wrapping her arm around the paramedic and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Omph!" the brunette said, her voice cracked and hoarse, as strong arms encircled her weakened frame.

"You're awake," Emma said, pulling back with tear filled eyes to at last look upon those chocolate orbs she had missed so much.

Emma's heart swelled with love and relief and she leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to the chapped lips before her.

"I'm awake," Regina said with a small smile when they broke apart. "What happened?" Her memory of the events leading up to her being in the hospital was patchy to say the least.

"I'll explain everything in a moment but right now I'm getting you a doctor," Emma said, sliding off the bed and rushing out into the corridor to find a member of staff.

Regina watched her go, her eyes struggling to adjust to the bright lights outside her room. Seconds later, Emma returned with a kindly looking male doctor who proceeded to check her vitals, ask her questions about what she remembered prior to the incident (relatively little) and booked her in for a CT scan to check her brain swelling later in the morning. The doctor then listened to her lungs, informing Regina as he did so that she had suffered severe smoke inhalation and had been on a breathing machine for several days whilst the inflamed tissue healed itself. Satisfied with what he heard, the doctor made a note on his chart, nodded to Emma and left the two women alone once more.

"What happened?" Regina asked again.

"You and Whale were called to Whale's father's house at the start of the shift," Emma began. "Do you remember meeting William, his brother?"

"Yes, I think so. He was in a bedroom downstairs," Regina said, reaching her hand up to rub her forehead which was aching slightly. She frowned when her hand came into contact with a bandage.

"Well it seems that Mr Whale called the ambulance because William was in severe pain. You guys arrived and from what Whale said, there was nothing you could really do to help."

"No, there wasn't. Whale felt completely helpless and his father was angry with him. How is Victor?" Regina asked, realising the man must have been in the fire with her.

"He's unharmed and coping as well as can be expected," Emma said with a grim look on her face. "Anyway, it appears Mr Whale started the fire, in some fucked up attempt to put his disabled son out of his misery."

"What?" Regina gasped. "Please tell me we saved William."

"You got him out of his bedroom," Emma said. "But then Mr Whale attacked both of you in the kitchen. From the positions in which we found you we think you two were trying to get out the back door. But Whale's father gave you such a knock to the head you fell to the floor and suffered a brain bleed when your skull hit the tiles. Whale went down too and it appears by that time the fire trucks had arrived, so Whale Senior carried William upstairs to wait for the fire to spread."

"They died?"

Emma nodded, reaching for Regina's hand and squeezing softly. "Yes, I'm sorry. After we got you and Whale out we did go back in and swept the upstairs but by the time we reached the bedroom where he had locked them both, they were already dead."

Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek. Emma leaned in and softly wiped it away with the pad of her thumb.

"What happened to your arm?" Regina asked, noticing the bandage again as the blonde pulled away.

"Getting out of the house wasn't exactly simple," Emma explained. "By the time we'd checked the upstairs the ground floor was an inferno. Gold ordered us out but the ceiling began to collapse on us just as we reached the foot of the staircase. A piece of falling wood lodged itself down my sleeve. The skin was scalded but it's not too bad. I was lucky really."

"Lucky compared to who?" Regina asked, her tone apprehensive as to what came next.

"Jones' glove came off when he was trying to lift a fallen beam out of our way. His hand was completely burned by more falling embers and the doctors had no choice but to amputate it to stop the spread of infection."

Regina didn't know what to say. All this pain, all this loss, stemming from the grief and guilt of one man. Her memories of Mr Whale had begun to sharpen and she remembered the dead, cold look in his eyes as he observed his crippled son. William may have been in agony but to start a fire, endangering so many people and killing his own son in the process, Regina was sure she would never be able to stand his reasoning.

"Whale's father killed his brother," Regina said slowly. "Can I see Whale? Is he ok?"

She didn't know exactly what she wanted to say to her partner but she knew she needed to see him. They had been in that fire together after all, a vague memory of Whale pulling her from the burning room swam forward as she remembered more and more of the day in question.

"He's been discharged from the hospital," Emma said, "but he's still on leave so I can text him if you want, ask him to come in some time this afternoon."

"Why aren't you at work?" Regina said, frowning suddenly.

"I had some vacation time I needed to use up," the blonde shrugged.

"Some vacation," Regina said sarcastically, glancing around the hospital room.

"I wasn't going to leave you," Emma said. "And I wasn't going to give up on you."

"How long was I unconscious?" Regina asked.

"Ten days," Emma told her. "The first few you were in a medically induced coma after they operated to stop the brain bleed, hence the bandage. You came off the breathing machine pretty soon after that. And then we were just waiting."

"Henry was here too?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"I think heard you."

"What?"

"At times, I could hear things. I tried to speak, tried to open my eyes but I guess my body just wasn't ready."

"Well I'm glad you're ready now," Emma smiled. "I missed you so much, Regina."

"I missed you too," the brunette smiled before raising her hand and stifling a yawn.

"You need to rest," Emma said, standing up and rearranging the blankets covering her girlfriend.

"Stay with me?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Emma nodded, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Regina's forehead, just below the bandage. "Let me just nip outside and call August to let him know you're awake and to ask him to bring Henry down after lunch. I'll phone Gold too."

"Does everyone know about us now?" Regina asked, snuggling further down under her blankets.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"And Gold?"

"Wants to talk to us when we're both back on shift so please feel free to take your sweet ass time getting better now I know you're not gonna die and leave me alone."

"I'd never leave you, Emma," Regina murmured just before her eyes slipped closed and a calm sleep washed over her.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay and the cliffhanger - it wasn't my intention, I swear. My damn internet has been off for over a week and I've been using my phone as a hotspot to get stuff off my computer and onto my phone so I can upload it. But anyone who's ever tried to upload and edit chapters on on your phone will know what a challenge this is. But hopefully the internet is fixed now and the last few chapters will be up before Christmas - that's a promise!

In anticipation of responses to the way this storyline ended, I shall offer an explanation/reasoning now: In Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, the doctor who created the monster (in this case Victor Whale) returns from a trip to discover the monster (Frankenstein aka Whale Senior) has murdered his brother (William Whale). So in my defence, that's why they died. And in another part of the story, Frankenstein sets fire to a cottage which is where I got that idea from. I hope that made sense to you - I didn't want to make it sad but I also didn't want Firehouse 7 to rescue people on every call out because, sadly, life just doesn't work that way. Oh and I'm not a doctor but I hope the medical stuff made sense and was believable.

And sorry for the angst but of course I wasn't going to kill Regina off! Nor Emma - although I decided to injure her a little. Oh and I don't like Hook's character on OUaT so I decided to remove his hand just because I could!

Sorry for the super long note at the end. I can promise more happiness and sunshine and loving in the last few chapters. I write day-to-day so I'm not sure how many are left but I don't expect to go over the 40 chapter mark …

Big love to you all - reviews make my heart sing (I get around to answering most of them eventually!). And follows on twitter make me smile even wider - SwanQueenUKFF.


	38. Recovery

A/N: SO MUCH FLUFF!

* * *

"And there's an extra blanket just here if you get cold. I've got you a cup of tea, there's a glass of chilled water there next to the blueberry muffins. Do you want an apple? I bought some bananas too, or maybe an orange. They're full of Vitamin C so they must good for you. And shall I put a DVD on or are you good with the television?"

"Zelena, go. I'm fine," Regina said, laughing at her sister who was rearranging the couch cushions she was resting against.

"Are you sure?" the red head questioned, hands on hips as she looked worriedly at her sister.

"I'm sure," Regina insisted. "Go and pick up the keys to your new house. Please."

"OK but you'll call me if you need anything?" Zelena asked.

"What more could I possibly need?" Regina said, gesturing to the array of food in front of her, the two drinks and the pile of blankets she was buried beneath.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Zelena said, her voice suddenly soft.

"Zee, honey. The doctors wouldn't have released me if they didn't think I was fit to go home. What exactly do you think is going to happen anyway? My brain isn't going to explode," Regina joked.

"It did before," Zelena argued.

"Please don't listen to Emma about medical things," Regina sighed. "There was a small bleed, a small operation to stop it and now I'm back to normal."

"Except for that shaved patch in your hair," Zelena pointed out.

"Urgh, don't remind me," Regina said, raising her hand self consciously to cover the now exposed but almost healed wound on her scalp, around which hairs were beginning to grow back.

"It suits you," Zelena tried weakly.

"Go away now, please," Regina said. "I'll be even better than I already am once I know you've got your house keys and will be moving out of here. If anything happens or I feel sick, I promise I'll phone you or Emma."

"She's at work today, remember?" Zelena reminded her.

"Then I'll phone you," Regina corrected.

"Are you sure?"

"Go now before I get up and go myself," Regina said, making a move as if to rise from her couch.

"OK, OK, I'm going," Zelena said, pushing her sister gently back down, grabbing her handbag and heading out of the door.

As it shut behind her, Regina let out a sigh of relief. Peace at last. Her sister had been in Boston ever since her injury three weeks ago, helping Emma out with Henry and spending time at the hospital. Once Regina was discharged, Zelena insisted on moving in to the brunette's apartment with her but after a few days, Regina already felt like she needed her own space again. Much as she loved her sister, it could be a little overwhelming being around her all the time. As she mused that she never felt that way with Emma and Henry, Regina picked up the television remote and flicked through until she found an old episode of Rizzoli and Isles she hadn't seen in a while and settled back into her throne of pillows to watch it.

* * *

"Can it have chocolate icing too?" Henry asked.

"Chocolate cake _and_ chocolate icing?" Zelena said, smiling down at the small boy sat on her lap.

"Yes please," Henry said nodding enthusiastically.

"I think I can manage that. And how many days is it now until your birthday?"

"Ummm," Henry said, his little brow furrowing. "I can't remember."

"Well how about we count them together," Zelena said, placing Henry on the floor and leading him over to the calendar.

Emma smiled as she watched them go before turning back to Regina who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Are you sure Zelena doesn't mind making Henry's cake?" she asked.

"It's her job," Regina smiled. "That's like asking you if you wouldn't mind putting out a fire or asking me if I wouldn't mind saving someone's life."

"Well I do the latter as well as the former," Emma said, leaning teasingly forward and brushing her lips softly over Regina's.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Regina asked as Emma pulled back slightly.

"That the doctor said I saved your life by giving you mouth to mouth while we waited for the paramedics? Probably not, no," Emma teased, kissing her girlfriend again just as Henry scrambled onto the couch beside her.

"Mommy, Mommy! It's eight days until my birthday!" he cried excitedly.

"Your birthday?" Emma asked, feigning shock. "You should have said something Henry. I'd forgotten all about it."

Henry frowned. "But I did tell you. You promised I could have a racing car party with all my friends from my new play group, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Henry," Emma laughed. "I'm not the one who took a bump to the head," she added, looking sideways at Regina.

"Did you forget my birthday, Gina?" Henry asked, turning his attention to the other woman on the couch.

"Momentarily," Regina chuckled. "But now you've reminded me I can go out and buy you an amazing present."

"Yay!" Henry cried, jumping up and down on the couch in excitement.

"Woah, kid. No jumping near Regina. She's hurt, remember?" Emma said, pulling him gently back down so he was seated once more.

"Sorry," Henry said, his eyes wide with the fear that his actions might have injured his favourite brunette. "Are you ok, Gina?"

"I'm fine Henry," Regina assured him. "Why don't you go and help Auntie Zelena make us some lunch? I'm sure she'd love a sous chef."

Despite not understanding the French word, Henry nodded and slid off the couch, his socked feet padding softly over to the redhead who bent down to greet him.

"Auntie Zelena?" Emma asked. "What does that make you then?"

Regina blushed prettily and picked up the heap of get well cards Emma had brought over from the firehouse and began to read. The blonde smirked at the obvious diversion tactic but allowed it, settling herself alongside her girlfriend and reading the kind messages in the cards, her arm looped around Regina's shoulders.

* * *

Regina smiled proudly as she looked at herself in the mirror. After half an hour in her new bathroom suite she had managed to get her hair styled to completely cover the shaved area. With her parting now on the other side of her head, the extra hair fell perfectly over the surgical scar, meaning no one would know that just a month before she had undergone brain surgery. More importantly, she wouldn't be scaring any of Henry's friends at his party with her Frankenstein-like appearance. Pausing momentarily to think about the connotation of that analogy and the recent events in her life, she shook herself and headed out of her bathroom and smiled when she saw Emma still sleeping in her bed.

It was early morning on the first day in October and the blonde had worked a busy shift the day before. Regina was reluctant to wake her but also knew there was a lot of preparation to be done for the party that afternoon. Within seconds of her beginning her deliberation however, Henry bounded into the room and did her work for her.

"Mommy! Wake up! It's my BIRTHDAY!" Henry cried, climbing onto the bed and launching himself on top of his mother.

Emma groaned on the impact and Regina laughed as she watched the newly five year old bouncing up and down as the blonde struggled to wake up.

"Happy birthday Henry," Regina offered as she moved to sit on her bed.

"Thanks Gina!" Henry grinned, now straddling his mother's waist as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did you sleep ok in your new bed?"

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed. "It was the bestest present ever. And I got it before my actual birthday too!"

Regina smiled at his enthusiasm. She had bought him abed shaped like a racing car (his latest obsession) for her spare room, after Zelena had moved into her new house at the weekend. She wanted him to feel like it was his bedroom, especially given he and Emma were spending so much time at her apartment now.

"Hey, big man," Emma said, finally waking up properly and remembering what day it was. "Wow! You look so much older this morning than you did last night!"

"Really?" Henry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "You look like a great big five year old now."

"I am five!" Henry said proudly.

"High five for the five year old," Emma said, holding up her hand and laughing as Henry's little hand smacked against hers.

"Can I have breakfast now?" Henry asked.

"How about we wait until your mother has had a shower and gets dressed and we can all go to Granny's. You can even order pancakes," Regina suggested.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Henry cheered, standing up and jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sounds like a perfect plan," Emma grinned, sitting up and letting the duvet fall down around her waist.

"Mommy, where are your pyjamas?" Henry asked, frowning at his mother's exposed chest.

Regina stifled a giggle behind her hands as Emma's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Um, I forgot them," she offered as she lifted the duvet back up to cover herself.

"That was silly," Henry said. "'Specially because you asked me if I had mine three times before we left our apartment yesterday."

"It was rather silly of your mother wasn't it," Regina grinned. "So how about we go and watch some television while Emma gets some clothes on?"

Henry nodded and held out his arms for Regina to lift him up and onto her hip. Emma smiled as she watched them go before flopping back on the bed and groaning with embarrassment.

* * *

"But I want to sleep in my car bed," Henry cried, tears streaming down his face. It was evening and Henry was over-tired from all the excitement of his party earlier in the day, exhausted after playing racing cars for hours on end but equally hyped up on candy, cake, and soda.

"I know that kid, but Mommy and Gina have to go to work tomorrow morning so Mary Margaret is going to look after you and she can't do that if you're at Gina's can she?" Emma explained.

"I don't need anyone to look after me now I'm five," Henry argued.

"While I agree that you are a very grown up little man now, the law says you do need someone to look after you. And tomorrow that's going to be Mary Margaret, as usual."

Henry frowned and sniffed, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. As Emma dug in the pockets of her tight jeans for a tissue, one appeared over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said to Regina as she wiped Henry's nose and pulled him into her lap. "Look Henry, how about we stay in the race car bed on Saturday night. How does that sound?"

"What day is it today?" Henry asked.

"Thursday, your birthday, remember?"

Henry nodded. "Two days?"

"Yeah, you wait two days and then you can stay at Gina's again."

Henry seemed to ponder this before nodding. "OK."

"Good boy. Now do you want to choose one of your new books and Gina and I will read it to you in you super comfortable bed."

Henry grinned and raced off toward the pile of presents from his friends, Emma, August, Mary Margaret and Regina. Apparently buying the boy an entire bed hadn't been enough for the brunette and a book about fire engines, some toy cars, a pair of jeans, and a board game had also been given to Henry at his party.

Emma leaned back against the couch and sighed, smiling softly as she watched her son rifle through his new books.

"I'm sorry for buying that bed," Regina said softly as she sat down beside Emma. "I wouldn't have done it if I thought it was going to cause a problem."

"No, it's an amazing present. Thank you so much, Regina," Emma assured, reaching over and squeezing Regina's hand. "I think it's great that Henry feels so at home at your apartment and the bed means he's going to be more willing to stay there. Much as I like it here with Mary Margaret and August, I love the times when it's just the three of us at yours."

"Me too," Regina smiled softly.

There was a pause while both women watched Henry who was now sat cross legged on the floor, deliberating between three different Thomas the Tank Engine books.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Doc signed off on my medical report," Regina reminded her. "And I've been bored out of my mind for a month now. Seriously, I can't wait to get back."

"Yes but the first ten days of that month you were in a coma," Emma reminded her.

"And the other twenty I was sitting on my ass waiting to get back to work."

"Are you sure your head's one hundred per cent better?" Emma asked, raising her hand and moving the carefully brushed locks aside to reveal the surgery scar.

"I've had no nausea, no headaches, no dizziness. Nothing," Regina assured. "I'm fine Emma, honestly. I want to get back to Firehouse 7."

"Really? Are you sure? Because we have that meeting with Gold to face," Emma reminded her.

"And we will face it, together," Regina said, leaning forward and kissing Emma soundly. "You never did tell me exactly how Gold found out."

"I'd say it was pretty obvious to everyone who saw me in that kitchen. And then in the ambulance. As soon as we returned from sweeping the upstairs, August drove me straight to the hospital. By the time everyone else arrived, there was no need for anyone to wonder what was going on between us. I was a wreck. Crying constantly against August's shoulder whilst we waited for news of your surgery."

"I'm sorry," Regina offered.

"It's not your fault," Emma said, her eyes glistening with tears at the memory. "And you're fine now. The relief I felt when we were told the surgery had gone well, I can't even describe it. Everyone else left but Gold allowed me to stay. I didn't even ask but he knew I needed to. Plus there was only an hour or so left of shift by that time. Then when I called the next morning and cashed in my vacation days, he accepted on the condition that the three of us have a conversation when you returned to shift."

"Which is tomorrow," Regina sighed. "We'll be fine. You acted professionally throughout the whole Whale fire, I can't imagine he's going to reprimand you for anything that happened that day. We may just have to answer to the sneaking around part."

"Can we flee to Canada?" Emma joked.

"Canada? Why Canada?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I've always liked the idea of living in Vancouver," Emma shrugged.

"Well we could but the Emma Swan I know doesn't run away from problems, she faces them head on."

"I used to run. I'd been running all my life, until I met you," Emma said with a soft smile.

Regina smiled back at her, deep brown eyes filled with emotion.

"I want this one!"

Henry broke the moment as he thrust a Thomas the Tank Engine book between the two women.

"Right you are birthday boy. Let's get you tucked up into bed."

"Can I have one more piece of cake?" Henry asked hopefully as Emma lifted Henry onto her hip.

Regina hid her smile behind her hand as she stood from the couch.

"More cake?" Emma asked incredulously. "If you have any more you'll explode."

"I only had two pieces," Henry reminded her. "And it is really good cake."

"I'm not denying that," Emma nodded. "Auntie Zelena is a very good baker. But I don't think more cake tonight is a good idea."

"Can I have a piece for breakfast?"

"Cake for breakfast? I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life! Of course you can."

Regina laughed as she followed Emma and Henry from the lounge and down to the boy's bedroom.

* * *

A/N: thanks for all the wonderful feedback I continue to receive. I'm sad this story is drawing to a close but I have three possible AU ideas I'm looking to start in the new year (after I've done Missed SwanQueen Moments Season 3 so probably around February). And as my delightful readers, I'm happy to let you dictate which one I do. So here are your choices:

1.) AU set in a school where both Regina and Emma are students

2.) AU set in a school where both Regina and Emma are teachers

3.) AU where Emma (aged 18-ish) is living on the street and her life somehow intersects with Regina (not telling you how)

If you have an opinion, let me know in a review, tweet at SwanQueenUKFF or private message. I'll let you guys know which one it will be in the final Dangerous Desires chapter!


	39. Boss

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay/not telling you there was going to be one. I was meant to write this before my super busy weekend but I couldn't. Big apologies - at least there wasn't a cliffhanger though right? Anyway, let's see what happens when Chief Gold confronts Emma and Regina about their relationship.

* * *

Her gaze was steady, watching the road as she drove through the slow rush hour traffic. She fiddled with the radio when an old Eminem song came on. She wasn't one for rap first thing in the morning anyway and her nerves today needed calming down, not hyping up. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she swung the yellow bug onto Parish Street, her eyes scanning for a space near the front of Firehouse 7.

"It's going to be ok," came a soft voice from beside her as she finished parallel parking the car.

"Huh?" Emma asked, turning to Regina and frowning slightly.

"Chief Gold is not going to break us up," the brunette assured as she reached over and wrapped her fingers over Emma's, still tensed on the steering wheel.

"I know," Emma nodded shortly. "I just don't know what he _is_ going to do to us. I mean, what if he makes one of us work from a different firehouse or gives us both disciplinary warnings."

"He has no grounds to do either," Regina reminded her. "We went over our contracts and the BFD rules and regulations. Gold has no authority when it comes to our relationship."

"If he doesn't want us together, he'll find a way to make this very difficult for us," Emma sighed, relinquishing her hold on the wheel at last and lacing her fingers through Regina's.

"We can deal with difficult," Regina soothed. "We can deal with anything together, remember?"

Emma nodded and forced a smile before leaning over and kissing Regina's lips softly.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Regina asked, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

"For believing in me, for believing in us," Emma said.

"Always," Regina said, stealing one more kiss before grasping the handle of the door and opening it.

As soon as Emma joined her on the pavement, Regina reached for her hand, interwove their fingers and the two women walked onto the firehouse forecourt together.

* * *

The door closed with a sharp snap. Emma flinched at the sound but schooled her features before her boss walked around to face her and Regina. August stood behind the two seated women, his arms folded.

"Well," Chief Gold began as he sat down before the couple. "I suppose we had better start with how long you have been keeping your relationship secret from the rest of us at Firehouse 7."

"We've been together about three months, Chief," Regina responded.

"And you decided to keep your relationship quiet, why?" Gold asked.

There was a short pause before Emma spoke.

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve after what happened with myself and Cassidy, Chief."

"And you would be correct in that assumption Swan. I do not approve. There are rules against firefighters dating for a reason and -,"

"But I'm not a firefighter," Regina spoke up.

Gold levelled his gaze on the women who had interrupted her, noting as he did so how her cheeks had flushed pink.

"No, you're not," he agreed. "But as a paramedic you work closely alongside the firefighters and whilst not explicitly forbidden, you must both recognise that the reasons for disallowing relationships between firefighters are all applicable to your relationship too."

"We understand that, Chief," Emma nodded. "But we also feel we can point out that both of us have maintained impeccable service records throughout our relationship and have not allowed our love for each other to compromise our abilities to do our jobs."

"Love?" Gold asked, frowning.

"Yes, love," Emma nodded, glancing sideways at Regina and smiling slightly.

"Regardless of the depths of your feelings, I would like to revisit your service record comment. I'll start with you, Mills," Gold said, pulling some papers towards him. "Since the start of your relationship, I have had to speak to you numerous times about missing morphine on Ambulance 67, you have lost seven patients on call outs, and the ambulance has needed three new tyres. Can you explain those problems please?"

Regina raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Well both you and I know exactly where the missing morphine was going and we made the decision on how to deal with that together in this very room. Regardless of how tragically Whale's family situation ended, I hardly think my relationship with Emma affected that. Secondly, losing patients is part of the job and Ambulance 67 did indeed fail to save seven patients since May. That's an average of less than two per month. I believe the current state average is four. So once again, I ask what my relationship has to do with a better than average performance. And finally, the tyres. Two of those were destroyed when we attended that traffic collision where there was glass all over the road. I believe tyres on Engine 17 and Ladder 7 both suffered damage that day too. And the third was replaced due to wear and tear, something which is rather inevitable when the vehicle is being driven quickly, by Whale, I might add."

Gold said nothing before reaching for another piece of paper and turning to Emma. "Swan, you failed to control that warehouse fire in June when Mills and Whale were treating the staff. I have also noted that you have been late for work five times since May, and -,"

"I'm late because of Henry," Emma interrupted. "You know that. You have given me express permission to be ten minutes late at times because you know I have to drop him off at play group. That had nothing to do with Regina. And as for the warehouse fire, it was a building full of flammable liquids. They bottled vodka, for goodness sake. How exactly was that my fault and what does it have to do with our relationship?"

"And the mask you left in the Whale house the day Mills almost died?" Gold shot back. "What's your excuse for abandoning a vital, expensive piece of equipment and leaving it to burn in the building?"

"I was giving Regina life-saving mouth to mouth!" Emma all but yelled. "I couldn't exactly do it with the mask on, could I? And yes, I messed up by leaving it in there but I was a little distracted trying to save _two_ of my colleagues from a burning building. Plus, Jones' mask broke in May and the department replaced it instantly. These things happen, right?"

"But why do they happen?" Gold asked. "Are you telling me that if it had been someone else lying on the floor you would have done the same thing?"

"You mean if it had been Jones or Humbert or Luccas or Locksley, would I have removed my mask, performed mouth to mouth resuscitation and left my mask behind? Probably, because in the moment I was saving a life of a colleague in the middle of the burning building. I would have done the same with a complete stranger because that is what I am trained to do. That is what we're all trained to do and who I fall asleep next to has no bearing on that. Remember the day Regina fell over and had to go to hospital? I didn't stop my task to rush to her side, Whale did. Because he's her partner at work, not me. I really don't think that any call outs either of us have done in the past three months have been anything short of exemplary and therefore I don't believe you have the right to disapprove of a relationship which frankly has no bearing on the way either of us do our jobs."

Emma finished her impassioned speech and sat back in her chair, levelling her gaze cooly at her boss. Regina looked awestruck for a moment before a proud smile spread across her face and she turned back to the older man to see how he was going to respond. Gold said nothing, observing the two women before him, his dark eyes flicking from one face to the other as he made his decision. Finally, he looked up to his lieutenant.

"And you, Booth," he addressed. "How long have you known about this and what is your opinion?"

"I found out the day before the Whale house fire, Chief," August announced. "I assume you had guessed this was what we had wanted to speak to you about before Mills was called away. I insisted on coming to you the moment I found out."

"And your opinion?" Gold prompted.

"Swan is a terrific firefighter. Has been since the moment she joined my truck. And although I was upset when I found out how long she had been keeping her relationship from me, I couldn't help but be a little impressed. I have to say that her job performance has not faltered and I have noticed no difference in the way she behaves on call outs since she and Mills became involved. I don't condone the fact that they kept it a secret from everyone here but now that I know, I cannot see any way in which their relationship has affected Swan's work."

Gold nodded slowly, his eyes sliding back to the two women sat apprehensively in front of him. He studied their faces. Emma looked determined yet worried, the fear of his reaction evident in her bright green eyes. Regina however looked oddly calm, her eyes trained not on him but her lover, a serene smile on her face as she looked at the blonde. Gold sighed as he sat back in his seat.

"Relationships in the workplace are difficult," he began. "And in our professions, the stakes are higher than most. I've seen what happens when a couple falls apart," he said, looking at Emma and reminding her of the mess of emotions after she and Neal split. "There are reasons BFD strongly discourages relationships within firehouses and I agree with all of their reasons."

Regina and Emma both nodded their understanding, nervous to see where Gold's speech was going to go.

"However, I do take on board that you have both been able to carry on professionally in your roles so far and neither of your performances have suffered. Therefore, what I am prepared to do is permit this relationship on the condition that both your service sheets remain untarnished, you keep a low profile within the firehouse, and you very carefully consider the effect your relationship has on your work and those around you before taking it any further."

"Yes, Chief," Emma nodded, releasing a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Thank you so much," Regina smiled.

"You're to report any problems or concerns to me," Gold said, looking up at August who nodded his understanding.

"We can both promise that we will continue to be completely professional at work, Chief," Emma said. "Thank you very much for everything."

"Well, who am I to prohibit love? It surprises us in the most delightful way when you eventually find it," Gold mused.

"Would you and Belle be interested in joining us for dinner some time?" Emma asked.

Gold's cheeks flushed. "You know?" he asked.

"Mary Margaret told me," Emma confessed. "And I think it's great. I'm really happy for you both. She's a wonderful girl."

"She is," Gold nodded, looking through his office window towards the Australian sat at her desk beyond it. "Would the two of you like to come over to mine for dinner on Sunday?"

"That sounds wonderful," Regina grinned. "We'll bring desert."

August opened and closed his mouth a few times before rolling his eyes and turning to walk from the office.

"May we return to shift too please, Chief," Emma asked as she glanced around to see where her friend had gone.

"Of course," Gold nodded, picking up his pen and opening a nearby file.

The two women stood to leave and Emma opened the door for Regina to exit.

"Mills, Swan," Gold said, looking up from his paperwork. "Congratulations. You make a wonderful couple."

* * *

A/N: OK so there's only one chapter left *sobs*. But on the bright side, I got so many responses to my question about future AU fic ideas (if you missed it check out the A/N at the end of Chapter 38) and I shall announce the winning choice at the bottom of the final chapter. Big love to you all!


	40. Together

A/N: here it is, the final chapter. A little time jump to bring it up to December and offer you all a little festive cheer seeing as we're just a couple of days from Christmas. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for the constant reviews. The support and popularity of this story has blown me away and I'm eternally grateful for your comments. Without further ado, let's finish this (with a NSFW chapter of course!)

* * *

"Henry! Hurry up or we're going to be late," Emma called as she tugged her boots on by the door.

"In a minute," came the reply as she reached for her hat, scarf and gloves.

After five more minutes, a well wrapped up Emma walked back down the corridor and pushed open the door to her son's bedroom. She stifled a giggle as she looked at the young boy who was wriggling around trying to pull a woolly sweater over his head.

"Henry, what are you doing?" she asked as his mop of unruly, brown hair finally popped through the hole.

"Auntie Zelena likes green but I didn't know which sweater was best," he answered.

"So you decided to wear all of your green tops at once?" she asked.

Henry nodded.

"Aren't you going to be quite warm? I know it's December now but I think three knitted sweaters is a bit too much. And are you wearing the bottom half of your Kermit the Frog outfit?"

"I didn't have any green trousers," Henry shrugged, plucking at the slightly baggy green leggings he was wearing.

"Well I'm sure she'll love that you're wearing so much green but unless we leave now, we're going to be late for the shop opening and all the free cake will have gone," Emma reminded him.

Henry nodded his understanding at the seriousness of that problem and pulled the third top back over his head, leaving him in just two sweaters, the outer one sporting a large christmas tree complete with sequinned decorations and a star on the top.

"Ready?" Emma asked, holding out her gloved hand for him to take.

"Will Auntie Zelena have any green cake?" Henry asked as they made their way out of the apartment, his feet clad in Wellington boots.

* * *

"And finally I would like to thank my amazing little sister, without whom none of today would be possible," Zelena said, turning to the blushing brunette and raising her champagne flute. "Regina, I'm so thankful you reached out to me and I'm blessed to have you in my life. I have so missed working with you and although I know you're doing a fantastic job working at Firehouse 7, I do hope you'll find some time to come down to the shop every now and then to lend a hand."

"Of course I will," Regina grinned from her position at the front of the crowd beside Emma and Henry.

"So without further ado, Henry, would you like to come up here?" she asked, beckoning the excited boy up onto the little platform erected in front of the new store.

Henry proudly walked up, his green outfit displayed for the crowds to see. When he stood beside Zelena, the woman handed him a pair of scissors.

"Just how we practiced OK?" she whispered as she helped him place the green ribbon between the poised blades. "I now declare Wicked Treats of Boston, open!"

Henry snipped the scissors shut and everyone cheered as the ribbons fluttered to the floor in front of the new cake shop. There was clapping and calls of congratulations from family and friends as Zelena turned the handle and led the way into her new business. Henry, naturally, was first through the door, his hands pressed against the polished glass display case full of cakes before Emma and Regina had even crossed the threshold.

"Auntie Zelena is my favourite Auntie," Henry declared as a large muffin was handed over to him.

"What about me?" Regina asked, pretending to be offended.

"You're not my auntie," Henry mumbled through a mouthful of cake.

"Oh really?" Regina said, cocking her head to one side. "Then what am I?"

"You're like my other mum."

Tears sprang into her brown eyes before she could stop them and Emma also looked incredibly touched at the words. Henry, oblivious to the impact his statement had had, pushed his way through the crowds in search of Robin and Roland who had informed him they had a Christmas surprise for him.

"You are, you know," Emma said, stepping forwards and taking both Regina's hands in her own. "I trust you with him more than anyone else. And I know you love him as much as I do."

"You're both pretty loveable," Regina admitted. "And to be honest I had started feeling rather maternal towards him. I just never thought he'd feel that way about me."

"He loves you, Regina," Emma said, leaning in and kissing the brunette soundly. "And so do I."

"Move in with me," Regina blurted out, unable to hold back the question any longer.

"What?" Emma asked, surprised at the sudden request.

"I want you and Henry to move in with me, Emma," Regina stated. "I have done for a long time. It's one of the reasons I bought Henry that bed for his birthday. I love being around both of you and I think it's time we started acting like a proper family. What do you say?"

Speechless for a moment, Emma stared at her girlfriend's earnest, open, loving expression before glancing through the crowds to find a beaming Henry weaving his way back towards them, clutching a large present in his hands.

"Well?" Regina asked, her nerves getting the better of her patience.

"Yes," Emma breathed out.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Emma cried, flinging her arms around Regina and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"What's happening?" Henry asked as he reached his mother and Regina.

"Well, how do you feel about going to live at Gina's?" Emma asked, releasing her girlfriend and crouching down to his level.

"So I can sleep in my racing car bed every night?" he asked, his face lighting up with excitement.

"You sure can," Emma nodded. "And we'll have a bit more space, for just the three of us."

"Are we moving now?" Henry asked.

"Well, not today, no. Why?" Emma said.

"I want to sleep in my racing car bed for Christmas Eve," the boy explained.

"Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, I want Santa to see it when he delivers my presents," Henry told Emma.

"Of course you do. And I bet Santa will be very impressed. What do you think, Regina? Christmas Eve is only a week away. Reckon we can make that happen?" the blonde asked, turning to look up at her girlfriend.

"I think together, we can make anything happen," Regina smiled back at the little family before her.

"I'd better go and find Red and Billy then. They owe me a day of moving help after I lugged that crazy girl's boxes of animal rescue paraphernalia across Boston last month," Emma said, standing up and kissing Regina sweetly before she headed towards her friends who were sat with Mary Margaret and David, eating as much cake as Zelena would provide.

* * *

Emma crept out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her. Henry was fast asleep, the stocking he had carefully laid on his bed now filled with presents.

"Finished delivering _Santa_?" Regina asked as she watched her girlfriend walk back towards her.

"Indeed," Emma nodded, sitting down on the couch beside the brunette. "He's fast asleep. Didn't even stir when I dropped that box of jelly beans, thank goodness."

Regina laughed. "Considering how clumsy you are, perhaps I should have volunteered to stuff his stocking."

"Well there's always next year."

"Next year?" Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, next year," Emma nodded, kissing Regina softly. "I love you Regina and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Henry."

"I love you too, both of you," Regina said.

Their lips met, the soft skin of their mouths caressing slowly as the two women drank each other in. Regina's hands slid down Emma's toned arms, her fingernails lightly grazing her skin before she laced their fingers together.

"Ready for your Christmas present?" Regina asked.

"Henry and I always open our presents on Christmas Day morning. That's sort of our tradition," Emma said.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the sort of present you're going to want Henry to know about," Regina said, her tone heavily suggestive.

"Oh," Emma breathed. "Then yes please, I want it now. I want _you_ now."

"Give me five minutes," the brunette said, brushing her lips teasingly against Emma's as she got to her feet and sashayed away into their bedroom.

When Emma pushed the door open exactly three hundred seconds later, she frowned when she noted that their dimly lit bedroom was disappointingly empty. The light shining from under the ensuite door however told her exactly where her girlfriend was. Deciding to move the process along a little, Emma pulled her tank top over her head, shimmied her jeans down her thighs, tugged off her socks and threw all her clothes into the laundry hamper. Clad in just her panties and bra, she lay down on the soft bed to wait, her head turned expectantly towards the bathroom.

When it opened moments later, the bright bathroom lights momentarily silhouetted Regina and it took a few seconds for Emma to blink the brunette's outfit into focus. When she did, her mouth fell open.

"Wow," she gasped as Regina began to walk towards her, the slinky Santa outfit shimmering in the light as she climbed onto the bed and sat herself astride the dumbstruck blonde.

"You like?" she asked as Emma's hands ran up and down her garter-clad thighs.

"I love," Emma nodded, her eyes roving over Regina's body, from her black lace garter belt to the red silk, trimmed with white lace, up to her breasts, sat high and pert until her eyes finally met the intense, lustful gaze above her.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Emma murmured, her fingers dipping beneath the garter before sliding the red fabric up, exposing Regina's shaved sex. "And panty-less."

"I figured I couldn't afford for you to rip another pair off me," the paramedic teased.

"Well you shouldn't be so damn sexy should you," Emma countered, her hands sliding up to rest on Regina's waist, pushing the Santa outfit higher still.

"Sorry," Regina said coyly, leaning down to kiss Emma. "Forgiven?"

"Not quite," Emma groaned as Regina pulled away, her already wet sex pressed against the blonde's stomach.

"Now?" Regina asked as she returned for a longer kiss, her tongue sliding out to taste Emma's mouth.

"Almost."

As Regina leaned back down, Emma moved her hands to grip the older woman's back, flipping both of them over as soon as their lips touched. Regina landed with a startled gasp, her eyes darkening with arousal as she looked lovingly up at the woman now leaning over her.

"You're my present. Tonight, we play by my rules," Emma husked in Regina's ear, nipping the lobe as she pulled away and began to lay a smattering of kisses over the smooth skin of the brunette's collarbone.

Regina gasped and moaned under Emma's mouth, her skin alive with sensations as lips, teeth and tongue caressed her body. At last, Emma returned from her erect nipples to her lips, teasing them apart with her tongue and gliding inside her mouth once more. Regina's hands moved to fist in Emma's long hair, pulling her closer. Needing more.

"Hands off," Emma said, ending the kiss and looking teasingly at her lover. "Or I'll make you keep them off."

Regina's core throbbed at the mild threat. She had a weakness for being restrained, and Emma knew it. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Regina reached up and trailed her finger over Emma's chiselled jawline.

Grinning widely at the knowledge that her girlfriend wanted what was about to happen as much as she did, Emma climbed quickly off the bed and reached for the bedside table. In the top drawer, the two women had put their favourite sex toys when Emma had unpacked a few days before. Pushing the double ended glass dildo out of the way, Emma felt the pair of leather cuffs and pulled them out. Unhooking some tangled silver nipple clamps and tossing them back into the drawer, the blonde turned her attention back to the woman on the bed and considered her options.

"Take the slip off but leave the garters on," Emma instructed after a moment.

Regina obeyed at once, the red silk flying carelessly through the air seconds later.

"Head on the pillow."

Regina moved as instructed and settled comfortably in the middle of their large bed, her arms already spread towards either side of the mattress. Standing up, Emma cuffed the leather first to the headboard and then to Regina's left wrist, before walking to the other side of the bed and repeating her actions. When she was finished, she walked to the foot of the bed, looking up at her girlfriend, completely naked and tied up, just for her. Regina's chest was rising and falling heavily, her cheeks flushed with arousal as she waited for Emma to make her next move.

Slowly, tantalisingly, Emma reached up and unhooked her own bra, letting it fall to the floor where it was quickly followed by her panties. When she was naked, the firefighter smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend before schooling her features and beginning to take control once more.

"Spread your legs," the blonde commanded, her voice low and sultry.

Regina complied, her stance widening until her glistening sex was on full display to Emma whose eyes roved over her toned body reverently for a moment before she launched herself onto the brunette. They kissed again, Emma's naked skin pressed above Regina's, their breasts crushed together, hearts beating as one, as their tongues duelled for dominance.

Emma forced her thigh between Regina's legs, groaning when she felt the sticky wetness of the brunette's sex pressed against her soft skin. She ground forwards, increasing the pressure on Regina's clit as her mouth moved to suck the sweet spot just below the older woman's ear. Her heart quickened as she felt Regina writhe beneath her, the sound of leather sliding against wood telling Emma the brunette desperately wanted to touch her. Her core grew wetter.

As Emma's mouth travelled down Regina's body, she kissed, licked, and nipped every inch of skin until the noises of pleasure spilling from plump lips were almost endless. Just as she reached the brunette's pubic bone and eager hips canted up to meet her, Emma focused her attention on Regina's right leg, her hands caressing the smooth skin as her lips left a trail of fiery touch from her thigh down to her ankle bone. At that point, Emma switched legs, her mouth mirroring its earlier movements as it climbed higher once more.

The heady smell of Regina's sex reached Emma's nostrils as she nipped her way up the skin of the brunette's inner thigh. Although she enjoyed teasing the paramedic and loved the way her girlfriend ached for her touch, the temptation to have her mouth covering Regina's sex was too great. Regina cried out when a hot mouth enveloped her clit, sucking hard once before retreating, the tip of a tongue drawing a line down her slit before circling her hole and tracing the outline of her folds. Brown eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Emma explore every inch of her most intimate part, steady hands on her thighs pushing her legs still wider apart as the probing tongue slithered through her wetness. Her wrists began to ache as she pulled against the cuffs, the desire to touch Emma almost overwhelming.

The blonde smirked into Regina's sex as she heard a gasp of ecstasy as her fingers moved to probe the dripping hole. Using her fingertip, she circled Regina's entrance before pushing just inside. Tight muscles clamped around it, pulling her deeper, needing more. Emma complied. A second finger joined the first, both pushing further inside as Regina arched off the bed, her arms still pulling hopelessly at the cuffs.

Pumping steadily, Emma pulled her mouth away from Regina's sex and glanced up the writhing body above her, juices smeared across her chin. She watched as the brunette's body arched and twisted at her movements, the brunette's head thrown back.

"Look at me," Emma husked.

Regina complied, her head raising up but her eyes glassy and unfocused in the dim room.

"Watch me," Emma commanded. "Watch me as I make you come."

Regina nodded her understanding, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth in anticipation as Emma's mouth lowered once more. A whimper spilled from her lips as she felt Emma's tongue circle her tight bundle of nerves before laving her slit, all the while a pair of bright green eyes never left her own. Emma's fingers picked up pace as she worked, her tongue twisting and licking between sucks and nibbles. Regina fought hard to keep her focus on Emma, the woman she wanted so desperately to touch, so desperately to kiss, so desperately to come undone at the hands of.

As her orgasm washed over her, their eyesight at last broke as Regina's body convulsed in pleasure, Emma's mouth working relentlessly as waves of bliss rolled through every nerve cell. When her body finally lay still, the blonde pulled away from Regina's sex and quickly moved to unbuckle the leather cuffs. Even though they were now free, Regina's wrists lay limply on the pillows, the body to which they belonged spent and exhausted. Emma rubbed the reddened skin and placed soft kisses to the inside of each wrist before she helped Regina slide beneath their duvet and snuggled in beside her.

"That was supposed to be your present," Regina murmured as she felt Emma place a soft kiss to her forehead and rolled into her comforting, safe arms.

"It was," Emma answered. "I got you."

* * *

A/N: and there you have it folks. I don't think I'm going to do an epilogue for this one as I really can't see what other loose ends there are to tie up.

But don't worry, I will be posting a mini three chapter ficlet on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day so follow me as an author for notifications for that. Alternatively, add me on twitter: SwanQueenUKFF

And secondly, after tallying up all your votes for my next AU fanfiction, I can announce that with an incredible 31 votes, the general premise for my next story will be Emma and Regina as teachers. With 22 votes, the one about Emma living on the street was also very popular so I may do that one afterwards if another, better, idea doesn't strike me.

Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you get on with your lives. Happy holidays to those who celebrate and once again thank you so much for you endless support and love. You are all absolutely incredible.


	41. Epilogue

A/N: I was inspired. I'll explain why at the bottom of this final, final, final (probably) chapter. Hope you enjoy our little foray back into the world of Firefighter Emma and Paramedic Regina. And adorably cute kid Henry to boot! This is 1000% fluff.

* * *

 **18 months later**

The sun was warm on her face, despite it only being early in the day. She stood in the shade of her apartment building, waiting. The streets were already busy with commuters and other families heading to school and nursery. She smiled at a couple of her neighbours before turning back to the small boy. Or not so small, she realised when he finally straightened up. His head was well past her hip already. When had he grown so tall?

"All tied?" she asked, glancing at her previously straggling laces and saw they were neatly in bows just as she had taught him over a year before.

"Yep," Henry said. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Regina rolled her eyes but set off down the sidewalk, Henry's hand clasped in hers. He didn't let her hold his hand when they got within a block from the school but this far out it was safe. They chatted as they walked, Henry trying to explain a playground game which sounded a little like dodgeball but involving trying to throw balls only at girls.

"That sounds rather unkind, Henry," she said. "Do you think they want to get hit with balls when they're playing their own games?"

"No, of course they don't," Henry said with an eye-roll alarmingly like his mother's. "If they get hit, they have to kiss one of the boys. They run away to try and not get hit."

"Kissing? Already?" Regina asked, aghast.

"I'm nearly seven," Henry pointed out. "Nick's had a girlfriend for three weeks already now. I'm not a kid any more."

Regina had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She wondered whether she thought she was grown up at that age. Much as Henry claim to be a big boy, she knew he was still very much a child. Thank goodness. His young innocence wouldn't last forever and she wanted to make the most of it.

As the rounded the street on which Henry's school was located, the small hand slipped from Regina's grip. At the school gates, Henry gave her a brief hug, kissed her stomach lightly and ran off, book bag flying the direction of a pile of similar items beside the wall as he immediately joined in a game of soccer with his friends. Regina watched him for a moment, smiling, before heading back to the apartment.

* * *

"I have excellent news!" Emma said, bouncing onto the couch beside Regina and kissing her on the cheek before settling back against the cushions later that morning.

"Oh yes?" Regina asked, looking up from the magazine she had been flicking through and glancing at the excitable blonde.

"Yep!" Emma nodded, grinning broadly.

"Hmmmm," Regina said, looking back at the picture of the white gown she had been considering earlier.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Emma asked, pouting slightly.

"Well, you're going to tell me regardless and I know it annoys you when I focus too much on wedding decisions and not enough on you."

"True," Emma agreed. "If I'd've known how obsessed you were going to become, I might not have asked you to marry me in the first place."

Regina just laughed and turned the page, admiring another wedding dress, this one an A-line design in ivory. Emma huffed beside her, held out for a few more moments and then gave in, as Regina knew she would.

"I've done what you asked for the wedding," Emma said, pride evident in her voice.

The subject of Emma's news surprised Regina and she at last turned her attention fully to her fiancée, eyebrows raised.

"Really? You found a song for our first dance?"

"Well, kinda," Emma admitted.

"What is it?"

"Ok, I haven't exactly found a song," Emma amended. "But _Oh Wonder_ have a new album out and I figured we could use one of those tracks. You know, because they're our band."

"So you've downloaded a new album from the band we listened to when we first got together two years ago," Regina chuckled, the magazine open once more in her lap. "Excellent work, my dear. Thank goodness I didn't give you more than one task to complete over the next eight months otherwise we'd never get married."

"Hey!" Emma protested. "You know full well if I tried to help you with any of the other decisions that you'd veto my choices anyway. You have far better taste than me and I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding. You don't want me to help so don't get mad at me for only giving the input you have allowed me to have."

Regina sighed and tossed the magazine onto the table. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Emma shuffled a little closer on the couch. "Bad day?" she asked, hand resting on Regina's stomach.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she admitted. "I never do when you're not here."

"I'm sorry," Emma offered.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Emma," the brunette insisted. "You were at work. How was your shift by the way?"

"Nothing special. The guys all send their love by the way. They're looking forward to seeing you at the weekend."

"The weekend?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Yeah, Mary Margaret and David's wedding. Don't tell me you'd forgotten."

Regina bit her lip. "I thought that was next weekend," she said, glancing at her phone and noting that Emma was indeed correct. "Shit, I don't have anything to wear."

"You have a closet full of dresses, honey," Emma reminded her.

"Yeah but none of them fit me now," Regina grumbled. "I'm effectively a beached whale."

"Whom I love very much," Emma added. "And you're not a beached whale, you're pregnant. Why don't we go shopping this afternoon and we can get something new for you?"

Regina looked down at her stomach and rubbed her hands gently over it through her t-shirt. Emma's fingers caressed it too, looking reverently at the bump which concealed their daughter. Regina couldn't believe it was only two more months before they got to meet the next member of their family.

"I'll still look fat," Regina pouted finally. "Even if we get a new dress for me."

"You're beautiful," Emma insisted. "You're positively glowing. In fact, I've never seen you look more stunning."

Their lips connected in a soft, tender kiss and Regina whimpered slightly when Emma's tongue traced her own, entrance granted at once. They broke apart after several minutes, both smiling dopily.

"Well, at least I won't look fat in our wedding photos," Regina mused, returning to the wedding dress she had been admiring.

"It would have been pretty stupid to plan our own wedding when we knew you were going to be pregnant," Emma pointed out. "I mean, that wouldn't even be a shotgun wedding, would it? They only apply to accidental pregnancies, right?"

"IVF is fairly difficult to accidentally do," Regina chuckled. "Plus, we want our daughter in the wedding, don't we? This is about all of us, not just me and you."

Emma grinned. She and Henry had already gone to pick out his suit although they weren't going to tailor it until a month before the wedding. Her son was growing so fast at the moment there was no point seeing as their own nuptials was not until the following year.

"She's going to be a beautiful flower girl," Emma said. "And Zelena was so happy when you asked her to carry her down the aisle. It's going to be simply beautiful, Regina. The four of us finally, officially a family."

"Marriage doesn't make us a family, Emma," the brunette reminded her. "We've been a family for a long time. This just makes it official in the eyes of the law."

"And I get to see you in a beautiful dress," Emma said. "Are you considering this one?"

Regina snapped the magazine shut. "It's bad luck for you to see it before the wedding."

Emma rolled her eyes, much the same way Henry had that morning. "Yeah but the dress isn't on you. It's on a model who isn't half as gorgeous as you will be the day you become my wife. Let me see?"

"Nope," Regina laughed. "You can see me in summer dresses I try on for the wedding this weekend instead. Deal?"

Emma relented. She hated going shopping for herself but she didn't mind when she went with Regina and the brunette modelled potential outfits for her. More than once they had been caught getting hot and heavy in the fitting rooms of stores, the passion still roaring over two years into their relationship.

* * *

The blonde was just getting dressed after her customary post-shift shower when she heard her fiancée calling from the living room. She emerged as she was pulling her tank top over her head. Regina's eyes lingered jealously on the defined planes of Emma's abs. Not that hers had ever looked quite so spectacular but she certainly looked better than when she was pregnant. It didn't matter how often Emma told her she was beautiful, it was still hard to believe.

"What's up?" Emma asked, fingers now fiddling with her damp hair as she pulled it into a French braid.

"Have you listened to this _Oh Wonder_ album?" Regina asked, waving her iPhone.

"I heard one song Ruby was playing at the fire house last night. That's how I found out they had new tracks out."

"The first one is called _Solo_ , Emma," Regina said, holding out the newly downloaded album track list. "Are you not so subtly trying to tell me something?"

"No!" Emma said, aghast, crossing the room in three strides and kissing the lips which suddenly smirked beneath her own. She had known Regina was just teasing her deep down but still wanted to reassure her soon-to-be wife that she still very much wanted to get married. "The song I heard was definitely not about being single."

"Well, how about we listen to them on the way to the mall and try to work out which one might be suitable?" Regina suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Emma said. "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

It took them over four hours to find Regina a dress she was happy with. Even Emma was growing slightly tired of watching her beautiful fiancée after that length of time. They had stopped for lunch half way through after Emma's stomach had started grumbling loudly and by the time they returned to the car, they were cutting it fine to pick Henry up from school.

The two women milled outside the gates with the other mothers, chatting to a few whose children were in Henry's class. The bell rang and children spilled out onto the playground. Henry spotted his moms at once and bounded over, being signed out by the teacher on gate duty and barrelling into Emma's outstretched arms.

"Did you put out lots of fires last night?" he asked at once. Henry's interest in his mother's job had become noticeably greater in recent months. If Emma wasn't mistaken, they had a budding firefighter on their hands.

"Just two," Emma said.

"Did you save people?"

"There was a family in one building," Emma nodded. "The other one was an empty office. Nothing to save but paperwork and we always let that burn."

Regina chuckled. Emma loathed the additional paperwork she was required to do now she was a lieutenant on Ladder 7, August having been promoted to Captain. Regina had to admit that filling out her own paperwork for the ambulance was not something she had missed since she had gone on maternity leave. Paperwork wasn't ever fun.

"What's in the bags?" Henry asked as they arrived at the car and he realised half of the back seat was already occupied.

"Clothes for your Mom," Emma said. "She needed a new dress for the wedding on Saturday."

"What am I wearing to the wedding?" Henry asked, peeking into the bag closest to him as Emma buckled him in.

"Your new black trousers and you can pick out a shirt yourself," Regina said.

"But I get a new suit for your wedding, right?" Henry asked, frowning as he looked between both women now sat in the front seat and twisted around to talk to him.

"Of course," Emma nodded. "Only the best for the best man."

Henry grinned proudly and settled back in his chair, prattling on about what he had done at school as Emma began to drive the family home.

* * *

The church was already busy when Regina and Henry arrived, their departure delayed when Henry hadn't been able to find his smart shoes. Regina had finally dug them out from beneath his racing car bed and dusted them off. As soon as they entered, they spotted Ruby and Billy waving frantically at them.

They made their way down the aisle and Regina guided Henry in first and then sat down herself.

"Regina, you look amazing," Ruby said, kissing the brunette on the cheek over Henry's head.

"Thanks, so do you. Hi Billy," Regina added, looking past her colleague and smiling at her friend's husband. The two had tied the knot the previous year.

Before the man could answer, however, the music began which signalled the immanent entrance of the bride. The four of them got to their feet, Henry grumbling that he couldn't see so Regina edge him past her stomach to enable him to peer down the aisle. She herself glanced at David, eager to see his face as he waited for his future wife to walk to his side. She wondered what Emma would look like when she herself did this very same walk in a few months.

Her attention was drawn back to the main doors which had opened, revealing Mary Margaret to the expectant audience. The bridal dress wasn't to Regina's taste; far too puffy. But she had to admit the woman was beautiful. She wasn't looking at the bride for long, however, as seconds later, Emma came into view, alongside a second bridesmaid, both clutching small bouquets as they followed Mary Margaret. Regina's eyes roved unabashedly over Emma's body, the tight red satin clinging delectably to her body, tanned, defined arms bare to the world. Emma winked at her as she passed, knowing full well how much Regina enjoyed the sight of her in the dress. It had barely lasted a minute when she had modelled it for her before the two of them had ended up in bed months earlier.

* * *

It was over an hour later, after the wedding party had filed past, led by the newly married couple, that Regina was able indulge herself and slid her hand over Emma's lower back and subtly squeezing her ass. The blonde jumped a little and turned to smile at the brunette, kissing her softly.

"They did it!" she exclaimed. "After all these years of denying how they felt. They're finally married."

"It'll be us next year."

"Yeah but we didn't deny our feelings for nearly as long as these two," Emma said, jabbing her thumb towards Mary Margaret and David who were posing for photos.

"Well, I never denied my feelings for you," Regina teased. "If I remember correctly it was you who was so set against a relationship."

"I was cautious," Emma corrected. "Anyway, it wasn't long until I came to my senses, helped by _Oh Wonder_ , might I add."

"Any more thoughts on the song choice?" Regina asked.

"Perhaps," Emma said. "But today is about Mary Margaret and David so how about we go and get some photos with them and then head to the reception. I think Henry is getting hungry."

The boy in question was sat on Ruby's lap, clumsily braiding the red stripe in the woman's hair. Emma called him over and the trio headed to the newly weds to get some photos.

* * *

Hours later, after an elaborate three course meal and too many speeches, the guests gathered around the dance floor to watch the couple's first dance of their marriage. Emma looped her arm around Regina's waist, placed a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead, and watched on.

"We're not choreographing something like that, are we?" Regina asked, aghast as she watched the couple whirl around the dance floor, re-enacting what was obviously a well-rehearsed routine.

"God, no!" Emma chuckled. "I'd end up on my ass in seconds."

Regina laughed and let out a little sigh of relief. She wasn't a fan of over-regulated dances at weddings. She just wanted it to be her and Emma and a song which meant something to them both. She had already decided which song she wanted to have for their first dance but she had agreed to allow Emma to make the decision. After all, the blonde was far more interested in music than Regina was.

Part way through the dance, Henry sidled up to them and tugged on Regina's dress. "Mom, I'm tired," he said. "Can we go home yet?"

"Ten minutes," Regina said. "We just want to see this dance and then maybe have one of our own and then we'll go. Ok?"

"Ok," Henry said. "I'll go and wait with Ruby."

"Where's Dad?" Emma asked, glancing around for Neal who had been entertaining Henry most of the evening.

"He went home," Henry said. "He said he doesn't do dancing."

"You can come and dance with us if you like, kid?" Emma offered. Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust and headed back to where Ruby and Billy were sat, talking quietly in the corner. Emma frowned slightly when she noticed her friend wasn't right in the centre of the action. She wasn't one to pass up the excuse to party but she had barely had any wine with their dinner. Emma turned back to the dance floor just as Mary Margaret's and David's parents joined in. It wasn't long before other couples were dancing as well and Emma slipped her fingers into Regina's, tugging her forward.

The embrace was a little awkward with the pregnancy bump but neither woman cared as they swayed their way slowly around the floor. Several firefighters were also dancing and they grinned at the couple as they passed. Whale was there, his new girlfriend, pressed tightly against his body. Regina smiled at him and nodded, gestures he returned. Regina wondered how much of his tragic past the girl knew. She decided it didn't matter. Not when Whale was finally happy again after almost two years. August winked at Emma as he passed by with a blonde woman plastered against her, the latest woman in his life and one who probably wouldn't see winter.

When the song ended, Emma and Regina reluctantly parted and headed off the dance floor after saying goodbye to Mary Margaret and David. They would have liked to stay but knew Henry was tired and didn't want him to be grumpy the next day.

Henry was lying across several chairs when they reached him, playing a game on Ruby's phone. Emma thanked the woman for watching him and reached for her bag and Regina's clutch.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Regina asked.

"I'm tired actually," Ruby admitted. "I think we're going to head off too."

Emma raised her eyebrows. She couldn't remember the last time Ruby left a party early, especially not one with so much free alcohol at it. "Everything ok, Rubes?" she asked.

Ruby glanced at Billy who shrugged in what seemed like agreement. "We didn't want to tell anyone," Ruby began. "This day is supposed to be about Mary Margaret and David. We don't want to steal their thunder."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence and then two squeals as Regina and Emma both engulfed Ruby in a hug. Several nearby wedding guests looked over but none of them knew the group so quickly turned back to the main event.

"Congratulations," Regina said. "How far along are you?"

"Three months and a couple of weeks," she admitted. "I'm due in mid January."

"Before our wedding, good," Emma said. "I don't want a fat bridesmaid."

'Hey!" Regina said indignantly. "I thought you said I wasn't fat."

Emma gulped. "You're not. You're beautiful," she said, kissing the lips which were still set in a firm, unconvinced line.

"Our kids can grow up together," Regina said, turning away from her fiancée who was very much in the dog house for her comment. "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet," Billy said. "But either way they're going to be a rally car driver."

"Are they?" Regina chuckled. "Well, good luck with that career. It looks like we already have a future firefighter," she nodded at Henry who wasn't listening to the conversation at all, "but we'll see what this little one decides to do in her own time." She caressed her stomach gently."

"I'm really happy for you, Rubes," Emma said, hugging her best friend again." "Congratulations. You too, Billy," she added, kissing the man on the cheek.

"Thanks," Billy said, the smug smile of a man who knew his sperm worked on his face.

"Right, well, we really ought to get this one to bed," Emma said, tapping Henry on his shoulder and the boy gave Ruby back her phone. "Ready kid?"

"Yep," Henry nodded. "Night Auntie Ruby. Night Uncle Billy."

"Goodnight munchkin," Ruby said. "See you next week some time."

The trio made their way out to the parking lot. It wasn't until they were driving home when it became apparent that Henry had been listening to the earlier conversation.

"Mommy? Mom?"

"Yes," came a chorus from the front seat.

"Where do babies come from?"

Regina and Emma glanced at each other.

"Um, what do you mean?" Emma said after a moment.

"Well, Mom's having a baby and Mommy had me before with Dad. And now Auntie Ruby is having a baby with Uncle Billy, right?"

"Correct," Emma said slowly.

"So, how did you get the baby into Mom?" Henry asked. "Because Dad is a boy and Uncle Billy is a boy but you're not a boy, Mommy. I k now it's ok to have two moms and Bella has two dads at school. But how did her dads make her? Did one of them get pregnant like Mom? I've never seen a pregnant boy."

"Wanna take this one?" Emma asked. "You've got the medical background."

"No way," Regina said. "I'll give the next one the talk when she's ready. Deal?"

Emma huffed but nodded and twisted in her seat to try and explain, in the simplest terms possible, how Regina had become pregnant through IVF using a sperm donor (the word sperm was not mentioned) and how Henry was correct in saying a baby could only be biologically made by a man and a woman.

"But a child can have two moms or two dads or a mom and a dad and that's totally fine," Emma finished. "What matters is that the baby is loved."

"You guys love the baby inside Mom?"

"We do," Emma said. "But do you know the funny thing about love?" Henry shook his head. "It's infinite. You can never run out of love. So once upon a time I didn't love anyone. But then I met Uncle August and I loved him. Then I had you and I loved you a lot. Loads, in fact. Even more than Uncle August. I love Mary Margaret and Ruby. And then I met Regina and we fell in love too. So that was five different people I love but the amount I love August is still the same as it was when we first met. And when this baby comes along, I'll make more love. So I'll love you and Regina and August and Mary Margaret and Ruby and the new baby too. All together. You'll all have my love."

"Will I grow more love too?"

"Hopefully," Regina piped up. "Who do you love at the moment?"

"You and Mommy," Henry said at once. "And Auntie Zelena, Auntie Ruby, Uncle Billy, Uncle August and Great Uncle Marco too."

"Woah, that's so much love, kid!" Emma said, holding out her hand for a high five.

"It's not too much?" Henry asked, suddenly worried he might have been over-generous with his love. He was only six, after all. Nearly seven, he corrected himself hurriedly.

"There's no such thing as too much love," Emma said sincerely. "I'm sure when your little sister is born you'll make more just for her. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "I want a sister to play with. We can ride our bikes together and I can teach her all the cool stuff I know."

"You're going to be the best big brother ever," Emma said. "I just know it."

The boy puffed out his chest proudly and settled back in his seat, watching the dark streets fly past the window. Regina reached over and squeezed Emma's knee. She herself had fallen a little bit more in love with the blonde in those few moments. There was something about the way Emma interacted with her son which Regina was powerless to resist. The pair were simply beautiful together. And Regina hoped she had fitted into the little family rather well over the past two years.

* * *

"I've decided on our song," Emma said later that evening when Regina walked back into their bedroom after brushing her teeth.

"Oh yes?" Regina said, sliding into bed at which point Emma's arms immediately encircled her frame, lips peppering her neck. "Who says I have forgiven you for the fat bridesmaid comment and even want to marry you?"

"Your eyes did," Emma said. "In the car when I was explaining our baby to Henry. I know you can't resist Mommy Emma."

Regina scowled. The blonde was right but she had been hoping to hold the remark over her head for a few days. "Go on," she relented. "What have you chosen?"

"Firstly, you're not fat," Emma said. "You're pregnant and beautiful and you're carrying our child and I could not be more in love and more attracted to you. Thank you for giving me the gift of another child and for giving Henry a sister."

The kiss was soft and tender and yet so filled with love that Regina's eyes glistened with tears. When Emma noticed as she pulled away, she gently wiped them from the brunette's cheeks with the pad of her thumb and placed a final peck to her lips.

"I love you," Emma said softly. "And this is the song I want our first dance to be danced to."

She rolled over and pressed play on her phone which she had left primed on the bedside table. Regina settled back against the pillow, Emma's arms wrapped around her body, and listened.

 _Cause I found love in you_

 _Doing it right, doing it right._

 _I'd walk the world for you_

 _Doing it right, doing it right._

 _Seconds, minutes, hours, lifetimes._

 _Doing it right, doing it right._

 _I found love in you_

 _Doing it right, doing it right._

The song continued but Regina didn't near to hear any more. She turned to Emma with a huge smile on her face. "It's perfect," she said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as the rapping part kicked in. "It's not a normal wedding song."

"It's perfect," Regina repeated. "It's actually favourite track on the album. I'd already secretly decided I wanted us to dance to this."

"Really?" Emma asked, face splitting into a wide grin.

"Really," Regina said, kissing the blonde softly. "Lifetimes, Emma. That's what this marriage is. It's for our lifetimes."

"Forever and always," Emma nodded before covering Regina's lips with another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I only wrote this because Oh Wonder really do have a new album out and it reminded me of these versions of Emma and Regina and I couldn't resist revisiting our happy couple. I hope you liked it! If you're not already reading it, I'm close to finishing yet another AU fic, Medical Mystery so if you like Paramedic Regina, you may like Doctor Regina too! Love to you all!


End file.
